I am YOURS
by Hanako-chan26
Summary: Girl meets Prince. Prince chooses girl. Girl hates Prince. Prince hates girl. But along the lines of an evil queen, mishaps and mayhem, the two find themselves slowly falling for each other - or not. Well, just read and find out if this is a happy ending!
1. The One

**I'm back everyone! And here's the first chapter of the revised version! I know a lot changed but…I hope you'll like it. **** Oh, and while I'm at it, I suggest you also read my other Gakuen Alice Fic, **_**Of Kisses and Mayhem. **_**Right now it only has one chapter but I can add if something comes up to mind. **

**So, please enjoy and tell me what you think of it afterwards! **

**Dozo~**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**The ONE**

"Hey, this guy is really cool" Mikan commented, awestruck at the innocent photo of a raven-haired guy on her Teen's Magazine cover. "But he's too… now what was the word…?" she imploringly wondered as her nose wrinkled cutely.

"Formal?" Anna offered absent-mindedly from the floor beside Nonoko.

"Yes, formal" the brunette repeated, her eyes still glued on the cover. "He's too formal…and stiff. I mean, he's seventeen years old and he's wearing a tuxedo! Pfft, like who wears tuxedos these days? It's not even prom season" she muttered smugly, amused.

"Of course he's formal and stiff, he's the prince of the country. How do you expect him to look? Wearing hoola hoops around his hips while doing tango?" Hotaru smartly replied.

"I never said tha- wait what? Prince? I thought we're democratic?"

"We ARE democratic Mikan," Nonoko answered, shooting the brunette's eyebrow up in confusion.

"Then why do we have a prince?"

"Because we have an Emperor and we call his son a prince?"

"Okay, whoa! Hold your horses! You're saying that we are democratic and we have a prince not to mention a so-called emperor? Are we on the same page? We're still in Japan right?" Mikan tried to clear up and process whatever information her best friends are trying to choke her mind into. But seeing as how her brain won't _digest_ things, she's guessing she must be suffering from a severe indigestion.

"I guess so…"

"Wait, Mikan didn't you visit the Imperial Palace like, 3 years ago? How come you don't know we have an Imperial Family?"

"That was a Palace? I thought we were just visiting the National Museum!" the brunette defended. Her mind feels like it's been shook up-side down and grilled overnight that nothing makes sense. How can a museum be a palace?

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"OWWW!" Mikan pointed a finger at Hotaru who just had the pleasure of battering her with her Baka Gun 2000 as she aided the throbbing part of her skull. "You really should stop doing that"

"Yeah, you're right. Because I kept killing whatever live brain cells you have left"

"Heyy!"

"Anyway, Mikan-chan what's that article saying about the Prince anyway?" Anna interjected, trying to keep the room as cool as possible. Mikan's eyebrows instantly knitted into one as she supposedly read the article.

**YOUNG PRINCE NATSUME HYUUGA, HIS MAJESTY NOW RIPE FOR MARRIAGE**

_**Who is the lucky Cinderella?**_

_Prince Natsume who just turned seventeen last week with his universally acknowledged party was announced to be ready to finally meet his princess-bride to be, declared by his majesty's father, Emperor Ioran Hyuga himself yesterday. However, despite this graciously-accepted declaration, there will neither be Auditions nor Balls for that matter to be held for the prince to choose his Lady. Instead, the Imperial Palace will follow the tradition of letting the Prince pick his choice through the Video Tapes of young ladies protected safely in the Palace's Archives. So those girls dreaming to be the future Empress, consider yourself lucky if you have visited the Imperial Palace because this might be your lucky lifetime!_

"Well that didn't make any sense." Mikan said after a while, "Who marries at the age of seventeen?"

Hotaru shrugged between clanks of metal. "When you're a prince, age doesn't matter in marriage. In fact, he's lucky he has to wait until seventeen or even choose his bride. If I were the Emperor I'd just deposit him to a rich conglomerate or politician's daughter." Stopping to look at Mikan, she dropped her equipments, evil glints sparkling in her purple orbs. "More importantly, I have a feeling I'm seeing the possible future Empress of this generation."

She smirked and everyone just had to swallow.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Father what does this mean?" A certain crimson-eyed lad demanded as he slammed the innocent magazine against an expensive oak desk table while disrupting the peace in the Palace at the same time.

Natsume Hyuga was leisurely taking his time for granted reading his newly-released set of mangas when his hand stumbled upon a smoothly-covered reading material slightly bigger than his usual 2D-invaded books also known as a magazine only to find a double of himself staring back at him handsomely in a tux. What he failed to understand was how the word 'marriage' was practically glued onto his photo, more so when a crazy article alleged his so-called marriage.

To put it simply, he had no idea of the baloney the foolish Teen's Magazine was yakking about. Not until he meets with his father at least.

"I believe I taught you how to read fifteen years ago Natsume." His father replied smartly behind his enormous office chair so that he was facing the view of the window instead. If there is anything to remember about the present Emperor is that he _loves_ bringing up a dramatic feel to a situation.

"But Father-"

"It is written quite clear in that article is it not? To tell you the truth I do praise that magazine for phrasing the matter very briefly and concisely that even the simplest of minds can understand that you will have to be married"

"Well then I guess I do not have the simplest of minds because frankly not even a single word in this piece of junk rings a bell" he replied sourly. Natsume may have planned a lot of things in his life but marriage in any way was not a part of them. Even when he's drunk.

"On the contrary, the sound of wedding bells is already ringing in my ears, Natsume. It shall take a matter of time before you hear them joyously clanging in your heart. Here, take these videotapes to your room and choose my daughter-in-law to be."

"Father, you can't just-!"

"Oh, but I can Natsume. Now off you go before I call your mom. You know how she can be so…_pushy_" despite he calm voice of the Emperor, heavy twinkles of evil made their way visible in his eyes that Natsume had no choice but to angrily snatch the tapes from his father's desk and leave the silent tantrums of his footsteps echoing along the corridors.

His father smiled evilly. Ioran Hyuga can certainly smell the scent of his well-baked plot out of the oven, ready to be served on a silver platter.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Light humorous chuckles resounded inside the enormous chamber of Natsume as his cousins, Tsubasa Andou and Ruka Nogi successfully dug a joke mine out of his failure to convince his father against the idea of matrimony.

"Let's face it cousin," Tsubasa was saying, his arm wrapped around Natsume's shoulder who was itching to swat it off, "You're about to be tied down by this person you don't even know."

"Not if I can help it," he responded grudgingly.

"About that," Ruka started in his own innocent way "Can't Natsume just say he didn't like anyone in the video tapes? That way he doesn't have to marry."

"Like that would happen. The moment that happens, that cunning old man would have chosen my wife through raffle draws."

Tsubasa shrugged then smirked. "If you ask me, I don't mind you giving justice to those hearts you already broke by settling down. But on second thought, I don't mind you breaking another girl's heart either before you, you know, get…"

"Shut up." Natsume glared dangerously at his cousin.

"Fine, fine," the other raven-haired lad raised both hands in complete surrender. "Kids these days…" he muttered "Let's go get you a brand new heart to break! You too, Ruka! Come on!"

"Sigh" _Seriously?_ Ruka thought, _these kids need to grow up._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"I'm telling you Hotaru, I don't need a new wardrobe, for god's sake! And I won't be marrying anyone! How many times do I have to tell you that I want to marry at 26, have two kids, four dogs and live in a cottage near a beach with a simple guy and a simple dream? Which of those words translated Mikan will marry a Prince soon? Do you even understand me?" Mikan yelled scandalously inside a famous café, successfully earning everyone's attention.

"Crystal clear, Mikan" her best friend replied stoically from her perch as she tapped on her iPad. Mikan knows what evil plan she's hatching this time but she is pretty sure it lies between these words: Mikan, marry, prince, soon.

"Oh, yeah? Which of those words did you exactly understand Hotaru?"

"Let's see…" the latter replied busily, "I'm pretty sure I understand the words: Mikan will marry the Prince soon, have two kids and own a cottage near her private beach while owning four Dachshunds at the same time. And that is, if she marries the Prince"

"But she won't! I'm telling you. It's impossible okay, quit dreaming!" Mikan retorted for the nth time. She can't believe her best friend's setting her up with the Prince of the State! "Wait a minute, Hotaru, Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" she chirped happily.

"What?"

"You're finally a normal girl! You know, gushing around with your friends and teasing each other with _cute_ guys you don't even know. Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Hotaru stared at her as if she was a deranged lunatic on the loose. "I'm not, idiot."

"Yes you are!"

"No"

"Then why do you keep on teasing me about this royal guy?"

"Because," she drawled on "Being associated with a royalty is equal to green precious papers. AND I love green precious papers. But first we need you to look like anything except a honking pig, in which you are. Come on,"

"I AM NOT A HONKING PIG!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"So, which bar will we go to, N'tsume?" Tsubasa enthusiastically inquired between gas pedal and brake pedal. It's been a while since they hanged out in disguise especially since last time he was accused of being the father of a five-year old girl named Ringo. Like seriously? 5 years? He wasn't even tall enough to pass the PG13-rated movies then. And he was fourteen.

"We're not going on any bars today"

"We're not?" he echoed.

"Where are we going, Natsume? Don't tell me you're running away? With us." Ruka said worriedly.

"No, we're going to the mall"

"Mall?"

"You heard me!" He snapped. "What are you, grade-schoolers?"

"Hey, Natsume, watch out-!"

_!_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Dummy, watch out-!" Hotaru tried to warn her best friend who was apparently too busy retorting against her previous statement that she didn't notice a sleek black driving at full speed.

_!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

"Miss, are you okay?" a male voice asked with concern.

"Of course she's not, stupid" Hotaru answered. Although devoid of any expression, if one digs deeply through her orbs, you'd see fear mixed with worry in it. But of course, the ever-so composed lady would keep everything at bay. "Hey, dummy. Can you get up?" She was saying now.

"Owww…yeah, yeah I'm fine. Was the ca-"

"Don't you know how to cross streets properly?" the guy who just went down the car wearing black cap and shades asked angrily. Dumbfounded of his rudeness, Mikan took a step backwards unintentionally, being steadied instead by the blond guy.

"Excuse me?"

The guy smirked bemusedly. "Or didn't your parents teach you to look right and left before crossing?"

"Now that's downright rude mister!" Mikan yelled furiously. Never would she let a mere stranger speak ill of her parents. "Don't talk my parents into this! You are the one who was not looking!"

"Me?" Natsume couldn't believe this girl. She was clearly the one walking across the street busy yapping that she didn't notice the lights were still red. "It seems you were blinded too much by the light, little girl. Next time tell your mommy to hold your hands before crossing the street." He scoffed, ready to get back to the car.

"Just who do you think you are, you self-righteous pig? You rude idiot, moron, du-"

Natsume removed his sunglasses in dismay and glared dangerously at the brunette, "Next time make sure to know who you're dealing with, _little girl_" He hissed venomously.

"Come on, Ruka"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Tsubasa whistled. "That was quite a show you pulled up there, couz. People were staring at you" he chuckled.

They're now watching the video tapes, lifelessly paying attention to the girls being featured with Tsubasa hooting at random moments as he sees someone interesting while Ruka faithfully watching the whole slideshow. Natsume on the other hand can't seem to move on with the angst-y brunette he almost ran over hours ago. There was something different about her and he was itching to find out what.

"Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed in such an alarming tone that his cousin was snapped to reality. "Look"

There on the screen was a photo of a brunette with a sunny smile and sparkly hazel eyes staring right at the raven-haired lad. She was unmistakably the same brunette he met hours before and whom he felt a sudden urge to play with only, this brunette on the screen looks 3 years younger.

An evil smirk spread across the handsome face of Natsume, a sign that things around the Palace were about to spice up together with a new dish on the menu.

"_She'_s the _ONE_"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**AND It's done! Yey!**

**What do you think of it? Do you like it or do you like the previous one better? :D**

**Please tell me which one you prefer so that I can do something about it. ^^**

**Suggest, Comment, Criticize through REVIEWS!**

**Thank you! :D**

**Don't FORGET to REVIEW! **


	2. Living a Nightmare

**Here's the second chapter **

**I rushed it so please forgive me if it's a bit boring ^^''**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it :D**

**Ummm…and I still recommend my other fic **_** Of Kisses and Mayhem**_**. **

**Enjoy~**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Living a Nightmare**

_Mikan was left gaping after the trails of smoke emitted by the handsome black Mercedes owned unfortunately by the biggest jerk the brunette has ever met. She can't believe her luck – not that she has never questioned its credibility before but – how can she just almost be run over by a car, be scolded by a complete rude stranger and her pride be trampled upon by a jerk?_

_At least she thanks the heavens she's alive because it sure seemed like a close call._

_She'll never forget those sharp crimson eyes, penetrating her soul as if seeing right through her at that very moment. What fazes her above all these is the fact that she completely solidified on her place as he ignorantly took his exit so that it's already too late to think of an intelligent response to his insult._

"_Are you planning on wasting your remaining day gaping like an idiot that you are or will you finally snap out of your dumb world and start pretending like you have a brain?" she heard Hotaru say between her train of thoughts. Ironically she has a smirk plastered on her placid face despite her annoyed remarks._

"_Right, right, I'm coming!" Mikan replied, "And I'm not an idiot!" she pouted._

"_Whatever"_

"_But he does seem kind of familiar you know." She muttered after a while of walking._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah, I think I saw his face somewhere before…" she drawled on. No matter how she keeps on catching her memory, the answer just seems to go further away. "I can't figure out where."_

_She looked at her best friend's smirking face and can't help noticing how normal and how abnormal it is at the same time. It seems right and yet it seems wrong as well but like a math question, she couldn't just cook up the answer to her problem. Hotaru's eyes were glinting evilly like how they would when she hatches a fortune but Mikan was pretty sure she doesn't grin like a Cheshire cat at all. It's very confusing, she noted. How can Hotaru look like Hotaru and not look like her at the same time?_

_Hotaru's grin widened so that it impossibly reached her ears at both sides, literally and for the first time Mikan felt _really_ scared of her best friend. The person standing in front of her is no longer the raven-haired girl she recognize but a completely different person._

"_Maybe you saw him in a magazine, hmmmm?" it spoke in a shrill creepy manner matching its unfading grin. What's more is that it's like it has two voices mixed together. Mikan can't help noticing how the once purple orbs Hotaru has devolved into mere slits of line as a pathetic excuse for eyes. She can undeniably feel a scream trapped in her throat._

"_Gyahahahhahaha!" it laughed shrilly, "I told you so, Mikan. They're here now…_He_'s here now…!" it taunted in its high-pitched raspy voice._

"_He's come to get you! The _Prince_ will come and get YOUUUUUU! Gyahahahahhaha!"_

_And just like that, Mikan felt her throat slit open into a burst of screams._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"KYAAAAAAAAAA-!"

"Mikan, WAKE UP!"

"-huh?" she sat up, panting and disgustingly bathing from her own sweat. Her face is damp, the collar and back of her PJs are wet and she feels like she took a dive into a pool.

"You were clearly dreaming, young lady." Her mother told her as she pulled her onto her feet. "Goodness, you woke the whole neighborhood. Just what were you dreaming about that you had to scream that loud?" she worriedly asked as she dumped the wet blanket in the hamper.

"Dream…dream…Oh my Gosh mom! I had the scariest nightmare!" she wailed at the memory.

"That's why tell me what it was and stop wailing like a whale, Mikan"

"Mom, we really don't have a prince in Japan right? It isn't true that he's currently looking for a wife right? I didn't meet him yesterday right?"

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"I knew it! HA!"

"Of course we have a prince in Japan and yes, he IS looking for a wif-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mikan!" her mother snapped then thought better of it, "Wait…by 'meet yesterday' you don't mean, gasp! So that's what they want! Why didn't you tell me, Mikan? I knew that visit to the Imperial Palace three years ago would pay off someday-"

"What? Mom, what are you talking about?" the brunette asked her mom who's creepily being giddy. The last time she saw her like that was when she was eight and that was when her father kissed her in front of their guests. She cringed at the memory.

"Quickly, honey. Go clean yourself up and wear _presentable_ clothes. We have visitors." She giggled. "And to think I tried dragging them out the house…" she mumbled to herself.

"Visitors…? Mom, what do you mean by presentable-?" before she could even continue her question, Mikan found herself alone in her room, her mother nowhere to be seen. Defeated, she hunted for scraps of clothing passing her definition of _presentable._

And goodness knows what that means.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Did you find her already?" Natsume demanded early in the morning, still wrapped up in his velvet maroon robe and his hair all ruffled and messy. Impossible as it might seem, even with this displeasing state, he still managed to drive some unprofessional maids into pools of nosebleeds on the way to his father.

Just yesterday, the word that Prince Natsume Hyuga was setting his eyes for a wife spread like wildfire nationally that most of the female population in the country practically tried to get their way in the Palace and get their selves captured by at least one of the security cameras; like he'd watch the security cameras for a wife. He believes it was reported that he's looking for a wife, not a trespasser.

Besides, he already selected his wife – also known as his _prey._

And that's the sole reason why he's currently in front of his parents, practically demanding for a new toy.

"My, Natsume, you don't just barge into your parents' room, you knock. I taught you that ages ago," Kaoru Hyuga said without much interest as she brushed her jet-black hair. "Your father's not here. That prime minister called a while ago for a state meeting"

"Did you find her already?" he repeated, his patience hanging by a thread. His mother smiled in a way he was too familiar with – it was her smile laden with mischief.

"Oho~!" she laughed with mirth, "I see what's happening here. My dear boy," she began walking to Natsume, snaky-ly wrapping her slender arms around her son who was, in response trying - and failing - to swat them off. "-seems too excited to meet his betrothed." She chuckled mischievously.

"And my mother seems to be badly misinformed"

The Empress pouted, "Now that's no fun Natsume. Anyway, yes, I've personally sent Sebastian to fetch my beloved daughter-in-law. Happy now?"

The crimson-eyed lad grunted in what seemed to be approval.

"But in any way I see it Natsume, you seem, how should I put it? Excited about the matter. And to think that you were the one so opposed to this idea of you getting married. I guess love does change things."

"I don't think so" he replied stoically. "Let's say I'm merely anxious to play with my new toy" he smirked.

His mother shrugged nonchalantly. "That's not a very good way of addressing your wife, Natsume. Ah, but of course who am I, an old yet still gorgeous married lady know about young people's romance?" she chuckled once again.

Natsume sighed. "Mother, I seriously think of considering on asking Dr. Harada to look into your brain sometimes,"

"Heyy!" the Empress protested at the retreating figure of her son and smiled with satisfaction. She sure did a nice job of upbringing his only son, only, she thought, she should have put more emotion into him. "Go take a bath now, Mr. I'm-going-to-play-with-my-toy-soon!" she teased.

"Got it!" she soon heard him yell.

Oh, how she loves being a mother.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Good morning Ms. Yukihara," an old man greeted Mikan as soon as she arrived in what's supposed to be their living room. At the state it's in now, it's impossible to recognize it. It's like her father suddenly decided to buy hordes of monochrome statues to display in every corner and in every space that their living room can accommodate – only, these monochrome statues wear branded sunglasses and wear stiff tuxedos. All in all, they look like they jumped out of a blockbuster movie, Men In Black, she noted.

"Uhhh, good morning," she greeted back. She stared at the old man sitting opposite her in tuxedo obviously tested by time as his hair and beard were painted silver and his face lined with wrinkles. "May I ask," Mikan drawled, "who are you…?"

"I am Her Highness, the Empress Kaoru Hyuuga's personal butler, Sebastian. Her Highness sent me here to fetch your ladyship" He said reverently in his shaky old voice.

"Her Highness…ladyship…butler…what?"

"Yes, Yukihira-sama. You have been chosen to be His Majesty, Prince – "

"Oh NO!" Mikan suddenly burst out. She can't believe her nightmare and Hotaru's silly clairvoyant idea was coming true. She feels like the world had suddenly went poof and all there is to it is smoke and another mass of smoke so that she can barely breathe let alone see anything. "Oh, sorry" she apologized after realizing her rude interruption. "But don't tell me, please, don't tell me that I have been chosen as that Prince's wife." She begged.

"Yes, you – "

"_Please._ DON'T"

"…As you wish, Sebastian won't tell Yukihira-sama that she has been chosen to be His Majesty, Prince Natsume Hyuga's wife. But the Empress wishes for your presence in the Imperial Palace, m'lady"

"No…" she groaned. "Say, Sebastian…can I possibly decline this offer?"

The old man considered. "It is possible, but would you not like to see first for yourself before completely declining the offer? I'm afraid the Prince and the Empress are really anxious to meet you. I'm sure they would be gravely disappointed if they knew you would not honor them with your presence."

"Ungh…you're not making this easy for me now are you?" Mikan muttered in defeat. The old man smiled, after all, the Empress strictly ordered him to bring Mikan Yukihira in her presence.

Unbeknown to Mikan, her beloved mother was secretly listening to her daughter and the old man's conversation and she can't help to feel the urge to knock some sense into her daughter's empty skull. After scrutinizing her appearance minutes ago and surprising her of her own definition of _presentable_, she can't just let her turn down the offer of being the mother of the nation itself! Not when she knows romance is waiting her daughter from the other side of this all at least.

Slowly and almost naturally, Yuka entered the living room and excused, half-dragged her daughter into the master's bedroom.

"Mikan, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Declining an offer by the Imperial Family?"

"Do. Not. Decline. Their. Offer."

"Why not? Mom, a day ago I didn't even know that an Imperial Family exists in Japan and now you want me to marry the Prince?" Mikan couldn't believe her ears. Why are people around her so inclined in tying her down with that Prince anyway?

"Please Mikan? Think of this as a fulfillment of your mom's once lost dream…"

"Mom…I never knew you wanted to be an Empress"

"Of course not, silly. I and the Empress are best friends you know! And I wanted to see her so badly but those guards won't let me in. But, if you become a Princess, honey, I'm sure mom would meet her long lost friend! Won't you do this for me, Mikan?" her mom confessed rather too aggressively.

"Are you telling the truth…?" Mikan asked in doubt since she has never heard of her mother being best friends with a certain Kaoru Hyuga.

"Of course I am! Would you do it, Mikan?" Yuka pleaded with her puppy-dog eyes.

The brunette scowled. "Mom, you better thank God I love you so much that I'm willing to enter Hell for you…"

"Oh I knew it!" Yuka hugged Mikan so tight; she thought her innards would burst out.

How Yuka loved being a mom.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The first time Sebastian saw Mikan, he can't help but to remark how beautiful and yet how simple she was although he couldn't deny that she almost gave him a heart attack upon dropping hints of declining the offer.

Now, the second time Sebastian set his old but trusty eyes on Mikan, he can't help imagining how lovely a pair she and the young Prince would make. The young lady was now wearing a cute pink but not shabby dress flowing elegantly up to her knees. Her hair was tied loosely into a messy bun so that curly tendrils of hair spilled at the side of her face.

"Sebastian, I accept the offer" she announced as if taking a challenge rather than accepting what supposed to be a proposal.

The old man smiled and offered his arm to the brunette which was a relief for Mikan seeing how she struggles to walk with the 3-inches high heels her mother forced her to wear. She guessed that she has to beg Sebastian to keep supporting her until she arrives in front of the Imperial Family or else she'll lose her dignity in no time after tripping down the hall.

Frankly, Mikan has no idea why they have to send about fifteen tuxedo-ed men to fetch her. It's not as if she's a dangerous criminal that would explode violence unpredictably but nevertheless she felt grateful that they carried her luggages.

Sebastian opened the door of the limousine for her and ushered her in, "Please make yourself comfortable Yukihira-sama"

"Uh, Sebastian…please call me Mikan. It feels like you're talking to my dad when you say Yukihira-sama"

"As you wish, Mikan-sama"

"Er, how about Mikan-chan?"

"Yes, Mikan-chan-sama" the old smiled with mirth, obviously loving his little prank.

Mikan sighed with defeat and soundlessly slipped in the limousine headed to the Imperial Palace after a dozen of hugs and kisses from her mom and dad. Goodness knows when she would see them again. It's not her fault her mom practically kicked her out of the house.

She shouldn't forget to call Hotaru later, she thought.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._

"Hoho~" Tsubasa sniggered. "Someone's impatient to see his _hubby_ here" he remarked as he effortlessly swung the yoyo back and forth in his perch on the couch.

"Tch"

"It seems rather interesting, don't you think? For Natsume to be so eager" Ruka remarked rather evilly and rarely since the blond lad is oftentimes more passive than not.

"Maybe he's really hit by cupid this time. _And_ based from what we saw yesterday –referring to both encounters of meeting Mikan-chan – she _is_ quite a cutie."

Natsume smirked. "Too bad because she's taken. _By me_"

"I knew it! You were totally smitten by her!"

It was Natsume's cue to glare at his cousin. He couldn't believe how people kept on accusing him of these mushy and senseless stuffs all pertaining to a little thing called love. His plans for the brunette are far from relating to love. In fact, they're closer to torture.

"Natsume, if it's not love – "

"It's not."

"Okay, if it's not love the reason why you are so ea – "

_Glare._

" – ger to meet Yukihira-san then what?"

He shrugged. "Let's say I've been through enough boredom that I wanted to play a little with this new toy." _And she irritates me for no reason_, he thought rather to himself.

"That's a bit irrational. You shouldn't be too hard on her Natsume. Women are soft creatures." Tsubasa reminded him.

"That ironic, seeing as how you keep on torturing Misaki"

Tsubasa scowled.

_Damn, he had a point there._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan drank in her surroundings. It has been the same palace from her memories but she can't help noticing those parts which were clearly renovated from the last three years. Hotaru had been right. It was the Imperial Palace she visited with her parents and not the Museum. It was the same luxurious building and the same elegant one filled with historical artifacts and paintings that it barely seemed inhabited. Somehow, it feels suffocating and too formal.

Wait a minute.

If they had visited the Palace three years ago then… _Darn, mom tricked me again,_ she thought.

At last, after some twists and turns into intricate passages, they entered a big room with a big ceiling-to-floor window. It walls were royal crimson and gold in color while gold scraps of expensive curtains draped the side of the windows. Unknown faces stared down the brunette from the paintings hanging by the wall and she was guessing that they were the ancestors of the current Imperial Family. Meanwhile, an elegant woman around her thirties with silk black hair spilled loosely until her cream shoulders in elegant swirls sat comfortably on one of the handsome couches inside the chamber.

She smiled upon the sight of Mikan and the brunette can't help but stare into the crimson pools of the lady so similar to the lad he saw on the cover of the magazine. They were so alike that she thought for a second that she was staring into _his_ eyes instead of his mother's.

"You must be Mikan-chan" she said as Mikan bowed in front of her and took the opposite couch since she was ushered to sit. "I'm Kaoru Hyuga. I'm so pleased to meet you" she smiled.

"Ah, I'm pleased to meet you too. I'm Mikan – "

"Mikan Yukihira, I know. Oh, gosh. Let's drop these formalities shall we?"

"Uh…okay?" Mikan replied since she was really uncertain of what she meant by that. Aside from being unable to process the fact that she's now in front of an actual Empress who are supposed to exist only in fairytales, the weird personality of the older woman also amazes her. Somehow, she doesn't seem so stuck up and all that formal.

"Kya! I'm so excited! Mikan-chan, did you know that I really wanted a daughter at your age? My daughter, Aoi is too young to be teased regarding things like love life so it's no fun!" she pouted.

Mikan stared at her, flabbergasted and laughed shakily. Somehow it feels like she's been victimized by a gag show and any moment now the host would jump out of nowhere and yell, "Boo yah!" but no matter how long she waits, she knows no one would pop out of nowhere and wake her from her dream.

"Come on Mikan-chan…tense down! Feel free at home. It's not like I'll be eating you whole. Ah, I know, you must be excited to meet Natsume. Oh, of course you can't wait to meet my young handsome son! But you know, he's quite bad-tempered so be patient with her, okay Mikan-chan? Of course I don't want you to—"

"Ah…haha…yes, I'll try my best….?"

"Call me mom! Yes, call me mom, after all I'll be your future mother-in-law!"

"Ah, thank you…mom…?"

"Kyaaa! Oh my gosh you are soooo cute!"

_Can it be weirder than this…?_

"Mother, you're so loud!" a male voice suddenly boomed out of nowhere and Mikan, having been shocked turned around too look at the source of it.

Shock, horror, disbelief came crashing down her all at once as she saw those crimson eyes and she can't help but to yell,

"YOU!"

Oh how she'll enjoy her stay in the Palace.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Wahhh…it's done.**

**Tell me if you liked it or hated it. I accept suggestions, comments and even criticisms. So FIRE AWAY!**

**And please wait for the next chapter. ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	3. A BitterSweet First

**Hey guys~ I'm back~~~**

**Did it take me too long or too soon? XD Hehe anyway, to those who votes for too soon, thank ****Daa3fan**** for constantly bugging me about it. XD Right?**

**You've been such a great companion so I dedicate this sweet chapter for you along with those nice people who reviewed! *gives out cookies to everyone***

**Lots of love people~ I was so happy reading your reviews, I ended up jumping 11 times instead of my planned 10 hehe. Anyway, here you go~ Enjoy! :D**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**A Bitter-Sweet First**

"You!" Mikan yelled accusingly as she pointed her finger at the figure standing by the door.

"Yes, what is it about me?" Natsume asked rather uninterestedly. "Too happy to see me, _little girl_?"

"Ehh? You two know each other already?" Kaoru Hyuga butted in even before the brunette can retort, pouting, obviously disappointed.

"That jerk almost killed me!" she accused.

"Well, she threw herself before my car"

"What? I did not!" Mikan replied almost too soon, "What, aside from being the biggest jerk of all, don't tell me you're also suffering from nasty delusions?"

Natsume snorted bemusedly. "And you it seems are suffering from-"

"Stop!" The Empress snapped with arms wide spread. "Stop, okay? Mou, this is no fun! And I wanted to introduce you two to each other so badly!" she complained like a seven-year-old, close to tears.

Mikan wondered why she felt like she just stole a lollipop from a toddler while Natsume can't help rolling his eyes at the drama his mother's pulling before his eyes. "But it turns out I didn't have to because my dear Mikan-chan and Nattie are already clooooooooooooseee that they don't need this old but gorgeous mom to match them up. So disappointed! Mou!"

"What? We're not clo-"

"Mother, I told you to stop calling me Na-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR EXCUSES!"

"What? But-!"

"Mother-"

"Shut it! I don't wanna hear anymore of your lies! Sebastiaaaan! Prepare my private plane, we're shopping in Paris! These kids don't need Kaoru-sama anymore!" Kaoru shrieked in tantrums, tears bubbling in her eyes. She skirted across the room, banging the grand doors as she left the two staring into nothingness, speechless.

Halfway across the hall, the Empress smirked satisfactorily at her act. If there's one important thing someone should remember about Kaoru Hyuga is that she can be dangerously deceptive. And _that_ was another job well done thanks to her ingenious acting. Really, if she wasn't just picked as the Empress years ago, she probably would be in the entertainment industry acting her way to success. Now thanks to her husband she can be nothing more than a frustrated actress.

"Kaoru-sama…" Sebastian started, catching up to the royal blood and almost failing to maintain his breath. "The plane has been prepared. Do you wish for anything more?"

"Good. Now, Sebastian, I want you to stay here with the kids and I want you to do everything I'll tell you…" her crimson eyes narrowed in amusement as evil plans invaded her whispers to the old trusty butler. "Understand?" she smiled mischievously right after she entrusted her mischief into the old man's hands or er, ears.

"As you wish your highness"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

…

"What…was that?"

Natsume shifted his gaze from the silenced doors to the dumbfounded brunette across him and sighed. How many times has he witnessed his mother's tantrums before? And yet, every time he does, she kept on catching him off guard. Talk about handling a difficult and cunning mother.

"What was what, idiot?" he answered.

"Y-your mother! She just left almost crying and you're just like, 'so what'? Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Mikan flopped down to the couch next to her, utterly dizzy about almost everything that happened. She feels like she took a hundred spins in a merry-go-round and can't decipher which one's top or bottom and which is left or right. It would be nice if everything was a dream, she thought. But no, everything just had to be real.

"That's not your problem," Natsume answered as he himself settled on the couch across Mikan's, crossing his legs in the process. "Your problem is how you'll _satisfy_ me as your _husband _now that you're here."

He said it in such a sexy manner that Mikan turned beet red, her mind failing to work on its own.

"W-what are y-you talking about, y-you pervert? Who told you t-to chose me a-anyway?" the corners of her mouth twitched involuntarily in disgust.

"Oh, but I did, so what are you gonna do now?" he smirked, crimson eyes daring Mikan and all.

"W-what…you say, it's not like I have to…_satisfy_ you…" the brunette mumbled grudgingly, hating the fact that this conversation is making her feel embarrassed about absolutely nothing. And the blushes that crept to her cheeks are not helping either, "B-besides! It's not like I wanted to be your _wife_!" she protested.

"Then why are you here?"

"…my mom kicked me out of our house" she pouted.

"So?"

"So…" Mikan was trying to answer, "Ahhh! Why do I need to answer your every question anyway? My mom tricked me into marrying you and I was such a big idiot for believing that lie of hers! Happy now?"

"Not exactly"

"OH MY GOD" she exclaimed "I can't believe you're driving me crazy!"

"Crazy in love?"

"Okay, stop. You're making me gag." The brunette made some gagging noise as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Heh, quite rare to hear Natsume throw a cheesy punch line here; now aren't you special, Mikan-chan?" someone out of the blue remarked, sending Mikan jumping off her seat and getting a glimpse of another raven-haired guy in the process.

There, leaning coolly by the door was Tsubasa Andou with his lean arms crossed; beside him is a blond guy, Ruka Nogi. Mikan's hazel eyes marveled at the two people in front of her, taking in their exceptional and stunning appearance. And here she thought beautiful people only exist within actors and actresses caked with make-up and plastic surgeries. Who knew that there were still these gorgeous people who exist?

Tsubasa had soft-looking black hair matching his onyx eyes and those piercings he got matches his carefree and playboy personality well while the blond guy looks like an actual Prince Charming who leapt out of a fairytale book. Mikan can't help being lost in his soft blue eyes and daydream of once stroking his smooth gold hair.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou, Natsume's cousin. Nice to meet you Mikan-chan!" he greeted, extending his hand for the flabbergasted brunette to shake which she thankfully did regardless of her dumbfounded state.

"That's right, I hope you enjoy your stay here, Yukihira-san. I'm also Natsume's cousin, Ruka Nogi" he smiled making Mikan smile as well.

"Ah, please call me Mikan"

"Alright then, Mikan-chan" he smiled again.

Mikan can't help wondering how such nice people could possibly be related to an irritating person like Natsume. He must be cursed, she thought. How can she be engaged to the person who has the nastiest personality when she could have been betrothed instead to one of these nice guys? And the only logical conclusion she was able to draw was that: she must really have a rotten luck.

A soft snaky touch snapped her out of her train of thoughts as she realized that Tsubasa was already beside her, an arm draped over her bare shoulder. Mikan felt a little embarrassed but soon forgot about it as she saw the cold look Natsume was giving them.

"Sigh, you're really so cute, Mikan-chan. Too bad grumpy ol' Natsume got you first. Such a lucky fella~" Tsubasa teased.

"That's right so arms off" Natsume glared venomously at his cousin while Tsubasa raised both arms in surrender. The brunette, for no apparent reason meanwhile was blushing like a nutcase.

"Ho~ someone's overprotective of his _girl._"

_Glare._

"I get it, I get it arms off, no touchy-touchy on your _girlfriend_. You should take good care of her, Nattie, she's really cute you know"

"Will you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?"

"And stop calling me Nattie."

_And you perfectly suit each other_, Tsubasa thought in amusement.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Hey Hotaru, is it alright for us to be playing cards like this?" a strawberry blonde girl lying flat on her tummy asked as she flipped some of her cards.

"What do you mean?" the latter replied stoically.

"You do know that your best friend is probably in the Imperial Palace right now since she was chosen by Nattie as his wife right?"

"Yeah, I tried warning her yesterday, so?"

"Aren't you gonna go and see her? Those idiots are probably badgering her already…especially that idiot Tsubasa" she replied, her nose naturally wrinkling at the mention of her fiance's name.

"If you're so worried Misaki, then why don't you go and see them? Mikan's another idiot so I doubt they won't be getting along pretty soon" Hotaru replied nonchalantly, flipping her cards while staring at them business-like. Only money can drive her this serious and this game involves a pretty fat deal.

"What? No way. Tsubasa drives me nuts. He practically pulls my pink hair out of its roots. And I doubt Mikan's getting along well with Natsume either. They must be trying to kill each other now" she replied worriedly.

"That idiot will call sooner or later, crying her eyes out. I'm not meeting trouble out of schedule. I'm bound to meet it sooner or later anyway and in this case, later is the better option." The purple-eyed genius said, "Royal Flash: I win," she smirked, a smirk not unlike Natsume's.

"Oh, darn it. I'm letting Tsubasa pay for that"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"For dinner, Kimchi soup will be served as an appetizer, Indian Curry literally spiced up with the world's hottest pepper, _Bhut Jolokia_ for the main course and for dessert, we'll have the juiciest watermelons with honey," Sebastian proudly announced, rare meaningful glints sparkling in his pale eyes as the Palace's attendants served the Kimchi soup before the royalties.

The brunette stared at the food intensely. Sure, she worried like hell how she'd manage to eat _properly_ now that she's in the Palace considering there are a dozen of spoons, forks and knives when you only need a pair of chopsticks. Now she knows that's not her main problem.

Mikan hates spicy food. _Like hell._

And looking back at the Kimchi soup bubbling before her is like sentencing her to death – or close to that. And to think that the menu was 70 percent spicy, Natsume won't be the end of her after all.

"Oh my god," she mumbled uneasily "It's…_red_"

"Of course it's red idiot. It's Kimchi soup. What do you expect it to be, blue?" Natsume deadpanned although he himself looks sick just staring at the bubbling soup.

"Ah…haha" Tsubasa laughed rather nervously, "I don't mean to complain Sebastian but…isn't our menu today a little too…_hot_?"

"Hmmm? Well then I suggest your highness should wait for his soup to cool then…however, I doubt it will be as delicious if eaten _hot_. Also, it is better to finish the food your majesties since the kimchis used in that soup are a present from the Prime Minister of South Korea and it'd severe our relationship if you don't eat well" the wise man smiled – a smile probably labeled as creepy.

"N-no…that's not what I meant…" _at all._

"I myself don't think the food will mix up good in my stomach…" Ruka commented, paling at every second.

"S-Sebastian!" Mikan cried, "I hate spicy food!"

"I anticipated this would happen, so here you go, Mikan-chan-sama!" a monster-sized glass of water was laid before Mikan. The brunette can hear it calling 'salvation' in every drop. If only she could just drink the glass of water and go…

Half-heartedly, Mikan sipped a spoonful of the red concoction, anticipating the distant feeling of sharp pain offered by spiciness, soon wishing she hadn't the moment it overwhelmed her senses. The brunette quickly lunged at the innocent glass of water, now singing 'halleluiah' and almost abruptly extinguished the fiery sensation her senses are suffering from.

The only way she's surviving this meal is if she'd willingly empty a _big_ glass of water in every spoonful but that means flooding – and bursting – her stomach and not to mention her water spleen at the process. There may also be the 99% of her kidneys drowning.

In the end, the hopeless brunette just wished for a meaningful afterlife.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"_For dinner, I want you to make sure that Mikan-chan will be filled with water that she'll have to visit the toilet late at night hmmm?"_

The Empress' words rang mellifluously in Sebastian's youth-less ears. Whatever his mistress needs, he shall comply – that is the oath that he swore he'd follow until his last breath and what he's doing now, which is indirectly sending the young masters (and mistress) into their young death, was a part of it.

He watched as Mikan Yukihira faithfully downed a glassful of water after every spoon of soup as if her whole life depended on the ritual – in which it probably does – until she finished the whole appetizer, while he tried his best not to feel sorry for the sweet young lady.

"Good job, Your Highnesses, now, for the main course!" he clapped and another set of silver platters replaced the former ones.

Looking around the youngsters, they look seasick and ready to throw up with their once-beautiful faces painted red and their lips puffy. Mikan especially looks bloated.

"Stop it old man," Natsume muttered with a napkin clasped against his mouth "I'm not eating anymore of this ridiculous meal" and left.

"Ah! I forgot! I promised Misaki a date! I'm sorry Sebastian, I've got to go too!"

"I…uh…forgot to feed Usagi-chan! I'm sorry Sebastian, gotta go. Mikan-chan, good luck okay?"

_They were obviously lying_, Mikan thought, teary-eyed and hopeless now that she's alone. _How dare you leave me alooooooneeeee?_

Poor Mikan.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"That's weird" Misaki said as she sipped her orange juice.

"What is?" Hotaru asked, taking a bite of her crabstick.

"I thought Mikan-chan's supposed to be bugging you right now? I don't hear your phone ringing yet,"

"…"

"I wonder if she's alright?"

"…" _bite._ "She's probably dead by now"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"I feel like I'm supposed to be dead by now" Mikan flopped on her canopy bed, unmoving; not that she doesn't want to – it's more like she can't. She feels like she just drank the whole Indian Ocean and learning that the toilet in her own Comfort Room was not working seemed to double the liters she drank due to that eccentric dinner.

Every time she moves, her whole tummy wobbles which is just plain weird because it's as though she's from a kiddy program that jumped out of the television called Mr. Wobble.

"Arghh…I can't sleep like this" she mumbled as she stared at the pink curtains of her four-poster princess bed. She's supposed to enjoy the grandeur of her enormous room but thanks to her dinner, her vision is limited to the sky-themed ceiling of what's supposed to be her private haven.

"I have to pee!" she complained to no one, "Or else I'll wet my bed by sunrise tomorrow and I don't want that to happen" she groaned.

"Must…find…toilet…" the brunette wobbled out of her room at the same time trying her best to stop whatever liquid her body's trying to excrete at the moment. The last time she wet her pants was when she was two and it's not a very good time to commemorate that unpleasant event now that she's sixteen and all grown-up, not to mention under the scrutiny of that jerk Natsume.

The brunette took twists and turns, randomly opening doors here and there and trying her best to push back in her mind the scary ghost stories she's heard from camping trips because thinking of them sure won't help her urinary system to delay her excretion of liquid waste.

Finally, at her final turn, she found a comfort room where she gladly emptied her body into nothing more but comfort. That's why they call CRs Comfort rooms right? To give comfort, she told herself.

Finding the room of comfort was scary enough but going out of it with your worries down the drain and nothing to think of was more frightening. Suddenly, the scary stories she's been doing her best to vanish all raced back to her empty skull that for second thought, sleeping in the bathtub isn't such a bad choice.

_Not until Natsume sees your face dripping with your own saliva. Ugh, ugly._

Besides, there's no way Natsume's seeing her in those lace pajamas. The brunette doesn't know what happened but her clothes seemed to be dumped off somewhere that when she opened her closet to change, everything was transformed into laces and frills.

"It's okay…it's okay…" Mikan consoled herself as she walked in panic, "Oh who am I kidding? It's not okay! I forgot where I came from! Why the hell does this place need to be so huge anyway?"

Driven crazy by her frightening ideas, the brunette ran as fast as she can; no longer caring which direction to turn or if she has to turn at all. Her mind's filled with those pale screeching ladies in white, walking Japanese dolls, Oni's and that scary version of Hotaru in her nightmare.

Spotting a grand door that resembles the door of her own room, relief washed over her as she pushed the doors open, eagerly wishing for her safe sanctuary back only to find…

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"What, can't wait for honeymoon?"

Mikan was left staring at Natsume, agape, obviously shocked by the fact that she entered the wrong room and bothered by another fact that he's half-naked, a towel draped over his muscular shoulders, wearing only black pants and his hair dripping wet. The brunette doesn't wanna admit it but her brain practically screams the word 'hot'. Either it's because of the fact that she's drenched with sweat or the dinner or because of Natsume, she isn't aware of but she'd rather it was not the latter.

"I-I'm not! It's not what you think, I got lost and I wanted to go to the toilet so badly but then mine was broke so I had to find— hey! What are you doing?"

Natsume laughed bemusedly as he pinned the brunette against the door, his lips inches from Mikan's ear so that his breath tickles her, making her more uncomfortable. The young prince, on the other hand is enjoying his show very much.

"What, do you not like it?" he whispered seductively in a husky voice. "_Mikan.._"

"…s-suddenly saying my name like that…" Mikan muttered, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "Why are you so cruel…?"

"Oh, am I?"

The brunette closed her eyes shut as she felt Natsume getting closer and closer, the warmth of his body penetrating her cold skin, leaving tingling sensation. His lips were centimeters away from hers now and Mikan's legs began to wobble into jellies, her breath quickening. She can barely breathe and yet she can still take in the hypnotizing scent of Natsume…so hypnotizing that a lungful isn't sufficient enough at all.

Closer…closer…she can almost feel his lips brush against her, his body almost on top of her. What was that feeling? It's like being scared, excited and giddy all at once. Her body says it's a good thing while her mind's urging her to snap out of it but how is she to oblige if her body's acting on its own?

Closer…seconds began to tick away like eternity. His lips are really close now, so close she can suck in his warm sweet breath…

"Puh!"

Mikan blinked, only to see Natsume smirking at her, once again drying his hair.

"Disappointed?" he teased mockingly, "Sorry but I'm not kissing you" _yet._

Mikan felt outraged and embarrassed at the same time that her face must probably be very, very red right now but who cares? Right now, her mind's filled with anger and the thoughts of bloody murder. What the heck was she expecting anyway? She was such an idiot.

"You wish! Stupid Natsume!" she cried furiously, her cheeks burning as she watched the prince chuckle in plain amusement.

_Silence._

"A-anyway…I was lost and I'm sleepy"

"So?"

"Send me to my room; I have no idea how to go back there" Mikan demanded.

"Don't want to" Natsume plainly responded as he collapsed on the nearby couch.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Dunno, don't care"

"Fine, then I'll be sleeping in your room and on your bed so go and sleep in the couch!" she stuck her tongue out rebelliously and took a dive on Natsume's red and black king-sized bed. It was so comfortable that Mikan quickly wrapped the blanket over her cold body, ready for her deep slumber when Natsume decided to join her side of the bed.

"W-what do you think you're doing, you idiot?" Mikan cried, obviously embarrassed at the fact that Natsume was so close.

"This is _my_ bed. I'm sleeping so shut up"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'll sleep here so sleep on the couch!"

"It seems that you're deaf because I believe I just said this is my bed so scoot, and be quiet"

"Arghh! I hate you!"

"…"

"Fine! But I'm putting this humongous pillow between us! If you do anything weird…"

Natsume snorted, "Suit yourself little girl. I'm not touching you. Now would you please let me sleep?"

"Hmph!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

A little figure of a girl stared, dumbfounded at the hugging couple on the bed in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes and she was so shocked that for a moment she thought she was hallucinating. But no, there on the bed was her older brother hugging – and being hugged back – by who's supposed to be his fiancée, a peaceful look plastered on their faces like those of a newly-wedded couple after a sweet honeymoon.

Aoi Hyuga stood frozen in her place, still staring disbelievingly at the couple, a scream threatening to escape her mouth which would wake the whole palace up,

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY! NASTUME-NII AND MIKAN-NEE DIIIIIID _**IT **_ALREEAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Yey! It's done woohoo!**

**I spent 2 days doing that and it ended up too long but oh well…**

**Did you enjoy it? XD Was it too much for their first meeting and *cough* first night *cough* together? Teehee. XD**

**I'm such a naughty brat, I know. **

**Comments, suggestions, Complaints, anything! Just REVIEW and I'd gladly reply~ **

**REVIEWWWWWWW~**


	4. Chaos All Over Again

**Hey Everyone! I finally updated: YES!**

**First of all, I'm really sorry. Even though I promised early update to everyone, I encountered some problems along the way. I unexpectedly had writer's block so I found it hard to write. T_T I'm really really sorry!**

**But see, it's long. So I hope you forgive me and enjoy. :)**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Chaos All Over Again**

_Mikan remembered her nightmare very well and was sure it went pretty well like this:_

_She was scanning a Teens magazine when she saw that face, the face of the jerk she despises the most and what she couldn't believe is that her friends are insisting that an Imperial Family exists in Japan. Like what the heck? That can't be true right? But no it had to be._

_As if that wasn't enough, in her nightmare, she almost died in a car crash in courtesy of the so-called prince and what's more was that he chose her to be his wife. And no, the nightmare just had to get worse. She met this weird giddy Empress who's so into matching her up with her son then suddenly does this weird drama exit and she was stuck with the jerk prince._

_Her rotten fate just had to be emphasized when she met these nice cousins of the jerk prince. And right when she worries about how to eat, she has to be fed with spicy food of all things. Then that was the part where it gets all warped up. She remembered that the toilet in her private bathroom was broken and she really had to go to the bathroom. Talk about bad lucks in nightmares._

_So she searched for a working CR, which she luckily found but then suddenly she saw herself in the prince's room, being pinned against the door. What's more is that she remembers that they almost shared a kiss and that she was somewhat regretful that they didn't in the end. And the last thing that she remembers was that…_

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY! NASTUME-NII AND MIKAN-NEE DIIIIIID _**IT **_ALREEAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_Sigh…so much for hoping it was all a nasty nightmare…_

_Back to reality…_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY! NASTUME-NII AND MIKAN-NEE DIIIIIID _**IT **_ALREEAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Huh? What? FIRE? Omph-!" What a way to wake up, a pillow in your mouth and an unidentifiable scream as an alarm clock. She might as well get used to it considering she'll be wasting some of her life in the Palace.

"Shut up, idiot" Natsume glared between bed hair and droopy crimson eyes. For someone who just woke up, he sure looks sexy, Mikan thought then mentally slapped her self. Only, he has such a rotten personality, she amended.

"Heyy!"

"O-onii-chan…y-you…" Aoi stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at them.

"What now?" he asked grumpily.

Mikan looked around her, noticing that something seems to be off. But what? Then it hit her! She was beside Natsume. Literally beside Natsume and goodness knows what position they were in before they were graciously interrupted. The humongous pillow that Mikan counted on for her innocence now lay flatly on the floor, obviously neglected.

"Oh my god," Mikan clutched her pillow.

"What?"

"OH MY GOD NATSUME, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU STUPID PERVERT! GIVE IT BACK! I SAID GIVE IT BACK! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID PRINCE!" The brunette yelled between fits of hysterics as she crazily hit the raven-haired royalty with her pillow.

"Give what back, you crazy dummy? Ow, would you please stop?"

"My…my…" Mikan blushed uncontrollably.

"Onii-chan, I think she wants to say her virginity" Aoi suggested nonchalantly.

"OHMYEFFINGAWD, you said it!"

"Calm down idiot. Sleeping with a guy, and I mean literally just sleeping with a guy doesn't mean you'll get pregnant, even a grade-schooler knows that. Rather, I'm impressed you even know that couples have to do that to have a baby"

"…" Mikan's eye twitched. "Y-you Pervert!"

"So…" Aoi started nervously, tracing random lines through her toe. "Does that mean you did nothing?"

Natsume chuckled. "Who said I wanted to do anything with this idiot?"

"Hey, what does that mean?" the brunette protested.

"What, you wanna do it after all?" Natsume asked teasingly, the brunette had to blush.

"T-then…uh-oh" Aoi muttered nervously.

"Uh-oh?" Mikan echoed.

"Hey, what's happening here?" Tsubasa asked lazily in his pajamas, bed hair and all but he seemed to snap out of his daze as he processed what he saw: Natsume, Mikan, one bed, together. "Whoa, that was fast."

"What was fast?—" Mikan tried to ask but then…

"Aoi-chan, what's the matter— oh…" Ruka blushed beet red upon seeing what seemed to be the problem.

"Wait," Mikan tried to stop, "It's not what you think! Natsume, you tell them!"

"Tell them what?"

"Oh my" a familiar voice popped out of nowhere. There by the door was the empress in a robe, staring in astonishment and the scene lying before his eyes, sparkles glinting and all. "Oh my, I'll finally become a grandmother!"

"You know aunt, for someone as narcissistic as you, you sure seem excited about getting old" Tsubasa said.

Kaoru glared at her nephew. "You were saying, Tsubasa?"

"N-nothing"

"Anyway, ! Prepare the Royal Crib and we'll go shopping for my grandchild's things! We're finally having an heir. Ohohoho! Oh, I have to inform your father about this, Natsume. Mikan-chan, good job!" she enthusiastically flashed her okay thumb.

"You got this all wrong…" Mikan pleaded, rather than said as Natsume sighed.

"What's the catch?" she heard a cold voice said, too familiar. A jet black-haired girl with purple orbs stared stoically at the royal couple on the bed then smirked evilly, flashing her camera. "Oh, now I know why a certain idiot failed to whine about being a princess last night. _What a relief_" Sarcasm dripping from every words.

"H-Hotaru? Wh-what…why…how…what the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh, so Mikan-chan didn't know?" Ruka asked.

"Didn't know what? Am I supposed to have a clue here?"

"She's my sister" Tsubasa grinned as he hugged his supposedly 'sister'.

"…" Long Silence… "Seriously?"

"You don't see the resemblance? A lot of people said we look alike~"

"He's lying" Aoi muttered.

"Definitely lying" Ruka confirmed.

"Nope" Mikan deadpanned.

"Our hair! Look, they're the same black color" he said proudly.

"He seriously has a sister-complex" Mikan noted under her breath.

"Hey, wassup guys…I heard a loud screaming and I went here as fast as possible…oh… Is it just me or did _something_ happen here that's not supposed to happen yet…?" Misaki asked eyes glued on Natsume and Mikan.

"Misaki-chan! I'm finally going to have a grandchild! Isn't that good? I wonder what name would suit him/her best? What do you think, Misaki-chan? I knew that they were the perfect couple since the beginning. Oh, they just can't wait to get their hands on each other, isn't that sweet?" Kaoru gushed.

"Ehhhhh?"

"Oh, about that…" Aoi started, red color tainting her cheeks. "Haha…it was a false alarm. Nothing happened." She grinned.

"…."

"WHAT? NO BABY? NO GRANDCHILD? NOTHING?" Kaoru shrieked.

"Really?" Tsubasa asked, a bit disappointed.

"No mating?"

"Ruka, we're not animals"

"Oh, right"

"Absolutely nothing? You sure?"

"Nothing I can sell to the PRESS?"

"OH GUYS DROP IT! NOTHING!" Mikan screamed impatiently. This baby stuff sure is embarrassing her. Is the life in Palace really like a roller coaster ride? One moment you're throwing up, the next you feel like you left your stomach somewhere? Well at least when riding a real roller coaster you don't get your tummy suspected to be invaded by a fetus.

"THAT'S IT!" The Empress said angrily. "NO BREAKFAST FOR ALL OF YOU UNTIL I GET MY GRANDCHILD!" and with that, she left the room.

"…"

"Natsume, I'll book you a five-star hotel right this instant just make that baby pop out of somewhere Mikan's tummy" Tsubasa said.

"And it was time for mating season…" Ruka muttered.

"I need hot issues, Hyuga. Go get that fetus, I'm hungry"

"Onii-chan! I was really hungry! I want a niece!" Aoi complained.

_Seriously?_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Honey, you have to do something about your son!" Kaoru entered the Emperor's private study, fuming as she settled on the chair across her husband who was busy scribbling on his files. "Mou! And I thought we'll finally have a cute little toddler 'toddling' along the palace" she whined.

Ioran just smiled at his wife. At this rate, he's sure he'll have to listen to his wife's complaints until next week. Maybe she'll even scream in her dreams and he'd end up sleepless for the whole week unless his son gets his mom a grandchild soon. If only the videotapes presented to him at that time had warnings like: _WARNING: This woman tends to talk a lot. And I really mean A LOT. Don't say I didn't warn you._ But no, all was there to stare at was her wondrous beauty which luckily didn't fade out. _Yet._

But of course he won't say that out loud – not unless he wants his death wish to be granted.

"Ne, are you even listening to me? Mou!" she pouted cutely. But of course, there's also that side of her too – the side he loves the most.

The Emperor smiled as he set his paperwork aside. "Of course, Ka-chan. What do you want me to do?" he asked generously.

She sighed. "Anything to bring Nattie and Mikan-chan closer… I don't know Ioran, sometimes I get the feeling I brought up that child too coldly. Look at him now, he's so stuck up and boring!" Kaoru complained.

"Now, now, don't worry about it too much, Ka-chan. I'm sure those two will find their way to each other soon enough, just like how we did. Although it's partly your fault for dressing him up as a girl when he was younger."

"Heyy! He was so cute! Everyone thought he was a girl" Kaoru laughed. "Ah, but of course he had to grow up and people had to know that he's a guy, that's when things started to get boring. And those old men in the parliament kept on insisting we _make_ an heir already; they should've seen their faces when I told them Nattie's a guy"

"You know that your son will murder you if he hears you calling him Nattie again, right?"

"…"

"A-anyway, make sure that I'll have a grandchild soon! Or else," Kaoru shot her husband a threatening look then smiled. "Oh well, I guess I'll be having tea with the Prime Minister's wife now. Toodles, xoxo, love ya, TC, baii!" and off she goes again.

"She does realize that you only use those in text messages right…?" the Emperor said to no one then sighed, adding _match-make Natsume and Mikan-chan_ in his flooded to-do list.

Ah, the things he does for love.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan muttered random curses as she threw the frilly scraps of clothing from her nightmare closet. After everything that happened, she expected her wardrobe to be the least of her problems in which she was proven wrong. Very wrong indeed.

How could she forget that her luggages magically disappeared last night leaving her to wear those lacy PJs? And to think that she spent the night sleeping with…_him._

Oh that horrible experience.

And now her mother-in-law wants a grandchild. Great, just great, she thought. And to think that she wanted to marry at 26 with a _simple_ man in a small cottage near the beach with two kids and four dogs. When did her life go so wrong? Thanks to her mom now she's marrying a not-so-simple man at the age of 16 in a grand palace with an expected heir to the throne with no pets at all.

The brunette sighed, gave up torturing what's supposed to be her clothes and plucked a random dress out of all the racks of frills and laces. It looked surprisingly good on her, she thought. The green layers of the dress went well with her chocolate tresses that for a moment Mikan actually though she was cute. That was her cue to slap herself; physically.

Mikan + Dress = cute? There must be something seriously wrong with that.

_Knock Knock_

"Ah, really…" Mikan sighed. "I thought I already told them that I can dress up myself?" she muttered as she rushed for the door. Her ladies-in-waiting insisted on dolling her up themselves moments ago as if she couldn't do it herself.

"I told you, Chiaki-san, I can do it—" Mikan stared at the person in front of her.

"Since when did I change my name to Chiaki, idiot." Hotaru gazed at her icily then entered the room without further ado. Mikan swallowed hard. So she must really be mad at her for not making a phone call huh? Well it's not her fault that her stomach wanted to pop and that imaginary ghosts were chasing her that she wasn't able to scream her lungs out over the phone last night.

Besides, it's not as if the reason why she wasn't able to call her is the fact that she spent the night with the idiot prince. Of course not! Why is she even thinking of it? Mikan shook her head a couple of times.

"…Mikan-chan?" The brunette stared at Misaki-san, the same pink-haired girl from before. Who was she again…? Oh, that's right, Mikan remembered, she's the lucky girlfriend of Tsubasa. How come she gets to get the kind prince while she gets the demon prince?

"Idiot, won't you let them in?" a cold voice said behind her.

"O-oh! That's right…please go in!" Mikan said rather too enthusiastically.

"M-me too?" a small voice said from behind Misaki where the brunette saw a mini female version of Natsume staring innocently back at her.

Whoa, wait what? Natsume and innocent? Are those two words even possible to exist in one sentence together? Well she just thought of it didn't she? Besides, Aoi-chan and Natsume are completely different although she cannot deny that the former baloney was in fact the fault of the little adorable brat. Well, what can she say? Mikan was totally smitten by the cute little princess.

"Hmm? Yep, of course you too. Come on in,"

"…"

"Whoa. Is it just me or did you wardrobe suddenly explode?" Mikan, flustered started picking up the scraps of clothing scattered on the floor while digging her brain for possible logical explanations for her raiding of her wardrobe and so far, she got nothing.

"I…um…well…" Mikan muttered under her breath, "Sorry for the mess, I was looking for my clothes. They're sort of missing…"

"Missing? You look great in _your_ dress"

"Yeah, she looks better than a honking pig now"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now you look like a peacock"

"Hey, that's a first for you Hotaru! I never heard you compliment me before, oh I'm so proud of you" Mikan feigned tears.

"Just so you know, peacocks are male"

"Did you just call me gay? Anyway," The brunette felt her cheeks flare. "T-thanks for the compliment…Oh! But it's not my dress; I have no idea whose it is. My closet's now bursting with laces ad frills. And I _don't_ wear laces and frills." she collapsed on her couch as she complained.

"Ah, that's not the point here Mikan-chan!" Misaki blushed happily, purposely nearing Mikan. "So…it's safe to tell me now, how was it?"

The brunette stared at her, oblivious of whatever she was yakking about. "How was what?"

"Onee-chan, I think Misa-nee is talking about …" Aoi blushed, the same color as her eyes then covered her delicate face with both her hands, "Oh no, I shouldn't poke my nose into adult's business…"

"Aoi-chan…what are you talking about?"

"Your night with Hyuga, idiot. How was it?" she heard her best friend say, her purple orbs sparkling in amusement although not even a muscle in her face moved a bit. "A boy and a girl in one comfortable bed, you can't tell me that absolutely nothing happened. Your brain might be empty," the black-haired girl traced a finger from Mikan's head to her chest, "But your heart might not be."

Mikan felt her heart contract painfully, a sensation almost close to nervousness. "W-what…" her mouth twitched. She was about to deny when a memory projected itself in her brain: Natsume pinning her against the door and them almost kissing.

Well, almost…but _never_ kissed. That must account for nothing right? Besides, that circumstance didn't happen on a bed. Therefore, the brunette thought, she can guiltlessly proclaim that absolutely nothing tainted her purity. If God only knows that she'd rather attend a convent and be single forever than to stay here in that Palace being tortured endlessly.

"What are you talking about, Hotaru? Nothing happened" Mikan laughed forcefully as she slapped her best buddy's arm friendly "_Absolutely_ nothing. I promise," she grinned.

"Huh. Let's pretend I'm dumb and I believe you"

"Ehhh, well that's boring, not even a kiss?" Misaki asked incredulously.

"CERTAINLY NOT A KISS!" a sweat trickled down her cheek. _Well it sure is hot here…_

Hotaru narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Something's off with you…you're hiding something"

"I-'m not!"

"You were hugging"

"WHAT?"

"A while ago, when I saw you. You were cuddling each other, all lovey-dovey and stuff" Aoi stated as a matter-of-factly as dread made its way through Mikan's pit. So that was their poses before they woke up, no wonder she felt suffocated.

"No! That's nothing!"

"I'd love to hear all about that 'other stuff' they did Aoi-chan, tell me all about it" Hotaru smirked.

"Me too! Me too!"

"N-no! That's nothing, really!" Mikan screamed desperately.

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure you solve that breakfast problem you made. I lived for 16 years in the Palace and never was I deprived of breakfast, dummy. My parents didn't raise me to starve."

The brunette was about to retort when a loud knock interrupted her. There by the door stood the old butler, a white cloth hung by his right arm, bowing 90 degrees to the royalties.

"Mikan-chan-sama, the Emperor wishes to speak with you"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The first thing that the brunette remarked about the Emperor was that he was _normal_; He was perfectly normal – which was almost relief for Mikan seeing as how normal human beings seem so endangered in her life. Actually, she half-expected him to be as eccentric as his wife or even as rude and jerk-ish as Natsume, in fact she expected him to be a couple more things but he just turned out to be as ordinary as toasted bread in a toaster.

But then again she has no idea how Emperors should be seeing as how two days ago she thought they only exist in flimsy fairytale books. Natsume's dad has the same raven-hair however, in his case, streaks of silver were randomly distributed through his scalp and instead of crimson eyes, his were onyx black in color.

Mikan held the cup firmly; savoring the aroma of the newly brewed Earl Grey tea then finally took a sip. Ioran Hyuga smiled at her kindly, lines of wrinkles making their way.

"How do you find the tea, Mikan-san?" he asked not unkindly.

The brunette smiled at him nervously. Despite his ordinary appearance, there still seems to be the air of royalty and high-class upbringing around him which makes everything just plain awkward.

"O-oh, it was delicious" Besides, she's pretty sure that she was not called by the head of the state just to discuss about tea. Which drags her back to the main point: why the heck was she called by the Emperor?

She took another good sip.

"Anyway, I heard about what happened last night" the older man said too casually that Mikan almost spit the hot tea extract in her mouth but held it in and instead choked herself. "Oh my, do you need some water?" the Emperor offered in concern.

"Cough! N—cough – No, I'm a—cough—alright, your majesty. Cough - Don't worry" she waved a hand as she covered her mouth, thanking heavens she remembered to bring a handkerchief. "A-anyway, whatever you heard – it was absolutely NOT TRUE"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, Mikan-san" he smiled. Does he ever _not_ smile?, the brunette asked herself.

"No, really absolutely no – wait, you are?"

"Which brings us to the main point!" he exclaimed brightly, "Since as you said, you did absolutely nothing and we can't expect a baby to suddenly show itself in your womb, well that is unless you are the next Virgin Mary then we will need to take the next measures to make sure a next heir would be produced."

Mikan blinked in astonishment. "Sir, I'd just like to remind you, I'm only sixteen and Natsume's only seventeen. Pre-marital sex is a very immoral thing to commit in."

"I'm well aware of that, Mikan-san. About the pre-marital sex, I believe you are already engaged to each other so you won't encounter any problems about that matter whatsoever" he flashed a smile.

"B-but! Sir, don't you believe in Love?" Mikan knows she's being cheesy now and it's making her gag actually but who cares? She's willing to throw corny punch lines as long as she saves her purity and it's half-true anyway. Her parents married because of love as well as her grandparents and her grandparents' parents and their parents and the parents of their parents and the – okay, so much for elaborating but you get the point right? No? Okay, nevermind.

"Which brings us to the main point! – again"

"No, no, no and no! Sir, you don't understand! I don't want to do anything –well except maybe stab him to death – with someone I don't love!" Mikan retorted with respect, forgetting the cooling tea on her hand.

"You'd stab a person you don't know?"

"What? No sir. Besides, how can you just choose a random person such as me to be the next Empress? Surely, there are more deserving people out there, and, what if! Just what if I turned out to be a gold-digger, surely you won't want that"

"No, of course not. But didn't I tell you? You will just stay here temporarily for 30 days to see if you are fit to be the wife of the Emperor and if you aren't well, even though it's quite troublesome and hopefully no such thing would occur, we'd have to let Natsume choose another girl" The emperor calmly replied.

"W-what if we don't turn out to be compatible? I mean, at the rate I and Natsume are going now, sooner or later one of us would flay the other and make gut soup with his/her innards"

Ioran winced at the reply. "Which brings us to the main point for this meeting - and I would appreciate it if you don't interrupt me this time. Seeing as how you and Natsume have such relationship which really, isn't bad at all; in fact, better than nothing at all, I and Ka-chan decided that you should transfer to Royal Sakura Academy" the older man smiled hopefully – which doesn't make any sense at all.

How does transferring to a new school affect her relationship with Natsume?

"Oh my – oh my gosh"

_No way, NO WAY AM I TRANSFERRING TO NATSUME'S SCHOOL!_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Sooo…how was it? ):**

**I thought it was pretty boring but..maybe not. Please review, I'd gladly know what you think about it! I'll appreciate it, really. ):**

**Did you like it? I hope you did but please tell me if you didn't so that I can do something about it. ^^ Okay?**

**REVIEW! PLEASE~? REVIEW~**

**Love you all!**


	5. Knight in Shining Armor

**Hey, I'm back and this time with a longer Chappie. As requested lol.**

**I made it in a jiffy to make up for the long awaited chapter before. But I must warn you, I don't think I had put enough humor in this chappie but I promise I will in the next chapter okay?**

**Sooo…here you go. Enjoy~**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Knight In Shining Armor**

"Now, if you would just introduce yourself" Mikan heard Narumi-sensei say across the wall, cueing her to enter inside the classroom.

The brunette dawdled awkwardly into view, wearing her new uniform: black overcoat, white polo blouse, yellow plaid skirt with matching yellow ribbon and of course, her trusty boots. She stared at her new homeroom adviser who was smiling charmingly at her.

He has strikingly blond hair which Mikan doubts must probably be bleached because she never saw anyone with _that_ shade of bright gold hair – well, except maybe Ruka but she's pretty sure the lad has some foreign blood in him. She shrugged, maybe Narumi has as well, who knows right? But that's not all, the last time she checked, foreigners _don't_ have purple orbs – at all, except for Hotaru but she's the only person Mikan knows who has the same color of eyes as Narumi – so why does her teacher have them? They must be contacts.

And they look pretty darn good on him.

Really, Narumi looked perfect from head to toe, hot even but the moment he speaks and the way he clothes you might think he's gay – maybe he is, Mikan shrugged. But what was horrifying was the fact that if Ruka and Hotaru were to have a grown-up child, it would be him – or he could be their father – whatever. Either way, both ideas were scary. She cringed.

Anyway, whether her mentor's gay or not is not her main dilemma now.

Right now, Mikan's mind – if ever she has one – is going in circles wondering how many seconds she'll last alive the moment these people knew that she's not an aristocrat, not an elite or even the daughter of the poorest conglomerate, heck she's just the daughter of a lawyer and a surgeon and they live low – _really_ low. Not until she became the wife of the next Emperor anyway.

She sighed. "Good morning, I'm Mikan Yukihira" she gazed at each blank faces of her classmates – either they weren't listening or her name didn't ring a bell. She could imagine each one of them snapping out of their daze and murdering her when they knew that she's Natsume's fiancée. Every stupid and dimwitted girl would kill to be in her shoes – except her. Oh the irony. "Nice to meet you"

Narumi smiled. "So, does anyone have any questions for Mikan-chan?"

Hands shot up, the brunette smiled dejectedly inwardly. Who said they were bored? Nope, no one. She must have imagined their lack of interest. Stupid Mikan, stupid, stupid, stupid –

"How many cars do you have?"

"How many houses do you own?"

"Have you seen the latest Channel series?"

"Who are you exactly? Yukihira – never heard of" Mikan found green cat eyes looking squarely at her. "Or, are you poor and in fact a puny rat-like scholarship student?"

If there was the perfect time for a nuclear bomb to explode, it was this moment. She'd gladly throw her arms wide open and accept a live grenade than answer a question she knew would possibly bite back at her real time.

But no grenade came nor any nuclear bombs. Thank heavens.

There was only Narumi.

"Oh, haven't I told you all? Mikan-chan here is the cousin of Misaki Harada-san." Everyone's eyes perked up to Mikan whose eyes popped out of their sockets to Narumi's.

"You are?" they all chorused. Mikan's mouth twitched uncomfortably.

"I am?"

"Yes you are" Narumi said rather forcibly under his breath.

"Yes I am!" Mikan echoed.

"Yeah, now that you mention it she does look like her right?" a guy with hay-colored hair said, smiling.

"Sure, just change her eyes and her mouth and her ears and – oh wait, change her whole face and maybe put some curves in her body. Yep, man, you're right, she does look like her!"

The brunette gawked at the whole sea of chaos. How can they believe that hideous lie? Really, people, they'd twist everything up just to invent a possible explanation for the truth they want to believe in. Well, what can she say, it saved her neck. What right does she have to complain? Nothing!

Besides, Ruka and Natsume exist. And they're cousins. Oh the abnormality.

"Now, off you go Mikan-chan, hop along. See that seat over there, the one second farthest from the back beside Sumire Shouda-san? That's the one." Narumi smiled at her as he gave her a push.

Unfortunately, she didn't 'hop along' as Narumi had put it. But she did walk. And man! Was it awkward. If they had given her zero interest before, it seems like they give her 100 percent attention now. And she hates it. _Really._

Whatever spectacular miracle Misaki launched for her to be worshipped like this, it saved Mikan's neck. And left it hanging perfectly just right on the spot where an axe could chop it off anytime.

"Hey, Mikan Yukihira." She heard someone call as she settled on her seat – which was shockingly a fluffy throne and her desk is well, an oak desk with a complete name plaque. But she didn't have the time to fuss over that matter. The same green cat eyes gazed at her – creepily with awe and respect. "Mikan Yukihira right? Nice to meet you, cousin of Harada Misaki. I am Sumire Shouda. Let us be friends. _Forever._" The girl smiled.

Mikan felt herself gag. Can it be worse than this?

_How did I end up in this situation?_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"_What do you think?" The Emperor asked Mikan who was staring at him agape._

_She had just been offered to attend the most famous and prestigious academy only open to the elite for free! Under normal circumstances, it would have taken the brunette her whole lifetime to try and enter the academy and she would still fail. But then, again, when was she under normal circumstances these days?_

"_The idea is tempting," she lied. "But I have to say, no."_

"_But why? Everyone would love to enter the Academy – for free!"_

_Mikan can't help rolling her eyes. "Well, recently, it seems like I'm not longer what you call 'everyone'" she made the quote signs on air. "Besides, I already chose my High School and I already enrolled there. I can't just go and enter a different one."_

_Ioran shrugged helplessly. "If that's really what you wanted." Mikan looked at him again. She couldn't believe that he's agreeing to her this easily. Shouldn't there be the part where he blackmails her and she agrees to his terms? Forget about this Emperor being normal, he's weird! "But please don't forget that you are the fiancée of the next Emperor of Japan." He reminded gently._

"_Believe me, as much as I'd love to wipe that fact clean, it won't just come off. Maybe I need to use a stronger soap?"_

"_And that is exactly why, if you attend your chosen School, you would have to attend with ten bodyguards and they would have to follow you everywhere." He replied._

_Okay, forget about him not blackmailing her. She spoke too soon. "Even when Mother Nature's calling me?" he nodded. Mikan stared incredulously at him._

_He smiled at her._

_She smiled back and leaned against her chair. "Oh pshh. Who said anything about not attending Royal Sakura? I'd love to attend" she grinned, NOT. But what choice does she have? She better stare at Natsume all day all until he melts –and she wishes he would – rather than build four walls using her bodyguards and feel like a sushi wrapped around ten people._

"_Alright then." The Emperor smiled triumphantly. Who said anything about him not being evil? He won't be the head of the country if he didn't have any evil flowing in his veins._

"_When do classes start?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

_The brunette's eyes jumped out of her sockets. "TOMORROW?"_

That soon?

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

When Mikan asked if her situation can be worse than an hour ago, she didn't expect the answer to come so soon. And well, the answer was…

Yes.

"Yukihira-san, how is it true that you are Harada-sama's cousin?"

"Do you see her often?"

"Are you guys real close?"

"Did she break up with Andou-sama already?"

Mikan stared in horror at the hordes of unfamiliar faces looking down on her with expectation and awe as questions kept pouring down continuously. What's more frightening is that she doesn't know how to answer those queries.

And she's afraid they'll eat her alive.

Okay, maybe not. But she couldn't just sit there on her throne while hearing all of them spout out random questions about Misaki. Like, who asks without expecting an answer in return?

No one.

Exactly.

But she couldn't answer them so—

"HEY LOOK!" A finger pointed out the window. Thank God she sits beside the window. "A UFO!"

All heads turned to the sky.

And Mikan Yukihira victoriously escaped.

_Goodness._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Fumble. Tap. Pat. Sit. Stand. Pace. Sit._

"Ruka, would you please stop moving around?" Natsume asked his cousin. He kept moving every three seconds and it's killing his sanity slowly. What a torture. He believes his father stated clearly that today's Mikan's first day in the school, not her _Death_ Day so he really doesn't get what Ruka's fussing about.

The blond finally stopped.

What a relief. Natsume rolled his crimson orbs.

"But Natsume, aren't you worried?" Ruka asked him, finally sitting down. His eyebrows are knitted together so close that they looked like a single string of gold yarn.

The raven-haired lad snorted. "What's there to worry about? Flying cockroaches?"

Ruka scowled. "Flying cockroaches are innocent Natsume. And in case you forgot, today's Mikan-chan's first day. Aren't you worried for her?"

"And why should I be worried? And in case you forgot, flying cockroaches are also dirty."

The fair-headed lad crossed his arms. "They _are _dirty but they don't deserve to be whacked by equally untidy people. Oh come on Natsume. You know that Mikan-chan isn't used to _our_ kind of people. I'm sure she's freaking out now. Besides, I'm worried that she might not be able to make a believable excuse for her family background."

"They do Ruka. Just because you're a frustrated animal lover doesn't mean that you should be their so-called defender. And if you're so worried about that girl, why don't you go and check in on her?"

Ruka's scowl grew deeper. "As if I can. You and I both know that people shouldn't know that Mikan-chan's your fiancée until next week as the tradition says, so I can't."

Natsume shrugged. "Then there you have it. You can't do anything so stop being such a worry-wart."

"I can't believe you are her fiancé and you don't care a penny about her."

"Well I can. And in case you haven't noticed, I have too many pennies to care." Natsume deadpanned.

It was Ruka's turn to roll his eyes as he dragged Natsume out of their classroom.

"What the heck are you doing?" he demanded.

"I said we can't let people know we're related to her, but I never said we can't look over her."

Natsume grunted disapprovingly but let himself be dragged away by his cousin.

"Oh, and about the cockroaches, stop holding grudges against them. It's not their fault Tsubasa mixed in one of them in your soup and you saw one floating in it. Poor creature."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan was running away from her new classmates when she bumped onto someone – or more likely, two someones – and was so shocked when she saw who they were. Never would she imagine that they would study in this school and yet, there they are smiling at her with the same faces.

"Anna! Nonoko!" Mikan screamed with glee as she hugged her two best friends.

If they're real then it means that she really had a normal life before she was jammed into the Palace life. But then, at the same time, if they study here then it also means that they are hardly normal – which means she is still trapped into this nightmare of a life.

"Mikan-chan, we missed you!" Nonoko said as she released Mikan.

"Oh, and we heard what happened from Hotaru. Mikan-chan, you're so lucky!" Anna gushed.

Mikan just smiled. She was too happy to retort about the 'lucky' sentence. "But what are you guys doing here?"

"We study here." Anna replied, pointing out the obvious. They were wearing the same uniform: duh.

"I think that's not what she meant Anna. Actually Mikan-chan, our father owns the big clothing company near your neighborhood. You know, that high tower you see every time?" Nonoko explained.

The brunette covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh, you mean The N&A Clothing Company? You guys, that's like the most famous clothing brand in Japan! Why didn't you tell me?"

Both of them shrugged. "We didn't want you to treat us differently. Besides, it doesn't matter."

"We're still friends, right?" they asked.

Mikan nodded. "Sure we are. No wonder you guys never let me into your house. And now that you mention it, you also never told me where you're going for High School."

"Yeah, but we're all together now. Isn't that great?" Nonoko asked happily.

"Not quite. Where's Hotaru?" Mikan had to ask. She hadn't seen the black-haired lass since breakfast and she wanted to see her so badly now. Her complaints can't wait any longer.

The twins looked at each other then to the hallway ahead. Mikan peered to the direction. People were flooding around something and it's coming nearer and nearer. She wondered what it is but whatever it is, it's making a racket around the campus. Heads started to bob out the windows everywhere to get a clear view. Who knew that there was something that would perk up all these elites' interest?

"Mikan-chan, did you know that Royal Sakura Academy is more known as Alice Academy?" Anna asked. Mikan looked back at the twins.

"Eh? Really? How so?"

"It's because there's this group of famous exclusive group in our school called Alice. They get their own classroom, lounging area, cafeteria area and other various privileges plus, everyone looks up on them." She explained.

"It's like they're the elite of the elite!" Nonoko added. Mikan heard the noise get louder as the crowd neared them. Now she can identify it as squeals. What could they be squealing about? "And Hotaru-chan is a part of that group."

Mikan snapped back at the twins. They pointed at the crowd, the center of pandemonium now visible to Mikan. It was not _something_ that they were making a fuss of. They were _someones._

The brunette and the twins watched as Hotaru walked beside Natsume and Ruka, looking cool as if the noisy mob wrapped around them was nonexistent. They just walk about as if there's nothing off the ordinary and Mikan had to admit: They were pretty _cool_ – and beautiful. Almost ethereal, if she might add.

Hotaru with her hair short and sleek black tresses and her purple eyes that seem to threaten even as she just sweep a glance at you walked so coolly, her every move as if saying 'back off or else'. And as it was, people tried hard not to get on her way.

Ruka was way milder than the two with his Prince Charming appearance: soft golden hair and clear blue eyes that smile on everyone. He was so beautiful that Mikan noticed some girls faint as he passed by.

Natsume. Natsume looked dangerous. His face was devoid of emotions or if he does show anything, it would have been boredom. But even with just his lack of interest and his stoic expression, he looked so hot and sexy with his messy raven hair and crimson eyes. The way he carries himself with a swagger sends girls and some guys alike into pools of blood.

Mikan watched as they neared her, half-expecting a greeting but she knew that would be impossible since they are not supposed to know each other. But she waited.

The greeting she was half-expecting didn't come but she did see a ghost of a smile playing on Ruka's lips as he and Hotaru looked at her for a moment, careful not to let the people around notice while Natsume just stared past her.

The brunette felt an irrational pang of disappointment. Admitted or not, she did thought Natsume would care a little how she was doing, even spare a tiny peek at her but she had nothing. What was she expecting? She brushed the bubbling feeling aside.

"Stupid Jerk" she unconsciously said aloud – much too loud that some of the people around her snapped their heads in her direction – one of them a girl with short black hair and eyes.

"Excuse me," she said. "Did you just call Natsume-sama a jerk?" she asked, eyes narrowed at Mikan.

"I – " what was the point of denying? Mikan asked herself. He _is_ a jerk anyway. "I guess so."

The girl gasped, her face changing into a mask of fury and offended. "I, the vice-president of the Natsume-Ruka Fanclub, Wakako Usami cannot forgive you. How dare you call Natsume-sama a jerk?" people started to flock over them. Whatever Mikan did, it was a bad move, she realized. Attention is the last thing she needed. "Your name?"

"What?"

"What is your name?" she demanded.

"Mikan Yukihira"

She smirked. "Huh, an unknown name. No wonder you do not recognize the glory of Natsume-sama. You must be one of those stupid scholarship students. Anyway, if I were you, I'd be watching my steps because the fanclub won't forgive you for this!" she glared at Mikan then left, the brunette watching after her trails.

"Mikan-chan…what you did was really dangerous." Anna said worriedly. "Natsume-Ruka fanclub's like, the scariest and biggest fanclub in the campus! You'll be bullied!"

Mikan rolled her eyes. She was not scared. "Whatever. So why are they called Alice?" she asked.

Both looked at each other and sighed then shifted their gaze to their friend. "The school was once owned by Mrs. Alice, she was your fiancé's ancestor, I think. Actually, the founder of the Academy was the wife of the Emperor years ago but now it's owned by Kazumi-sama." Anna explained.

"Oh…" Mikan mouthed then heard her stomach growl. It was lunchtime and she should be heading to the cafeteria by now. She guessed the twins heard her stomach rumble so they dragged her off to the hallway.

Nonoko giggled. "Come on Mikan-chan, let's eat. You'll love the food in the cafeteria."

If only Mikan knew what she'd just entered into…

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Natsume scanned around the cafeteria. He was currently perched on his favorite seat in the table reserved for the Alice, seating beside Ruka who was beside his equally stoic cousin, Hotaru. On the way to 'looking over Mikan', she somehow ended up walking beside them and were together caught by the daily ruckus they were able to launch.

Right now, she's busy working over her crazy contraptions while Ruka scrutinized his lasagna.

Natsume sat watching lazily at the scene sprawled before him: people carrying trays of food to their tables, some popular kids making fun of the nerdy horde and of course, fangirls busy giggling and drooling over them instead of drooling over their food – typical day.

Ruka eyed the piece of lasagna impaled in his fork, scowling slightly. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Ruka, how many times do I have to tell you? Eat it. Animal meat won't kill you."

The blond boy winced. "I'm vegetarian okay? Easy for you to say, you didn't watch a documentary about slaughter houses _and_ you don't love animals."

"Whatever. Eat it or give it to Imai. Just stop glaring at it like it's gonna glare back at you."

Hotaru looked from her work. "I'm sorry Hyuga, but I prefer crabs over carbs with tomato paste." She said flatly.

Natsume grunted.

Ruka put his fork down and sighed. Finding nothing else to do, he picked it up again and stared at it.

_Silence._

"I serious think sometimes you're gay." Natsume said simply.

"WHAT?" Ruka blushed slightly. "I'm not gay Natsume."

He smirked. "Yeah, right. So stop staring at your food and eat it like a man."

Hotaru snapped a photo of the two, Ruka blushing furiously and Natsume smirking. "Caption: Natsume Hyuga and Ruka Nogi turning gay for each other'. Nice headline for tomorrow's news, huh?" She smirked.

Ruka blushed even more. "W-what… Imai, you know that's not true! Delete it this instant!"

She shrugged. "I might, but I won't. This will cost me lots of green papers _and_ a big plate of crab."

"Natsume, don't you care about that?" Ruka asked in panic.

"Tch. Only stupid people would believe that."

"Yeah, and 98% of your Fanclub population consists of stupid dimwitted girls Hyuga." Hotaru reminded.

Natsume glared at her.

_Crash!_

The three turned their attention to the commotion. People laughed at a certain someone, sitting limply at the floor, covered with what seemed to be a dressing of a taco and spilled milk, three figures of girls standing before her while two assisting her back.

It was Mikan.

Natsume realized with a start. Was she being bullied or what? People continued to laugh.

The slimmer figure poked her forehead and jerked it back, hard. It was difficult to see it from their view but he's now pretty darn sure it was bullying. For no apparent reason, Natsume felt his stomach clench into a bitter feeling and heard his ears buzz.

He feels angry. He feels like killing someone on the spot, but why? No one had harmed him.

He continued to watch. People continued to laugh. They continued to bully her.

"Natsume, aren't you gonna do something?" Ruka asked worriedly. "It's Mikan-chan. I know we're not supposed to know each other but…there must be something we can do."

The raven-haired lad looked at his female cousin. Her face was still stoic but he can see – and probably he and Ruka alone can - that she was angry. Well, of course she was. Her best friend is being bullied and she can't do anything about it because of a stupid tradition. She must feel frustrated.

Natsume stood up, balling his fists into his pockets. Some of the people near them noticed and looked at him curiously. He stared back at his cousins.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked.

Hotaru stood up and stood beside him. Ruka looked at them both in worry but decided to come.

"Natsume, what are you going to do?" he asked.

Natsume smirked as he started to walk, Hotaru beside him.

"We're rescuing a damsel in distress" he muttered.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The brunette was innocently strolling towards their table when she tripped, the tray of tacos and milk flipping midair before crashing squarely on her. Before she knew it, her butt's already pinned down the floor and she was dripping wet, vegetables and taco sauce pasted all over her.

Laughter rang in her ears as Anna and Nonoko tried to assist her up but instead, three girls, including the girl from before stood in front of her. Their hands were on their hips as they laughed ruthlessly at her.

Mikan felt herself flare with anger. Did they just trip her?

One with curly long magenta hair poked her forehead and pushed it hard so that she jerked back a little. "So, this is that Mikan Yukihira you were talking about, Wakako-san?" she sneered, her face twisted evilly. "Ugly."

Mikan glared at her.

"Look who's talking." Mikan spat as she finally stood up, Nonoko and Anna beside her, both of them glaring at the other two girls. "Let's see how you look like with Chili soup on your face." Mikan smirked as she grabbed a bowl of red soup and splashed it on the Witch's face.

Shortly after, people can hear a screaming fit as the girl clawed on her own face, keeping the spicy soup off her eyes. "What the Hell did you do, you b***h? Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

Mikan shrugged nonchalantly. "You were lucky the soup wasn't boiling hot and that I had enough mercy not to aim at your eyes. Or else, I would've seen your _beauty_ with your eyes flaring red." She chuckled.

The girl lunged at her, caught Mikan's chocolate tendrils and pulled them hard. Of course, the brunette had to fight back, tangling her hands purposefully on the witch's dark red hair and pulling them with equal force. The brunette heard the people cheering 'Catfight! Catfight!' in the background as the twins tried their best to stop the fight.

A few more hair-pulling and the brunette found herself sprawled on the floor, the red-haired girl on top of her.

"You think you're beautiful, Yukihira?" she asked. "Well let me tell you what." She sneered. "Natsume-sama won't even spare a glance at you! You – are – that – ugly!" she spat the words cruelly. It hurts that Mikan knew that was true. He really did not spare so much of a glance at her.

And yes, maybe she is that ugly.

But so what? Who needs to be noticed by that jerk?

Mikan stared in horror at the long fingernails of the witch. She knew that any moment they would sink in her face. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating pain but nothing came.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw the Witch being lifted on the arm by Natsume then was tossed aside like a piece of trash, gaping in awe at him, hearts practically replacing her pupils.

Mikan looked at him from the floor. He smirked in amusement as he lifted her up by the arm and enveloped her in a protective half-hug. She watched as the expression of the whole student body changed from curiosity to shock.

Just like that, Mikan knew her life would be over. What the heck was Natsume thinking? They're not supposed to know each other until next week! Although she is grateful that he saved her, but still.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Natsume?" she hissed as he smirked at the other people.

He shrugged. "What, you really wanted your face to be clawed in by that b***h? No offense but without scars your face already looked pretty horrible. No need to upgrade it." He muttered under his breath.

The brunette glared at him. "Did you just call me ugly? Huh, such a jerk!" she huffed. "Anyway, don't blame me when the Emperor knew about this."

He smirked again.

"Natsume-sama!" The witch screamed, recovering from shock. She accused a finger at Mikan. "Look at what that girl did to me!" she wailed hopelessly.

Natsume smirked at her bemusedly. "I must say, she painted you pretty nice on red."

Everyone laughed. Her face twisted in disbelief.

"Natsume-sama, are you siding with her? But that girl is ugly! She's filthy! Natsume-sama, if I dare say, you're better off with me!"

Natsume's expression changed in disgust. "I don't think so."

"Here's a magic mirror." Hotaru gave her a shard of glass. "Did you know that you'll see the ugliest person on Earth if you look at that glass?"

The Witch smiled in triumph. "See? Even Hotaru-sama sides with me!" she looked at the glass. Her face fell. "W-what, Hotaru-sama, how come I can see my face here?" she demanded. "This is a normal mirror!" she said incredulously.

Hotaru looked at her icily. "No, it's a magic mirror. No one disgusts me more than your face." She said coldly then added. "Stupid."

"W-what…Natsume-sama, why are you siding with that girl?" she asked hopelessly, confusion painted together with chili soup on her face.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and grinned. "Well that's simple." They chorused. "That's because Mikan-chan's Natsume-sama's fiancée!" For a moment everyone looked at them, then on the raven-haired lad to Mikan.

"WHAT?"

Mikan and Ruka groaned. Natsume and Hotaru remained stoic. A fraction of murmurs burst from the crowd.

"I-is that true?"

Mikan looked at Natsume. Is he going to deny her?

He smirked. "That's right – so back off."

Mikan felt herself blush. Being dragged away by Natsume, they exited the cafeteria without eating, just leaving flabbergasted people in their wake.

Maybe Natsume's not so bad after all.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

They were in the Alice Room now and Anna and Nonoko can't stop ogling around the furnitures and hi-tech equipment while Mikan, well, Mikan sat on Hotaru's seat – which was a grander throne than the ones in the normal department – hugging her knees. She was now wearing her PE uniform seeing as how her normal uniform was smudged with taco and milk.

She kept on replaying the scene in the cafeteria for no reason. Reminiscing the only time Natsume showed him a bit of kindness.

"Hey Natsume, why did do that?" she finally asked, not being able to keep it in.

The lad looked over her from his manga. "Do what?" he replied.

"Save me. Why did you save me?" she asked. "I thought you hated me?"

"Who said I did that for free?" he asked.

Mikan looked at him quizzically. "W-what…?"

He smirked. "You're paying me with your body for that."

Mikan's eyes widened as she flushed the color of the Chili soup. "P-pervert! Arghh, really. You're making my freaking head ache!"

"Cut it off. It won't hurt then." He advised lazily.

"The only thing I'm cutting off here is your head Natsume! Don't let me get a hold of anything sharp, I swear when you wake up the next morning you'll be wondering where your head headed off to."

"Won't he be dead by then?" Anna asked from the corner.

Mikan pouted. "He's a demon, he doesn't die. He'll just grow his head again. Stupid Demon Prince."

"Whatever."

_Ring! Ring!_

It was Mikan's phone. Who could be calling her at this time of the day? Could it be her parents? Like finally they remember they once had a daughter who they sold off to to the Imperial Family.

"Hello?" Mikan answered.

"Mikan-chan! It's me, Misaki!" the caller said.

"Oh! What's wrong? Why did you call? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Pshh. Everything's fine Mikan-chan. So how was school? What kind of excuse did you use for your family background?"

"I used your name. No, actually Narumi-sense said we're cousins. By the way, before you graduated did you bewitch the people here? They practically worship you." Mikan replied.

She heard Misaki chuckled from across the line. "Oh, really?"

"What, you really did?" Mikan shrieked.

"Pfft, no. I was one of the Alice, Mikan. That's why. Anyway, back to you. How was school?"

Mikan's face fell. "Hell."

"Eh? But I thought you'd enjoy. You hate it? What happened?"

"I learned that milk is not a very good replacement for water and taco isn't exactly my kind of soap." She replied dryly.

"What? But I thought the plumbing in Royal Sakura was always perfect! And I certainly don't remember having taco-flavored soap." Misaki said.

Mikan laughed. "No, I was bullied."

"BULLIED? WHAT-? Mikan-chan, I'm heading right there. Who bullied you? Why?"

"I called Natsume a jerk, that's why. Anyway, it's fine. Don't worry too much about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, besides, Natsume saved me anyway." Mikan stole a glance at the lad and blushed at her memory. Either he really can't hear it or he's pretending not to.

"Well that's new. Natsume has never been kind." Misaki replied in confusion.

"No, he's still a jerk." Mikan smiled.

And maybe, just maybe a little, she's starting to like him.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Finally! It's done. Phew. XD**

**So long right?**

**How was it? Liked it, hated it? Just fine?**

**If you have any comments, suggestions and complaints, then send them to me through REVIEWS! :)**

**You can also request anything for the next chapter so be sure to REVIEW okay? :D**


	6. My Fiance is a WHAT!

**Finally, I updated.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long. It's because I was busy with my review lessons for entrance exams. XD (yes, I am that grade-conscious.)**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviewers!**

**Anyway, here. Btw, it's sort of long but this is only the first part! :D**

**Enjoy~ **

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**My Fiancè is a WHAT?**

Her hazel orbs implored with wonder at the big white-tiled space as Mikan welcomed herself in her own private bathroom. She had been using it for four whole days now and yet every time she enters she can't help gawking at the big amount of space it consumed.

Her bathroom walls were stacked with shell-decorated white tiles while ocean-themed mosaic occupied the floor. Just entering the room emits the feeling of relaxation – and the lack of dryness. A bathtub was deposited in the far end of the room where it faces a one-way glass which was actually the half of the wall so that while plunging in the tub, one can enjoy the marvelous gardens of the palace.

On the other side of the glass divider – which was positioned so that the bathtub was on the other side – was a long white counter striped with bits of gold. Different toiletries were hung orderly on the counter itself and in the hanging glass cabinets above it; a luxurious sink stationed in one of its fractions.

Opposite it was the once non-functional toilet bowl which frankly looked more like a throne to Mikan and like everything else in the room, it was colored white with some streaks of gold for delicacy. Fortunately, right after her first night, the plumbing of the _throne_ was immediately repaired.

Thank God.

The brunette smiled at the brightness of the room and graciously closed the divider, dipping herself into the foam-invaded bathtub with random rose petals floating lazily on the water surface. It was already twilight and through the glass, she can see the surroundings gradually darkening – and shuddered.

It was beautiful alright. But believe it or not, regardless her age, Mikan still believes in ghosts and she can just picture one with overflowing white kimono walking out of the shadows of the garden.

She winced.

Not wanting to scare herself anymore, she directed her thoughts to the long day she suffered from. Well who wouldn't? She was stuck either with Natsume or his savage fangirls – she chose the former. She'd rather be tortured endlessly with his sarcastic comments than be tortured physically – not to mention brutally – by the jealous witches in his fanclub.

Mikan dipped herself deeper in the water as she replayed her day in the Academy.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_The brunette walked awkwardly after her best friend, her supposedly fiancé and his cousin, swallowing a bit of her saliva, hoping to drown the dreadful nervousness creeping in her stomach. She remembered her ruined – and damned – first day in this Academy._

_She must admit, it didn't go pretty well – at all._

_First of all, tripping was not a part of her first-day-in-school to-do list nor was dumping tacos and milk on herself, sentencing herself to eternal humiliation. And she was pretty sure engaging in a catfight with one of Natsume's fangirls isn't a part of her plan either; nor was Natsume announcing their so-called relationship which by the way even she wasn't sure of what it is._

_For now, they're going with 'engaged'. She gagged inwardly._

_Which part of their treatment to each other suggests that they were about to get married?_

_Nothing!_

_Anyway, because of the said circumstances, it was decided that she is to be transferred with the Alice – this so-called elite group where only royalty can enter – because it's where she truly belongs anyway and also for her 'protection'. Whatever that meant._

_Mikan sure doesn't feel protected being near Natsume. But she guessed it's better than being served alive to his fangirls. Anything was better than that, she decided._

_So, her first day didn't go well. What assurance does she have that her second would?_

_She began to calculate the possibilities in her mind._

_Engrossed with her thoughts, the brunette kept walking after her co-Alice, not noticing a stray leg which's aim mainly is to trip her. And it was succeeding – about to succeed – when Natsume grabbed Mikan by the arm, steadying her._

_He glared at the owner of the damned leg._

_It was a she with long flowing black hair and Mikan guessed with the way she almost swooned over Natsume is that she's one of those fangirls. The girl was about to run when the raven-haired lad caught her by the elbow and looked at her squarely in the eyes._

"_Try that again and you're dead." He hissed savagely. "No one bullies this idiot except me." He said, louder than his pre-sentence, capturing the attention of the bystanders. When it comes to things he _own_, Natsume doesn't like sharing._

_Hotaru looked at him icily. "That's my line Hyuga. Go fetch some originality."_

_He chose to ignore this and kept on walking. Mikan caught up with his long strides and glared at him but mumbled a small thanks. No matter how unfeeling he rescued her, he still did prevent her from being humiliated – again._

"_Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Ruka asked from behind her, patting a white bunny. Mikan wondered if pets were allowed inside but shrugged it off. Maybe it was part of the Alice privilege?_

_She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm alright."_

"_Maybe if you grow another leg, it would thankfully repair that inhuman lack of balance you have." Hotaru commented casually._

_Mikan pouted. "And maybe if stupid inhuman beings stop sticking their freaking legs out just to trip me, I wouldn't have to." She retorted rather stubbornly._

"_Well, maybe if you grow some eyes too you'd notice their 'freaking' legs stuck out to trip you." Natsume grumbled under his breath._

_The brunette glared at him. "That's right, pick on me you two. What, lemme guess, next you want me to dig sockets on my body for those eyes I have to grow!"_

"_That would be a good idea, unless you want them hanging by your hair." Natsume smiled mockingly._

_Mikan rolled her eyes. "That's gross okay." She looked around her, noticing something uncommon. "Say, aren't people supposed to be flocking around you and squealing loudly or something?" she said. If people were trying to ignore them, they sure doing very good at it, she thought._

_Hotaru shrugged. "Maybe your face scared them off."_

_The brunette glared at her then pouted. "Ha-ha. Very funny Hotaru. Drop that sarcasm off, I'm being serious."_

_Ruka looked around him and noticed a girl reading some sort of stack of papers rabidly. Close enough, he can see that it was the school paper and that Mikan's photo with her dripping with taco dressing and milk was pasted as headline. He sighed, so that was why people didn't notice them. They were busy reading the newspaper._

_He closed the distance between them and the girl who was still reading the newspaper, not noticing the prince near her. So if the Alice wants to go unnoticed, all they have to do is scatter interesting reading materials and they're off, Ruka thought amusedly. Where was that idea years before when they needed it?_

"_Excuse me," he said gently. The girl looked up and blushed immediately after seeing who wanted her attention. She must be drifting to Lala Land by now. "May I borrow that newspaper for second?" Ruka asked._

_The girl automatically offered the paper and nodded rather like a robot. Ruka mumbled some thanks and went back to the Alice who were staring weirdly at him._

"_What was that for, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked him as he twitched and blushed at the same time at his nickname._

"_The reason why they don't notice us." He said simply as he offered the newspaper to the three who read it._

**New Transfer Student Mikan Yukihira: Modern Day Cinderella?**

_By: Rika Amou_

Last Friday, an interesting scoop about our very own Natsume Hyuga-sama was issued in a famous Teens Magazine, claiming that he who had just turned seventeen recently was ready to take someone from videotapes as a wife! Talk about present-day fairytales huh?

Of course, this sizzling topic startled and presumably very much pleased most of Japan's and even some non-Japanese girls from other countries, taking this as a cue to test their luck – and fate – to be the next Mrs. Natsume Hyuga. It was reported that some courageous girls even tried to sneak into the Palace!

However, despite the feisty excitement going around most teenage and even non-teenage girls, news regarding the said announcement hasn't been reported even after days. And the only question hanging by the nation's mind is: Who is the lucky girl?

Mikan Yukihira folks, is the lucky girl. This was revealed in the lucky and might I say, messy encounter and chaos which happened yesterday in our very own cafeteria. Yukihira-san was reported to be the new transfer student from Class 1-B who was rumoured to be Misaki Harada-sama's very own cousin. But is this true or is this just a felony created to cover her true identity?

Anyway, how did we know that she is the lucky Cinderella chosen by Natsume-sama? Yesterday, as she was about to take her lunch, Yukihira-san ungracefully fell on her butt as she tripped, causing tacos and milk to fall over her. However this incident surprisingly took a nasty twist as with unknown reason, a catfight between her and a third-year member of the Natsume-Ruka Fanclub erupted. She was evidently losing when Natsume-sama himself rescued her and proclaimed that she is his fiancée!

What a wonderful Knight in Shining armor huh? But is the Damsel in Distress _really_ deserving to be rescued? According to recent survey taken, most people account her character as being shady and unknown. How can such a person be the next Empress?

Never fear, our dear readers for we shall request Mikan Yukihira-san herself for an exclusive interview! So stay tuned and find out more.

Mikan Yukihira: Is she really our Modern Day Cinderella?

_Mikan stared incredulously at the paper while Natsume snorted._

"_Modern Day Cinderella? As far as I know Cinderella was beautiful. I don't see the resemblance." Natsume teased. The brunette glared at him then glued her eyes back to the paper._

_An interview? What the heck will she do?_

"_According to my calculations, your interview might be today or tomorrow. So prepare yourself and go find some brain to put in your empty skull." Hotaru said as she started walking._

"_Mikan-chan, good luck." Ruka said sympathetically._

_Mikan froze in her place. "EHHHHHH?"_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The brunette sighed as she remembered. Well, the interview didn't happen today which really wasn't purely a good thing since the unsettling nervousness and dread possessing Mikan will keep dragging on to tomorrow.

She played with the scented bath absently, replaying what Natsume said about the article.

For once, she had to agree with Natsume. How the heck did the writer of the article end up linking her to Cinderella? It's like saying pandas and komodo dragons were cousins.

And hardship-wise, she was the panda.

How come Cinderella gets to have a Fairy Godmother and Mikan doesn't? That is so unfair, the brunette thought. She really doesn't see the connection between her life and Cinderella's.

"I mean, Cinderella hardly lifted a finger and suddenly, poof! She gets to be a princess!" Mikan mumbled grudgingly. "All she did was wear glass slippers, turn some pumpkin into a medieval limousine and her friend rats as her servants! Aww come on, wasn't there something called Animal Abuse at those times? Ruka would not be pleased. Besides, I would never turn my friends into servants." She said. "AND, she had a very kind Prince Charming while I, on the other hand, gets a devious one. Not only that, I have to put up with some stupid fangirls whereas she only has to put up with two step-sisters! Also, I believe she was not kicked out by her own mother." Mikan sulked. "What, I didn't know all you have to do to be a princess is to wear glass slippers and run away at midnight! If it were that easy then let's all be princesses!"

Mikan sighed.

She felt like a big idiot. Did she just talk to herself all alone?

Yes, yes she did. And she's guessing it must be the stress getting on her nerves – or the heat of the water, or her nervousness for tomorrow. Either way, she figured it's time for her to get out of the bathtub and put on some nice clothes.

Except she was not able to bring her clothes in the bathroom.

"Okay, Mikan…don't panic." She said, consoling herself as she walked out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her body and hair at the same time as she headed for her dresser. She was sure she left her change of clothes on the seats at the center of her own dressing room. "All you have to do is get your clothes then change back in the comfort room. No sweat Mikan! Now let's just hope my ladies-in-waiting aren't in the room to bombard me with unnecessary services."

Luckily, they were not.

But a silver-haired boy was sitting just beside her clothes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan was sure she left her room in a perfect state.

Okay, so maybe she scattered a few clothes and her bed was still undone. And aside from the mess she made with her bag and papers and some homework, her suite looks _perfect_ – Not. But she was pretty sure she never dragged a lost boy in her room. Not even when she's drunk.

So why is there a silver haired boy sitting in her couch as if it was the most natural thing to do while staring at her almost naked?

OHMYGOD, she's naked.

"KYA—"

"Mikan-chan are you al—" Ruka blushed as he shifted his gaze from the towel-wrapped Mikan to the stranger at the couch, his flush getting a darker shade every time he glances back at the brunette while she took the leisure of staring at the faces in front of her one by one, quite uncomprehending what the bloody hell is happening.

Natsume was there, looking as nonchalant as ever but inside his bloody orbs, Mikan can see a bit of amusement and something she couldn't quite identify. Hotaru was beside him, stoically watching whatever show she's putting up with. Then Misaki and Tsubasa were also there, mouth wide open in shock while Aoi was blushing furiously with Ruka.

_Silence._

"Polka." She heard a husky voice say and realized it was Natsume.

She looked at him uncomprehendingly then followed his gaze beside the silver-haired boy who was also watching her in his expressionless face. There lied innocently were what the brunette can identify as her clothes and on top of them was a small triangle-like scrap of polka-dotted cloth. Mikan's eyes widened as blood rushed to her face, realizing that it was her underwear.

"PERVERT!" she burst.

Natsume smirked.

"OUT! OUT ALL OF YOU!" Mikan screamed in embarrassment. "And bring that sparkling thing with you!" she said, pertaining to the silver-haired stranger because really, he seemed like he was sparkling with his silver hair shining under the light and all.

"Oh, you mean You-chan?" Misaki asked.

_You-chan_ glared at her, a glare like Natsume's. "Tch. It's not as if _she_ put up a really good show. She was as flat as a board anyway."

Mikan's eyes popped out of her sockets in anger. "GET OUT ALL OF YOU OR I'LL BLOODY THROW EVERYTHING I CAN PUT MY HANDS ON!" she screamed.

"Including the towel?"

"…"

"OUT!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

As soon as the door to Mikan's room closed, Youichi whistled.

"She has some pretty nice curves huh?"

Tsubasa snapped his gaze at him and snaked his arms around the youngster's neck tightly as the boy struggled free. "It must be nice being a kid huuuuuuuhhh? You can do anything. Even sneak in on older onee-chans! Huhhhh how was it Youichi?" Tsubasa asked in his low evil voice, tightening his grip on Youichi.

"Cough, let me go!"

"Tsubasa-nii, he's choking!" Aoi uttered in panic, rescuing him as Tsubasa released his neck. Youichi watched as Misaki did her mother-like hands on hips thingy. How many times has she done that before?

"And since when did you arrive you little thug?" she asked as if he was not supposed to be there. Well yeah, he is _not_ supposed to be in Mikan's room, watching his cousin's fiancée panic while her body's only being half-concealed in towel. But hey, he's fourteen _and_ that's above thirteen which means that he is allowed to see PG13 movies right? And what happened a while ago seemed like a small scene in a PG13 movie.

He shrugged. "Just a while ago."

"And you decide to show up in Mikan's room huh? What is it, you little perverted brat?" Tsubasa muttered as he wiggled his fingers murder-like.

"In my defense," he said quickly. "my raging hormones kicked in! So who am I not to oblige, right Natsume-nii?" he asked, looking up to the raven-haired boy, expecting some kind of affirmation.

But he got none. Instead, Natsume glared at him.

Youichi blinked. "What did I do?"

Tsubasa grinned. "Well let's see… An intruder just intruded in Mr. Natsume's property. What does Mr. Natsume do?" he asked playfully.

"What? But Natsume-nii would never –"

"Toast him _dead_." Hotaru answered icily as she looked at Youichi. He swallowed.

"Hey!" he protested stubbornly. "Why are you guys all protective over her? I'm the cousin you've never seen since 5 years ago!" he said.

Hotaru stared at him blankly. "That idiot is unfortunately my best friend _and_ money-wise, I can dig up more green papers with her scandals than yours."

Tsubasa shrugged. "She's my sister's best friend. Plus, she's cute. Unlike you."

"Well, she's my fiancé's sister's best friend _and_ she's just kind." Misaki answered.

"Okay, I get it! She's connected to you in some ways. But blood is thicker than water! Oh come on…" he said.

They all looked at him. "Not this time buddy." Tsubasa answered.

"Yeah, not after Natsume rescued her." Ruka smiled.

"HE WHAT?" Youichi asked in surprise. "He never rescues damsels-in-distress! He's the villain!"

"Oh but he did." Misaki answered. "Maybe Natsume here finally fell for—"

Natsume glared at them. "One more word and I'll personally fry you into –"

"Fry them into what?" Mikan asked innocently as she walked out of her room, this time fully dressed. She looked at them curiously. Wondering why they chose the hallway as the best place to chat.

But of course, they never knew what Natsume planned on frying them into because the Empress came with a worried-stricken and strangely happy face plastered on her face – if that's even possible.

"What happened?" she asked. "I thought I heard Mikan-chan scream!" she said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Oh, that's nothing aunt. A really _big_ _cockroach_ just appeared in her room." Tsubasa said, looking at Youichi purposefully.

"Oh my, but everything's alright now?" she asked in mild surprise.

"Yeah, sure. We already _squished_ it dead, its innards burst out." Tsubasa grinned.

Kaoru raised her perfect eyebrows at her nephew and shrugged. "If that's the case then. But I must say, I am quite disappointed it was not the sound of…" she looked at all the minors in front of her. "Nevermind. Anyway, I'm feeling a bit good today so meet me at the parlor and we're going to play a game. Winners will have their breakfasts back and losers will either lose their dinners or receive something worse." Her eyes glinted evilly before walking back to the hallway.

"What about me?" Youichi yelled.

"Welcome back, You-chan!" Kaoru replied.

He glowered at his aunt. "I told you not to call me that."

Tsubasa sighed.

"Is it just me or did Aunt took the hobby of starving us recently?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Okay, so I sort of finished it…**

**That is just the part 1 and I decided to cut this chapter into 2 so the second chapter will be uploaded soon. :D But please wait for it okay?**

**What do you think of this chappie?**

**Comment, suggest, criticize through REVIEWS! :D**

**REVIEW!**


	7. My Fiance is a What Part II

**I'm finally back! OTL God, I'm so so so so so so SORRY for not UPDATING in MILLENIA! /FAIL**

**;A; Sorry okay? I had so much going on and had a minor writer's block that I wasn't able to update. FORGIVE ME! /creys. Anyway, I made this chapter extra long for you guys.**

**Please read and enjoy! ^^ LOVE YOU ALL! :***

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**MY FIANCE IS A WHAT? PART II (sort of)**

The brunette sulked in the corner of the room, watching the purple-coated men assemble chairs and furniture around the place for the game they were about to play. Mikan loved games, really. But when you innocently waltz out of your bathroom undressed just to see another pervert guy staring at you and then your pervert fiancée comes to point out the pattern of your underwear, Mikan was sure you'd be convinced that the world was teeming with nothing but scorn and hate. And _then_ you start to forget the things you love.

Mikan sighed then scanned the corners of the room. Misaki and Tsubasa were eagerly chatting in the far upper-right corner with the pink-haired girl whacking her fiancé at random intervals; the brunette thought that they were pretty cute. At least they _bond_ unlike some supposedly couple she knows who spend their time trying to wring each other's necks.

Then, she spotted Youichi and Aoi at the other side, the silver-haired lad ignoring the girl who was fidgeting continuously beside him. Then finally, Natsume _and_ Ruka. Like, again – all the time.

How many times had Mikan seen Natsume _with_ Ruka? The brunette scowled, _Right, I can't count. Why? Because my freaking fiancée is practically glued to his best friend. It's like he's his other half or something._

But then again she was also with Hotaru in as many times as Natsume was with Ruka so she guessed that it must be one of those best friend things. Besides, leaving Mikan and Natsume together is not a very good idea; they're bound to grill each other dead in five minutes.

Mikan scowled deeper.

"I don't know what you're sulking about but I'm sure Hyuuga would disintegrate into dust if you don't stop glaring." Hotaru commented beside her, tapping something in her laptop, probably some article she'd sell to the press for money, Mikan shrugged.

"Then better. At least I won't have to worry for my life whenever I'm with him." She muttered begrudgingly.

The black-haired girl glanced at her best friend then shifted back to her monitor. "Or you won't have to get jealous about him spending more time with Nogi than you." She smirked amusedly.

Mikan gaped at Hotaru in surprise then closed her mouth, setting it into thin line. "I – am – so – not – jealous. I don't even love him!" she burst incredulously.

Hotaru rolled her purple orbs. "Right," she said sarcastically.

The brunette pouted, then pursed her lips and finally cried, "Hotaru! I'm never gonna get married! What the hell am I supposed to do? It's that stupid jerk's fault!" she wailed loudly.

Her best friend raised her perfect eyebrows.

"He saw my panties!" she shrieked in utmost embarrassing clarification.

"Well good luck on your delusion Dummy. Last time I checked, Hyuuga's not fucking a monkey to produce a future heir to the throne. Why did you think they threw you in the Palace in the first place, to be a chambermaid?"

"But it's true!"

"And unicorns exist. Get over it, dummy."

Mikan was about to retort when the double grand doors of the parlor banged open, the Empress walking through it in a proud manner then finally stopping right at the middle where she scrutinized the positions of everything. Then she smiled satisfactorily.

Kaoru clapped her hands for attention – which she gratefully received by the youngsters who swished their heads in her direction.

"Okay everyone, gather around, we're starting the game!" she summoned enthusiastically, her crimson orbs glinting malevolently as usual.

Mikan thought she heard Natsume grunt on the way to the center where a pile of chairs were stacked in a circle manner, all facing outward.

When they all gathered in front, Kaoru flashed them her gleaming white pearls which Mikan thought was the most innocent smile she had shown since she had met the lady; not until the brunette spotted a flicker of triumphant smirk on her face. She shivered.

"Aren't you all excited? Ohhhh…I sure am!" she squealed.

"Spit it out Mother and let's get this over with." Natsume muttered.

Kaoru grimaced at her son. "Such a party-pooper but sure, I'll make this fast for the sake of your starving stomachs. But first, you have to guess what our game is!" she grinned.

Youichi smirked. "That's easy. With all these chairs, you'd be dumb not to notice the game is Trip to Jerusalem."

Kaoru shrugged. "Of course. Your answer's right…but not quite. Any more guesses?"

"I'm pretty sure it involves more suffering than landing flat on your butt." Tsubasa answered.

"Or being squashed by the person sitting on you." Misaki muttered.

"Well, it _is_ pretty special."

"Special."

Natsume snorted. "I'm allergic to that word."

"Yes, special." The older lady repeated.

"What kind of special?" Mikan asked.

Kaoru grinned mischievously at Mikan. "Oh, it's nothing, nothing you can't handle."

"Tell me about it." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

The Empress shrugged. "Aww come on, it just involves some body parts to _touch_."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_It just involves some body parts to touch, _she said.

Mikan kept replaying the words that the Empress said. At first she didn't get it. Heck, she doesn't even wanna get it! It involves what parts to touch _what_? Is it just her, or everyday's getting pervert-er in the Palace?

_First, the guys – yes all four of you, including you Natsume – sit on the chairs over there, _the Empress dictated minutes ago.

Mikan stared at the four guys in front of her, flashing their own poses while sitting on the chairs, obviously bored out of their wits. Well, at least Natsume and Youichi were. The brunette couldn't believe how much they have in common. Then Ruka was busy petting his bunny – Usagi – while Tsubasa found the hobby of pestering Misaki.

_Then, you girls go do what you do during normal Trips to Jerusalem!_

'_Which is?' Mikan remembered asking._

'_You dance, silly." Natsume's mother replied in mirth._

'_Or walk in circles.' Hotaru said._

'_Whatever you prefer.' The Empress shrugged gallantly._

And so, the girls were positioned standing around the small circle of guys on the chairs, having the privilege of observing them squirm in boredom while they sit comfortably on their cushions and they on the other hand have to suffer standing.

Oh, what _joy_.

Not.

And there's no way Mikan's dancing in front of Natsume. _No Way._

_But the special thing is, before every round, I, your emcee will announce what body parts to touch with your partner's body part. For example, if I say nose to nose then your nose should be touching with a sitting person's nose when the music stops. But unlike in Trip to Jerusalem, the number of the people sitting and people standing are equal so that you will only be disqualified once you weren't able to perform the command._

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Kaoru asked merrily.

Misaki groaned. "I'll never be ready for this…"

"Remember, it's worth your breakfasts!"

Mikan sighed. She's willing to starve herself to death as long as it guarantees that she won't be touching Natsume in any part of his body – and vice versa. But then, there are also the chances of her not touching him throughout the game. She can always evade him and grab the person next to him right?

"Alright, ready or not, we're starting!" Kaoru announced gleefully.

Youichi face-palmed. "Remind me why I'm doing this again…"

"For the first round, I'll give you guys a warm up. Let's start with something easy shall we?"

Natsume snorted. "Easy my ass."

"I heard that, Nattie. Close your little mouth or I'll personally make sure first round'll be _Staple Wires to Natsume's Lips_. For Round 1, we'll go with…'Left Hand to Chest'!" she announced then snapped her fingers for the music.

Mikan, although dazed started to go in circles, her heart beat accompanying the music in the background. As long as she grabs someone's chest she'll be fine! No sweat…right?

She passed by Natsume and saw him piercing her through his stare as if daring her to touch him. Like hell she'll do that. Before vanishing from his view, she stuck out a tongue to annoy him which he ignored, much to Mikan annoyance.

It took three more turns before the music finally ceased and Mikan found her left hand connected to Tsubasa's smooth chest.

"Tsubasa-san, you've been working out." Mikan blurted out before she even knew what she was talking about. And when she realized what she had spit out, she wished she was dead. Right. On. Spot.

"It's that well-built huh?" he said. Mikan looked at Misaki, she seemed pretty okay about it though. In fact, she rolled her eyes at Tsubasa's modest question then smiled genuinely at Mikan. Although, the brunette has no idea why the heck Natsume was glaring daggers at her.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She smiled at him.

"See, I told you it was easy!" Mikan heard the Empress chime in, smiling. "No one's disqualified yet. Now, let's proceed to the next round shall we?"

It was true. Everyone's left hands were somehow touching each of the guy's flat chests although different reactions ensued from each of them. And the moment they heard that no one's out of the game yet, everyone withdrew their respective hands from the males' chests – including Mikan – rather quickly.

"Shall we make the second round more exciting?" the older woman grinned.

Every one of them groaned.

"Alright, I'll take those noises as a yes," she smiled. "So for the next level, my command will be – lips to ear!"

"Ehhhhh?" the brunette tried to protest but to no avail. The music already started and she circled in a daze. Putting her lips on Tsubasa's ear was awkward, she decided. She was sure it wouldn't be so nice to Misaki but then kissing Natsume's ear was not something she was looking forward to either.

Mikan panicked inwardly as the music stopped so soon. And the only face she could see in front of her was Ruka's flustered one as his azure eyes met her hazel orbs. Unconsciously, she dipped her head deeper into his mass of golden hair, maneuvering her way to his red ear and touched it with her lips.

She thought he heard a low whimper but decided that it's just the blood pounding in her ears.

What the heck is she doing?

She must be crazy. Yes, that must be it.

"Damn. Natsume, you should stop wearing those earrings!" she heard Misaki swear beside her, her lips also touching Natsume's ear but unlike his cousin, he was completely nonchalant about their _contact_.

"AHHHHHHHH! Why the heck did you bite me, you brat?" Youichi screamed. The brunette tilted her head a bit for a better view of what's happening only to see Aoi's teeth sinking into the silver-haired lad's flushed ear. "Owww, get off me!" he squirmed.

Kaoru looked at the young couple worriedly. "Oh dear, I guess we have to disqualify you both then. I said lips to ear but my Aoi-chan ended up doing teeth to ear. I guess I have to teach her about our body parts again." She said, her fingers touching her lips in an anxious manner. "But oh well, off you go now, You-chan and Aoi-chan!"

Mikan stared at the two fourteen-year-olds sulk their way to the chairs beside the Empress with Youichi sending a fit of accusing glares at the poor raven-haired lass. She felt sorry for them but what can she do? She was not that daring to go against the Empress' antics. That would be too scary.

"Alright," the Empress chirped. "I'm making this the last round already." She alleged only to receive sighs of relief from everyone. "But, I'm warning you that it will be the worse." She grinned.

Everyone looked at her incredulously as if she was out of her mind in which she probably is at the rate she was going now. Mikan didn't wonder how Natsume ended up with his stuck-up attitude now, seeing as how he must have suffered under the torture of his mother.

"Mother, I swear I'm calling Dr. Harada to look into your brain one of these days." Natsume said.

Kaoru clicked her tongue. "Nattie dear, if you thought that that comment helped you make this game easier, you are badly misinformed." She grinned. Everyone glared daggers at him. He ignored them.

The music stirred Mikan from her heart-beating frenzy and automatically set her off going in circles. Her mind was so messed up that she barely heard Kaoru announce _Lips to Lips_ as the new rule. And when she did, her mind was on fast rolling wheels.

Kiss.

Lips to lips, Mikan thought in panic.

She can't kiss Tsubasa, that's a fact. Of course, that is unless she wants her death to be painful and deadly under Misaki. That leaves her Natsume and Ruka. Natsume – as much as an irrational temptation, well, tempts her – she would have to say no. Dignity, Mikan decided was far more important to her than breakfast. While kissing Ruka...

Mikan shook her head. It would feel like abusing a small little puppy. She couldn't bring herself to think of it – let alone do it. Mikan was against _Animal Abuse._ Well, she guessed she would have to settle with her only option – it's to lose.

Besides, there's no way she's giving her _first kiss_ to a stupid game. Never.

But that statement strongly contradicted what she felt afterwards. The music stopped. Mikan looked around in panic, only finding Natsume blood-red eyes boring deep holes into hers. She looked away. Ruka was occupied with Hotaru, so was Misaki with Tsubasa.

If they do it now, they won't have to lose. There's still chance. And all Mikan had to do was lean in and crush her soft lips into his. She does, anyway. Closer, closer, the idea of a warm breakfast tempting her. Closer, closer…

They were about to kiss – millimeters from it, in fact when Mikan decided it was a chance she wouldn't take. EVER.

She punched him. He was bleeding and she punched him.

They lost.

"What the heck are you doing, you bish?" he screamed as he clutched his streaming nose. Mikan remained frozen as she heard the Empress sigh.

She pouted. "And I was betting on you two," she heard her say. "But don't worry. I have something nice reserved for you two." She said but Mikan couldn't hear her. She was too preoccupied with something else; not Natsume's bleeding nose or the fact that they lost.

It was Hotaru. She kissed Ruka. She _effing_ kissed Ruka.

"Holy Fishsticks Hotaru. You kissed Ruka – for food." The brunette mouthed zombie-wise, her voice monotonously shocked.

"Kissing is nothing compared to a stomach full of crab fat, Mikan, remember that." Her best friend said stoically. "Rather, I'm impressed you had the time to worry about me when you'll be the one suffering from Aunt's mercy."

She was right. Mikan was in danger. In grave danger because she had the strong feeling that their consequence doesn't only consist of nonexistent breakfast but something far – and worse – than that. She swallowed.

Kaoru grinned.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Sticks and stones may break your bones but chains and whips shall excite you_.

Mrs. Hyuga apparently had been addicted to Rihanna. Chains – turns out meant handcuffs and right now, Mikan's left hand was handcuffed to Natsume's bed post and the only satisfaction she gets from her state was that he too was handcuffed to another post. So yes, they pretty much looked like dogs leashed.

Mikan sighed. "I never knew absence of dinners and breakfasts took a new definition - which is being leashed to a bed." She muttered as tried to free her hand from the cuff by tugging harder which apparently, only hurts her wrist.

"You should've known better, peabrain. If that woman doesn't see us kiss, she'll have to satisfy herself knowing we slept on the same bed." Natsume muttered as he clamped another towel on his nose which had ceased spurting blood a minute ago.

"Not if I get free," Mikan replied as she tugged on the handcuff which surprisingly sent her a shock of pain, making her yelp. Curiously, the brunette dipped her index finger in the inside of the metal cuff only to receive a stabbing pain and a punctured finger.

"Idiot," Natsume sighed as he crawled his way to her as far as the handcuffs allow him.

"W-what are you going to do with me? Stay away from me, you pervert!"

Natsume scoffed as he snatched the brunette's bleeding finger, inserting it into his mouth. It felt weird for Mikan to feel Natsume's tongue sooth her wound but weirder knowing that he's also sucking her blood.

He sucks, she watches. That must have gone on for ten seconds until Mikan couldn't hold it in.

"Natsume, are you a vampire?"

He looked at her, still sucking her finger like a lollipop, sending the brunette into a blushing fit.

"Oh my god! I knew it! Blood-shot-red eyes, pale skin, and you're always so gorgeous, you're a vampire! Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed in euphoria.

He still stared at her, a smirk followed. "You said I'm gorgeous. Finally falling for me, polka?"

Mikan blushed – both for the sake of the stupid nickname and her stupid loose mouth. "Stop being delusional okay? People in school just say so," she pouted. "And stop sucking my finger already! Does my blood taste that good? Stupid sparkly vampire."

He scowled. "I don't sparkle like your looser Edward crap, idiot. Go to sleep!" He muttered as he crawled his way back and lay down so that his back was facing Mikan.

The brunette pouted, feeling strangely alone without Natsume bugging her. God, did she just think that? She should prevent herself from being too dependent upon his presence. It's not a good attachment, especially if that person tends to kill you in anger. But Mikan still felt alone – and bored which is worse. There was no other person around to distract her and the back turned against her seemed so tempting to irritate – or get to know better.

Natsume was her fiancé, true but Mikan barely knows anything about him except that his eyes are red and that he's the annoying prince of the state. Except that, nothing. Heck, she feels weirdly such a big of a fail as a wife; because let's face it, she'll have to marry Natsume whether she likes it or not anyway and the possibility of this engagement to break is very slim. Why set your hopes up? Besides, he might not be that hell of a guy, Mikan thought hopefully.

So, she crawled silently closer to him and jabbed a nice finger on his back flesh, sending him in a slight jumping moment. He turned with an irritated expression plastered on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep already, polka?" he glowered.

Mikan pouted. "But I don't wanna sleep yet!"

"Your problem then; leave me alone." He dismissed.

"Natsume," she called.

No response.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" she pouted.

"What?"

"Let's talk."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you think we're doing right now?"

"I'm forcing you to talk? Come on, please?" Mikan made sure that she put on her best puppy-dog eyes that even Natsume can't resist – in which he really wasn't.

"Fine." He sputtered.

_Silence._

He glared at her impatiently. "Are we going to talk or not?" he asks.

Mikan sighed. "We are, we are, okay? Hey Natsume, I just thought…I barely know anything about you."

"So?"

"So…" the brunette drawled on. He obviously isn't making it any easier for her. Damn him, she thought. "Let's talk about ourselves. Tonight."

He paused. "You're aware that you're making me puke right?"

"Natsume!"

He sighed. "You're such a brat. Fine, ask me anything."

The brunette brightened up. "Really?"

"I hate repeating myself. Now ask before I change my mind, polka!"

"Right, right," she muttered in panic. She has no idea what to ask. "Oh, I got a good one. How many girls usually flung themselves at you everyday?"

He stared incredulously at her, baffled and quite amused at her stupid little query. Natsume chuckled. "Jealous are we?"

Expected reaction: She blushed. "No, of course not! Just curious. Don't get ahead of yourself, please."

He thought pensively. "About half of the female population in our campus." He said. "What, never had anyone throwing their selves at you, polka?" he teased.

Mikan snorted. "Not as much as you do, okay? But fair enough."

"Seriously? They must be blind."

It was her turn to glare. "No, they're not. I once had a boyfriend, you know. I had some other guys before you."

"Really." He said cautiously, feeling an irrational emotion at the pit of his stomach. "So you consider me your boyfriend." He stated, realizing how stupid it sounded.

Mikan looked at him then blushed. "No, not a boyfriend. We're engaged, you bonehead. How can I call you my boyfriend?"

He smirked in satisfaction. "True because you still owe me something." She said slyly.

"What?"

"Lean in closer."

Mikan gulped but obeyed and as she her ear neared his lips, she can almost hear the soft pounding of blood through her veins. She was not used to being this close to him – especially with their almost kiss earlier. Clearly, it was not helping.

"Closer."

She leaned in closer. Then it came. A soft blow which sent shivers down her spine. Clutching her ear, Mikan screeched in surprise.

"What was that?"

He laughed. "Go to sleep dummy." Then he turned his back on her and Mikan knew that the conversation they shared tonight will have to end already. But before laying beside him and assembling the army of pillows that would have to protect her, she smiled.

"Good night, Natsume."

"Hn," was all he said then whispered, "Good Night, _Mikan._"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Gawd, it's finished.**

**The long chapter is LONG, I know. But how was it? Was it boring? Were they OOC? OMG, it's been so long since I wrote I don't know how I did. ToT**

**Please forgive me, my beloved readers. But amma give you something good. 8D You can ask me anything about the story through ****REVIEWSREVIEWS**** and I promise that I will ****ANSWER YOU****.**

**SO REVIEW? :D**


	8. My Fiance is a WHAT! Part III

**Hi everyone!**

**So in my former announcement, (for those who haven't read it) I expressed my utter interest in taking up this fanfic again so I decided to post a notice as heads-up for those who already lost the hopes of this story ever being updated again. So yeah.**

**I also said that I am aware of my execution – by you mobs for my loooooooooooong update and that I know that you're all eager to take my head away from the rest of my body using a wonderful sparkly scythe.**

**And I know that my execution is still there. But first! Read this then decide on my death, okay?**

**(Special thanks to ****Princess14147**** by the way for the inspiring reply! )**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**My Fiance is a WHAT? Part III**

Disaster.

That was what Natsume brought with him in Mikan's life since he effortlessly waltzed into her formerly completely normal life. The brunette sighed as she recounted that five days ago, she had absolutely no idea that he existed. She repeats, _absolutely __**no idea**_ that somewhere out there, there's an absolutely devious prince named Natsume Hyuga who was born to annoy the living hell out of her. But that was five days ago, the past, and who would have thought – _who would have thought! _– that exactly a day after that, she'd be gradually hurtling her way inch by inch to their wedding?

Oh, yes she is. Inch-by-inch. Slowly but surely.

Who would have thought?

She never did and look where that got her? HA!

As ironic as it may sound, here she was, finding herself in front of her _fiancé's _fangirls, being tortur – I'm sorry – _interviewed_ innocently regarding their engagement.

_Right, innocently,_ Mikan thought with gritted teeth.

The brunette knows that half of the school's female population is strictly devoted and not to mention rabid Natsume fans, okay? Mikan's not some self-denying brat. She acknowledges that fact straight and clean! Besides, Natsume said so himself! Who was she to twist some renowned universal fact to her own convenience? But Mikan never saw it coming that the one to interview her would be a Natsume worshipper as well!

_I mean, seriously. Where did that no-bias thingy mantra the journalists use?_ She thought because surely, they must be breaking some Journalist policy here or something. The interview's practically scripted!

Okay, so here's what's currently happening. It's basically akin to a cake recipe. You know, with the ingredients and procedure. Let's see…

**Ingredients:**

1 whole completely innocent commoner-turned-royal-fiancée-named Mikan

2 loyal journalist members of the Natsume fanclub

1 empty locked room

**Procedure:**

1. Lure the innocent commoner-turned-royal-fiancée otherwise known as Mikan into the empty locked room. Obviously, you should unlock it first to enter then lock it again for PRESS convenience.

2. Add the 2 loyal journalist members of the Natsume fanclub in the room with Mikan. (We prefer to call them Sachi and Riisa)

3. Leave Sachi to interrogate Mikan based on the pre-written questions on her notepad while Riisa takes note of Mikan's responses.

4. Sachi asks a question.

5. Mikan answers truthfully.

6. Mikan's answer is wrong. (trans: Mikan answered differently from the prepared and scripted supposed answer she _should_ have given instead, in the fangirls' point of view)

7. Sachi corrects her sternly.

8. Mikan tries – and fails – to defend her answer and uselessly protest against the journalists' alterations.

9. Riisa writes _their_ version of the answer anyway.

10. Repeat procedure number 4-9 until the interview's done.

*****WARNING**: There is a high possibility of a certain royal blood photographer named Hotaru to interfere with this plan. If so, admit her into the room since no one can do anything about her and let her cover the interview instead.

So, yeah. That's about it.

Honestly, why did they even need Mikan for the interview? They could have just, you know, written their own version of the interview like what they're doing right now instead of pretending to listen to her side! Why did they even decide to go all through this hassle?

"Okay, so next question," Mikan heard Sachi say.

The brunette couldn't help but glare at her. It was all she could do, after all, to prevent herself from pulling her brown tresses out in frustration. Right now, the thing Mikan is dying to do is either _a) Scream her head off in anger _or _b) Murder all the fangirls _or _c) All of the above._

Well, actually, if she really have to choose, she's most likely to pick the letter C. But then again, that involves killing so that's out of the question. She believes that the Imperial family accepted her as Natsume's wife – not some Natsume fangirl-murderer.

Who would want his wife as a so-called murderer anyway? No one! Exactly. And that no one includes Natsume. That's right…he wouldn't want her as his wife if she killed anyone. So she must behave. Behave, Mikan.

Wait, did she just consider Natsume liking her? Oh god, she must be crazy. See? This is what this interview's driving her! It's driving her mad! Mikan screamed inwardly, oblivious that Sachi had asked the next question already and was impatiently waiting for her to answer.

Riisa was about to jot down their version of the brunette's supposed answer when Hotaru thankfully decided to save her butt. Not that it'd make a lot of difference, actually.

"Oi, baka. I have nothing against you glaring at this witch to her death if she's actually going to die through your virtual daggers but seeing as she's still alive and kicking then you better answer her question instead of flashing that annoying expression of yours," Hotaru commented through her camera lenses and snapped a shot away.

Mikan pouted and huffed. Well, she better get this over with fast seeing as how it's gradually killing her. She couldn't possibly do anything about their manipulative interview, now does she? So the best way to resolve this is to end it quickly, she decided.

"So what is it?" Sachi asked impatiently, tapping her shoe on the marble floor.

"You know, if you were as smart as you claim to be, you would have noticed that I wasn't listening and repeated the question right away. But seeing as you aren't…then I'm going to put it simply in a language you'd understand," Mikan teased. "I'm sorry, my head was on the clouds thinking of your Natsume-sama and the wonderful relationship we have so would you please repeat the question, _Miss Journalist?_"

Mikan flashed a victorious grin. The only consolation she gets from this torture is torturing these witches back with the retelling of her and Natsume's sweet, airy, and most importantly nonexistent relationship.

And as if right on cue, both Sachi's and Riisa's eyebrows twitched in complete synchronization giving Mikan a double hard time trying to stifle her threateningly boisterous laughter.

Sachi coughed and said, "Mikan-_sama_, what is the most exclusive thing that you can reveal about His Royal Highness, Natsume Hyuga-sama that is completely unknown to the public. You know, just to prove your intimacy," she added with malice.

It was Mikan's turn to twitch. Somehow, the rest of the school body's still in the middle of relieving their selves from the shock that Mikan's Natsume's soon to be wife. She could tell that everybody's still in that self-denial phase – which is completely fine with the brunette actually, seeing as how she's not over it yet herself.

She grinned nonetheless since that particular question drifted her back to the day before…

…into the _wildest_ discoveries she's ever made.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Mikan looked up from where she was carelessly sprawled, a glossy magazine in her hands. _

_She was currently in Hotaru's room which turned out to be the size of a house cluttered with strange looking mechanisms. Entering the raven-haired's room feels like being zapped years forward into the future where robots loiter all over the place. _

Well, it was Hotaru after all_, Mikan thought. The inventing maniac of a best friend she has, she mused._

_Today was _supposed_ to be a school day and she was _supposed_ to be interviewed today too. But then again, like everything in her life – inconsistent and changing into the most surprising things – classes were suspended because of a storm._

_And so, our little brunette princess found it her job to be a nuisance to her best friend seeing as how she was sick of annoying Natsume. Besides, he had some _Prince Duties_ he had to attend to._

Right, _Mikan thought with her eyes half-closed. _He just wanted to avoid me. _Honestly, he'd rather spend his time seated idly beside Ruka. Actually, he'd rather do everything else _with_ Ruka! _Sometimes I just think he's gay, _Mikan continued her thoughts. _Stupid Natsume. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-

"_Would you please keep your thoughts to yourself," Hotaru muttered from her seat as she welded a metal arm into its metal socket. "Honestly, dummy, there's a reason why there's something called __mental__ cursing,"_

_Mikan sighed and made her way over to her best friend's other desk cluttered with photographs. "Sorry," she mumbled quite sheepishly._

_The raven-haired lass sighed. "If you're so jealous of those two homos then why don't you just check on them instead of being a complete fly I want to swat in my room?"_

"_Hotaru, meanie!" Mikan stuck out her tongue. "I am not jealous okay? Seriously, Hotaru...I think you need hearing aids. I repeated that statement for like a hundredth time already."_

_The latter just rolled her eyes. "Right, let's pretend I'm an idiot and I believe you."_

"…"

_Weld. Weld. Screw. Pink! Ponk! Pink! Ponk!_

"…"

_Pink! Ponk! Pink! Ponk!_

"_Hey, Hotaru,"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you think Natsume's kissed Ruka before?"_

_Hotaru almost dropped her hammer. "Excuse me?"_

"_Haha," Mikan laughed nervously. "Nevermind. That was stupid. Of course there's not way that they di – "_

"_Who knows, they might be snogging right now." Hotaru casually muttered as she continuously rapped her invention. Strangely, Mikan never replied after that and Hotaru just had to look up to her best friend to check if she's still breathing._

_She was not._

_Mikan was hyperventilating._

Don't tell me she actually believed me? Stupid!

"_Oi, dummy," Hotaru shook her. "You're such an idiot. Can't you differentiate a fact from a joke?"_

_Mikan gasped for air. "Well jokes are supposed to be funny!"_

"I _thought it was funny!" Hotaru reiterated._

"You_ thought! Hotaru, you're different remember? You're barely human!"_

"_Are you calling me an alien?"_

"…"

_She glared at the brunette. "Either way, it was a joke okay? So quit being a green-eyed monster and start remember that you have lungs to inflate and deflate every 3 second interval!"_

"_Well how was I supposed to know?" Mikan screeched in frustration. "Hotaru's face rarely changes whether you're sputtering boring cold facts or trying and *cough* failing *cough* to crack jokes!"_

_Glare. "One more word and you're out of this room, Mikan."_

_Mikan pouted and mumbled while fishing random photos to view, "Well, it's true. It's as if Hotaru's face is made of rubber set in a single specific expression. It's like you won't even bother twitching an eyebrow even if a man flashed himself naked in front of you. Come to think of it, I don't even know if you're in full control of your facial muscles – " and Mikan continued to babble on._

_Hotaru was glaring spears by now and Mikan was lucky that they haven't impaled their selves at her. "Hey, dummy, remember that time when you – "_

_But of course, Hotaru never managed to launch her threat since Mikan surprisingly dug a very curious photograph from Hotaru's stash._

"_Hey, Hotaru," Mikan said carefully, her eyes twitching. "What's this thing?"_

_Hotaru only spared her a short glance. Honestly, she was getting tired of babysitting Mikan. Why is she even here of all places? The Palace holds hundreds of rooms, for god's sake! She could be anywhere! Why here?_

"_This is called a photograph. Pho-to-graph. Okay? Remember that. Now, when I flash this," Hotaru grabbed her camera and flashed a quick photo of Mikan. "I capture the soul of the person. So be afraid!"_

"_Sheesh Hotaru," Mikan said. "Stop joking! I'm not that dumb! I know what a photograph is and don't take me as a cave woman," then muttered, "Capturing souls, yadda, yadda, yadda. That was a lame joke okay? And yes, I'm acknowledging that as a joke – a poor fruit of your limited humor. Anyway, I was referring to the subject _and_ caption of this photograph." And the brunette flashed Hotaru the picture._

_Hotaru managed a quick roll of eyes before laying them on the said picture which disturbed her best friend's wits. The moment she did though, comprehension crawled into her as she recognized why on earth it captured Mikan's attention._

_It was the photograph she acquired the day the brunette was bullied: the one with Natsume smirking handsomely – although Hotaru would never admit that fact in a million years – and Ruka blushing like a fat juicy tomato over an innocent plate of lasagna. It had the caption she prided herself on. '__Natsume Hyuga and Ruka Nogi turning gay for each other__'_

"_Oh, that," Hotaru said nonchalantly, as if it's nothing._

"_It's not, 'Oh, that,' Hotaru! So it's true!" Mikan screeched. She couldn't believe it! She's marrying a homosexual! One who has fallen in love with his best friend!_

"_What – Mikan, you dummy. It's not what you – " Hotaru tried to explain for the love of god and peace of this Palace._

_But it was too late. Mikan was prancing around her room, clutching the culprit of her insanity, screaming monstrosities._

"_Oh my god! That's why you called them homos earlier! I should have known! Oh wait, I did know! I just had it to be confirmed!" Mikan couldn't believe her luck. "It's always the best friend isn't it? You know, no matter how perfect the girl is, the guy just had to fall in love with his best friend and they'd end up with each other leaving the poor girl with her broken heart and buckets of tears and the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. Only I can't believe it'd happen to me! I lost to a guy! I'm such a loser I can't – "_

"_Mikan, would you _please_ – " Hotaru begged. She couldn't believe that she, the famous Hotaru-sama is begging! Ungh, she is seriously considering the idea of smacking Mikan with a pan right now to render her unconscious. Oh god, she's now rolling on the floor laughing while screaming._

"_Ha! Prince Duties, my ass! Who's he trying to fool! That gay! I'm…oh…what if he's with Ruka right now? HA! PRINCE DUTIES, right! I have to check for myself. What the hell, I'm marrying a gay prince! Who fell in love with his best friend! Who takes snogging his male best friend as one of his Prince Duties! I must see for myself!" Mikan continuously muttered as she dashed out of Hotaru's room to where Natsume presumably is, leaving the poor raven-haired girl alone, staring at her trail._

_Hotaru sighed. "Dummy. Now who has _limited humor_?"_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Natsume was working._

_Wait, wrong. Natsume was _trying_ to work. But for some reason, he just can't comprehend the statements in his Prince Lessons. He can't understand a simple sentence like, '_Then he died.'

_He just can't._

_And who is he blaming? Oh, I don't know. Maybe some bubbly brunette idiot who just hugged him tightly last night, sincerely thinking that he was her pillow! He couldn't even breathe! He had to try and roll her out of his chest to no avail! That girl seriously must be related to monkeys. Instead of getting her off him, he even earned a heavy leg to accompany the arms on his stomach._

_Forget about the lack of sleep, it's the memory that's rendering him disabled right now. He couldn't forget how she smelled, how she felt, how his insides burned feeling her beside him – so close for his own good._

_He didn't know that girls smelled so nice. Well, wait. He did know. He has a mother and a sister, okay? But Mikan smelled differently. She didn't smell nauseatingly like his mother nor did she smell too mildly like his sister. She smelled…addictive._

_Ungh, he's as good as a drug addict now the way he's so intoxicated with her. It's so wrong! Natsume mentally slapped himself._

_It didn't work. He tried it in real life. _Slap!_ There. He's fully awake now. Ha!_

"_Natsume?" Ruka asked worriedly, taking a break from patting Usagi-chan. He didn't think that his cousin was into self-torture. He thought more of him as a sadist – not a masochist._

"_What?"_

"_Are you alright?" Ruka asked._

_Natsume scowled at him. What would make him think that he was not in perfect condition? "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You just slapped yourself."_

_Natsume scowled more. "I was swatting a mosquito." He lied._

_Wrong move. He inwardly cursed. Ruka's eyes turned into saucers then he glared at his cousin. "Did you just hurt an insect?"_

"_What the hell, Ruka? It was a mosquito! A blood-sucker! It was sucking my blood – royal blood!" Natsume defended, knowing quite well where this was going._

"_I don't care if your blood is blue or green or even black Natsume. The point here is that you hurt an animal!" Ruka pursued, now standing up._

"_What – Ruka, it was a pes – "_

"_Oh no, you didn't," Ruka simply stated. "You didn't just call that poor mosquito a pest!"_

"_Fine, I didn't call it a pe – "_

"_Don't even try! Seriously, Natsume. First, the poor innocent cockroach and now a mosquito! When will you ever learn? And you call yourself the next emperor? Well I never thought that the next emperor's into discrimination! Ha! Wait until the public knows," Ruka taunted, now in his full frustrated animal defender self._

"_Ruka, would you please – there 's not even such thing as discrimination against pests! And that cockroach nearly gave me some sort of disease okay? Who told it to go swimming in my soup? Ha! And all along I was wondering why the hell I was born as the crown prince. Now I know! Because if you ascend the throne, you'd reject all projects on getting rid of mosquitoes rendering the whole nation into a mass of epidemic Dengue and Malaria!" Natsume ranted._

"_Oh shut up, you," Ruka muttered as he neared Natsume, his hands out stretched in a murderous way._

"_W-what are you trying to do? Oi, Ruka!" Natsume cursed as both he and Ruka fell to the carpeted floor wrestling with each other, unconsciously ruining each other's clothes so that when the grand doors of Natsume's study burst open, revealing a mad-eyed Mikan, both were in an awkward position, worsening the huge misunderstanding running in Mikan's head._

_Natsume was on top of Ruka, both looking so disheveled with a few buttons of their shirts torn away, revealing ample amount of chest and skin and it didn't helped that both were out of breath and flushed._

_Naturally, Mikan screeched, once again calling the whole household into that place._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"_Natsume," Kaoru called._

"_I told you, it was a big misunderstanding!" Natsume muttered for the nth time then glared at Mikan – the cause of everything. Surprisingly, she was seated prim and properly, in a way that suggests that she was innocent and had nothing to do with the chaos. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time is all._

"_Wow, couz," Tsubasas whistled. "You could've just told me instead of…you know…revealing it in such a – "_

_Natsume glared at his cousin._

"_Would you stop scaring your cousin, Nattie!" Kaoru reprimanded again, massaging her temples. "Oh god. I know I dressed you up as a girl when you were younger – "_

"_Mother!"_

"_Don't interfere when I'm talking, young man! Or in this case…whatever you might be! I never thought that that joke would affect your sexual orientation!"_

"_Onii-chan, are you really…"_

"_Aoi!" Natsume growled. "I'm not gay, okay? What the hell…?"_

"_Then what were you doing on top of Ruka?" Misaki asked, equally baffled by what was happening._

"_I told you, it was a misunderstanding! Ruka, say something!" Natsume said through gritted teeth. It takes two to tango okay?_

"_Uh…uh…I – I ….uh…" and he submitted into a blushing fit. He was hopeless, and so was Natsume. Actually, he has the sudden urge to bang his head against a wall. Luckily, he might have a severe concussion and get this over with._

_Who in their right minds would question his sexuality? Right, no one. But then again, no one in this household is in his or her right mind anyway._

_Youichi sighed. "It seems that I had the wrong role model. I guess I'm destined for a wrecked future huh?"_

"_Oh shut the drama up, You-chan," Misaki muttered. All this fuss was giving her a headache._

"_M-mom, I also saw this…" Mikan said, receiving another glare from Natsume and a bunch of curious stares at the others._

_Hotaru stared pointedly at the object. She recognizes it very well. In fact, it was produced by her and Natsume and Ruka know that very well._

"_Imai," Natsume growled._

"_Shut it, Hyuga," she answered._

_Kaoru brought her hands to her mouth. "O-oh!" Tears welling up in her eyes. Of course, they weren't genuine and everyone knew that but they decided to let the older woman be. "Mikan, dear. It must be so hard for you. I'm really sorry, in behalf of my s-so – I can't even bear to say it. I don't know what he is right now but, I'm deeply sorry," then she stood up and dramatically ran out of the room, leaving the teenagers in the room._

_Natsume shook his head in disbelief. What the hell did he do to earn this? "Seriously, would someone stop this stupid nonsense?"_

"_Natsume-nii," Youichi started. "I never expected you…to be…nevertheless, it was a great beginning for the both of us. But I think…I'd start reconsidering my parents' plea for me to go back to England. I might need more distance." Then he left, joining in on the drama._

"_Y-you-kun!" Aoi muttered, standing up then glancing at her brother – or…err…sis…nevermind then chased the silver-haired boy._

"_Would you please stop treating me like a vermin? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gay?" he snapped._

"_Well couz, you're on your own. I, um…need some man time with…uh, my girlfriend. Come on, Misaki," Tsubasa said while grinning, dragging Misaki with him._

"…"

"_Imai," Natsume started again._

"_Shut up, Hyuga," Hotaru muttered, looking away. "Blame that dumb-o over there who launched this big misunderstanding,"_

_Natsume glared at Mikan who quickly looked away. "Well, it's true! Honestly, Natsume. You could have saved me the awkwardness of it all when I slept with you on the same bed had you told me that you were gay. I wouldn't have worried about my purity."_

"_What – "_

"_Excuse me while I head over to Dr. Harada with Ruka-pyon. It seems that both of us were traumatized and deeply horrified by your immoral actions." Mikan muttered lady-like while dragging the half-reduced vegetable-like Ruka with her. He was indeed traumatized._

_After they had left, Natsume was left looking as if he had replaced Atlas from bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders while Hotaru merely sighed, retrieved the scandalous photo and deserted the poor misunderstood Prince as well._

_Completely sure that he was finally alone, Natsume was granted with the thing he was aching to do since all of this ensued…_

_He banged his hand – hard. On the table._

_It hurt._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

So that's about it.

Five days ago, Mikan didn't know there was some so-called prince in this country. The next day, she was marrying him. She was seriously cursing her luck upon the discovery of his rotten personality and she honestly thought that nothing worse could happen – that is until she learned that she was marrying a gay.

Her life sucks.

"So?" Sachi waited. After re-asking her last question, Mikan annoyingly slipped into one of her long space-out moments again, driving the journalist nuts. She hated waiting! "Or what? You're not as intimate as you claim to be rendering you speechless for this question?"

"Shut it!" Mikan reiterated, really annoyed. "We're close okay? In fact, I've got the juiciest discovery I'm sure not even a single one of you knew about your so-called Natsume-sama!"

Hotaru lowered her camera. "Idiot, you're not going to – "

But she did and it was too late for Hotaru to stop Mikan's big flappy mouth.

"Natsume's gay!"

Poor Sachi looked like she swallowed a fly.

Riisa dropped her pen and hiccupped.

Mikan did her little happy dance.

And Hotaru…

…well, Hotaru sighed once again, wondering what the hell happened under her nose again.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Okay…so that was done. Execution. Right.**

**I guess I shall start practicing living my everyday life without my head. Sigh. So…after reading it, who's still up for my long-awaited beheading? Say ****aye!**** Through REVIEWS for those interested, yes?**

**REVIEWSSSS!**


	9. The Kiss of Misunderstanding

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back! Hihi. I was happy since you guys reviewed! And I'm sorry for not replying. But…most of them were just about how you liked the humor of the previous chapter so I was really happy since I thought I was such a lame humored person. Hahaha.**

**And some even asked for a fast review so here it is! ^^**

**Seriously, thank you guys! 3 So as a reward,**

**Dozo~**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**The Kiss of Misunderstanding**

"Oh, you're awake now," a familiar voice made its way to Ruka's groggy consciousness. "That's good, that's good," it muttered more to itself.

Ruka's hand flew to his head which was now throbbing painfully. _Where is he?_

"Lie down," the voice bubbled again. "Lie down, young man. Rest first before taking off."

Complying, Ruka swept his gaze around the place, trying to identify where he currently is – white tiles, white ceiling, blue curtains and over there is the photo of _Misaki_.

_Oh,_ Ruka thought, finally understanding where he's deposited. _I'm in Dr. Harada's clinic. Wait, but what happened? Why am I here?_

"Here," the old man thrust a steaming cup in Ruka's hand as he helped him sit up. "How are you feeling, Ruka?" he asked while smiling that warm smile of his.

The last time he saw the old man was months ago, when he was looking for a disinfectant for one of his pet's wounds. The old man doesn't seem to age at all. He still has that same long gray hair tied in a pony tail and those eyes that never seem to open. Well, actually, Ruka never saw the doctor's smile leave his face either.

Ruka sipped before answering. "My head hurts a bit," his voice cracked. "But I'm fine."

_Smile. Silence._

But then, there's also that permanent awkwardness around him. Ruka sighed inwardly. Although Misaki's father seems so cordial and all – and he is, okay? – one always finds nothing to talk about with him. He just smiles at you as if that would instantly cure whatever pain you're feeling.

Well, sometimes it does but more often than not it just drives you in a terrible awkwardness.

"That's alright, that's alright," Dr. Harada said. "At least you look better than yesterday."

_Yesterday?_ Ruka blinked. _What happened yesterday?_

Panic bubbled inside him. He can't remember anything from yesterday! Wait, he can. But just two words – mosquito and gay. What does that even mean?

"Uh," the blond lad started. "What happened yesterday?"

The older man just stared at him, but eventually answered. "You don't remember?"

Ruka shook his blond mane.

"Well, that young lass – Yukihira-san, was it? – dragged you here, saying something like you've been traumatized by what the young prince did. Well, honestly she was muttering a lot of obscenities against the lad but she made it clear that you were unwell," the doctor answered. "And indeed you were. You looked like a rotten vegetable, lad!"

Ruka frowned. '_I looked like a rotten vegetable? Ungh, I can't remember anything!'_ What could have happened to him that would render him as a useless cabbage?

"That princess," Dr. Harada started again. "She's quite bubbly, isn't she? Reminds me of Kaoru when she was your age." He chuckled.

Ruka choked. _What?_ Mikan as the empress – that deceitful, malevolent and evil-plan hatching empress! Poor Ruka felt like he swallowed poison. Oh god, he's dizzy.

_How could Mikan-chan morph into Aunt within the next ten years? Ungh, I feel sick._

"U-uh," Ruka muttered, the sides of his mouth twitching.

Dr. Harada's eyebrows shot up. "Oh my, are you okay?"

"F-fine," the young boy answered. "I'm fine." He stood up, ready to leave. "Uncle, do you know where the others are?"

"Wouldn't they be at school?" he asked. "Ah, but it seems like the PRESS are ambushing the young prince today so maybe they're inside the Parlor?"

"Right, thanks!" the animal-lover muttered as he dashed out of the clinic, refusing to jam more insanity into his brain every second he stays inside that room.

…_Mosquito...gay…_

What could have rendered him traumatized that has something to do with a mosquito and a gay? He tried to think.

_A mosquito that bit a gay?_ But mosquitoes bite anyone!

_A gay that bit a mosquito?_ That's traumatizing except that mosquitoes are difficult to catch – let alone bite. Ruka shuddered at the thought.

What about a _gay mosquito_? Now that's revolting! But no – he's against animal discrimination okay? He wouldn't be traumatized by a _friend_ that's simply different from the others.

Then what? Something tells him that he'd know the instant he opens the double grand doors in front of him.

Ruka stuck his left ear on the surface of the mahogany doors, checking if there're people inside.

There were. In fact, he could hear snippets of their conversation.

"…_still couldn't believe..."_

"_Me either,"_

What were they talking about?

Ruka tried to hear more.

"…_Natsume's gay!"_

Ruka froze, clutching the handle of the door, unconsciously opening it so that when it swung open, Ruka crashed limply on the floor – feeling like, as how Dr. Harada had put it, a rotten vegetable.

"Ruka?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Natsume was in his room.

Wait no, Natsume was in his room, _sulking_.

He couldn't believe that people weren't still over that big misunderstanding that he was a gay. He's _not_, okay? And who listened to him? _No one_ - exactly why he's now in his room, refusing to meet anyone.

Why would he? They'd just annoyingly express their utter disbelief of the sizzling news. _Disbelief_, Natsume repeated the word. Ironic word to use since as far as he can tell, they do believe in the stupid felony.

He stood up from where he lied, and then raked his hand over his coal tresses.

Seriously, he was the person mainly involved, was he not? Yes? Yes. Now why won't anyone take his opinion? Why?

_Simple_, his brain automatically answered. _Because no one in this palace is in their right minds. So, duh, no one thinks naturally. Besides, they were all smitten by that sweet little princess._

Natsume grunted at the mention of the brunette.

Mikan. The source of his misery. The source of this stupid nonsense which is driving him mad. The reason why everyone's questioning his sexuality – which is as straight as that beeping line when you're dead.

But that girl – that brunette claims otherwise.

_He's gay_, she said. _He's in love with his best friend,_ she said.

And they believed her. Over him.

Great. Now Natsume wants to bang his head against a wall again. But he can't. He has to clear this misunderstanding once and for all – for the love of everything good and sane.

But how?

Imai is an evil witch. She wouldn't bat an eyelash for her male raven-haired cousin, especially if the ruckus that news is making involves the PRESS which is the main source of her _green papers_.

Mikan. Well, Mikan's convinced that he belongs to the tertiary gender. She's of no use.

Ruka. Ruka's the only person who could help him clear this huge stupidity, except that he's still in the middle of his own unconsciousness and royal vegebility. If there's even such a word.

Which brings the young prince back to square one.

Natsume sighed. He's hopeless.

Let's face it – he has to live the rest of his life being called a homosexual, being avoided by the male population and oh! Being disowned by his father. Great. Just great.

Not.

"_Stupid gay prince_," he heard. Natsume's head perked up at the voice coming from outside his window.

He cracked a grin, an idea popping out of his mind.

Maybe there's a way out of this mess, after all – one that doesn't involve his Royal Vegetables.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Misaki entered the room, grumbling. Obviously, her morning didn't start as well as she had expected thanks to the army of journalists outside the Palace, waiting for some Royal rumors to devour. Thanks to that as well, she couldn't go out of the stupid Palace – to think that she has a report to deliver today!

She sighed. Great, now she's stuck inside the bricked structure.

"Give it up, Misaki," Tsubasa was saying as he sipped his damn tea. "You can't get out of this building. At least, not if you wish to be attacked by that terrible horde of reporters."

Misaki threw up her hands in exasperation. "Easy for you to say, Tsubasa. You don't have a report to deliver in front of Jinno-sensei. You know how dreadful that frog man is,"

The latter just shrugged.

"Where's aunt anyway? Isn't she supposed to be handling these things, or something?"

"No…well, that," Tsubasa grinned. "Aunt's deteriorated, refuses to talk to anyone. So, yeah," he scratched his nape.

The strawberry haired lass just rolled her eyes.

"I still couldn't believe it," Aoi muttered from her seat, clutching a cookie.

Youichi looked up from his game console. "Me either," he muttered.

"Well, who could anyway?" Misaki sighed. "Who would believe that that brat – Natsume's gay?"

_Thud._ Everyone looked up as Ruka stumbled – well, more like crashed onto the floor in the most unmoving manner. It's as if a statue was left leaning on the door then when it swung open, the statue readily welcomed the floor to its embrace.

Ungh, nasty sight.

Anyway, they helped the poor lad to the couch, offered him some tea which fortunately restored his humanity back to his self.

"Uh," he muttered. "What do you mean Natsume's gay?" he asked, receiving four pairs of raised eyebrows and one Hotaru who couldn't care less.

"W-what,"

"Oi, oi," Tsubasa laughed. "Don't tell me you don't remember? Well, of course it's traumatizing but something like that – it's not something I could ever forget if it happened to me,"

Youichi smirked. "Tsubasa-nii, I know that you and Misaki-nee are rarely into those lovey-dovey stuff but I would never have imagined that you were so desperate as to imagine yourself being molested by men,"

Misaki reddened then smacked the silver-haired lad. "How rude!"

"A-anyway," Aoi decided to interfere seeing as how a catfight's about to erupt between the three. She sighed. Seriously, this household's hopeless. "Ruka-nii, don't you remember?"

Ruka shook his head for the nth time.

"Well, don't be shocked, okay?" Tsubasa interjected. "This is going to be the most shocking revelation in your life,"

"Ever," Youichi supplied, earning a glare from Misaki.

Ruka nodded eagerly.

Tsubasa inhaled dramatically. Everyone waited, anticipating. "I am your father,"

_Thwack!_

"Stupid!" Misaki muttered as she brandished her huge paper fan. "Sigh, what this idiot here is trying to say Ruka, is that…y-you…were…uh," she reddened even before actually saying the words. Her eyes twitching, she faced Hotaru instead, seeming to be the best choice there is to reveal what happened yesterday. "Hotaru, why don't you tell Ruka instead?"

Ruka looked expectantly at the raven-haired girl who looked at him icily. He shivered, more like she was looking at him evilly.

"Come on, sis," Tsubasa grinned. "Say it,"

Hotaru stood up from where she was formerly occupied with her work then sighed. They were seriously annoying her.

"Well?" Ruka urged on. All this beating around the bush's gnawing on his long thread of patience.

Hotaru scowled. "I'm going to say this only once so you better listen carefully," she said. "You were molested by Natsume who as it turned out is a gay,"

_Silence._

_More silence._

_More and more silence._

Everyone looked at Ruka who didn't move. Or rather, who can't move.

Wait, he isn't breathing!

Youichi thwacked Ruka's back. Still nothing.

"Ruka-nii, breathe!" Aoi muttered nervously, shaking her older cousin.

Oh god, he's turning blue.

"Ruka!" Misaki shrieked.

He's now purple!

"Listen here, Ruka," Tsubasa said, his eye twitching. "Breathe now or I'll have no choice but to perform CPR on you. Yes, that means kissing you, so breathe, animal boy!"

Ruka gasped, filling his lungs with air once more. "Natsume's gay?" he choked out.

The other four were about to nod when Hotaru continued. Who would have thought that she wasn't done with her little dialogue yet?

"Or so they say," Hotaru sighed.

"What do you mean, 'Or so they say?' sis?" Tsubasa asked, suddenly confused. "Wasn't the photo from you?"

"What photo?" Ruka asked.

"This photo," Hotaru handed him.

Ruka raised his eyebrow. "Oh, this,"

"What do you mean 'Oh, this,' Ruka?" Misaki asked. "Wasn't it supposed to be, 'Ohmyeffingawd, I never thought he was acting gay to me during this time!' or something?"

Ruka stifled a laugh, yesterday's happenings coming back to him fully now. "Uh, no,"

"Sigh," Hotaru muttered. "I never thought that you'd really fall into that dummy's stupid misconception but then again, maybe I gave you people too much credit. Sometimes I really need to wake up to reality and realize that my family has the brain size of an ant."

"Okay, okay!" Youichi said. "Would you please stop insulting us and get this over with? Is Natsume-nii really gay or not?"

Hotaru looked at him as if he asked if the Moon is green.

"Ask that human vegetable," she pointed and went back to work.

All heads turned to Ruka.

"He's not," he answered.

"But then, how come we saw him on t-top…of…y-you…yesterday?" Aoi asked, stuttering, her words only more than whispers and her face beet red like a fat tomato.

Ruka cocked his head. "He killed a mosquito,"

He killed a mosquito, he said! Ha! What is that even supposed to mean? It's like saying, 'The sky is blue' then all your problems would have had gone abra-cadabra-goodbye! If only.

"So, killing a mosquito," Youichi drawled on. "Cures you from gayness? Wow, it's like…the next big thing aside from discovering the cure for cancer!"

Misaki frowned. Welcome to another crazy day of her life. Seriously, when you think of the Royal Family, you'd think of refined people. Yes? Yes. That's what she thought too! You know, when she was still innocent and haven't met these crazy people. She thought that Tsubasa was some valiant prince! Ha! How wrong she was.

Look at him now. Okay, so maybe he's handsome. Scratch that – maybe he's drop dead gorgeous but that attribute didn't pay off for the rest of him okay? He's some weird goofy stupid prince.

"Great, great," Tsubasa rubbed his palms. "So tell me more about this greatness of your animals. Say, does killing a bee cure you from stupidity?"

Ruka frowned. Is it just him or this conversation's getting ahead of him? Are they talking about murdering his beloved animals?

Misaki thwacked her fiancé once again with her humongous fan. "You know Tsubasa, if it were so, I would have brought you a whole beehive to kill."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

Hotaru, meanwhile, silently shook her head at the hopeless sight before her. If it were so, she would have bought a whole bee farm for her relatives to murder – or be murdered. Either they kill the bees or they kill them. Either way is fine right?

She sighed. If only.

"Would you please stop murdering these poor animals in your minds?" Ruka sighed.

Everyone stopped, thankfully.

"He killed a mosquito, okay?"

"So?"

"You know, you saying 'He killed a mosquito, okay?' in the most innocent voice as if it's the most sensible thing in the world isn't exactly the most sensible thing in the world, okay?" Tsubasa said.

"That didn't make any sense either,"

"I know!"

Ruka sighed once again. "He killed an animal. You know what happens to me when I see someone kill an animal," he persisted.

_Silence_

"You don't mean _that_, do you?" Tsubasa asked, eyes now beginning to twitch thanks to his not so wonderful experience.

"W-what do you mean _that_, Tsubasa-nii?" Aoi asked.

Misaki breathed. "Once, I accidentally killed a spider,"

"_Accidentally,_"

"Okay, okay. I killed a spider." Misaki explained. "And Ruka saw me. He began to change into this violent person whose main goal in life is to defend animals. It wouldn't have been so bad if he just doesn't try to strangle you,"

"Or kiss you," Tsubasa had his head in his hands.

Everyone stared at him.

"You know, when I put that cockroach in Natsume's soup?" He explained further. "Ruka was so annoyed. He tried to strangle me but I stopped him so instead he gave me the biggest scar of my life which was kissing me!"

Misaki eyed him.

"It was my first kiss!"

Misaki twitched. "We'll talk later, you jerk. Anyway, Hotaru, you knew, didn't you?"

Hotaru just stared at her brother's fiancée. "Yeah. I had fun watching you." She smirked.

And everyone wrote a mental note not to irritate the black-haired girl.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"I'm not gay," Natsume said again.

"'I'm not gay,'" Mikan copied accurately. "How many times do you plan on repeating that, Natsume? Sheesh! I heard you the first time okay?"

Natsume grunted. "Maybe I wouldn't have to repeat it if you'll just believe me."

"And maybe I'll believe you if you weren't just on top of Ruka almost naked!"

Natsume glared at her.

"Cat got your tongue? I was right, wasn't I?" Mikan stuck out her tongue. "You know Natsume, I'm not as stupid as you think,"

"Really," Natsume muttered, dripping with sarcasm.

"I heard that!" Mikan said. "Anyone would notice you're in love with your best friend! You eat with him. You hang out with him. You study with him. You do everything with him! Goodness knows, maybe you even sleep _with_ him!"

Natsume eye twitched. He was about to retort that she was the one who slept _with_ him for two nights now when he thought better of it. "Say, Polka," he smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Mikan reddened. "I'm _so_ not!"

"Really,"

"Really! Sheesh!"

"Then you won't mind if I kiss Ruka in front of you?"

"…"

"You won't right? Because you're not jealous?" He smirked slyly.

Mikan screeched in frustration. "You're _so_ gay!"

"Tch. And you're so jealous,"

"I'm not!"

"So I'm gay?"

"That's right! You're the gay-est man alive!"

"So you won't mind if I kiss you right now?"

"…" Mikan staggered back, redder if possible.

"Well?"

"Stay away from me!"

But Natsume only neared her and successfully pinned her against the Sakura Tree. "I'll give you two options, Polka. Either you admit I'm not gay or I kiss you because I'm gay – according to you,"

"…" Mikan wants to scream her head off right now. ARRRGHHHH!

"Hurry, I'm waiting," he said as he closed the gap between them. "Or do you really want me to kiss you that badly?" He whispered sexily, nearing and nearing his lips to hers.

Mikan closed her eyes shut, waiting for his soft lips to crush hers. "S-shut up,"

Wait, that was so wrong! Scratch that. She wasn't waiting for his lips! No way! Has she gone crazy? Why would she wait for him to kiss her? Oh god, she really must be insane. Wait a minute, why is her heart beating so loudly? Is she nervous? Yep, she must be nervous. But why? Why…well…that's because he's taunting her right now right? Because she's scared?

She could feel his lips now, nanometers away from hers. _Closer_, she involuntarily thought.

But the more rational side of her screamed, _ARGHH!_

Then she pushed him.

"Fine," she panted. She didn't even realize that she wasn't breathing! "Y-you're not gay,"

Natsume smirked. "Took you long enough," he muttered then snatched her wrist and dragged her.

"W-what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Mikan tried to struggle – to no avail.

But Natsume just smirked at her.

_Part B of Anti-gay Plan, commence_, he thought.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Natsume-sama, is that your fiancé?" a reporter asked.

"Why did you pick her? Did you fall in love with her at first sight?"

"Natsume-sama, please answer us!"

"More importantly, we saw the news in your school paper! Is it true that you're gay?"

"That's right! It was an interview from Yukihira-sama. Is that true?"

"Is your relationship not going well?"

And a lot more annoying questions rang inside Mikan's head. Natsume started dragging her with him to who-knows-where and the next thing the brunette knew was that they were in front of a sea of scary reporters, cameras and notepads! As if that wasn't scary enough, he dragged both of them to where these scary people could easily grab them.

So the question is: Is Natsume in his right mind?

Somehow, Mikan isn't that sure. But who was she to say that right? Minutes ago, she found herself wanting him to kiss her so badly. Both of them must be sick. That must be it, right?

Right?

"You're crazy," Mikan muttered to Natsume, not knowing how to face the group of people in front of them.

"Not as crazy as you," he replied.

"Ha! I'm not the one who went outside the Palace gates to be eaten by the PRESS!"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Who said they're going to eat me?"

"Well, they are if you don't tame them soon!"

He smirked that annoying smirk of his. "Exactly,"

Mikan just frowned at him which deepened more as he draped his arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"That's right," Natsume started, silencing everyone in front of him. He looks so gorgeous. Oh crap, Mikan thought. This is being taped right now! How the freakin' hell does she look? She hoped she doesn't look like a dirty rag next to this stupid prince.

"This _lovely lady_," Natsume was saying. Mikan blushed to no end which luckily looked lovely in front of the curious reporters. "here is my fiancé, Mikan Sakura-Yukihira and yes, I _fell in love_ with her the first time I saw her."

Honestly, right now, Mikan wants to smack some sense into this stupid raven-haired lad's skull. What the hell was he saying? In love? Sure, if it involves grilling each other then maybe they're crazily in love with each other!

"And about the rumour about me being gay," he breathed. "It was a misunderstanding." He smirked.

"Could you please show us any proof of that statement, Natsume-sama?"

Mikan thought she saw Natsume's brow twitch. She looked at him worriedly.

"That's right! Like, maybe a kiss?"

Mikan's eyes nearly left their holes. _K-kiss?_ These people must be crazy!

Oh god, she was sure she looks so red now. Natsume won't kiss her right? She knows he's crazy – but is he crazy enough to kiss her in public?

_Now way_, Mikan thought. She looked up at him for reassurance.

Then he _kissed _her.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Yes, well. It's long. Haha.**

**Look, I don't know how I did for this chapter – I really don't. Um, it's long…I know that. But please ****REVIEW ****and tell me if you ****liked it or hated it****, yeah?**

**Please? Thank you!**


	10. An Unwanted Visitor

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload – or was it fast? Haha. I don't know.**

**I don't have much to say except to thank everyone for your reviews! I was really touched, clapping like a retarded seal for every review. Hihi. **

**So here~**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**An Unwanted Visitor**

Then he _kissed_ her.

He _kissed_ her.

_Kissed._

**Kiss**.

Kiss. Yes, that's it. He kissed her.

Oh, wait. Were you waiting for me to elaborate? Like maybe something in the lines of…

_Mikan craned her neck heavenwards to meet the gorgeous crimson pools of the Blue blood, never expecting what came afterwards. She just felt the Prince's soft and warm lips meet hers for the first time, rendering her panicked mind into submission. A lot of questions whirled her mind, all asking what the hell she was doing._

_He was kissing her! Hard – that is. And all she could think of was that it felt so awesome, making her kiss him back. She was in complete disarray and her body wouldn't obey any commands from that rational part of her. She should be slapping him now, right?_

_But what is she doing? Oh, that's right. They're currently in a make-out session! Hello, Mikan? Remember, you're in front of a huge crowd. They're filming this right now. By tomorrow, millions of people will be seeing your little antic. By Monday, Natsume's fangirl's will be flaying you alive. Care to wake up now? No? No. She didn't listen! Or rather, she can't._

_Virtually, there's a neon sign hung on both of them saying, "THERE. NATSUME'S NOT GAY. DND, CURRENTLY IN A MAKE-OUT SESSION. SHOO."_

You wanted me to narrate that didn't you? Good news: I just did. Bad news: That's not what happened.

_Here_ is what _really_ happened:

Natsume just kissed her. Kiss, as in, their lips just crashed – no passion, no nothing. Just – crash! Voila, kiss!

Dear reader, you must hate me right now. But reality check! You should be attentive to know that both of them aren't in any severe emotional state as to kiss each other that torrid yet. Kay? Wait. Just wait, okay? Patience!

As they say, good things come to those who wait.

Now, shall I take you to the rest of our story?

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan didn't sleep well. Well, who could, anyway?

The most sought after bachelor slash Prince of the State just kissed her in front of a crowd equipped with evil contraptions that would air their little show the day after to the whole world _and_ she'll still manage to sleep? If that were so, trust me, she would have started worshipping herself by now.

She knows that it was just a stupid kiss for publicity okay? She reaped what she sown. There, she created a misunderstanding and what did she get back for that?

A kiss!

A kiss that could create a stampede among the female population. A kiss that is probably worth a million dollars. A kiss that probably haunts most of the girls in their sleep. A kiss that could grant World Peace! Okay, maybe not. But that's not the point, alright? The point here is that, many would kill to get that kiss.

And who got that kiss?

That's right. _Her._ Mikan Sakura-Yukihira.

She got that wonderful kiss. Yipee!

Not.

She knows it was just a peck okay? So their lips just met. His lips was soft. It was warm. Then it was over. Besides, hello? Earth to Mikan. She's his fiancée so it was expected that they'd indulge into that stuff sooner or later – sooner for practice and late for the real thing! So what the heck is Mikan fussing over?

Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that it was her first kiss?

And that it was _stolen_?

_By who?_ A voice asked her.

Mikan gritted her teeth. "That stupid idiotic dummy arrogant conceited rude too full of himself perverted devil of a prince!" she muttered under her breath.

The voice coughed. _Wow, that must be the longest curse I've ever heard. Name please?_

The brunette screeched. Who the heck is this voice anyway? And why is it in her mind? Nevertheless, she answered, "Natsume,"

That's right people.

_Natsume Hyuuga _stole Mikan's _first kiss._

Does he know it?

Nah, didn't think so.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Kaoru giggled.

She couldn't get enough of the videotape! Goodness knows how many times she has raped the replay button. She just _loves_ this little surprise her son gave her. Well, not literally _gave_ her because it was the Press who sent her the little package and he'd probably kill himself first before handing the video over, _but still_, right?

Besides, none of these would be caught on cam had he not put up this little show! _But poor Mikan_, she thought. She must have had nothing to do with this. The little lady was completely clueless! It was so obvious which makes the thing even cuter, Kaoru mused.

Maybe she'd give them their breakfasts back? She giggled again, completely amused and elated.

Kaoru was still giggling when the door to the Dining Hall opened, revealing a certain silver-haired boy.

"Oh, hey, Aunt," he greeted as his eyes flew to the scene on his Aunt's television. He froze.

Did he just see Natsume kissing Mikan? _Freeze. Completely freeze, Youichi_.

Kaoru, highly amused by her nephew's reaction, giggled more. "Why good morning, Youichi. Come, have breakfast,"

Youichi gulped. And now his Aunt's offering him breakfast! What, is the world meeting it's end already? They were still on that Breakfast Ban right? _Hey, something isn't right in here_, he thought.

Robotically, as he was still frozen, the fourteen-year old boy proceeded to the dining table, facing the 40 inch flat screen TV with Natsume and Mikan's footage on replay.

"A-Aunt," Youichi stammered as he was served breakfast. "Did you edit _that_?" he asked, pointing to the frozen mid-kiss. He _knows_ that his Aunt is such a huge _NatsuMikan_ shipper and yes, she came up with the name as well; don't ask but he didn't think she'd go as far as editing a NatsuMikan fanvid!

The Empress' eyebrows shot up and laughed. "Why, no. This is actua – Tsubasa! Misaki," she called out, stopping mid-sentence. Youichi looked at the lot outside the Hall. "Oh, you too, Honey," pertaining to Aoi. "Is that Hotaru and Ruka? All of you, in here. Chop, chop!" she called.

They all looked at each other like complete idiots. Tsubasa just raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself. He even checked if there were people behind them. "Us?" He stupidly asked.

Well, who could blame him? Even Misaki was in shock. Remember that game they played? They won right? They got their breakfasts back! – for one morning only. Somehow, Tsubasa thinks that it would have extended onto everyday had Mikan and Natsume really kissed. But they haven't – not that they know of anyway.

So why is his Aunt calling them in the Dining Hall? Okay, chill, Tsubasa. Maybe she wasn't calling you for breakfast at all! Right? Don't be assuming! But wait, why is Youichi in there with heaps of eggs and bacons on his plate?

Something's not right here.

"Well, do you want breakfasts or not?" The older lady asked again. "I'm waiting,"

"Right, right," Tsubasa grinned. "Coming, Auntie,"

They all sat. They sat but they don't eat. They just stare at their Aunt. Well duh, she asked them to come inside _not_ come inside and _eat_. So no eating. Keep off the food! _Even if their plates are currently being filled with yummilicious food?_ Yes.

"Well?" she asked. "Why aren't you eating?"

Ruka smiled uncertainly. "Aunt, that's because – "

"Well?"

Hotaru sighed. "Okay, Aunt, what's the catch?"

Kaoru cocked her head to the side cutely. "What catch?"

"Come on, Aunt," Misaki smiled. "It's okay. We're used to it."

Kaoru knitted her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Tsubasa laughed. "Aunt, really, it's alright. What do you need? There's no way that you're feeding us out of the blue without anything in exchange, right? Like maybe, you want us to assassinate someon – "

"Tsubasa, you twat! It's exactly how it is! I'm giving you food – in exchange for nothing! How difficult is that to understand?" she pouted.

"Very difficult," he muttered under his breath.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to the Empress?"

Kaoru's eye twitched. "Sheesh, what are you talking about? Kids these days…you give them food and they shake their heads like you're offering them poison. It's me okay? Drop it! Really,"

_Silence_

Despite Kaoru's word, no one still moved their plates – well, except for Youichi who was digging in on the feast already. Except him, everyone was still suspicious of this sudden banquet. Okay, so your Aunt suddenly starves you for a week then she suddenly offers you food out of the blue for no apparent reason. Hey, something smells fishy there, right? RIGHT?

Not to mention that you're not even sure if that said Aunt was completely sane. Somehow, they weren't that sure – even Aoi.

So yeah, basically everyone indulged in a stupid staring game with their food as if it's gonna stare back. Hotau, meanwhile, the brave soul, decided to venture even further into this mystery by poking the wiggly egg. She pokes and it wiggles. That must have gone on for five minutes.

When suddenly, Youichi choked prompting Tsubasa to land on the stupidest idea he's ever had.

"I knew it! We're being poisoned!"

Youichi choked more. Everyone pushed their plates away.

Aoi immediately assisted Youichi and patted his back. "Y-you-kun," she muttered as she offered her orange juice.

"Aoi-chan, stop!" Misaki screamed. "That might be poisoned too!"

Poor Youichi, who was in the middle of drinking the liquid spat it out instantly, choking him more.

"Oh my god, oh my god! You-chan's dying!"

"Call the ambulance, quickly!"

"911! Hey, somebody ask for help!"

"The kid is dying!"

"Aunt, how could you do this?"

The older woman just stared at the chaos sprouting in front of her. Youichi was turning the shade of a bloated eggplant and Aoi's hyperventilating due to panic. Tsubasa on the other hand was running around like a lunatic while Misaki was trying to stop him. Ruka, meanwhile was too nervous to actually be lucky enough to hit a key on his phone solidly. Hotaru? Hotaru's on her camera, filming everything.

Are these kids crazy or what? And they call her a lunatic! Ha! Does this Palace need more mirrors?

She shook her head. Calmly, she approached Youichi – then smacked him. _Hard. On the back._ "Goodness!" She muttered. "It was just food that has gone down the wrong pipe! Would you please all sit down?" she called as Youichi coughed and drank water.

"And here I was, being completely kind by giving you back your breakfasts on a fine Saturday morning and you pick a bone with me saying that I was poisoning you? Mou," she glared and picked the remote control. "Kids these days. And correction, I was not offering you this nice little treat out of the blue! It's because of this," she clicked the replay button.

For the first time, everyone focused on the flat screen TV, different reactions emanating from each.

Well, mostly curiosity and amusement and perhaps, a _little _thought of hatching a fortune.

You know where the last one came from.

Hotaru _smirked_.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan couldn't believe her luck.

The brunette finally deserted her room after hours of sulking, deciding that she cannot do anything about the stupid incident anymore unless she time travels which is kind of impossible anyway. So she let the issue drop and decided to _forgive_ and _forget_.

Easy! Not. Okay, but she's _trying_.

Trying and failing.

Hello? Who could forget that kind of incident when you get out of your room after hours of fussing over the matter just to bump into the main reason of your dilemma right after you set your foot out?

Mikan cursed then glared at the back of the person in front of her. Boy does she just want to kick him right now but stopped herself. _Easy Mikan_, she consoled. _Forgive and forget. Come on, it's okay._ And he's acting as if nothing happened!

The nerve. _The nerve!_

"Natsume," the brunette called, catching up to him.

He walks faster.

"Hey! Natsume," she tried once more, jogging now.

He walks faster.

"Hey!" she threw her sandal at him. Jackpot!

He turned around, finally. "What was that for, Polka?" he asked irritably.

Mikan was fuming. "Oh don't you, 'What was that for, Polka?' me, mister! You were the one ignoring me!"

He just glared at her and walked away.

"Hey! What's your problem?" she asked.

"What's _your_ problem?" he countered.

"Oh so now I'm the one who's problematic? You're the one ignoring me!"

He scowled at her. "I'm not,"

"I'm too! Hello? I'm the one who's been abused yesterday! I'm the one who should be making the fuss, not you! Or what? You're acting out in my place? Why thank you, mister. That's very touching," she said. "Not."

"_Abused,_" he smirked.

"Yes, abused!"

"I _just_ kissed you. You're making it appear as if I raped you," he remarked in amusement.

"_Just _kissed? _JUST?_" Mikan repeated incredulously.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Deaf, are you?"

Mikan stomped her feet. "I'm not deaf! Don't change the subject! It was a kiss, Natsume! A kiss! And don't even dream of raping me, you pervert!" she huffed.

"Who would even dream of raping you, Polka?" Natsume said as he stuck his tongue out at her. Childish, he knows, but hey, _she_'s acting childish too anyway. What's up with a stupid kiss? Unless…

"You don't understand! A kiss is special! It's done with the person you like and certainly not with a person you're about to kill – like what I want to do with you right now – in front of hundreds of reporters to be aired the next day! Hello? Didn't you even think that on Monday your nasty fangirls would be hunting me as if I were a deer?" Mikan was saying.

"Let me guess," Natsume smirked, ignoring her ranting. "It was your first kiss, right? Little girl?"

Mikan stopped and gaped at him. "Pardon?"

Natsume sighed. He hates repeating himself. "That was your first kiss that's why you're making such a big fuss,"

Mikan blushed. "It was _so_ not! What are you talking about?"

The latter just rolled his crimson orbs. "Whatever,"

They began walking. "Why did you even kiss me?"

Natsume sighed. And here he thought they were over it already. "Because they asked me to,"

Mikan scoffed. "So now you're being obedient! What, if they asked you to jump off a cliff you'll do it because they asked you to?"

"If you're with me, why not?" he smirked.

As expected, the brunette blushed. "Okay, CUT. You're making me gag. Stop it,"

"Besides, it was about time I collected your debt,"

"What debt?"

"Forgetful are we?"

"Spit it out!"

"Cafeteria. Tacos. Milk. Paying me with your body?"

Then it hit Mikan.

"Damn it Natsu – "

"_That's right, like maybe a kiss?"_

Both of them froze.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"_That's right, like maybe a kiss?"_

Everyone stopped moving, anticipating every moment of the footage as if it were a top hit drama series. No on moved. No one speak. Just watch.

The Empress, Misaki and Aoi were bracing themselves for a squealing fit, the boys were preparing for the unthinkable and Hotaru – well, Hotaru's doing something else. Something _evil_.

Everyone watched as Mikan looked up only to be ambushed by –

_BANG!_

"HOLY – what the hell are you watching?" Everyone looked at her.

Natsume grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, glaring at his mother.

"Why good morning, you two," Kaoru smiled meaningfully. "Breakfasts?"

Mikan gawked at her then to Tsubasa who mouthed, "Just eat. Don't ask,"

"Mother," Natsume growled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Natsume glared at her more.

"Oh don't you give me that look, young man. And yes, now I'm thankful that the line of your sexuality's dead straight. You kissed Mikan-chan. The least thing you can do was inform me you know. If not only for those kind Press people, I wouldn't have known at all – "

"Wouldn't have known? I didn't know that the Press interview people as hobby, not for work," Natsume sarcastically said.

"Then there you have it! What's the difference of seeing it in advance and having a copy?" Kaoury grinned, flashing the CD.

"A copy of what?" an old voice asked. Everyone froze in their places, knowing who the owner of the voice is. Everyone, except for Mikan.

The brunette quickly looked back to meet a pair of boring black eyes.

In front of her is an elderly woman with stern demeanor and the most ruthless gaze she's ever seen.

Mikan shivered.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**So, it was over! It's a cliffhanger. Haha.**

**This is just half of what I was supposed to put in this chapter but it turned out too long so I had to cut it.**

**Want more? Liked it? Hated it? Rant through REVIEWS and tell me what you think about it! Mmkay? :D**


	11. Bitter Memories

**I am sad. :( I mean, very few reviewed the last chapter so I was quite unsure whether I should already upload this chappie but since I love you so much, I decided I will put this up already.**

**Oh, heads up. This is a very serious chapter. :) We're working on the actual plot already so we're making our way to the story. So for this chapter, sorry but it'll be less humorous and more serious.**

**Enjoy!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Bitter Memories**

Mikan watched as everyone froze on the spot.

No, not the funny freeze. It was like…they were petrified. And yes, even the Empress herself! Imagine that? No, she can't. But she didn't need to - she already's seeing it. Mikan looked at the scary old woman again. The brunette gulped. She was looking at her and Mikan couldn't look away. It was like she was holding her in her gaze.

The old lady raised her eyebrows. "What is this?" she said in a tone of - what? - power? Mikan doesn't know. It sounds so strict. "No one would even greet me? Oh my, Kaoru, were you running this place askew in my absence?"

Mikan thought she saw the Empress twitch. "No, _Your Majesty_," was all she said.

_Your Majesty?_ Mikan thought. Who is this woman? And why is the Empress scared of her?

"Simple courtesy! Manners!" the old woman was saying. "Where did those go?"

The Empress bowed her head, "Children, greet _Her Majesty_," Kaoru ordered as she herself bowed before the old woman. Mikan thought she'd never see this day. The Empress, proud and beautiful - bowing to someone? And yet, here it is. Mikan couldn't really process who she was.

Before she knew it, everyone was kneeling before the old woman, like in those ancient Japanese customs. The brunette finally did so, feeling so out of place and scared.

"Welcome back," she heard Natsume say. "Your Majesty,"

The brunette couldn't see the old woman's expression but it was silent for a while. It seems like even Natsume was tamed - or scared? - of this person. Well, who wouldn't be? Mikan swears that the temperature dropped by a couple of degrees when she entered the room.

"Rise," Mikan heard her say. "I had enough of this," she added.

Everyone did as she said.

It strangely felt like one of those moments when you were doing something fun and then the one who holds the authority suddenly cuts everything off. It was so dull…and so empty.

The older woman walked around them. They were in a line so it seemed as though she was inspecting them, in which she probably really was. Mikan was reminded of the word _self-conscious_. Honestly, since she entered the Palace, she hasn't received any Princess Lessons yet. Well, she wasn't sure if there really were such things but now, she felt as though she needed one badly.

"_Stop slouching_," she heard the old woman say as she felt something tapping her back - a fan? Mikan straightened herself.

Finally, the woman went into view, strangely looking at her. The young princess tensed.

"Kaoru," she called.

"Y-yes, _Your Majesty_?" she answered.

"Stop stuttering. It is unbecoming of the present Empress," The older woman reprimanded. "Explain,"

Kaoru looked around and bowed her head in understanding, "Your Majesty, she is Mikan Sakura-Yukihira, Natsume's betrothed as he just turned seventeen roughly the week before the last,"

Mikan felt the urge to fidget. God, her heart's hammering inside her ribcage like a wild bird.

"And the copy? What were you occupied of before I arrived?" she asked.

"It was a copy of Natsume's brief interview, Your Majesty," The Empress answered once again.

"Natsume," the older woman repeated, as if the name didn't ring a bell. "Oh, the Crown Prince," she said, as if remembering for the first time. Mikan thought she saw Natsume scowl in hatred. "What has he done this time?" she asked in a tone as if what was happening was only one of Natsume's.

Well, Mikan didn't know and she wasn't sure why but she hated how she seems to treat Natsume. It was as if he was nothing but an instrument for preserving their Royal Bloodline and the Throne.

"We," The Empress quivered. "We thought he was gay,"

That caught the woman off guard. "Gay!" then she faced Natsume and slapped him. Mikan flinched. "You have no rights to become gay. You have broken a lot of my rules, young man and most of those times I have forgiven you for they all said that you were young. You do not understand these things yet but now - now you are seventeen and betrothed. Know your place." she said.

Mikan's lips thinned. She slapped Natsume. She slapped Natsume because of the stupid misunderstanding she made. "I-it was my fault!" Mikan burst then covered her mouth. Everyone looked at her. The moment the words slid out of her mouth, she wished them in again. Mikan wanted to shut her eyes closed so tight when the older woman averted her stern gaze at her, as if disintegrating her.

"I told you to stop stuttering," she told Mikan, raising her eyebrows. "A princess does _not_ slouch and certainly doesn't impulsively interfere in conversations without permission! Have you had your Princess Lessons yet?" she asked.

So there were such things. "N-" Mikan cleared her throat. She was about to stutter. "No, Your Majesty,"

The older woman narrowed her eyes. "Well then I guess I have to give them to you, myself,"

"Your Majesty!" The Empress exclaimed. _Your Majesty_ glared at her and the Empress surprisingly cowered.

"Do not interfere, Kaoru," she said. "I forbid you. You have failed to do your duty therefore I shall take over this…" she eyed Mikan. "_Young one,_"

Suddenly a ring was heard throughout. The older woman narrowed her eyes. "Whoever you are, answer it this instant. I'm giving you a minute," she muttered.

Surprisingly, Hotaru stoically fished her phone out and did her transaction, everyone eyeing her. After she finished, she said, "Your Majesty, may I request to speak?"

The older woman harrumphed but surprisingly agreed.

"The reporters have contacted me and they requested to book an interview regarding the matter of the Crown Prince," Hotaru nonchalantly said.

Her Majesty smirked, "Still shamelessly hunting for fortune, _unwanted _daughter of Hiyori?" Mikan felt more anger rise up inside her. Who is this woman and how can she just trample on her friends like that? First Natsume and now…Hotaru? What does she mean by unwanted? "Very well then," she continued. "More reason for me to train this young miss so as not to dishonor the Royal Family tomorrow. Meet me at the Imperial Library this afternoon, young lady," she muttered then left.

Not realizing that they were all holding their breaths the whole time, as soon as the door closed, everyone left out a sigh of relief.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Who was that?" Mikan burst. Hotaru, Misaki, Aoi and the brunette are currently in her room after all that happened while the boys decided to flee the Palace for breathing air. It seems like Natsume really minded what happened. Well, who wouldn't anyway?

Misaki slumped in her seat and sighed. "I never thought I'd see her again," she said and hugged herself. "Oh god, she still scares me,"

Aoi just nodded.

"Won't anyone answer me? Who was that woman and why did you call her Your Majesty?" Mikan demanded, fuming. Since she couldn't let all her anger out a while ago because she was also scared of the woman, she decided to let it all out in her room instead.

Hotaru looked at her best friend. "You really are an idiot. Replace your brain with a faster one, dummy,"

The brunette just glared at her. "Would you please just tell me who she is? She acts as if she owns the place! She even - she even…" Mikan let her sentence cut loose, hanging suspended on air. She couldn't say it out loud. _She even hurt you and Natsume_, she wanted to say but she couldn't - because it seems so impossible. Who could scare the ever so stoic cousins?

"T-that was grandma," Aoi muttered, looking at her shoes.

"GRANDMA?" Mikan screamed. "That was your Grandmother?"

Aoi nodded. Mikan couldn't believe it. How could someone act so cold and hateful in front of her own flesh and blood?

"She's horrible and cold," Aoi said again. It was the first time Mikan heard her speak ill of others. "But she's our Grandma. Father ascended the throne when Grandpa died years ago. Unlike Grandma, Grandpa was kind."

Mikan couldn't help but feel sorry. She made a promise to herself that she'd let Aoi meet _her_ Grandma instead since hers was that ideal cookie-baking type. A real Grandma. "W-why don't you call her Grandma?"

"She never lets us call her 'Grandma'," Aoi said. "She gets angry when we do so."

Hotaru smirked. "We don't have a Grandmother, Mikan," she said. The brunette knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "We only have an _Empress_,"

The brunette didn't understand but let it go. "It sucks," was all she could say. Somehow, the ex-Empress' arrival wrecked their day.

Misaki started laughing. Mikan looked at her weirdly. "I remember when we were small," she said. "I used to chase Tsubasa around. We ran around the Palace, me and him…then, I tripped and bumped on a stand. The vase on that stand crashed. I was so scared, I started crying. Tsubasa couldn't stop me," she went on, smiling sadly. She has that distant look on her face when one's reminiscing memories - sad memories. "Then, _that_ woman came. I cried more because she scared me. She started asking who broke the vase. It was a family heirloom, you see. Tsubasa said he broke it. I couldn't say anything. I didn't even tell her it was me. Do you know what she did?"

Mikan swallowed. Misaki continued to smile.

"She dragged Tsubasa. 'Go home, little girl' was all she said while that stupid guy grinned at me like nothing was wrong and mouthed, 'Go' while shooing me away like I was some sort of dog. I didn't see Tsubasa for days after that and when I finally did…he was starving and looked so thin. I found out that she locked her up in a room and was only given cold scarce meals thrice a day. Since then, I've hated her. Well, everyone does anyway," she shrugged.

Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "That woman is hateful," was all she said.

"W-why does she seem to dislike the Empress?" Mikan asked because seriously, even if the black-haired woman was quite annoying and childish, she's not hateful in any way. She's one of the loveliest persons Mikan met.

Misaki sighed. "Aunt's different," she said. "She's not like one of those strict stuck-up Royalties. She's…normal and fun. That woman hates that. For her, life in the Palace is everything connected to running the country and traditions. Exact opposite of Auntie. That's why when she left for her medications, the Palace started brightening up."

Somehow, Mikan came to understand more of the situations inside the Palace. Well, she can't say that everything she learned was a good thing but somehow…she feels relieved that there were also some sort of seriousness inside because everyday of her life living this Royal life of hers seems more and more like a dream. It was fun, she relented despite the annoyance she feels at times. She likes it here, she decided. And if it were a dream, she'd feel really sad to wake up that's why learning that things also have their downsides…she can quite assure herself that this is still reality.

And somehow…that makes her a bit happy.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Ahhhhhh," Tsubasa whined. They were currently in a bar - the only open bar that is. Duh, it's noontime! But nevertheless, they just decided that they needed some spirit and any kind of alcohol would do it. They were wearing disguises of course and were able to slip the underage Youichi inside. Besides, the kid's too tall for his own good. "Why didn't anyone warn us that she's back?" he said as he took a swig of his scotch.

Natsume said nothing and simply downed his own glass. His cheek still red from the slap earlier.

"Grandma does what she likes. No one can stop her. I bet that her return was not planned at all," Ruka said. Unlike the two, he wasn't drinking.

Youichi tried to get a glass of scotch for himself but was quickly swatted by Tsubasa. "Orange Juice for you, kiddo," he stuck his tongue out. Youichi just glared at him.

"Damn right, Ruka," he muttered after. "Perhaps she heard the news over in England. That this guy," he pointed over to Natsume. "started liking men." At that, Ruka blushed while his cousin glared. "And vhoom! She's here!" Tsubasa smacked his hands together, emphasizing what he meant.

"Shut up," was all Natsume said. "Your parents," he began saying to Youichi. "They were the one in charge of that old hag right? Exactly why you stayed in England,"

Youichi just frowned at the memories. "Yeah. Well, and I thought I was free from her when she let me go back to Japan. I didn't know she'd follow,"

"Didn't Uncle or Auntie tell you about her?" Ruka asked.

The fourteen year-old guy just shook his head. "No, not a word. She probably escaped or something. Man, England sucks because of her. I guess I really will try going back there now. She's here anyway,"

_Silence_

Tsubasa started laughing. He's high. "Damn. This day sucks. Did you know she used to lock me up? Fed me barely edible meals." he muttered while he covered his eyes with his forearm.

Ruka sighed. "I'm worried about Mikan-chan," he said.

Just like that, something snapped inside Natsume.

"Shit," was all he said and left.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Hotaru," Misaki called at the raven-haired genius as they play cards. "Aren't you worried about Mikan-chan?"

The girl continued to play. "No,"

Misaki sighed. "I don't understand you. Why not?"

"She can handle herself."

"You do remember that it's that old devil we're talking about here, right?"

"Obviously,"

Misaki sighed in frustration. "They're going to study Politics. Is Mikan-chan even ready for that?"

Hotaru simply shrugged and continued to play.

"You know," the strawberry-haired girl continued. "I was kind of wondering…why do you guys call Mikan-chan idiot or such every time?"

"Because she is,"

Misaki frowned. "And you're not worried? The hag might traumatize her!"

"Like I said, Misaki, she can handle herself,"

The older girl sat up, her face serious. "Hotaru, let me ask you. What's your rank when you were in Middle School?"

"First,"

"See? You're smart. You'll never understand. As you said, Mikan-chan is sort of…a…dummy so…she'll be having an extra-hard time,"

"You don't understand." was all Hotaru said.

Misaki threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't _understand_ you. Could you please explain how Mikan-chan can handle herself?"

Hotaru just looked at her and said, "She ranks second after me,"

Misaki almost dropped her cards.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"You're late," Grandma said as Mikan opened the door to the Library.

Mikan flinched. "I'm sorry,"

"Tardiness is inexcusable. Sit down," she commanded as the brunette complied. Truthfully, she was a little excited regarding the lessons despite the ruthless old woman being her mentor. "Sit up straight, back away from the chair," she corrected.

Mikan followed.

"Hands on your lap. Look dignified. The Crown Prince didn't pick you out to be a disgrace to our family. You will be the next Empress so start acting like one!" she ordered. "Be proud. Don't slouch,"

Then she ordered Mikan to stand and walk, all the while barking orders.

"Walk slowly. Gracefully and not as if your feet are made of steel!" she remarked sternly. After that, she started placing books on Mikan's head, one by one. "Now walk,"

Mikan feels like she was in a circus. She's never balanced five books on her head before! Besides from the fact that they're heavy and that any minute now, they'll topple, it's the scary gaze of the former Empress that makes the task extra-difficult. Slowly, as she walked, Mikan couldn't help but spread her arms to balance when suddenly, she felt a painful lashing on her hand. The brunette yelped and quickly aided her aching hand, looking at the older woman.

"You were asked to walk like an Empress, not walk like a rope-crosser," she said. "One mistake, one whip," she said.

Mikan felt herself wanting to cry but held it in. She won't lose to this hag, she decided.

She just won't.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

When Natsume reached the Palace, he was already out of breath and had luckily avoided three potential severe car accidents.

He didn't know why but when he remembered the brunette inside the Library, suffering from that old hag's clutches, he felt strangely mad and…concerned? So he stormed away as fast as he can, leaving the other three in the bar while he dashed back home. Just as when he climbed off his car did he realize how stupid he was.

_Stupid_, he told himself. _Why did you get worked up because of her? Why do you care?_ He shook his head and entered the Palace anyway.

That sounded so wrong, he knows. Natsume _doesn't_ just care. He doesn't.

Well, since the brunette entered his life, he found himself strangely doing everything he usually doesn't do. It's weird. She's annoying but not like his fangirls. She's okay. She's the only girl unrelated to him that wouldn't just fall for his charms. It's alright when she annoys him. It's alright when she calls him by his first name. It's alright when he kissed her. She drives him mad. Everything is alright as long as it's her!

Is he mad? Somehow, Natsume thinks he's sick. Mikan - she's different. She's a mass of change that collided with his boring world and somehow, he isn't that sure if he hates it at all.

Natsume was about to knock on the Library door when it swung open. It was his grandmother, leaving the Library. Out of habit, he bowed his head.

But before the old hag left, Natsume thought she heard him say, "She's not a bad catch," and quickly raised his head to look at her, her figure already retreating.

Unsure, the raven-haired Prince found himself entering the Library anyway, finding the brunette slumped on one of the desks. Concern shot to his being and quickened his steps toward her.

"Hey, idiot," he called. Damn, he always says the wrong words.

She opened her chocolate eyes. "Oh, hey Natsume. Are you alright?" She sat up and touched his cheek - the one where his grandma slapped him - then he noticed her hands. They were red and had slight wounds on some places.

She tried to withdraw them from his grasp but it was too late. Natsume already had them captured in his hands. "What did she do to you?" he asked, louder than intended.

"N-nothing," Mikan lied. "I'm alright. I just made some mistakes."

Natsume frowned at her. "You're a terrible liar, Polka,"

Mikan pouted. "Really, I'm fine. I'm just beat!" she said, lying her head on the table again. She had lots of things to do. It was tiring. Papers were cluttered everywhere, bits of the lessons she had to learn. To think that she still has assignments.

"Come on," Natsume pulled her.

"Where? Hey, I said I'm tired!"

"Let's get Dr. Harada clean those wounds,"

"What? I can handle them myself. They just need some band-aids, Natsume,"

Natsume glared at her. "Oh, ha-ha. Fine, let your wounds acquire infection. I'll gladly watch you die," he said. He doesn't mean it.

Mikan pouted. "Meanie," she said. And it was true. "Fine, let's go."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Hey, Natsume," she said as they were walking. The Library was quite far from Dr. Harada's clinic. "You smell like alcohol. Have you been drinking?" she asked.

Natsume didn't reply.

"Sheesh," she cursed. "You always ignore me."

They walked.

"Hey, Natsume," Mikan called again.

He ignored her.

"Natsume, I say!" She screamed.

"What?"

She smiled. "Tutor me,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**So it's over! How was it guys? :) Too serious? Don't worry. The next chapter won't be.**

**It'll be more like a drabble. ;D**

**By the way. New rule. ****WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**This chapter must have at ****LEAST NINE REVIEWS**** before I ****UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE****. So review everyone! :D Your reviews help me write faster.**

**Promise.**


	12. Unimaginable Storm

**Hey there guys. Fast update was it?**

**Well, it's because of your wonderful reviews! See? i told you reviews affect how fast I write. :) I got many and so…here you go!**

**The next chapter! Enjoy~**

**(Btw, this is a semi-serious chapter.)**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Unimaginable Storm**

"Tutor me," she said.

Tutor. Tutor. Tutor. Natsume repeated the word in his mind which eventually translated into his own language. By that, tutor translates to _more time __**alone**__ with Mikan._

He stopped walking. No, he should decline. He's sick wasn't he? There's something wrong with him when he's with her so he must decline the offer no matter how tempting it actually is because more time with that annoying brunette would just worsen his state.

"Natsume?" Mikan called. How many times has she repeated his name this day? Natsume can't helped but be annoyed - annoyed because his name sounds so perfect when it escapes her mouth.

_Damn Natsume,_ he thought. _You're crazy. It must be the scotch talking._

"Why did you stop walking? I thought we're going to treat my wounds. Hello?" she started walking back to him. "Hey, is something wr - "

"Stop," Natsume said. Why does he always say the wrong words?

Mikan halted. She looked hurt. Well, who wouldn't?

"Three meters," Natsume muttered, earning a disoriented stare from the brunette. What is he talking about?

"Excuse me?" Mikan asked because clearly, she has no idea what page they were in. One minute Natsume acts so caring and kind and the next he shuts up and acts so cold. What is wrong with this guy? Is he possibly PMSing? His mood swings are so extreme. No bookmark could possibly guide her to their current page because honestly? There will always be a strong wind to blow it off. For a moment Mikan entertained the thought of him possibly being bipolar.

"Three meters. That will be our distance," he said.

Mikan just stared at her fiancé. "Oh ha-ha," she started to say shakily. "Is that a joke? Tell me so I'll laugh,"

He said nothing and looked away.

The brunette glared at Natsume upon realization. He doesn't want her near. She's a nuisance. Damn, why did she have to ask him to tutor her anyway? Did he think she was trying too hard to get close to him? That she was already gradually transforming into a Natsume Fangirl? Ha! He wishes, Mikan thought.

"Right," Mikan said. "Natsume, you're such a jerk." she huffed and walked away.

"Wait," he called. "Where are you going?" He started to chase after her. She just walked faster.

"Shut up," she answered. "I'll go to Dr. Harada myself. Three meters remember?" she reminded him.

Natsume cursed inwardly. Damn. Did he just have a taste of his own medicine? "What about- "

"And about the tutorial? Forget it," she muttered and stormed away.

Natsume watched at her retreating figure and cursed.

_I'm so stupid._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The Emperor looked up from his paperwork as he heard the door open.

"Mother," he simply said without any trace of affection. "When have you come back?"

The older woman simply looked at his son as if he were just a business associate and nothing more - certainly not in any way that pertains of motherly love or anything of the sort. As far as she was concerned, the man standing in front of her is simply a barely successful project she had accomplished years ago when he ascended the throne after her husband died. Thus, keeping the throne in _their_ family line.

She scoffed bemusedly. "Just this morning. Where have your manners gone of to? That's all you have to say to your mother who was away for half a decade? It seems like you were too ecstatic on the matter of my absence that you failed to inform me of the events in the Palace,"

Ioran scowled inwardly as he motioned the older one to sit. "My deepest apologies, Mother. Welcome back," was all he said in a voice much too cold for his own character as he lightly rang a bell, calling for a maid.

On cue, a slight knock on the door was heard in which after some respectful seconds, a helper entered the room and bowed, setting tea on the table for the two royalties.

"You have failed to tell me of the Crown Prince's coming of age," she said as he delicately smelled the aroma of the tea.

Ioran just looked at his mother. He hates how he never calls his son with his name, refusing to acknowledge that he has his own identity and is not just one of the many hundreds who have served the position of the Crown Prince. Well, actually that is just one of the reasons why he harbors ill feelings for this certain woman who has also brought upon many unpleasant experiences for him. Who can blame him if he indeed was in euphoria after his mother left the Palace? Twisted, he knows but he couldn't help it - even if he was the Emperor.

"Mother," the Emperor started. "You should be well aware of your grandchildren's birthdays," was all he said.

His mother simply looked at him sharply. "Do not accuse me of anything, Ioran. I have no obligations of remembering useless dates," she coldly replied.

That's right, the Emperor remembered. What she said was true because the woman in front of him right now is simply an ex-Empress and no matter how much one searches inside her - her soul, her spirit, her body - one would always fail to find a persona of a mother or a grandmother in her. What would one find? Simply a cold-hearted Royal.

"It is funny, Mother," the Emperor started. "How you can remember all the holidays and important dates relating to the nation but never the birthdays of the people related to you,"

"Stop chiding me. Remember, I am your mother and you're only my son. Hadn't I given birth to you, you wouldn't even live to see this world! You wouldn't even be sitting on _the_ throne so don't you even dare raise your voice at me," she scolded.

And then, for the first time in five years, the Emperor actually smirked, finding what his mother said ridiculous. He _owes_ everything to her? He wanted to laugh out loud. What an absurd idea! "_Mother_. I owe everything to you? Really?"

"And what are you implying, you ungracious boy?" she asked venomously.

"If you're really my mother then start acting like one!" the Emperor said. "And stop taking things in this Palace into your hands. Remember, Mother. You were already dethroned years ago. This is _my_ Palace and you absolutely no right to interfere with the matters here especially matters regarding Natsume's marriage. Remember that. You're dismissed."

The older woman stood up proudly, unaffected by the harsh words his own son uttered against her.

"We'll see about that," was all she said and left.

"Sebastian!" the Emperor called.

"Yes, Your Highness?" the old man answered, creepily appearing out of nowhere.

"I think it's about time to stand against that woman,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Yukihira-san," Dr. Harada greeted the brunette as she entered the clinic, fuming. "Are you alright?"

Mikan approached him and stuck both her hands out for the old man to see her wounds, not trusting herself to speak since she might just carelessly spout rude things. She's angry, it's true but it is completely out of the line to vent one's anger on other people. That much, she considers. She still can't get over Natsume's attitude. Right now, she just wants to slap him so hard that her hands would engrave their prints on his skin. She wants to wring his neck! He's that hateful.

"Oh my," Mikan heard Misaki's father remark and looked at him. "I cannot treat your wounds if you clench your hands that tight, Yukihira-san." he smiled. Well, still smiled, anyway. He's always smiling, remember?

Mikan mumbled a little sorry. She didn't realize that she was already clenching her hands in anger. But seriously, what was Natsume's problem? And here she thought that he was actually changing. Turns out, he's still the same old jerk. What? Was he playing with her? Like maybe he planned on getting close to Mikan and then he will coldly establish his stupid three-meter-distance rule? Well congratulations to him. He successfully hurt her.

"Ow!" Mikan yelped in surprise as Dr. Harada started treating his wounds.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What happened to you, dear Princess?" he asked as he continued dabbing the alcohol-soaked cotton on Mikan's maltreated palms.

Can she tell him? That the ex-Empress whipped her hands because she committed some errors? Can she?

"Um," she fumbled. "I…well - "

He simply looked at her.

"It's alright if you can't tell me," he smiled.

Mikan fell silent.

"But you know, it seems that your physical shell is not the only part wounded," he remarked, catching the brunette off guard. But before Mikan could reply, he continued. "It's obvious when you frown like that, Princess," he chuckled. "Did something happen between you and the Prince?" he asked.

Mikan just looked at him and sighed. "He's such a jerk."

The old man laughed. That is a first. He never heard anyone remark negatively about the Prince - no other girl who's not related to him, at least. Mikan really is different. "Hmmm," he mumbled. "How do you say so?"

Mikan frowned. "I don't know. He's so annoying. He never treats me properly. One second he's this nice guy and the next it feels like he's stabbing you with a knife. What's wrong with him? Did the Empress accidentally drop him when he was an infant?" she shrieked.

Dr. Harada continued to laugh, making Mikan stare at him. Was what she said that funny? Hey, she was ranting was she? What's so funny about that?

"No," he replied, spontaneously searching for band-aids. "I'm sure she didn't drop him. Rather, I'm impressed that you don't like the Prince that much," he said.

"Oh, you mean fall head-over-heels with him like all those fangirls? No, thanks. I won't fall for that jerk."

"You shouldn't say things too soon, Yukihira-san. You'll never know what could happen in the future," Dr. Harada said, carefully peeling each wrapper of the band-aids and carefully placing them on her wounds.

Mikan's eyebrows shot up but didn't say anything. Fall for that devious prince? Ha. Really, Mikan would gladly fall from a cliff instead of falling for that bastard. She's not a masochist okay? Falling for Natsume, she was sure would take a lot of tolerance for pain - too bad she doesn't have that. See? Simple alcohol that came in contact with a tiny wound and she whines - what more if she gets her heart broken in pieces? That would take a lot of time to heal and she doesn't want to take the risk.

"There," Misaki's father said as he put the last band-aid. "You're all set, Yukihira-san,"

"Please call me Mikan instead," the brunette smiled.

"Well then take care of yourself well, Mikan-chan." he smiled and waved goodbye to the retreating princess.

"Thank you, Dr. Harada,"

Mikan sighed as she made her way to her room. It's about time she answers that assignment of hers - with or _without_ tutor.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan stopped on her tracks. Leaning by her bedroom door was a very familiar silhouette.

What is he doing there?

"Natsume," Mikan acknowledged coldly.

The Prince peeled himself off the wall and faced his fiancee. "Hey," he said.

"Move," Natsume flinched inwardly. She's still mad at him.

He didn't move. He refuses to. He was a jerk and he realized that too late but it's never too late to ask for forgiveness right?

"No," he replied.

Mikan frowned at him. "I said move! Stop being such a jerk, Natsume,"

"Exactly why I'm here,"

"Ha-ha. I didn't know badgering me is considered as not being a jerk. It seems like we have different preferences," Mikan replied coldly, putting her hands on her waist.

Natsume balled his hands in his pockets. "I meant, I want to say sorry, idiot,"

"Drop the last word and I might consider your plea, _idiot_,"

The raven-haired lad simply raked his hand through his hair in exasperation. "Fine. I'm sorry I was such an idiot and I'm taking that stupid distance rule back,"

"Oh?" Mikan mockingly asked. "And why is that?"

Natsume looked at her.

_Silence._

"Because I _need_ you back," he said nonchalantly.

Mikan was taken aback and blushed. What was he talking about? Need her? _Need_ her? Hello? He has tons of fangirls. Why would he need her, Mikan Yukihira, back who's as normal as a potato? What was this jerk up to?

"S-shut up," Mikan twitched. "Stop joking. I don't need any of your crap, Natsume,"

Natsume sighed in frustration. "Why the hell won't you believe me? Damn it," he cursed. "You drive me craz - " _You're the only girl who does this to me._

"Shut up! Prove it," was all she said.

Natsume simply looked at her.

"Tutor me," Mikan smirked. "If I learn anything - you're forgiven. If I don't…go marry your stupid Distance Rule. Stupid,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan watched as Natsume slept on her couch.

He tutored her, alright. It was tiring that the moment he lied on the soft couch for some break as Mikan answered her assignments alone, he instantly fell asleep. Mikan was done with her homework now.

Well, actually she really didn't need any help. She understood the lessons perfectly well to accomplish the given extra work. She just wanted to be closer to Natsume because… well, because he's her fiancé. But even so, like Mikan thought before, she barely knows anything about him. Aside from that, they barely spend time with each other! Don't get her wrong, Mikan is absolutely not falling for Natsume. She just thought that it's about time she faces reality - she's going to be this man's wife and she wants to do a good job.

Natsume isn't a bad guy - she knows that. He's not some robot like what other people think of him. He's not perfect either. He's human.

Natsume Hyuga is human.

That's a fact that most people don't acknowledge about him. He has his faults okay? But he also has his good sides.

Mikan smiled at him and playfully pinched his cheeks.

_"Natsume," Mikan called. "I don't get this. Why is there a letter in math? X? What is this for?"_

_Natsume just looked at her. God, is she really this stupid? "You look for the 'X', Polka."_

_"What - I didn't know that the mathematicians were that stupid!" she remarked._

_Natsume knitted his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I mean, math existed for who knows how many long and they still haven't found X?"_

_The latter just stifled a laugh. Oh god, she's hilariously stupid. "Hey, Polka,"_

_"What?" she replied as she tried to solve for X._

_"I have something to tell you,"_

_"Shoot," she muttered._

_"Are you an X?" he asked._

_Mikan remembered frowning at his stupid question. "No. Stupid, I'm not one of your ex-girlfriends. I'm your fiancee, remember?"_

_"No, damn it. You ask why," he muttered impatiently._

_"Fine! Sheesh," she said. "Why?" stopping a smile threatening to spread on her face. Oh jesus, is Natsume Hyuga about to throw a corny punch line?_

_"Because I've been searching all my life for you," he said seriously. Instead of laughing, Mikan thwacked him in embarrassment. He really must be drunk. He smelled of alcohol._

Natsume slapped Mikan's hand as she pinched him. The brunette simply laughed silently.

"Cute…" she mumbled but caught herself.

_"What the hell are these lines for?" Mikan whined again. They were still in Math._

_Natsume pointed to them one by one. "These are parallel lines, idiot. They go on forever but never meet. These are intersecting lines. Obviously, they cross paths at one point but separate again. And finally, this is called an asymptote. It goes on forever. You might think at some point, it'll intersect the other line but hypothetically, no matter how far it stretches out, it'll never meet the other line," he breathed._

_Mikan tilted her head. "That's sad. Parallel lines…it's relatable to being friend zoned, don't you think? I mean…you're in love with your best friend and she doesn't know it and then she falls in love with the other guy but you want to make her happy so you let them be. You'll always be important to her - will always be by her side but it will never be the both of you,"_

_Natsume simply looked at her. "And the intersecting lines? They met. Happy ending,"_

_Mikan shook her head. "It's when you break up with your partner. At one time, you'll meet this person and think…this is it! It's totally her. She's the one for me. But as both of you move, you realize that you're not really made for each other and eventually break up. Due to bitterness, both of you will try to move on…thus creating larger gap between you,"_

_"The asymptote then?"_

_"One-sided love," Mikan grinned. "But this time, you think that that guy is finally falling for you. This is the saddest of all. Whatever you do, even if how much you persist and chase after him, thinking that you're finally getting closer and closer - it just won't happen. You're simply tiring yourself out, breaking yourself in pieces because you have to face it. You have to give up before you even meet - because you can never meet,"_

_Natsume simply fell silent._

_"Which one is us?" Natsume asked._

_Mikan smiled. "None of the above," _Because we're not lovers, Natsume, _Mikan thought_.

The brunette finally left Natsume alone and gathered her homework. She has to pass these before dinner to that old hag. Then she noticed a photo - the photo of her in high school being awarded Salutatorian during graduation along with a her certificate. Grinning, Mikan got a sticky note and scribbled on it.

Before heading off to the ex-Empress, Mikan left her note, the photo and her certificate on top of Natsume.

It's about time he wakes up from his _dream_.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The ex-Empress raised her gray eyebrows upon seeing Mikan.

"I have accomplished my assignments, Your Majesty," she bowed as she offered the papers with both her hands.

"Good, leave them there," she muttered. "Then you may go,"

Mikan did as was asked and bowed before leaving. She was about to close the grand doors to the Majesty's room when the old lady's phone rang and for some reason or force, Mikan froze in place. She couldn't move her feet, as if willing her to hear the next conversation.

"Hello?" she heard the old woman answer. "Why yes, thank you for calling, Luna." Luna? Who's Luna? Someone from the Royal Family?

"It's about time you return. I simply cannot accept that girl." Mikan swallowed her saliva. Who's she talking about? What girl?

"I know, I know, my dear Luna. We have arranged this years ago and I am not one who backs out of a promise." Promise?

"It seems like the Crown Prince was too young to remember that. I do not understand why he didn't choose you. You were in the videotapes weren't you?" Mikan felt her body go cold and numb. What are they talking about?

"Don't worry. I have my plans," she heard the ex-Empress say. "_You_ will be the the next Empress no matter what so long as you arrive here immediately and the plan may commence," she said.

Mikan wanted to run away at that moment. She heard something break inside her. She feels so bad no words could describe how much pain she was feeling right now. All along…all those things she experienced and all those people she met - all those for nothing? She shouldn't be here in the first place, at all, she realized. But her feet remained solidly on the floor.

"Too bad," the ex-Empress continued. "Two weeks then, I guess. We shall endure. Two weeks and it shall happen. Goodbye," she said and ended the call.

Then Mikan ran, sobbing, not caring where her feet may lead her as long as it was far from the Palace.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Natsume woke up with a start. Damn, did he just fall asleep?

His head aches a bit and he guessed that it was due to the bit of alcohol he consumed earlier. What time was it anyway?

He checked his watch. 9:16 PM. Damn, how long did he sleep? Five hours? Six hours? Dinner's already over. Why didn't Mikan wake him up? That idiot.

Natsume looked around, searching for Mikan. She isn't in her room - her papers weren't either so he was guessing that she went to pass them then deposited herself to Imai or Misaki for girly chats. The Prince rolled his crimson orbs then noticed something.

He picked up the photo on his stomach and stared at it. It was Mikan in her middle school uniform, in the middle of accepting a medal and her diploma. Natsume raised his eyebrows. Did she receive some kind of award? Like maybe the Miss Friendliest award or Miss Noisiest award? Anyway, he noted how she looked so young there and how she arranged her hair childishly. Seriously, who wears their hair in two high pigtails at this age?

He laughed then picked the certificate next, his eyes almost bulging out the moment he read what was written. _Salutatorian?_ What? What is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of a prank from that idiot?

Natsume read what's written on the diploma about ten times, making sure he didn't misread a thing and checked if it was authentic. It is. He shook his head and read the note next afterwards.

Natsume smiled as he read it. It says,

_Sleeping Jerk, wake up already. :P_

_I went to pass my assignment. Sleep well._

_And I'm not an idiot. I actually didn't need any of your help in the first place. I was just pulling your leg._

_Who knew that you'd fall for it? Ha-ha! :))_

_Natsume. You're the __**IDIOT**__._

_-Mikan_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**And so, it's done! Haha. Was old Grandma hateful? Bet she is. I hate her too.**

**So….what do you think about this chapter? We're still on the plot ayt? Bet you also know who the Luna we're talking about here. Any bets where Mikan went off to?**

**Reply through ****REVIEWS! ****Btw, the RULE still APPLIES! ;D**

**Review~ **


	13. First Letter

**Hey guys! I'll keep the Author's Note short since this chapter is sooooo ultra-long. Hihi.**

**Anyway, so here you go. Enjoy. :DDDD**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**First Letter**

_"Mom!" Yuka thought she heard Mikan call. _

_Mikan? No. That's impossible, she thought. Her daughter's away. But then she was certain that it was her only kid's voice. How could she forget right? Hello? Since that kid was born, it has been the only voice Yuka heard - from her cries, to her giggles, to her screams, to her first ever word, to her complaints, to her retorts and everything else. How can she forget?_

_It's really Mikan._

_"Mom!" Mikan called again, this time appearing in front of Yuka. Is she dreaming? Yeah. That must be it. Because as far as Yuka remembers, her daughter's still in the Imperial Palace. There's no way she'll be home right? Come on, Yuka, she thought. It's all a dream. Talk to her. What could go wrong?_

_Yuka looked at Mikan as she smiled that big grin of hers. "Hey Mom," she said. "I'm home. Did you miss me?"_

_"I missed you a lot, honey," she replied as she hugged her daughter. Oh how she misses her so so so much._

_Mikan broke their warm embrace. "But Mom, I'm home now. You won't miss me anymore," she continued to smile._

_Yuka's smile retained as well. "I know, honey. I know,"_

_The brunette pouted and shook her head in annoyance. "No, Mom. You don't understand. I'm _really_ home. Like, in reality. Hello? Wake up!" she screamed._

_"Wake up!"_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Yuka woke up in a jolt, panting. What was that dream?

She shook her head and dismissed the disturbing product of her subconscious as a result of her utter longing for her daughter. That must be it. Well, who can blame her anyway? It has already been a week since she last saw the tinier replica of herself. Mikan's never been gone this long especially since this time, there were no phone calls received telling her that she's doing fine. Somehow, Yuka can't help but be worried as various Mommy questions flooded her mind.

Is Mikan alright in the Palace? Does she eat three times a day? Do they treat her well? How is her relationship with the Prince going?

Yuka slid both her feet by the side of their bed after kissing her husband's cheek.

_Rise and shine, honey_, she told herself, opening the curtains of their bedroom at the same time letting in the rays of the morning light.

She sighed. Mikan and the Prince.

Yeah, she saw that little interview they did. She remembered herself choking on water when that aired on TV. Well, she's the mother of that girl the Prince is kissing. Who wouldn't choke huh? Let's see. It's been a week since she left her daughter in the hands of the Nation's Royal family and that week passed by without any news of that said daughter. No news whether she's alive or close to death or anything. Then suddenly she pops out in the middle of her favorite Drama snogging the heir to the throne? Who wouldn't choke huh? Who?

Okay. Maybe she didn't snog him. But they kissed. Goodness knows how Izumi reacted when he saw. He wanted to rush to the Palace and kill Natsume. Good thing Yuka was able to stop him or else either Japan has to go fully democratic or Yuka'll be an early widow.

"Y-Yuka," Izumi muttered groggily from the bed. "Close the curtains….mmm….sleep…"

"Wake up, you sleepy head," Yuka replied instead. "You still have rounds to attend in the hospital, Dr. Yukihira," she said as she approached the bed and pulled her husband up. Successfully doing that, she continued, "No dilly-dallying Izumi. Go downstairs and don't go back to sleep. Patients are waiting for you, got that?"

The latter simply smiled angelically not unlike his daughter's and made shooing gestures to Yuka who was already exiting the room.

She shook her head agin and proceeded to Mikan's room first, just to reminisce. That's all she needs, she guessed, based from what she dreamt of. She must totally be missing the little brat and the only solution to that disorder she's suffering from is to visit her daughter's room once in a while.

Yuka slowly opened the door to Mikan's room the way she would when she still had to wake her up for school, gaining momentum before she startles the hell out of her.

Only this time, it was Yuka who was startled out of her own wits.

"HOLY - MIKAN!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan remembered running away from a Palace. She remembered her feet working their own way automatically and her sobbing her eyes out, letting her pair of legs take her where they want to. She also remembered fishing out a set of keys and entering a house then a familiar room then finally bawling her head out to tears until she fell asleep.

But maybe that was a dream…then she'd wake up only to find herself still in her luxurious suite inside the Palace.

So much for hoping, Mikan. They'll just get crushed. Now continue sleeping. It's your only escape. Come on. Sleep more. Sleep instead of crying. Sleep. Sleep. Slee -

"HOLY - MIKAN!"

"What? Burglars? WHERE?" the brunette shot up in alarm, looking around in panic then her attention finally landing on her surroundings. Where is she?

She looked around in confusion. She wasn't in her luxurious and gallant suite in the Palace. She's…somewhere familiar. By jove…she's back home! Right in her room and there before her by the door, unmoving, is her mom. Had it all been in a dream?

Mikan broke into a big grin. "Mom!" she cried as she rushed to the older replica of herself with shorter hair and gave her a big hug. "Mom! I missed you so so so much!"

Yuka woke up from her reverie. It's really Mikan - her only kid - who's stuck enveloping her in a big hug right now. Well, she can feel her, see her, hear her, smell her. She - by all means logical - is real. What the hell? The older brunette pushed her kid away for a better view, letting her hands lay dormant on the brat's shoulders. Mikan still smiled at her while Yuka simply looked at her zombie-wise, still couldn't believe.

Mikan cocked her head sideways. "Mom? Hey? You alright? It's me, Mikan!"

Let's say Mikan uttered those words right this second. Right now, with Yuka's disoriented state, Mikan's words will just register in the other's brain ten seconds after which - triggers a late reaction.

"Mikan?" Yuka repeated stupidly precisely ten seconds of silence after.

The said brunette frowned. "Mom! What the heck? Don't tell me you really forgot that you have a daughter named Mikan? Yes, Mikan, Mom. Mikan. Your only daughter? The one you had after you and dad got married, went to Europe for your honeymoon and had se - "

"Okay let's not go into detail please," Yuka finally woke up, slapping herself in the process. In Mikan's point of view? Her mom's nuts. Yuka meanwhile, massaged her temples. "What are you doing here young lady?"

Mikan's frown grew deeper. "I'm supposed to be here,"

Yuka raised her eyebrows. Now what is this kid talking about? Supposed to be here? She's supposed to be in the Palace! "What do you mean by that, Mikan?" she asked.

"Like what I said. I'm supposed to be here. I live here. Mom, are you sick?" Mikan asked.

It was Yuka's turn to frown. "No. Are you? What are you talking about honey?"

Mikan paused. What's going on? "Um, it's Sunday today right? Right after Saturday? I'm supposed to be meeting the twins later," she said, recalling her schedule.

Yuka raised her eyebrows. "What date is it Mikan?"

"December 4," she answered without any thought.

Yuka simply stared at her. "Honey, dear. It's already the week after, December 11."

Mikan's eyes turned as big as saucers. "Oh my god! I fell into a coma?" she shrieked.

Yuka couldn't help herself and thwacked her daughter. "No! You're supposed to be in the Palace right now,"

It was her daughter's turn to look confused at looked her. "What are you…Mom…that's weird. How do you know about my dream?"

"Dream?" Yuka asked worriedly. Did Mikan somehow acquire amnesia?

"Yeah. Me marrying the Prince. I dreamt of that." Mikan laughed. "But that's stupid. We don't have a Prince in Japan right?"

The older woman just shook her head. When suddenly, Mikan's phone rang.

"Hello?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Hello?" Hotaru heard over the line.

"What? What?" Tsubasa chanted behind his sister, trying to stop himself from grabbing the phone. "She answered yet?"

Hotaru glared at her brother then answered. "Where the hell are you, you idiot?" she asked in a tone of irritation.

It's currently 6:45 in the morning and Mikan's not home. According to Natsume, he hasn't seen her since past nine the last night and she hasn't slept in her room either nor was she found inside the Palace. People were worried sick about her not to mention she still has an interview to attend to an hour and a half from now. Right now the raven-haired lass wants to batter her with the upgraded Baka Gun 2001. Goodness, people thought she was kidnapped!

"What do you mean home?" Hotaru muttered impatiently again. What was this stupid girl thinking?

Everyone eyed her curiously.

"Come back, you idiot," she said again. Tsubasa tried to stick his ear on the phone but was hit by his sister instead.

"Oh ha-ha. I look so much like you that I can replace you in the interview. I didn't know that I look like a honking pig now. Are you insulting me?" Ruka thought he heard screaming on the other line.

"Are you telling me to marry Hyuga?" More screaming.

"Drag your stupid butt here, Mikan or _I_'m fetching you," Hotaru answered after a while. "And no, it doesn't consist of any vehicles but I assure you you'll be here before you can even say 'Money'"

"Now move,"

Hotaru shut her phone.

Tsubasa and Ruka looked at her, obviously waiting for her to spill.

She just looked at them for some seconds, prolonging their agony. Slowly, both of their eyebrows scrunched in agitation.

"What?"

"I…" Hotaru whispered.

"Spill! What?"

Hotaru's stare darted to and from both of the lads.

They still looked at her in anticipation.

Her mouth opened.

.

.

.

"I want crab fats,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Nooooo!" Mikan wailed, clinging on her bed post like some koala. "Nooooo! I won't go back there! Noooo!"

"IZUMIIIII!" Yuka shrieked as she pulled her daughter away from the poor post. "IZUMI WAKE UP AND HELP ME!"

Both heard loud and fast footsteps, some crashing and cursing and finally, Izumi Yukihira appeared, still alive by the door, looking panicky. "What dear? Who is it? Burglars? - MIKAN!" He cried in utter joy as he opened his arms wide for a big hug which the brunette accepted, replacing the poor abused post with her dad.

"PAPA!" she laughed as she hugged her dad as if she was merely five. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too my little angel!" he replied then broke the hug and instead, cupped Mikan's cheeks with his big hands and made her face up to him. "Are you okay, angel? Did they hurt you? Damn that Natsume, he took advantage of my Angel's purity!" he uttered while sniffing his big daddy tears away. "Let me kill him, Angel. Let daddy kill him!"

It was Mikan's turn to pull and this time, it was to stop her dad from murdering the Royal family. "No, Papa!"

"NO! SJFISHGJKSHFLSK. I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"PAPA! LISTEN! LOOK! LOOK!" Mikan called. Izumi looked back at his little angel, his murder face still on.

Mikan put on her cutest puppy face and said in the sweetest voice, "I LOVE YOU PAPA~"

"…" And just like that, from D: face, Izumi's face transformed into =w= ~ "Awww, I love you toooooo~ Aren't you the cutest thing, my Mikan-chan~" Izumi sing-songed, creepily like Narumi, as he hugged his daughter and rubbed his cheek with hers all the while, wiggling his butt like a gay. Yuka can't help but wonder why the hell she married this man.

"Mikan! Go back now,"

Both father and daughter looked at her as if she stole their lollipops and balloons.

"Don't you give me those faces you two!" Yuka scolded hotly.

Mikan turned to her dad. "But Papa~" she pleaded.

"Dear, no," Izumi said with conviction. "Mikan doesn't want to. Don't make her do what she dislikes. Besides, I couldn't bear the thought of that bastard Natsume taking advantage of my little girl. NO NO NO NO!"

"Mikan, I swear I'm dragging you to the Palace right now if you don't go back there!" Yuka threatened.

"But mommy! I don't wanna go back there!"

"Why Angel? Do they abuse you there?" Izumi asked worriedly.

Mikan unconsciously hid her battered hands. "N-no,"

"Do they feed you three times a day?" Yuka asked as well.

Mikan unconsciously remembered the Empress taking their breakfasts away. "They d-do," she lied.

"Then is there a problem regarding the marriage?" both asked in unison.

Mikan looked at both her parents' expectant faces - seeing that they'll simply be more worried and in pain once they know her predicament. Besides, what can they do against the ex-Empress? Even Natsume's mother cowered before her. "N-no,"

"Then what?" They asked, now seriously worried. As much as they miss their daughter, they know that the place she truly belongs in is the Palace. There is a much bigger reason behind why which overshadows their duty as her parents.

Mikan who all the while found the ground reallllly interesting finally looked up to her parents' faces and smiled.

"Nah," she said, making a beeline for the door. "I just missed both of you. Bye Mom, bye Dad," she waved. "I'll be back home again in two weeks," she said and walked away.

"Honey, don't you mean in three weeks? Three more weeks before you get married. Don't rush things!" Yuka reprimanded, still worried.

"I'll send you off, Angel!" Izumi called, running after the brunette.

Mikan smiled sadly, her back on her parents.

_No, Mom. After two weeks. This will be over. Two weeks - not three. Two weeks and I'll be normal again._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"And where have you been, young lady?" an icy cold voice welcomed Mikan back to the Palace.

There, in front of her is the ex-Empress, looking more annoyed than ever. "Well?" she asked sternly.

"I - " Mikan started.

"No excuses!" she cut off. Mikan flinched. "Not sleeping in your quarters over the night, vanishing like a bubble without any traces or word! Then you dare try to become the most respectable lady in the country? You are not fit to be the future Empress! Shame! What did I tell you about mistakes?" she asked venomously, as if preying on Mikan.

"One error, one whip," the brunette whispered, shutting her eyes close as she anticipated the stinging hit of the old woman's whip on her hands.

_Swishp!_

"How dare you?" Mikan heard the old woman cry in anger. Slowly, the brunette unfolded her eyes and saw Natsume in front of her.

"Natsume?" she whispered. The raven-haired lad's back continued to face Mikan.

The ex-Empress scoffed. "Two rebellious souls to be the rulers of the Nation! I see now how incompetent the Palace have been upon my absence! Prepare!" she scolded and skirted away.

"Natsume?" Mikan called again, facing him. There, on his cheek is a big gash, spewing blood the color of his orbs. "Natsume!" Mikan panicked and fished out her handkerchief, aiding Natsume's big wound.

"Idiot, where have you - " he started to say.

"IDIOT!" Mikan cried, tears bubbling in her hazel eyes. That made Natsume shut up. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE BLEEDING! IDIOT!" she cried more.

Natsume let a smile slip, patted Mikan and said. "You said it yourself, because I'm an idiot," he said.

Mikan looked up. Natsume put his mask back on, stoic. "Now go, little girl. Or don't tell me you wanna look like a rag next to me during the interview?" he smirked at he walked away, Mikan's handkerchief still aiding his wound.

"NATSUME YOU JERK!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Hotaru watched her best friend as she fidgeted in front of the cameras. She cursed inwardly. It's obvious she's nervous. That's not good - not at all. Only ten seconds before the airing. Hotaru frowned.

10

9

Tsubasa looked at his sister and smiled, understanding. "Mikan-chan!" she called.

8

7

Mikan looked at him.

6

He motioned for her to smile with his hands.

5

Mikan simply frowned more.

4

Hotaru looked at her brother. "Idiot. Tell her," she muttered, suppressing a little happiness.

3

"Smile!" Tsubasa shouted.

2

Mikan doubted for a moment then relented.

1

So that when the whole Nation finally saw her, she was smiling the biggest and most radiant smile of hers.

Natsume caught her hand and squeezed it. The brunette looked at him as he looked at her back intensely, all this being captured and aired on TV. Mikan smiled then both of them faced the cameras.

They looked like a lovely couple.

"Good Morning, everyone," The interviewer announced. "I'm here in the Imperial Palace together with…who else? The hottest, most famous and of course the newest Royal Couple! I am proud to present to you an exclusive interview from His Royal Highness, Prince Natsume Hyuga and his lucky Cinderella, Ms. Mikan Yukihira!" she introduced then looked back at the two, cameras zeroing on them.

Smiling, the interviewer asked. "So, how do you feel?"

She was looking at Natsume. It was obvious she likes him like all the other girls around. As for the object of affection? Well, he's trying his best not to roll his crimson orbs. He ignored her. It was getting awkward.

_Crap,_ Mikan thought. _This isn't good. Damn you Natsume and your PMSing._

The brunette smiled at the interviewer instead and giggled. "Don't worry about him," she said, stealing the cameras. "He's just _nervous._"

Natsume's disks enlarged in shock. Tsubasa wanted to laugh out loud. Damn, she caught him there.

"Polka," Natsume warned.

"Polka? Isn't that cute! You have pet names for each other!" The interviewer batted her eyelashes. Natsume wanted to puke while Mikan sweat dropped. "Why Polka?"

It was Mikan's eyes' turn to enlarge. She looked at Natsume. He's not gonna…

He smirked.

"I saw her - "

"Ilikepolkadotsthey'recute!" Mikan muttered. Natsume stifled a laugh which was caught straight on cam. So far so good.

"Yeah, she does. In fact, her b - "

Mikan thwacked Natsume. "Don't!"

"Aww, don't you think they're just cute!" She old woman fangirled. "You seem so close!"

"No," both chorused.

"You even answer together! Come on, tell us about how you met,"

Natsume paused. "She threw herself before me," he smirked.

"Gasp! I did not!"

"She did?"

"Yeah. I guess my charm worked on you the first time huh, _Hon_?" Natsume continued to smirk. Mikan wanted to smack him right this instant! What the hell is he talking about? She shuddered at the last word.

"No! Actually, _he_ was the one head-over heels for me. In fact, he almost kissed me on the first night, right, _hon_?" Mikan smirked. HA. Sweet revenge. If only you can see Natsume's face right now. Priceless!

The interviewer? Well, she's having the time of her life. "First night! Does that mean…" she eyed them meaningfully. Mikan turned instantly beet red.

"Yes,"

"No!"

"Oh ho! Which is it?"

"No, seriously. _Nothing_ happened between us,"

"Never even shared the same bed?"

Mikan twitched. "We did but - "

"Once?"

"Actually, twice," Natsume smoothly replied.

The interviewer was obviously digging a gold mine right now. Mikan? The only thing she wants to dig are Natsume's sockets. Why did he have to say that?

"Okay, maybe twice but absolutely _nothing _happened." Mikan amended.

Eyebrows shot up.

"Answer out of the line mister and my dad's frying you into a shish kebab. Just you dare, _hon_," Mikan half-joked half threatened.

Natsume raised his hands in surrender on the cameras and smirked. "Sorry, this lady got me wrapped around her lovely little fingers, I'm not answering anything." he smirked sexily. Mikan was sure all the girls in Japan are squealing their throats out right now. "Mr. Yukihira, peace," he smiled.

Even Mikan wants to squeal. Wait. No. Error.

The interviewer laughed. "Okay. It seems like the Prince's no longer spilling anything. Shall we move on to the rest?"

Mikan smiled. "Sure,"

"Alright. So aside from the *cough* naughty *cough* things you did on your first meeting. What do you think of each other? Prince, you first,"

Natsume looked at Mikan, rendering her self-conscious. What does he think of her?

"She's an idiot,"

"Hey!"

"She's _my_ idiot," he smirked.

The interviewer gushed. "What about you, Yukihira-san?"

Mikan quit glaring at her fiance. "He's…"

Natsume looked at her.

"Go on,"

She huffed then smiled.

"Natsume's a jerk. He's an idiot, irresponsible, cocky, rude, devil of a Prince," she smiled. Everyone froze. What was she saying? Does she wanna die? "But," Oh, there's a but. "I admit. My fiancé is drop-dead gorgeous and a lot of girls will be wanting my head after this. They worship him like some saint and at first, I was like, 'What's so good about this guy? He's a jerk,' Seriously guys, he is. Wake up," she smiled. "He's not perfect. Your Natsume-sama's not perfect. He has his bad sides okay? But he also has his good sides. As I spend more time with this handsome idiot, I realized something. Hey, this guy you're all going gaga for?

He's just human.

And I like him that way,"

Mikan smiled at Natsume, the latter smiling back.

"Wow. That was…so enlightening. But I heard that you didn't have a good relationship with him and even called him gay,"

Both paused awkwardly. Well it's true. The idiot thought he was really gay but that's bad publicity. She can't just 'fess up like that. Uh-oh.

Mikan laughed. "Well it's true. I told you," What was she up to again? "This guys' not perfect. He doesn't even smile! Hello? So like I said. Natsume's gay." Mikan smiled.

"Gay?" the interviewer repeated.

Mikan nodded. "Gay in a sense that despite how you think of his cold and grumpy personality…Natsume's happy. Trust me. And of course, gay in a way that he's the only guy - straight guy - I met who isn't afraid to show how much he cares for other guys - his friends. I think that's the manliest part of him yet, right, Natsume?" she smiled.

"Tch."

"So he's not gay as in he's homo?"

Mikan laughed. "Goodness, no! What an absurd interpretation. And by the way, you Press people owe me my first kiss because of that!" Mikan joked.

The interviewer laughed. "Alright. Now that that's settled. I've been aching to ask this. If you don't mind telling us, what happened to your cheek, You Highness?" she asked, referring to Natsume's band-aided cheek.

Mikan looked at Natsume worriedly.

He simply smirked.

"I rescued a damsel-in-distress for a second time,"

Mikan blushed.

Understanding, the interviewer gave a last meaningful look on the camera, ending the show with a bang, saying, "And so there you have it Japan. Our own Prince is in no way gay and is slowly but surely, I tell you, marching inch by inch to his own sweet marriage with this bright lovely lady. That's all for this Royal exclusive interview. Thank you both for your gracious time and this has been Hachiyama Shiori from StarSpot!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 11, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ Hey. Do you know why I'm writing this? It's because…I'm about to leave in two weeks. I know. I'm supposed to marry you right? But…well…I guess that's not going to happen anymore. Your grandma has some other plans for us. When I leave, you'll finally meet your bride. Your _real _bride. It's not me. Bet you're happy. Haha. _I'm not.

_ Did you know why I was late today? Why I went home? It's not because I miss my parents. It's because…I wanted to run away. I heard last night. After two weeks, I'll have to leave. Like I said, your real bride will have arrived by then. I don't even love you. Don't be assuming, jerk. I don't. But then, why did I feel really sad knowing that I'll be leaving? Leaving you? Leaving everything? That I'm not meant for this? That I'm not your bride? So I wanted to escape. I did. But Hotaru called me back._

_ I didn't want to return either. I thought, 'What's the point? I'm not the one supposed to be by his side.' Mom tried to drag me back. It's not because of Mom or Hotaru that's why I came back. It's because of you. You're a jerk. You're an idiot. You're annoying. But like I said earlier, you're imperfect. I'm not blinded by your glamour, you idiot. You're still human. I wanted to tell the world that. I wanted to shout…NATSUME HYUGA'S HUMAN YOU STUPID PEOPLE. Haha. Stupid. I know. What's the point in telling them that?_

_ I dunno. :P_

_ I just wanted to tell them that you're you. You're not who they think you are. You are not some perfect handsome guy. You're more than that._

_ I saw you._

_ You're human._

_ I like you for who you are._

_ Not romantically, of course. But I like you._

_ Thirteen more days Natsume. Thirteen more letters. Thirteen more messages for you. Thirteen more days with you._

_ I'm not giving up on this yet, don't worry._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Told you it's long. Was it boring? Gawd, sorry for the interview. It's sort of…i don't know. Messy? What do you think?**

**So. Mikan writes letters for Natsume for her remaining two weeks! So yes, you'll be reading all of them, don't worry.**

**By the way, I've got the plot laid out in front of me…I'm just missing fillers for the two weeks. Any suggestions? ;D**

**Come on. Suggest! Need help here! REVIEW! Tell me if you Liked it or Hated it. Okay?**


	14. Omake: A Promise is a Promise

**Hey-o guys! So I'm back. Haha.**

**I received eight reviews all in all. I know, I know…still lack one right? But I updated anyway since I don't think there will still be reviewers.**

**Anyway, I want to special mention ****Spica14**** for the constant and lengthy reviews! They really make me happy. ^^ And thanks to the other reviewers as well! **

**Anyway, this is more of an ****OMAKE**** regarding Tsubasa's family so it's not included in the real chapters. All the same, I hope you'll like it. :D**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**A Promise is a Promise**

**12 YEARS AGO**

A certain raven-haired lad grinned as he sneakily approached a seven-year old strawberry-haired girl walking near the giant Sakura Tree in the Palace Gardens. She was obviously looking for someone, made conspicuous of her swishing head going left to right and the young boy seems to have an idea who it was.

"Boo!" Tsubasa screamed.

_Thwack!_

Misaki scowled at him, her hands on her hips _again_. "You have to try better than that if you want to scare me, idiot,"

Tsubasa smiled while scratching his battered head.

"Anyway," The small girl started again. "Aunt Hiyori was looking for you. Where have you been all day anyway?"

Tsubasa cocked his head cutely sidewards. "Eh? Mom is?" he grinned. "I was all around the Palace, Misaki."

That made Misaki frown. By _all around the Palace,_ it means that her childhood friend was all around the place making trouble of sorts. Both of them sat down under the marvelous tree. It was spring and there's a massive Sakura storm around the place, filling the air with stray cherry blossom petals.

"You," the strawberry-haired lass muttered then sighed. "You shouldn't make any trouble again. _That _woman might catch you,"

Tsubasa looked at her, her head swung downwards, blocking his view of her eyes. Is she crying again? Because of _that_ incident?

"Eek! Tsubasa! I'm not your pillow, dummy!" Misaki shrieked, trying to peel Tsubasa's head off her lap.

He simply grinned at her and looked at her eyes. "This is great, I can see you eyes now!"

Well that was awkward. Too awkward actually that Misaki blushed, unable to process the information which ended up with a total stare-off for about a minute until Tsubasa spoke again.

"Misaki," he called as he smiled. "You should stop worrying about what happened weeks ago." he said, referring to _that _incident. "I'm alright. Besides, I didn't do anything stupid today,"

"Uh-huh,"

"Eh, you don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "Fine. I just saw someone arrive a while ago," he grinned. "And they brought lots of baggages! See, no trouble," he assured but Misaki ignored that.

"Did someone from the Royal Family arrive today?" Misaki asked.

Tsubasa just looked at her. Yeah, did someone? He wasn't sure. "I don't know. We have a big family. I don't even know half of them," he said.

"Mmmm,"

.

.

.

"Ah!" Tsubasa sat up suddenly, hitting Misaki's head with his. "Ow!"

"Ouch," Misaki muttered, aiding her forehead. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Misaki," he apologized as he suddenly kissed her forehead and ran away.

Misaki, disoriented for a moment, called after him. "Tsubasa, dummy! Where are you going?"

"Mom! You said she was looking for me! Bye Misaki!" he shouted, running away.

Misaki simply sighed.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Mom! Mom!" Tsubasa shouted as he excitedly opened the grand doors of their suite. "Mom!"

"Tsubasa," Hiyori scolded. She has the same black hair as her son, cropped short until her shoulders paired with kind twinkling black eyes. She was beautiful, her features more likely inherited by the little hyper lad. "Don't shout. Mother might hear you," she said gently as she picked her kid up.

The raven-haired lad grinned happily. "Mom," he said. "Misaki said you were looking for me,"

Hiyori smiled as she nodded. "I was. Where have you been?" she asked as she opened the door leading to their little living room.

"I was - " Tsubasa never got to finished his sentence as they entered the room, two strangers looking at them. Both were children, actually.

Tsubasa looked at them and felt something inside him move. Somehow…he feels…close to them? That's weird, Tsubasa thought. He doesn't know either of them nor has he ever met them. One was a boy, probably eleven years old with the same black hair as his but has dark purple orbs aided by a pair of glasses while the other was a little girl. She was sitting on the boy's lap. She has short boy-cut black hair like his as well with brighter glimmering purple orbs. Tsubasa gaped at her. She was so beautiful - looked extremely like Hiyori. Were they siblings?

"Mom," the seven-year old Tsubasa called. "Who are they?"

Hiyori put him down and smiled. "They're your brother and sister, Tsubasa," she said.

"Eh?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Siblings? I have siblings?_

_"They're your brother and sister, Tsubasa,"_

Tsubasa looked at both of his supposedly siblings. He's currently sitting on the floor mat, gazing at them as they play in the Gardens. It has been two days since they arrived and never once has he spoke with them.

_"Half-siblings, actually," Hiyori explained. "This is your onii-chan, Subaru Imai and this is your imouto or younger sister, Hotaru Imai. Onii-chan is 11 years old which means that he is three years older okay? And then, Hotaru-chan here is four years old. Be kind to them okay? Tsubasa?" she smiled._

_Tsubasa looked at his mother. Siblings? But he was an only child wasn't he? How come? And why do they have different surnames? He was Tsubasa Andou and they were Subaru and Hotaru Imai. How did that happen?_

_"Mom, how come we have different surnames?" he asked._

_Hiyori's smile flickered for a moment. Subaru looked at her expectantly. "You have different Daddy's." she explained._

_Tsubasa looked at his siblings then back to his mom. "Then…who do you love more? Daddy or onii-chan's daddy?"_

_Hiyori's smile faded altogether and Tsubasa thought he saw his onii-chan's gaze at their mom darken. "I…" she began, trying to smile again. "I love both of your Daddy's." she smiled again but somehow, Tsubasa was sure it wasn't real._

_Subaru sighed. "We're tired. Please send us to our room,"_

_And that was the last time Tsubasa had been in the same room as them._

The seven-year old lad watched as the four-year old Hotaru laughed while Subaru raised her in the air and spun. He sighed. He was envious. Tsubasa was an only child, at least, until two days ago so he never understood having a brother or a sister. His cousin, Natsume who's also four years old already has a younger sister, Aoi, who's two. He always plays with her. Tsubasa doesn't have anyone like that. Although he has Misaki, it's not the same.

"Who are those?" Tsubasa heard a voice nearby - his grandmother. He tensed.

"Hiyori-hime's son and daughter, Your Highness," someone answered - a lady-in-waiting?

Tsubasa heard his grandmother scoff. "You mean her lovechild with _that_ man?"

"Yes, Your Highness,"

"Despicable. Have them erased from my sight,"

Tsubasa shook and before he knew it, he was already running towards his half-siblings. Subaru looked at him, carrying his sister.

"Onii-chan!" he called. "Onii-chan!"

They remained there. "Tsubasa?" Subaru muttered, still carrying the little Hotaru. "What do you - "

"Onii-chan, quick," he said. Subaru, uncomprehending simply looked at the little lad. "Quick!" he said again.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is coming. Let's go, come on!" he said as he pushed his half-brother to the direction of the Sakura Tree.

And as if on cue, the three heard a loud voice. "Who's there? Come here!"

Hearing that, Subaru sped up with Tsubasa, behind them a man chasing after their trail.

"Quick, onii-chan," Tsubasa said. "Climb up,"

"What?"

"Climb up!"

Subaru simply huffed, handed Hotaru to Tsubasa who held her awkwardly and climbed. Once on top, he opened his arms for the little girl while Tsubasa surrendered her.

"What are you waiting for?" Subaru asked. "Climb!"

"Oh!" Tsubasa said as he did so. Huffing, both of them tried to be as silent as possible with the guard still snooping underneath, wondering where the brats headed off to.

Sure that they were out of earshot, both exhaled loudly in relief.

.

.

.

"So, who was that?" the older lad asked, still clutching Hotaru who beyond everything that happened, remained just as stoic.

Tsubasa, caught off guard since he never expected Subaru to talk to him out of his own accord explained. "That was Grandma's henchman," he said.

Subaru frowned. "Grandma?"

Tsubasa smiled. "Yup. Grandma's different. She's…bad." he said, running out of words for a seven-year old vocabulary.

"Ah," he simply said. Somehow, Tsubasa feels as if…his half-brother hates the Palace and everything in it - even their Mom.

.

.

.

"Bwhad," both lads heard Hotaru mumble. Tsubasa looked up in surprise, finding the ever so stoic kid slightly - very slightly - pouting. His eyes widened.

Actually, even Subaru was taken aback. Hotaru rarely shows any other expression nor talks all by herself.

"S-she's cute," Tsubasa said out of the blue. Subaru looked at him and smiled - another first.

"Isn't she?"

The younger boy nodded.

"Hmmm," Subaru mumbled. "I'll give her to you for an hour if you make her smile," he said.

Tsubasa looked at his half-brother and shook his head stupidly.

"You don't want her?"

"Uh," Tsubasa stuttered. "I-I do…but…"

"But?"

"I don't know how to take care of her," he answered bashfully.

Subaru smiled again. "Here," he said as he assembled Tsubasa and Hotaru together. The little girl looked at him.

"E-er,"

"Hotaru," Subaru called, the girl looked at him. "That's Tsubasa-nii-chan, okay? He'll be taking care of you."

"W-what?" Tsubasa stammered. _Taking care?_

Hotaru faced him, her purple orbs connecting to his onyx ones. Did their dad have purple eyes?

"Tsu-sa-oni," she mumbled almost grudgingly. Does she hate him? She seems to. She's wiggling.

Nevertheless, Tsubasa was in awe. He's actually fallen for the girl. "C-cute,"

Subaru smiled.

.

.

.

"Tsubasa," he called.

Tsubasa looked up from his little package to his brother.

Subaru was looking at the petals - or father than that. "When I go away," he started seriously.

"Onii-chan's escaping?"

"No," he answered. "When I grow up and go away, take care of Hotaru for me,"

.

.

.

"Yeah,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**AFTER 7 YEARS**

"HOTARU-CHAN!" Tsubasa yelled from the Elementary School gate, waving his arms frantically in the air.

The raven-haired girl, now 11 years old and still as stoic as ever, sighed.

"Hotaru, isn't that your brother?" Anna asked, smiling.

Nonoko looked at him. "He's cute," she smiled.

"Isn't he? And he always looks out for Hotaru!" Anna gushed.

Hotaru sighed again. "He's annoying,"

"Hmmm, did you say something, Hotaru?" Anna asked.

Nonoko interrupted though before she could answer. "Hey, where's Mikan-chan?"

The twins looked around.

"HOTARU! ANNA! NONOKO!" they heard a familiar voice scream, running after them was an 11 year old girl in pigtails. "WAIT FOR ME!"

Hotaru looked at her and scowled a little.

"HOTARU-CHAN! What are you waiting for?" she heard his annoying half-brother shout from her other side. She frowned more.

"Anna, Nonoko, I'm going ahead," she said, walking away.

"Eh? But Mikan-chan…"

"She's gone," Nonoko said, referring to Hotaru who's by Tsubasa's side already.

.

.

.

"What took you so long?" Tsubasa grinned, hugging his sister as she ignore him.

Together, they rode the limousine hidden behind the gate waiting for them.

"Nothing, let's go, _onii-chan_," she muttered.

And somehow, Tsubasa's grin widened more at the sound of the honorific.

.

.

.

Mikan huffed. "Hey, where did Hotaru go?" she pouted.

"Mikan-chan, Hotaru's cute brother was waiting for her so she had to go," Nonoko smiled.

"Eh? Brother?"

"Yup! He was so cute," Anna said. "Tsubasa is his name, isn't it?"

Mikan cocked her head sidewards. "Tsubasa?" her stomach growled. "Oh well, let's go to the cake shop, I'm hungry!" she smiled.

And forgot about this incident 5 years ago.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Sooooo…how was it? Haha.**

**I still plan on inserting lots of Omakes to make things clearer and more interesting so watch out for them!**

**For the next chapter - Mikan will be back to school. I wonder how things would be? Plus…you might find out whether Yuka was lying about the best friends thing or not! Want the next chapter now? REVIEW!**

**Liked this chapter? Hated it? REVIEWS!**


	15. Second Letter

**I don't have much to say. Haha. But here you go!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Second Letter**

Sebastian was attending to the work in Palace when he was given the notice that a certain lady was demanding to see the Empress, claiming that she was her best friend - a thing that the old man found quite curious, very curious indeed. Well, let's say that the Royal Palace has an oversupply of delusional fangirls by its gates increasing per day, claiming that they were one of the princes' betrothed. But the Empress' best friend? Wow, that's new.

Seriously. It's either a) the fangirls have gone creative this time; or b) someone from the past has come back. Somehow, Sebastian isn't sure which one's better but he was sure he'd find out soon the moment he steps in the Palace Lobby.

Once in front of the doors leading to the said place, the old butler heaved a big breath and prepared himself for anything. If what his instincts say is true then he wouldn't be facing a crazy fangirl but will be reuniting with someone he knew from years ago, wishing to jump into the fast current of the present events in the Palace - and the only question that could determine the face of the coin is who is it.

.

.

.

"Sebastian!" a familiar voice greeted as he stepped into the big Lobby. The old man bowed cordially in response. "It's been some time since I last saw you," _she_ greeted.

The old butler smiled. "It has only been a week, _Yuka-sama_," he replied kindly.

The lady laughed. "And yet it feels like such a long time ago. By the way, I'm sorry for trying to drag you out of the house. We thought you were there because of _that_ matter,"

"It is understandable, Yuka-sama. No need for apologies," Sebastian said, smiling. "However, I am afraid that Mikan-sama is not present right at this moment. You see, it's Monday today and the young masters have school to attend to,"

Yuka shook her head. "Oh no," she smiled. "I'm not here for Mikan. I actually came here to see _her_,"

The old man eyed the middle-aged woman quietly. "I understand," he smiled, something twinkling in his eyes. "It's about time," he said as he assisted the lady to stand up and guided her inside.

It was not a fangirl after all.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Ungh, crap," Mikan swore, looking warily at the crowd surrounding their limousine. "I forgot that it's Monday today," she muttered to no one in particular.

After everything that happened during the weekend, it never came across the brunette that she would still _luckily_ see tomorrow - she thought she was going to die from embarrassment, frustration, irritation, fright and whatnot. _Sadness._ And it didn't help that she didn't have the best sleep around last night thanks to the disturbing interview she just did and her equally disturbing babbles and of course, the recent discovery she made. Somehow, she ended up bawling her eyes out until three in the morning which resulted to her excessive grogginess this morning.

So yeah, she completely forgot that it's Monday today. And what's the best way to remind her that?

Oh I don't know, maybe just some fangirls screaming bloody murder and the fact that the only thing holding her soul in place is a limousine door? Mikan sighed.

She couldn't believe that her life came by and will be gone too fast.

"Mikan-chan?" Ruka called. Mikan snapped out of her reverie only to find Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume already out of the limousine, miraculously body part still intact. Somehow, the Palace guards made a fence around them for protection. How convenient, Mikan thought sarcastically. "Are you alright?"

The brunette gulped. "Coming," she answered as she nervously slid out of the sleek black car only to be welcomed by hundreds of glaring daggers.

They began walking. Scratch that, _they_ began walking while Mikan dawdled awkwardly with them. How can they just ignore the swoons and random glares on their way? Oh right, because they've practically lived their lives like this. Born Royals, remember? Right.

The brunette sighed. "I swear, if looks can kill, I'd be a rotten corpse by now," Mikan said, looking nervously around her.

Hotaru raised her eyebrows at her. "Dummy, if looks can kill, you wouldn't even have a corpse,"

Ruka nodded pensively. "I heard that animals eat their enemies when they kill them,"

"E-eh?" Mikan shivered. Natsume won't be the shish kebab after all.

"Hmmm," Ruka mumbled. "As a sign of absolute victory or something like that,"

The brunette twitched. "W-well, it's true. If their looks can kill, I'd be as good as polka dots right now with all those glaring daggers,"

"Like your panty prints?" Natsume smirked.

"Pervert!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Yuka marveled at the glorious structure of the Palace as she and Sebastian ventured the hallways to where the Empress was supposedly in.

"Ah, although we visited the Palace three years ago, we haven't gone this far then," Yuka said, still roaming her gaze around. "So much has changed. How long has it been?" she asked to no one in particular.

Sebastian glanced at her then shifted his attention back to their path. "About more or less two decades, Yuka-sama," he answered.

The older brunette mumbled pensively. Has it been that long? "When the deceased Emperor still ruled the nation, yes. Such a long time ago," she smiled. "I feel so old," she giggled.

The old butler simply smiled. Yuka was still basking under her memories when she noticed _the_ old woman walking on the other corridor together with three other ladies-in-waiting. And somehow, that sight darkened her gaze.

"Sebastian," she called, the older woman still in her mind. "You failed to inform me of something," she said.

Sebastian simply glanced at her.

"Nobody told me _she_'s back,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"S-s…s…s…"

"Stop hissing like a snake, idiot," Hotaru commented from her desk, still occupied with her current work.

Mikan looked up from the school paper she so wanted to tear apart. "What's wrong with this school? They said Natsume and I - note: _Natsume _and_ I _- were s…s…s-s…"

"Sweet,"

Mikan screamed. "Which part of us indicated that we were sweet?"

Hotaru raised her eyebrows and flicked something.

_"She's an idiot," _they all heard. Natsume stiffened then glared at his cousin.

"Imai," he warned. The latter simply looked at him nonchalantly.

_"She's my idiot,_"

The brunette flushed the darkest shade of red. God, was he that cheesy that time? Must be - because almost everyone squealed.

_"…He's just human,"_

"H-ho-Hotaru! S-stop! Hahahahaha. Seriously, stop it. I had enough. Okay, okay..we're sweet. Cut it out!" Mikan muttered in panic.

"Too late,"

_"And I like him that way,"_ Natsume smirked at her. Listening to their cheesy punch lines during the interview, if Mikan were to judge without bias…she has to admit that her statement was trice the sweetness and grossness compared to Natsume's.

"But you're right," Hotaru said. "You weren't sweet,"

Mikan livened up at the sound of that. "I told you!"

"You're _disgustingly_ sweet," she said and went back to work. "Ants probably had diabetes just being around you two," Mikan flailed.

Ruka sighed from his seat. "Leave the poor ants out of this, Imai,"

"Ruka," Natsume said from his manga. "Don't you dare unleash that frustrated animal-defender version of yourself," he muttered. He wasn't still completely through with the Natsume's gay thing these bunch caused and Ruka's other self was partly on fault.

The brunette simply smiled at the three as they continued to ignore her. She felt a little sad seeing them like this, knowing that the days with them are already numbered. It aches knowing that in a few days' time she wouldn't be a part of this anymore and that this world they're living in will already feel alien to her. No matter what she does, she will always feel so detached once she leaves them. What's more painful is that she doesn't even have a say in the matter. Just like how she didn't have any say whether she wanted to enter their world, she also doesn't have any choice when or how she'll leave.

She never expected herself to fall in love with this world anyway.

Mikan sighed and rested her head in her arms, lying on her desk. _Cut it out Mikan_, she told herself. _You decided last night that you're going to make everything worthwhile in your stay. Come on. Don't be sad. It's not part of your plan._

_You can always fight, you know. You can stay if you want,_ a voice told her. She was startled.

_I can't. _She answered back. God. She must be crazy - she's talking to herself. _It's okay. I don't belong in this world. Just meeting them is enough._

_You know that's not the truth_, the voice answered. _You want to stay._

Mikan sighed. _Why will I stay here? Why will I force myself to Natsume if he doesn't like me? He's better off with that Luna._

_What if he loves you?_

_If I love him back. Then I'll stay._ Mikan decided but in two weeks? That seems so impossible but then again, Mikan isn't sure which things are impossible in her life now.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Kaoru was still asleep when a series of knocks snapped her back to reality.

"Your Majesty, someone has come to meet you," her trusty old butler said on the other side of the door.

Meet her? What time do they think it is? Kaoru glanced at the clock. 9 AM. It's much to early for visitation - at least, in Kaoru's point of view. Besides, no visitors were supposed to be lead to the Imperial master bedroom. They're supposed to be led to the Parlor and even then, they must be very important people. Had Sebastian acquired Alzheimer's?

Kaoru muttered against her pillow. "Sebastian!" she complained. "I'm still sleeping…send he…or she…away…" she answered groggily.

"But Your Majesty," she heard him say. What does he want now?

"No Bu - "

"No, Yuka-sama - " the old butler muttered in surprise. _Yuka?_ Kaoru shot up.

"Kaoru-sempai, you lazybutt! Wake up!" Kaoru couldn't believe it. Is she still dreaming? Why?

Well, that's because, there…in front of her is her junior and most trusted friend - years older, that is. But she's there, she was sure. It's her with her soft brown hair and hazel eyes like her daughter. It's Yuka.

"Yuka!" the Empress shrieked happily as she jumped out of her bed, rushed to the older brunette and hugged her. "Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you! It's been so long!"

Yuka hugged back. "Ah, ha-ha…I'm happy to see you too, Kaoru-sempai, or should I say, Your Majesty?"

Kaoru playfully slapped Yuka's shoulder. "Master is fine, thank you," she joked.

"Master? You? You haven't changed a bit, Kaoru-sempai," Yuka laughed.

"You mean I'm still gorgeous?"

Yuka thought of it pensively.

Kaoru pouted. "Don't think, _baka_! The answer is automatically yes!" She laughed. "So, after about 20 years, you finally came back and I'm sure it's not just because of a reunion like this," she shrugged around the place, emphasizing that she was still in her sleeping robe and they were in a slightly messy bedroom thanks to the Empress' stray clothes - not the ideal reunion at all.

"Yeah, I was expecting to meet you in a Palace, not in a garage sale,"

Yuka's face grew serious.

"You're right. I'm here for completely different reasons,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Natsume-sama~"

"Ruka-sama~"

Mikan peered from the rooftop rails to where the commotion was stirring. As usual, at the very eye of the storm are the weird duo of a cousin and surrounding them is a stupid mass of fangirls. Seriously, what are those two doing? Mikan believes that Hotaru - yes, _the_ Hotaru-sama who commands all people be it the Crown Prince or what- sent them to buy lunch because apparently, their lunch was still caught in a wild traffic jam someplace else and her best friend hates waiting, especially when it comes to her meals. Anyway, so yes, but as far as Mikan can tell, buying lunch doesn't involve being wrapped by a mob of rabid hormone-drived girls.

But then again, Mikan reminded herself, anything Natsume does involves being wrapped by a mob of rabid hormone-drived girls.

Mikan, sighing, decided to let the two poor guys be and sat beside the stoic girl instead.

Hotaru glanced at the brunette. "Spill," she muttered quietly that made Mikan look at her skeptically.

Spill? Spill what? "I'm sorry? Did you say something, Hotaru?"

This time, she faced the brunette with a frightening intensity of seriousness. Still looking at her, she raised her hand, a small chip caught between her index finger and thumb. "Do you know what this is?"

"A…chip?"

"A chip," she confirmed.

.

.

.

"Oh-kay," Mikan said. "I don't know what you're being so serious for, Hotaru but if you're being like that because of _that_ chip because you can't eat it then I'd gladly be the first one to tell you that that's not the same chocolate chip found in your favorite cookies, okay?" she smiled.

Hotaru wanted to smack her. What does she take her for? Obviously, it's not the same edible kind. Hotaru sighed inwardly. Sometimes her best friend simply surprises her with the level of idiocy she posses. "Idiot. What do you take me for? Of course, I know that,"

"Then why did you suddenly show me that thing?" Mikan asked.

"Do you know what this is?"

Mikan rolled her eyes impatiently. "A chip Hotaru, it's a chip. I thought we're through with the fact that that thing is a bloody chip?"

Hotaru glared at her. "It's a recording chip, idiot," she muttered.

"And?"

"Do you know where this was located?"

Mikan paused. Where is this conversation heading off to? "In Ruka's room?"

It was Hotaru's turn to frown a little. "Idiot, why would it be there?"

"Oh, I don't know - because he's your favorite victim? Or…" Mikan looked at her best friend maliciously. "You're checking if he actually watches porn."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because - "

"Nevermind, don't answer that. You and I both know, idiot, that that bunny boy only watches animals - not humans in their animalistic behavior. Now answer my question," Hotaru managed to answer stoically.

Mikan sighed. This conversation is already wearing off on her a little. "Okay. I don't know. Where?"

Hotaru looked at her meaningfully before answering.

"In the ex-Empress' bedroom the day you ran off,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Kaoru was in the veranda when she saw the limousine carrying the children. They're finally home and it has been hours since Yuka left. Somehow, their conversation was put on replay in her mind. It has been almost twenty years since she last saw the girl - now a woman. She was just in her thirty-day trial period with Ioran then when things started happening in the Palace. Since then, she never saw Yuka or her husband for that matter - only received annual greeting cards during Christmas or birthdays. Other than that, it was as if they were dead.

That is…until Natsume found Mikan. Kaoru smiled fondly at the coincidence.

_"You didn't tell me she's here,"_ _Yuka said seriously, sipping her tea._

_"Is this why you're suddenly here?" she remembered asking._

The Empress' smile faded a little as she pondered once more regarding their little chat.

_Yuka shook her head. "No. Although seeing her makes this visit pointless,"_

_Kaoru looked up from her tea. "What do you mean?"_

The limousine now pulled up to the main entrance of the Palace and anytime soon, the children would deprive her of her own time for herself.

_"Mikan went home the night before," Yuka stated somberly._

_"That is common knowledge. What about it? The girl simply misses you, Yuka. I remember running off as well when I was still in the same situation,"_

_"It's nothing like that," Yuka answered._

Kaoru heard the grand doors opening from her perch, welcoming the kids inside. She can hear their footsteps right now although it is queer that Mikan's babbles weren't springing off from the walls yet.

_"I don't quite catch you,"_

_"Do you know what that girl said when we finally made her agree to come back to the Palace?" the older brunette asked with furrowed eyebrows, looking intensely at her cup of tea. "She said, _'I'll be back home again in two weeks'_"_

_Kaoru stopped for a moment and thought about it. "Mikan-chan wants to come back after two weeks?"_

_Yuka shook her head in a grave manner. "Kaoru-sempai, would you please listen carefully? She said, __**back home**_**,**_ not come back and moreover, she said in __two weeks__. It's supposed to be three,"_

_The Empress laughed. "What a silly girl. With everything going on, I'm sure Mikan-chan just lost count, Yuka,"_

_"No. I know my kid, Kaoru-sempai. She seemed troubled and I guess I know why," she replied grimly._

_Kaoru stopped for a moment, remembering her own time as the Empress-to-be. "You don't mean…"_

_Yuka nodded._

"Mom," Kaoru heard Mikan call inside although she does sound quite a little less hyper. "We're home," she said.

The raven-haired woman looked at the door and pushed her thoughts away for some moment. "Welcome home, Mikan-chan. Go to the Library for your lessons before you wash up, okay?"

"Got it,"

Kaoru scowled. How can such thing happen to this lovely girl?

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"And for extra-work, do learn the Royal Family tree," Mikan barely heard the ex-Empress say as she taps her whip mildly on her palms. Mikan received at least five today and her hand stings a little but she endured. "You're dismissed,"

Robotically, Mikan stood up, bowed and made her way to the Library doors when she thought better of it. Doing an about face and plucking all her courage, she faced the old woman. "Your Majesty," she began.

Without looking up, the stern woman answered. "I believe I told you that you were already dismissed, Yukihira-kun. Any other concerns shall wait until tomorrow,"

Mikan stayed indignantly. "Very well, but I just thought you'd like to know that I heard your conversation with this certain Luna the night before, that's all," she said quietly.

The ex-Empress looked up and frowned. Any trace of panic or surprise isn't evident in her face. "How unbecoming. An Empress doesn't eavesdrop!"

"Well then, are you admitting that I will still be the next Empress?"

"I said no such thing. Now leave," she muttered coldly.

Mikan breathed a big lungful of air before answering for the last time. "I'd just like you to know that you're not going to make me leave this Palace that easily. See you at dinner, Your Majesty," she said and finally left.

_Not bad. Not a bad catch at all._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 12, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ As promised, I'm writing another letter tonight. This day was so tiring. Haaa…I'm tired. This day started out like many of the not-so-normal-but-considered-normal-once-you-enter-the-palace days I had. You know…I forgot that it's Monday and that I will be facing a multitude fangirls ready to burn me to ashes because of that stupid kiss you planted on my lips last Friday. Ungh, seriously, you're such a pain in the ass. But you're quiet today which is a relief. Is something bugging you? You've been avoiding me today too. Weird Natsume is weird._

_ Anyway, yes. I'm back to my cheerful self because I wouldn't want to sulk until my last day in this crazy Palace. I want to keep good memories that I can remember when I'm no longer around, okay? So I'm not going to be sad. I'll smile so that no one would worry about me either. Maybe if I smile…no one would be suspicious - then leaving wouldn't be as painful. Sigh, even though I say that…Hotaru knows. I didn't tell her though. It's because of that blasted chip. And you know what she said?_

_ She said. "If this is really where it's going to go…Mikan, __**don't**__ fall in love with Hyuuga,"_

_ So…I'm not going to fall in love with you Natsume. I don't want my leaving to be painful for both of us okay? So you shouldn't fall in love with me either. Ha. Who am I kidding? Natsume? You? The devil prince fall in love with me, Mikan, an ordinary girl? I know. I must be dreaming. So yeah. I promise. I won't fall in love with you Natsume. But I'm willing to be your friend. So from now on, I'll be acting like there's no problem. Okay? You guys shouldn't know anything about my secret until I'm gone._

_ Oh right. I also told the ex-Empress that I know her little scheme. Don't worry. She didn't do anything to me…although I still received five whips for my stupid mistakes during the lessons. But…I told her that she's not going to make me leave easily. I don't know why I told her that either. It's not like I'm going to put up a fight. What do I have against her? Hmmm, I'm hopeless. A while ago, I told myself that I'd stay if you love me and I love you back. (Ah, what am I saying?) But Hotaru told me not to fall in love with you so that's void? But I told your grandmother that I'm not leaving easily?_

_ I know. I'm also confused. I guess I'll just sort things out soon. But don't worry. I told you, I'm not giving up yet. Just that if I really really really have to go…for all your sakes, I'd go._

_ Twelve more days Natsume. Twelve more letters. Twelve more messages for you. Twelve more days with you._

_Love, _

_Mikan_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Was this chapter confusing? I know, I know it is. You'll find out the bits soon though! :D**

**REVIEW! Remember, Nine reviews is equal to one chapter!**


	16. Third Letter

**Honestly…**

**I don't know what to do when you rush reviewing like that. At the rate you went, I should have uploaded yesterday! Haha. Fast reviewers are we? Thank you anyway!**

**So here you go. The next chapter!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Third Letter**

The old woman peered out of her bedroom window as she inhaled the fragrant aroma of her tea, taking a sip before finally retreating back to the little living room her suite has. Everyone in the Palace was still sleeping. She snorted in disapproval.

Years ago, everyone would have been awake even before the sun rises but alas, the next generation of the Royals seem to be more and more complacent regarding the proper customs and traditions. They were too lenient that the ex-Empress couldn't help but judge them as unworthy of the noble titles they keep in their blood. Take the new Empress-to-be for example. The old woman narrowed her eyes in distaste. It takes the whole attention of the Palace to drag her out of the bed. What an insolent child.

She harrumphed in annoyance as her phone rang.

She picked it up delicately.

_"Good morning, Mother,"_ a voice from the other line greeted - a female one.

The ex-Empress simply mumbled a greeting. "What is it, Miyabi?" she asked in a cold demeanor.

_"Mother, please,"_ she begged. The old woman's eyes narrowed at her tone.

"Don't start on me, Miyabi," she muttered coldly. "Stop pestering me with your nonsense,"

_"You need to come back here in England, Mother. The doctor said - "_

"I am very well aware of what that man in white coat said. I do not need to hear it once again from you and you repeating it won't change my former decision,"

A sigh was heard from the other line. _"Mother, at least take your medications,"_

"What do you take me for? I am not opting for suicide in such a slow process. Do not take me as a fool. I am looking after myself without needing your assistance, Miyabi. I am not as old as you think,"

Silence prevailed on the other line. Taking it as a chance to take a break, the ex-Empress sipped another mouthful of tea to calm herself.

_"At least come back here after a week, Mother," _Miyabi said quietly.

The old queen massaged her temples. "Do not command me. I cannot return after a week. Perhaps after a month or so. I shall see things falling into place in this Palace myself,"

That seem to have made Miyabi pause for a while as there was regular breathing heard but no voice. Finally, _"Are you taking things into your own hands again, Mother? After all these years,"_

"This one is vital. Do not interfere."

_"Didn't you find the new princess to your liking?"_

"Whether I found her appropriate or not wouldn't change what shall happen,"

Slow breathing. _"So you do think she is alright."_

"I told you it doesn't matter. Stop poking your nose into my business, Miyabi,"

Another pause. _"Mother,"_ she drawled slowly. _"I'm going there - to fetch you and stop you,"_

The former narrowed eyes of the ex-Empress grew in surprise. Gathering herself for a moment, she began to retort, "Do not do that! Miyabi?" she called as she had seemed to left her phone on. "Miyabi! Stay there and help Richard with the th- Miyabi!"

But the opposite line already hung up.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Mikan-chan, Mikan-chan!" The twins called at the brunette as they hung out on the rooftop - or more like, Mikan was there then the twins arrived. Hotaru had something else to do so she passed while Ruka had to look for Usagi who had seemed to run off somewhere so yeah. They left Mikan all alone during lunch break. Boohoo.

Or not.

Mikan already dug up her delicious meal when the twins came, probably hearing from Hotaru that the brunette was alone so they decided to show up. Only, it was really not a good time for them to because…well…let's say Mikan was into one of her most secretive stuff right now. One she wouldn't want to caught dead doing. Curious?

She was…

.

.

.

…stalking Natsume.

Mikan shook her head in disagreement. She just can't think of what she was doing as 'stalking' Natsume. It just sounds so…wrong. It's like she's one of his hopeless fangirls or something. That is just so so so so so disturbing on many different levels. Well, the lad also left her - or more like, avoided her today. In fact, he hasn't talked to her since yesterday that Mikan was finally having second thoughts whether to continue generously writing the letters for him. She catches him looking at her but when she finally looks at him, he would have had averted his gaze already. When Mikan has something to tell him, he just seems to busy or he wasn't listening. He doesn't bug her as he used to. The moment the bell rings, he heads off to who-knows-where.

Mikan sighed.

He's such a jerk. Mikan guessed that he's PMSing again. Well, maybe he's mad at her or something but the brunette absolutely has no idea why he would be. What? Was he mad because she pretended to be stupid in front of them? Mikan frowned. Oh wait, she didn't. They took it upon themselves to think that she was dumb. Ha. Look where that got him. In his face. But then again, he seemed alright during Sunday off and on camera. In fact, he was better than alright. He seemed drunk - love drunk that is.

Mikan flushed at the memories of his stupid corny lines that made her blush. Somehow, she feels that she's extra-stupid for finding his stupid lines blush-worthy. Ungh, what is it with this excessive stupidity these days?

Anyway, yeah. She was 'stalking' - okay, researching facts about - him online. Because frankly, and honestly speaking to her own self specially, Mikan wants to know more about Natsume. At the rate where she is now, she feels as close to Natsume as a rock in a street. His fangirls knows more about him compared to her, the supposedly fiancée. Somehow, living with him didn't give her any advantage. She didn't know anything more about the lad - just that he has such a psycho mother, a weird father, an overly assuming littler sister and to top all that, a traumatizing grandmother. Forget about the rowdy bunch of cousins he has too, even without them, his main family comprises of out of the ordinary individuals even without that sky-colored blood they have.

Nonoko peered into Mikan's iPod on her left side while Anna trespassed on her right.

"Ooooh," they both squealed, leaving the poor brunette in shock. "Natsume-sama's profile huh?"

Mikan twitched. Didn't she just say she wouldn't be caught red-handed finding out more about the stupid jerk? "U-uh…I accidentally clicked it. And don't call that jerk _'sama'_. Natsume-baka's more like it," she huffed.

Anna shook her pink head. "Shh, Mikan-chan. Don't call Natsume-ba-I mean, sama like that in school. The fangirls might hear you,"

Mikan pouted as she tried to close the app but Nonoko already grabbed her hand and stopped her. "That's right. Anyway, don't close it! We know that you really wanna know about the Prince," she smiled.

The brunette blushed while the twins smiled at her reaction. She was just too cute.

"So?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan twitched. "What do you mean by so?"

"What do you want to know about Natsume-sama?" Nonoko replied as she grinned slightly.

Anna grabbed Mikan's iPod. "Mmmm," she said as she scanned through the whole thing. "But these are basic information about him, Mikan-chan. I'm sure you already know these," she said.

Although Anna said that, Mikan couldn't help but cry inwardly. Well, the truth is that she absolutely knows nothing about the guy - even those basic informations Anna said. Yes, she doesn't know Natsume's favorite color, food and whatnot. Even his birthday okay? And somehow, admitting that to these two albeit that they were Mikan's close friends just pose as a very embarrassing option. She can just check on that page later right?

"Y-yeah…" Mikan mumbled silently.

Both looked up to her then at each other. Mikan hates it when they do that. It just means they're talking to each other without talking out loud. It just makes her so uncomfortable. Mikan frowned.

"Say, Mikan-chan…" Nonoko called. "When's Natsume-sama's birthday?"

Mikan froze. "Uh…sometime in November…right?"

"Specific date please,"

The brunette twitched more. "I - I'm sure you know it!"

Anna's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, but we're not sure if _you_ know it,"

"T-that's silly! Of course I do!" Mikan tried to fake a smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Y…y…"

"You don't have to lie, Mikan-chan," Anna smiled. "We can tell you everything about him,"

Mikan pouted cutely, her face all red from embarrassment. "Sheesh! Fine…I don't know anything about him,"

"Anything? Nothing?"

Mikan nodded.

"Mikan-chan…it's like…"

"…you're marrying a rock,"

Mikan pouted more. "So teach me!" she burst. Although she kind of agrees with the rock part. Natsume's like a rock - sturdy, difficult to crush, unemotional and most of all the most tempting to throw off into the freezing lake! Or so Mikan thinks. But yeah, the analogy's pretty logical.

"Let's start with the basic information then, Mikan-chan," Anna smiled while Mikan readily grabbed her iPod and made a note specifically for the infos she's about to receive. "Natsume-sama's birthday is on November 27 and he's currently seventeen years old. His zodiac sign is Sagittarius and his favorite color is red."

"Roger that," Mikan muttered seriously.

Nonoko stifled a laugh. "He can speak multiple languages and is considered a genius. Some say he can really sing and maybe even dance but no one has seen for sure. Currently, he's the top student in the whole school and it wasn't even because of his royal status. He really is smart. Because of this, he has half of the school females as his fangirls and probably even the whole country. When he was in kindergarten, the Empress used to dress him up as a girl - or so the rumors say,"

Mikan laughed at this. "Oh…sorry, continue,"

"And one halloween, he was dressed as a black cat which stuck as his nickname. His best friend is also his cousin, Ruka Nogi although I hear he also hangs out with Kokoroyomi, Kitsuneme and that Mochiage. They're all CEO kids." Nonoko continued.

"Mmm," Mikan tapped on her iPod. "So Natsume's like that…but he still is a jerk."

The twins smiled at each other. "But Mikan-chan, did you know that both of you and Natsume-sama's names are fruits? That's why you're more known as the fruit couple!" both giggled.

Mikan twitched. "F-fruit c-couple? That's so gay! Ungh."

"Eh, but it's cute!" Anna muttered. "Anyway, what about the Prince's birthday?"

"What about it?" Mikan asked.

"Aren't you going to give him a present?"

"Why would I? He'd just throw it away and call me an idiot since his birthday's already two weeks ago,"

Anna giggled. "Mikan-chan, it seems like you didn't need to know those stuff about Natsume-sama anyway. You already _know_ him,"

Mikan cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

Nonoko pouted. "Nothing! Eitherway, mou, Mikan-chan. That's no sweet at all! Come on, it's not too late. Buy Natsume-sama a belated birthday gift! I'm sure he'll like it,"

Mikan sighed. But that's just the thing. Nonoko was _sure_.

Mikan wasn't.

And between the two of them, Mikan seems to be the more credible for judgment.

Or so she thinks.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan was right. Natsume was avoiding her.

In fact, every time he disappears after the bell startles everyone out of their heads, he rushes straightly for the large Christmas Tree in the campus yard. Well, actually, his favorite tree was the Sakura tree but since it's approaching winter soon, it decided to go bald itself so Natsume had no choice but to hide in the effervescent leaves of the seasonal tree unless of course, he'd still opt for the bald cherry blossom tree where he can be spotted 50 meters away tops. How pointless. So yeah, as Mikan was ambushed by the twins, Natsume meanwhile, was lying on his back on one of the branches of the said tree.

He was there, contemplating on his sudden actions, munching on an occasional apple.

He was sure that Mikan was already annoyed of him and his enigmatic temper. Yes, he purposefully ignored her throughout the class which is quite an arduous task indeed seeing as they were just beside each other and Mikan wasn't known as a girl who had a quiet mouth. On the contrary, the brunette was quite popular as the girl who swallowed a mic.

As for the reason for this sudden ignorance, anyone would have found it pretty stupid - or not so logical. But that's according to anyone besides Natsume. As for him? It's perfectly logical and the best action around.

He was sick and the bug that seemed to cause it was Mikan. He wrinkled his nose. Mikan who made him utter those disgustingly sweet string of words passable as punch lines in a block-buster romantic movie. Natsume Hyuga simply doesn't throw corny punch lines - not in front of the camera or anywhere else. And yet, he does and he's still pretty sure that his name is Natsume Hyuuga - unless, of course, if his whole life had been a lie. Somehow, Natsume wasn't as stupid as that. Anyway, since Mikan entered his life, he's done absolutely uncalled things - things he's never done before.

Let's see: he rescued her when she was bathing with tacos and milk in front of the whole student body. He broke a tradition to save her stupid ass and admitted that she was his fiancé. He slept with her on the same bed without much of a complaint. He kissed her in front of the PRESS. He just practically admitted that Mikan was his in front of the whole nation. He just thought that he smelled so addictive. He tutored her - for free. God, if he didn't know better, he'd say that he was falling for her.

Natsume scowled.

Which is exactly why he was avoiding her in the first place - because he doesn't want to admit that he's falling for the stupid brat. Not yet, at least. He sighed.

This is all so stupid. How can he fall for that girl? She's not _that_ pretty. She's not _that_ talented. Okay, maybe she's smart but as smart as he is? Nuh-uh. She's not as _exceptional_. But special? That's a completely different story.

Natsume threw the core of the apple away.

God this is so frustrating. Why can't Mikan simply just be a math problem? Natsume would've had the answer after 30 seconds, tops. If only she was as easy to undo as that. Sadly, no.

Why couldn't she have bee -

"Hey! Ouch," Natsume heard a very familiar voice and glanced downwards. There, by the foot of the tree was Tsubasa, aiding his head with Ruka who just caught his pet bunny. Natsume sighed. Tsubasa looked up. "I should've known better. Get down here Natsume," he called.

Sighing again, Natsume jumped easily off his branch and glared at his cousin.

"One does not simply throw an apple core from the top of the tree. Doth thou not knowest simple manners?" Tsubasa said mockingly, still rubbing his head.

The younger lad rolled his crimson pools. "Only idiots get hit by falling apple cores,"

"And only idiots throw apple cores from trees. Seriously, it would have been more logical if you were hidden in an apple tree…but a Christmas tree bearing eaten apples? Wow, how imaginative, couz," Tsubasa said mockingly.

Ruka sighed. Why is he here again? The two were about to beat each other unconscious when Ruka remembered something. "Natsume, why are you here?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here, Natsume?"

The raven-haired Prince scowled. "Blind are we? Perhaps you've only seen this first time in your lives. What I did a while ago? It's called eating an apple while up on the tree." he muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. But for you, isn't it supposed to be, 'Eating apple sweetly beside Mikan-chan under the tree'?" Tsubasa asked.

Natsume glared at him.

"That's right Natsume. Imai had something else to do and I had to chase Usagi so we left Mikan-chan alone. I thought you'd eat lunch with her," Ruka explained.

"Look here," Natsume said. "I am that girl's fiancé, not that girl's baby-sitter. Don't expect me to stick to her 24/7 like a bug."

"But you'd make a really nice ladybug,"

"Pfft," Tsubasa chuckled. "Nice one, Ruka,"

The blond lad smiled while Natsume glared at both.

"Mmm, red and black."

"Lady,"

"Stop calling me gay, idiot,"

Tsubasa raised both his hands. "Too defensive." He laughed. More glares.

"Anyway, Natsume," Ruka said seriously. "You've been avoiding Mikan-chan recently,"

Tsubasa looked at the crimson-eyed lad. "Why would you do that?"

Both looked at their cousin in anticipation and for a moment there he seemed as though he was going to say something. But then...

Natsume sighed. "I'm going back,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Ioran," Kaoru called from her perch.

The Emperor flicked a gaze to her then back to his paperwork. "What is it, Ka-chan?"

"Yuka visited yesterday…about _that_," the ex-Empress replied, casually drinking her tea.

"Mmmm,"

"Do you think…the _plan_?" Kaoru mumbled silently, the rim of the cup placed steadily against her rosy lips.

Ioran continued to write on his papers. "It is going smoothly, Ka-chan. Do not worry,"

"I hope so, Ioran. I hope so,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Hotaru," Mikan pouted as they settled in in the limousine on the way home. The lass simply ignored her. "Hotaru, don't ignore me!"

"What?"

"Where have you been a while ago? I ate lunch alone," she pouted.

Casting a brief glance to the ever nonchalant Natsume, Hotaru replied. "Principal's office,"

"Eh? Did you get into trouble?"

Hotaru whacked her with her baka gun. "I'm not like you, idiot,"

"Mmmm," Mikan hummed pensively. "The Principal…what does he look like?"

"A human, duh,"

The brunette pouted more. "Of course! I don't expect him to look like a dog now would I?"

"If that were so, he'd be a very handsome dog,"

Mikan stared at her best friend. "Hotaru…are you…possibly…cru-"

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Hey!" Mikan protested. "What was that for?"

"For you stupid ideas,"

"Anyway, I head he was called Kazu…Kami…something?"

Hotaru glanced at her back to her business. "Kazumi-sama,"

"Eh? Doesn't he have a surname?"

Ruka smiled. "Mikan-chan…no one knows what the Principal's surname is. But I heard that you'd see it on his name plaque,"

"Then Hotaru should've seen it!" Mikan said cheerfully, ignoring Natsume on purpose as well. "What was it, Hotaru?"

The violet-eyed lass simply looked at both of the eager faces in front of her.

.

.

.

"I didn't see it. He covered it with his documents,"

Mikan's spirits instantly flew out the window. "Eh! But I heard he's related to the Royal Family so could he be Kazumi Hyuuga?"

Hotaru looked at her as if she was an idiot for which she probably is taken for. "Idiot," she muttered and refused to face Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, we're related to the Royal Family but our surnames are different," Ruka said.

The brunette simply laughed shyly. "Oh right…sorry." she mumbled. "Ah! But speaking of Royal Family! The ex-Empress asked me to learn more of it so I was thinking," she faced Hotaru who flashed her a placard instantly saying, 'NO' in big red letters. "But…" followed by another placard. "I'M BUSY. TOO TROUBLESOME." Which made Mikan turn into Ruka instead.

"But if that were so…I'm sure Natsu - " Ruka began to say, looking at the said cousin who continuously ignored the racket.

"NO NO NO!" Mikan screamed, shaking her head. Natsume visibly narrowed his eyes for a nanosecond.

Ruka was taken aback by Mikan's absolute negativity. "Please, Ruka-pyon? After school? Tomorrow? Someplace else? Ah! I know, it'll be like a friendly date, please?" Mikan grinned while Natsume invisibly twitched at the mention of the word 'date'.

"O-okay,"

"YAY!"

Silently, Natsume glared at the brunette then faced the window quietly instead, all the while with Hotaru observing him secretly.

_Tch._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan sighed as she crumpled to her bed.

Dinner and Princess Lessons were finally over and she was glad that she received less than five whips for today. Honestly, all these continuous studying's taking their toll on her. She got tired more and more as days passed. Slowly, she closed her eyes until she remembered that she had to charge her iPod since it was drained of battery due to excessive researching and gaming from the twins.

Gingerly, she dug for it in her bag and connected it to her charger. As it turned on, a page flashed on its screen.

_WELCOME TO __**NATSUBARA**__**FANCLUB**__!_

Be one of the Summer Roses!

_Register +++ Log-in_

Curiosity getting the best of Mikan, she ventured more into this unknown fan page…her discovery sending her into a swirl of emotions. There, at the bottom of the headline is a very beautiful photograph of Natsume beside a breath-taking girl with dark curly hair and the softest dark eyes Mikan saw. She was so beautiful that the brunette felt sudden vanity crawling in her skin. It didn't help that she looked so good with Natsume who was supposed to be Mikan's betrothed or the fact that this was their fan page and so many girls ship them.

All in all, Mikan simply felt…insecure.

And the girl's name?

**Nobara Ibaragi**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 13, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ Jerk._

_ Sigh. I don't know why but you continued to ignore me today. Hotaru and Ruka left me during lunch and with you running off to who knows where (I guess I know where though) I was left with only myself to eat a very lonely meal. JERK! Hmmph! You and your stupid PMS. Why are you ignoring me though? Is it because I fooled you? You thought I was dumb didn't you? Argh, but seriously, it wasn't my fault. Who told you to think of me as an idiot? Sheesh. Stupid jerk._

_ Anyway, Anna and Nonoko found me stalk - wait no - researching about you. YES. I was researching about you okay? Because I don't know who you are! I mean, okay, I know you're Natsume but you know…the basic stuff about you? I don't know any of them - even your birthday. If only I was one of your fangirls, I probably would have known these things by heart as if they were my own bible but no. I'm not. Thank goodness. Anyway, the twins said that I should buy you a belated birthday gift. I agreed. But now, I'm not so sure. I mean, with you ignoring me like that? Tsss. You don't deserve it!_

_ But I'd buy it anyway. Tomorrow…with Ruka-pyon! That's why I asked him to go out on a friendly date with me. Haha. Because I figured that he'd know what you like…although I was hoping Hotaru would come. Oh, and I'd ask him to tell me about the Royal Family too. I thought you could tutor me but with you on your PMSing…Ruka-pyon would do. At least he's not a jerk like you! :P_

_ But seriously, Natsume…why are you avoiding me? Did I do something bad to you? Are you mad at me? Since you ignored me, I've felt something heavy inside me. I feel so lonely. If I did anything wrong, tell me okay? Just don't ignore me. I'd say sorry. Don't just pretend as if I'm not there and avoid me when I come near because it kind of hurts. I thought we were friends? You shouldn't just leave me alone. I feel so sad. My time is running out and I don't want to spend my remaining days with you as if we don't know each other. Okay?_

_ Sigh. It's only been a day but I kind of miss you. You're a stupid friend, you know that?_

_ Wait, do you even acknowledge that we're friends?_

_ You should. Anyway, I miss you. JERK._

_ Eleven more days Natsume. Eleven more letters. Eleven more messages for you. Eleven more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

_PS: Who's __**Nobara Ibaragi**_? Is she your girlfriend?

PPS: I'm not jealous!

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Another chapter done. Ahhh…we're slowly progressing. Oh-ho! What's Nobara's role here? Any guesses? ^^**

**Haha. Anyway, as for the Summer Roses, it's what the members of the NatsuBara are called…Natsu for Summer and Bara for Rose hehe. Did anyone get that?**

**Anyway, so how was this chapter? ;)**

**Liked it? Hated it? REVIEW! GO GO GO! **


	17. Fourth Letter

**Lots of reviews again! Hihi.**

**This chapter is more of like fluff and it's long so I hope you guys like it! :)**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Fourth Letter**

Natsume isn't a stalker.

But with him sneakily tailing a certain brunette and a blond around Tokyo would make you believe otherwise. Especially if you see his get-up. Well, let's just say that the crimson-eyed lad looks like a typical kidnapper on the loose. His messy raven-hair was currently concealed with a black cap while his conspicuous ruby orbs were kept hidden by his usual Ray Ban sunglasses and certainly it didn't help that he was wearing a warm black overcoat. So yes, basically, he's a walking darkness, hiding in the shadiest spots of the street to avoid being discovered by the two.

Well, even though that was the case, somehow, Tsubasa still managed to notice him.

He and Misaki were in an after-school appointment when he spotted Mikan and Ruka with the bodyguards behind them at a respectful distance. They weren't difficult to notice, really. But what weirded Tsubasa the most is the fact that a black figure was following them who was in turn being respectfully followed by his own share of armed men. So yes, it wasn't that difficult to know that it was Natsume stalking the two either. So all in all, they appeared like a weird bunch in the public.

As for Natsume, despite his cold shoulder yesterday when Mikan gallantly asked Ruka for a 'friendly date', he found himself restless. Somehow, his thoughts just kept on settling on that conversation, costing him his grains of calmness per second. What was more weird was his involuntary actions. He just found himself following the two everywhere which is if he might add, so unlike him.

He twitched.

Why in the hell would Mikan choose Ruka anyway? Natsume is her fiancé. In fact, if we put these terms in the cheesiest but real terms, he is her Prince Charming albeit Ruka looks more like the said character. But still, right? Natsume can teach her more about _his_ family. They can spend time together, trying the least bit to act civilized in front of each other. It could have been him with her right now. So why did he choose Ruka?

The answer boomeranged to him like a slap.

_Because you were ignoring her, idiot._

Which sent him to another set of questions.

Why is he even here? He's not _supposed_ to care if Mikan goes on a 'friendly date' with anyone. In fact, she can date just anyone because admitted or not, the end result would still be the same. It would still be him and her - him and her in front of the altar weeks from now, saying 'I do'. So why? Why is he currently in this preposterous get-up, trying so hard to conceal his presence just to steal glances at the two? Besides, it's not as if Ruka would do anything stupid, right? So again, why?

Natsume scowled at the questions badgering his mind. What's more frustrating is that fact that deep inside him, he knows the answer. It's just that he refuses to acknowledge it as _the_ answer. It's because, after all, the answer is because he is…

_jealous._

Natsume stopped on his tracks at the sound of the word.

Was he really jealous?

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Boo,"

Natsume jumped and looked back, obviously irritated.

He was just standing idly there when Tsubasa almost too easily sneaked on his back and uttered the one-syllabic word. He didn't even expect Natsume to budge but…well, he did. Which was surprising. He must have been in his own abyss of thoughts seeing as he suddenly froze and let the cute little couple gain hefty distance from him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume glared at his cousin as he resumed his walking, his eyes darting from one place to the other in pursuit of the two brats.

Tsubasa noticed. "If you're looking for Mikan-chan and Ruka-pyon, they went in that cafe," he pointed, earning a steady gaze from Natsume.

"What are you talking about?" he feigned innocence.

The older male sighed. "Couz, couz, couz," he said with an easy-going smile. "You don't need to hide it from me. I saw you following those two okay? Admit it man, you're jealous," he grinned as he draped a brotherly arm over his cousin's shoulders.

Natsume swatted it off. "Keep your stupid thoughts to yourself,"

Tsubasa whistled. "Okay, okay," he said. "But I'm sure you're thirsty. Let's go to the cafe," he smiled, knowing well that Natsume was aching to enter that shop anyway. In a way, yes, he just saved his cousin's butt from obvious stalking.

.

.

.

"Hey, couz," Tsubasa called as they walked, earning an annoyed glare from Natsume. He ignored it. "Did you know that when you're single, you turn into a plant?"

Natsume kept on walking. Whatever stupidity he's cousin's blabbering about right now, it was better to ignore.

"But now that I think about it, it's just so wrong," Tsubasa continued.

Natsume answered sarcastically in his mind.

"Because see, you're not single and yet you're a plant right now," he grinned.

*kruu* *kruu*

"Because seriously," Tsubasa shamelessly continued. "You're as green as the cacti in Sahara desert,"

Natsume stopped and glared at his cousin. They're in front of the cafe now and he can see the stupid brunette smiling at Ruka. Natsume had the sudden urge to smash Tsubasa's face.

"One more word and you're turning into a ripe eggplant, Shadow," he muttered and entered.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"One slice strawberry cake and a cup of hot chocolate please," Mikan smiled at the waitress who couldn't write fast enough just to ask Ruka his order. And when she did, she was all smiles and batting eyelashes.

Ruka tried so hard not to frown. "Just a cup of Earl Gray tea, please," he said politely with a forced smile. The waitress nearly melted.

Honestly, this set-up is killing him. It's kind of awkward, this 'friendly date'. It's not because of Mikan, goodness no. Rather it's because of her best friend.

You'd think that Ruka would be free from Hotaru's clutches when it comes to this date since she's not coming anyway but noooo. Of course not. When it comes to her best friend, Hotaru's as ferocious and as strict as their grandmother. In fact, just before he and Mikan left for this date, he was nearly killed by the woman.

_Ruka was heading off to Mikan when he was suddenly pulled in a dark closet. Goodness, he thought he was already being kidnapped when suddenly, he saw his cousin's pale face in the darkness. Even so, knowing that he wasn't in the hands of kidnappers but rather, wrapped around the cold woman's merciless fingers didn't give Ruka any sense of relief. In fact, it gave him more tension. Between the kidnappers and his cousin, he wasn't sure which one's better._

_"I-Imai, what do you think you're doing?" he asked. The closet was so cramped that both of them barely have an inch for breathing space and yes, they're already touching._

_Cold purple eyes found him. "You," she muttered and the next thing Ruka knows, a stinging sensation already invaded his left earlobe._

_"Ow! Hey!" he complained, clutching it. There, through his earlobe is a piercing. "What the - ?"_

_"It's a recording device," Hotaru simply said. "To make sure you don't do anything stupid to Mikan. Or in case you do," she looked at him icily. "I'll make you pay for it,"_

_Then she kicked him out of the closet._

_Literally._

Ruka sighed.

Honestly, what was that about? Even without that scary woman warning him not to do anything stupid to the brunette, he wouldn't dare do anything. First, because he's partly french and French guys are gentlemen, as taught to him by his mom. Second, because Natsume would have beat Hotaru in killing him. And third because after he gets through with the Natsume Slaughterhouse, he would have to go through Hotaru Slaughterhouse then. And in case you don't know, Ruka's not an avid supporter of double-dead animal meat.

Mikan looked at the lad worriedly. Did he just sigh? "Ruka-pyon, are you alright?" she asked.

Ruka snapped back to reality. Right, no stupid things which involves worrying Mikan. Unconsciously, he touched the small piercing on his left ear. "Y-yeah," he smiled.

"Hey," Mikan said. "You had a piercing! Wah, somehow Ruka-pyon looks cooler," she giggled.

Ruka blushed. That's when he noticed Natsume and Tsubasa entering the shop. Tsubasa winked at him while Natsume simply ignored him. He focused back on Mikan and sighed inwardly. Somehow, all this set-up makes him uncomfortable. Great. Not only does he have Hotaru after him, he now also has Natsume. It's like he's already signing his death wish.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume has two piercings. Does that mean you also find him cool?" Ruka asked.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Put these on," Tsubasa handed Natsume a pair of mini-earphones his sister made. They just successfully shooed the flirty waitress off after giving her their orders.

Natsume stared at the weird red stuff on his palm. "You want me to put…mushrooms in my ears?"

Tsubasa looked back and the red and white polka-dotted mushroom earphones. Ah, what can he say? His sister is such a weirdo. "Well…yes. They're earphones. Quit yapping. If you want to hear their conversation then you have to stuff Mario mushrooms in your ears," he muttered.

Reluctantly, Natsume deposited the weird-looking contraptions in his ears.

"Oh, and choose," Tsubasa said, taking out two weird-looking things. "Ladybug antenna or cat ears," he grinned.

Natsume kicked him under the table.

Tsubasa yelped. "Hey, it's a part of the package! Choose! But if you want my opinion, I think the Ladybug antenna would fit you and oh - it comes with this…" he trailed off, taking out a ridiculous red and black ladybug butt.

Another kick.

"Ouch!"

Natsume snatched the cat ears while Tsubasa gingerly put wolf ears instead. They instantly grew tails. What the hell?

_"Mikan-chan, Natsume has two piercings. Does that mean you also find him cool?"_ they both heard from the mushroom earphones.

Natsume froze. Tsubasa glanced at him and suppressed a grin.

_Silence._

_"No," they heard Mikan's voice. "He looks like a girl,"_

Tsubasa guffawed. Another kick. That made him shut up. Good.

_"Honestly, which straight guy wears earrings on both ears huh? Puh. Such a girl,"_ the brunette said.

Natsume kicked Tsubasa again in annoyance.

"Hey! I wasn't even laughing yet. Wait, let me laugh first," He laughed like such a retard. Natsume glared at him. Honestly, Natsume wants to head right there and scare the hell out of Mikan. He saw Ruka look at him from where he sat and sweat-drop.

_"Why does he even wear those earrings huh?"_

The crimson-eyed lad stayed silent.

_"Eh," _Ruka's began. _"They're marks, Mikan-chan. Natsume has the earring with the red crystal right? It's the blood crystal, symbolizing the Royal Family's bloodline. Then the other one with dragon carvings. Well, dragon is a very important figure in China and we have great connections with Chinese so, yeah. Natsume doesn't wear piercings because he thinks it's cool, Mikan-chan," _he smiled.

Tsubasa looked over to Natsume. He knows how much he hates those piercings. After all, he was bullied when he was younger because of those which led him to fight with everyone.

_"Mmm," _Mikan replied. _"That's cool."_ she said absent-mindedly as the waitress delivered their orders. Mikan looked pleased seeing the strawberry cake and instantly forgot about their conversation.

What a complete moron, Natsume thought.

_"Oh, right, Mikan-chan, why didn't you just ask Natsume to teach you about the Royal Family? He's better than me,"_ Ruka asked. Natsume cursed inwardly. Why did he have to catch such awkward topics? Oh right, because he didn't know that you were eavesdropping.

Natsume sighed and listened patiently. He saw the brunette look up from her beloved cake and pout. Damn, such a cute pout, Natsume suddenly thought and slapped himself inwardly.

_"He's been ignoring me,"_ she huffed. _"He's such a jerk. And I don't even know why,"_

Natsume saw Ruka look at him. He averted his gaze.

_"Anyway, Ruka-pyon, please tell me all about the Royal Family,"_ Mikan said.

"Sirs," both Natsume and Tsubasa looked up to the waitress from before. "Here are your orders," she smiled and set them down on the table. After doing so, she stayed by the table, smiling at both of them.

Tsubasa swished his tail. Man, his sister is such an awesome inventor. He smiled at the lady.

"That would be all, thank you," he grinned since his cousin was ready to spout rude things to the woman. They don't want any scene coming up, now would they? Aside from being the headline the next day, Tsubasa was sure Mikan wouldn't appreciate Natsume stalking her.

The woman continued to smile at both of them. "Welcome to M&N Cosplaying Cafe, sirs," she smiled.

"Yes, yes," Tsubasa answered. "Thank you," While Natsume tried to sip on his coffee to calm his nerves.

The woman just shook her head and refused to go away. "No, you don't understand sirs," she said, now eyeing both of them from head to toe. "Are you perhaps interested in being our main cosplayers for today?"

Natsume almost dropped his cup.

"What?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Ruka scratched his nape and took a sip of his tea. "Where do you want me to start?" He asked.

The brunette swallowed her piece of cake. "Ah," she exclaimed. "How come you guys have different surnames?"

"Well, that's because we have different parents, I guess," he smiled. "We're cousins on the mother side, Mikan-chan. Uncle Ioran, the present Emperor are six in the family. So that includes the ex-Empress, our late grandfather, Aunt Hiyori, Uncle Ioran, my mom, then Aunt Miyabi. Since uncle is the only boy among the siblings, he inherited the throne. Meanwhile, the sisters married different guys so we cousins have different surnames," he said.

Mikan sipped her hot chocolate. "Mmm, Ruka-pyon. Do you know the ex-Empress' real name? Because everyone just addresses her as Your Majesty," she said.

Well, it's true. The ex-Empress was rarely addressed by her name. Mainly because people are probably too scared to call her. "I heard that her maiden name is Youko Hijiri," Ruka answered.

Hijiri? Isn't that…? Mikan paused mid-bite. "Hijiri? Like You-chan?"

Ruka nodded, taking another sip. "You-chan's namesake is grandma. Youichi Hijiri. Youko Hijiri. Their 'You' are the same japanese characters,"

"Wait, did You-chan's mom marry another Hijiri?"

Ruka shook his head. "Aunt Miyabi lives in England together with You-chan until this year when You-chan came back here. Grandma, who has a serious disease had to go there for her medications so Aunt Miyabi looked after her after all these years. You can say that Aunt is Grandma's favorite among her kids. Although some say it's because she married England's third-in-line to the throne, Count Richard. Anyway, when Aunt Miyabi moved in to England, she had to change her surname from Hyuga to Hijiri to avoid attention. Counts don't have visible surnames so You-chan retained the surname Hijiri."

"Mmm," Mikan said, chewing a piece of cake. "Then, what about you, Ruka-pyon?"

"My mom's half-french," he smiled.

Mikan almost choked. She was about to ask when a sudden noise snapped everyone's attention to the back.

"Wait, sirs," the waitress chased after two familiar guys. "Please," she begged.

The taller guy with - wait, were those fox ears and tail? - grinned at her as he dragged a guy with black cat ears and tail. What the? "Sorry, we have to go, bye," and they left.

Mikan did a double-take. Did she just see Tsubasa and Natsume in weird outfits? Mikan snapped back to reality.

"Half-french? But your surname is Nogi…so your dad is Japanese. But then…the ex-Empress is Japanese and the former Emperor too. How did that happen?" Mikan asked in confusion.

Ruka simply smiled. "My mom is a result of the Emperor's fling, Mikan-chan,"

The brunette froze. Is it alright for Ruka to tell her this? Somehow, Mikan felt a little awkward.

The blond lad smiled. "It's okay, Mikan-chan. I don't really mind. Anyway, the Emperor went to France for some political meet. Then, he met my grandma, Lisette Delacour. I guess Grandpa was having some problems with the ex-Empress then and he found something in my grandma so after a night…they had my mom. Grandpa didn't know about mom until he received a letter from grandma. Of course, the ex-Empress was furious so she refused to let Grandpa meet my mom. Mom's name is Camille by the way.

Grandma raised Mom in France. When Grandma died because of Tuberculosis, Mom searched for grandpa here. It was difficult, of course since Grandpa was the current Emperor and it wasn't easy getting to him. But she managed to so Grandpa offered her shelter in the Palace although the ex-Empress was strongly against it. In fact, she made sure that Mom had a hard time living in the Palace. Aunt Miyabi and Aunt Hiyori were kind to her though. They accepted her as their sibling.

Then, Mom met my dad after one of the balls held in the Palace. I guess it was Aunt Hiyori's birthday or something. Dad's from a respectable family in Japan. After some years, they got married and had me. Right now, dad and mom are in France. They choose to live there, away from the Royal whatnot here in Japan. I chose to stay here though," he smiled.

Mikan smiled back at Ruka. "So then, that leaves us with Hotaru and Tsubasa-nii's mom. Wait, why do they have different surnames as well?"

Ruka sipped before continuing. "Hotaru and Tsubasa-nii have different fathers, Mikan-chan. Aunt Hiyori ran away from the Palace when she was in college since she fell in love with a friend whose surname is Imai. But during those times, the ex-Empress had already arranged a very beneficial marriage for her and a certain son from the respectable Andou Family. Aunt Hiyori doesn't love him though or…not as much as she loves that friend of hers. She went missing for almost a year until the ex-Empress found her and dragged her back just on time for the marriage.

I guess Aunt came to love that Andou guy and had Tsubasa-nii. But after some years, she bumped into that Imai guy. They spent a night together. The ex-Empress knew about this and locked Aunt Hiyori up in the Palace. Tsubasa-nii was really young then and since he needs a mother, Mom and Aunt Miyabi took care of him. Then, when Tsubasa-nii was about seven and I and Natsume were four, Hotaru and her onii-chan, Subaru came into the Palace. Their dad died and Aunt Hiyori had them.

Turns out, when Aunt Hiyori ran away and went missing for almost a year, she already had Subaru-nii then had Imai when she met that guy again. That's why the ex-Empress calls Imai the unwanted daughter of Hiyori. Subaru-nii is in Germany right now though. He's finishing his studies there," Ruka explained.

Somehow, the Royal Family's so complicated and intricate that for a moment, Mikan had to stay silent for some minutes to let things settle in. There were a lot of secrets that must have been kept hidden. But even without saying anything, Ruka continued.

"Uncle Ioran chose Aunt Kaoru when he was also seventeen. Aunt Kaoru's mom often visited in the Palace before. She and the ex-Empress don't get along that well. Her name was Himemiya, I think? She's a very popular woman and came from a very respectable family as well. I think Aunt Kaoru has a nephew and niece named Akira Tonouchi and Shizune Yamanouchi. They're close with Tsubasa-nii and Imai."

Mikan finished up her cake. "Mmm," she muttered pensively. She wants to meet all of these people. Somehow, she feels closer to the Royal Family with these informations. "Then, what about the ex-Emperor? Did he have any siblings?"

Ruka shook his head. "Grandpa's an only child. Although I heard that his father is the forerunner of the Hyuga bloodline. Before his father, I think another Royal Family ruled Japan but they were over throned by Grandpa's family. I think we're still related though. They were cousins or something. Although I don't remember the surname of that Family. You can try researching in the Library, Mikan-chan. I'm sure it's there," Ruka smiled.

Mikan stretched her arms. "Ah. Thanks a lot Ruka-pyon!" she said as she sipped the last of her hot chocolate. "Ruka-pyon," she called again.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure you're not related to Narumi-sensei?"

Ruka almost spit his tea. "W-why would you say that?" Him? Related to that gay? Goodness.

"Eh…nothing. I thought you were. You're both blond."

"That doesn't mean anything, Mikan-chan,"

Mikan cocked her head sidewards. "But he could be your father or…your and Hotaru's son,"

This time, Ruka choked.

"Eeep!" Mikan screeched. "I'm sorry,"

"*cough* It's okay *cough*"

.

.

.

Mikan looked shyly at Ruka. "Ruka-pyon, actually, I still have another favor to ask you,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Ow! Hey! Hey! Stop it!" Tsubasa muttered, his arms crossed on top of his chest as Natsume continued to beat him up. "Stop, okay? Chill,"

Natsume found Tsubasa's plea quite ridiculous. Chill? Him? After all the shame he gave him? Natsume Hyuga, the Crown Prince of Japan, was just asked if he wanted to cosplay and Tsubasa says chill? Not to mention that he was at fault for Natsume's dignity-stealing experience.

"Tell me," Natsume growled, clutching the cat ears. "What these things do,"

Sweat started to trickle down Tsubasa's forehead. "W-well,"

"Well?" Natsume looked at him dangerously.

Tsubasa chuckled nervously. He couldn't say that it was just a bet between him and Hotaru right? If Natsume wears those without much of a complaint then Hotaru will let Tsubasa hug her for a week. But confessing that to Natsume would mean that he'd turn into an awesome eggplant.

"H-hey, look! Ruka-pyon and Mikan-chan are out already!"

Natsume swished his head, glared at him and quickly followed them.

Tsubasa sighed in relief.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

It's already been an hour since Natsume and Tsubasa lost the two and by now, Tsubasa can barely walk.

Well, let's just say that Natsume had the liberty of kicking his shin when he thoughtlessly annoyed the young Prince, making them lose the two. Right now, they were resting in Starbucks with a fuming Natsume and a battered Tsubasa. Nevertheless, they didn't fail to catch the attention of everyone. Of course, the people around don't know that they're Royalties.

Natsume was still wearing his sunglasses and so is Tsubasa but alas, their coolness just seem to ooze off their bodies. Almost all the girls around are ogling them.

Tsubasa sighed. If Misaki were here, she would have glared those girls to their death.

"Hey, hey, look," Tsubasa heard a girl say.

"Oh my god, another hottie!" another giggled.

"Is that his girlfriend? Like, ungh, no way,"

Tsubasa looked up only to see Ruka entering with Mikan, catching everyone's attention. Ruka looked a little flustered.

"Oh, do they know each other?" Another snippet.

"Yeah! Hey, we should check them out,"

Tsubasa and Natsume looked up at the two when they approached.

Mikan pouted. "Were you stalking me?"

"Excuse me?" Natsume asked coolly.

The brunette huffed. "I knew it was you! You were the one in the cafe a while ago, wearing that ridiculous cat costume," she muttered.

Tsubasa stood up and dragged Ruka elsewhere. "We're uh…we need air. Bye,"

Mikan sat down. Natsume refused to look at her.

.

.

.

"Stop ignoring me, whacko!" Mikan frowned, glaring at Natsume.

_Silence_

The brunette shuffled awkwardly. "Fine. I'm sorry, okay?"

Crimson eyes finally looked at her. "What for?"

Her brown eyebrows knitted. "Well…I don't know. Because you're mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Mikan frowned. "I don't know! If you're not mad then why were you ignoring me?"

_Silence_

"Stop doing that!"

Natsume sat up straight and sighed. "Stop bothering me and just go on dates with Ruka," he muttered.

Mikan paused then laughed.

"Great. Now the lady's nuts," Natsume muttered under his breath.

"Natsume," Mikan called. "Are you jealous?"

Natsume stared at her. _So what if I am? _"You really are crazy,"

"Hey, answer me,"

"You wish, Polka. Why would I be jealous?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Why did you go on a 'friendly date' with Ruka?" _and not me?_

Mikan sighed. "You are _so_ jealous. Fine. Because you were ignoring me and because I had to get you this," she sighed and pushed a small black box across the table.

Natsume looked at it as if it would sprout an arm.

"What's this?" he asked stupidly.

Mikan looked at him weirdly. "It's called a bomb."

"Ha-ha."

Mikan sighed. "It's called a present okay?"

"What for?"

"Sheesh! Why do you ask a lot of questions? It's a belated birthday present okay? Go on, laugh. Just don't throw it away,"

.

.

.

"I said laugh," Mikan said.

"Why would I?"

"Well, I thought you would! Anyway, if you won't then open it,"

Natsume continued to stare at it.

"Natsume, it won't bite. Open it,"

So yes, the raven-haired lad slowly unwrapped the little box. It was full of colorful papers.

"You're giving me shredded papers…as a birthday gift?"

"Whacko! Reach inside, stupid," Mikan muttered impatiently. She spent so long thinking of a good birthday gift and she wishes in heaven that he'd like it.

Natsume fished a silver chain with a crystal box as a pendant. Inside the tiny crystal box was a suspended red gem with a letter 'N' engraved on it.

Natsume was speechless.

Mikan smiled. "Look," she pointed to her chest where the same necklace with the same pendant lies. Only, hers has an orange gem in it with the letter 'M'. "They're couple necklaces. That stone inside is my birth month's gem, Garnet. And this one in mine is your birth month's gem, Topaz. I thought we could exchange birth gems plus, my gem looks so much like your eyes so I had the first letter of your name engraved on it." she smiled. "Sorry it's all I can - "

"Thank you," Natsume smiled at Mikan.

Mikan was so shocked that she didn't hear him. "Excuse me?"

"I said Thank you, idiot. But I have two conditions if you want me accepting this,"

Mikan gulped.

"First, don't go on a date with anyone _besides_ me,"

Mikan blushed.

"And second, make a me bento,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"What time do you think it is?" the ex-Empress asked the four as they arrived home. "Not telling me where you went off to and neglecting your Princess Lessons."

"I'm sorry," Mikan mumbled.

She harrumphed. "Well, Princess Lessons were cancelled. Clean yourselves up," she muttered and went away.

The four simply looked at each other.

"Tsubasa-chan! Nattie, Ruka!" a voice called. The four quickly looked at its owner.

"Aunt Miyabi!" Tsubasa smiled as he rushed and hugged the woman. She has dark black hair like her family but hers was cropped until her shoulders and was curly. She also inherited the same black eyes although hers are meek and gentle.

"Oh, I missed you guys," she smiled as she hugged one of them.

"Mom!" Youichi called.

"Coming, dear," she called out then faced Mikan.

"And you must be Mikan-chan. Hi. I'm Miyabi Hijiri, nice to meet you!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 14, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ I had a good time with Ruka today. He taught me a lot about the Royal Family. Somehow, I feel closer to you although it's probably pointless feeling this way since I'll be going away anyway. But, it was fun knowing more about you guys. Although I feel happy to have understood more about your Family, I also can't help but feel a little sad. It just made me realize how far and ethereal you guys are. We live in completely different worlds._

_ Did you know that everyday, when I wake up, I'd pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming? To make sure that here I am, Mikan Yukihira, the ordinary girl, still impossibly living in your world. Because everyday, I'd thought that I was dreaming. That one day, I'll just wake up and realize that everything that happened with us was all but a dream. Because everyday with you seemed so impossible. How could I breath the same air as you guys? How can you call my name as if I belong? How can you guys make me feel like a family?_

_ Anyway, I'm glad you liked my gift. When I saw it, I instantly thought of you and your eyes. Natsume, I probably never told you this but I like your eyes very much. They're so fierce and yet gentle. Being held in your gaze feels strangely like being protected. Whenever I see your eyes, I feel safe just like how I felt when you rescued me from your fangirls. Don't you think it's weird? How my name, Mikan which means Orange has the same color as your birthstone? And how your name, Natsume which means Jujube has the same color as my birthstone? Just like how you protected me, I hope that my present will also protect you._

_ Don't ever lose it!_

_ Today, your Aunt Miyabi arrived. She seems like a nice person. I hope I get to really meet her. I want to spend my last days doing worthwhile things._

_ Oh, and I'll still make you your bento. Honestly, why that? You're so weird Natsume. But I'll make it for you!_

_ Ten more days Natsume. Ten more letters. Ten more messages for you. Ten more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Ah, lots of background informations right?**

**I'm also thinking of writing a prequel to this. This time about their parents. What do you think?**

**By the way, the gemstones was inspired from the Alice Stones exchange hihi. Did anyone notice?**

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	18. Fifth Letter

**Hey-o guys. Hahaha. I'm back.**

**I know. I know. I should have updated days ago. But well…something came up. So yeah. :)**

**Anyway, you guys surprise me! -.-''' I don't reply to most of the reviews because…you spoil my plot. HAHAHA. You're good observers guys. You notice the details.**

**There was even one reviewer out there who guessed a vital info about this story that I have yet to reveal. Kudos to you! But shhh! ^^**

**Anyway, here you go.**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Fifth Letter**

"Hey, listen, listen!"

"What is it now, Sachi?"

"I have something to tell you guys!"

_Sigh._ "Sachi-chan is so noisy,"

"What are you being noisy for early in the morning, Newspaper girl?"

"You're one to talk, Minami-san. I wasn't the one hated by Natsume-sama himself!"

"It would be nice if you would just tell us instead of being noisy, right Wakako-san?"

Four girls looked at the black-haired vice president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club. "Well then, do tell us, Sachi,"

Five pairs of eyes and ears instantly turned their attentions to the said girl.

"Yesterday, as I was passing by the mall, I saw that Yukihira girl with Natsume-sama in Starbucks with my eyes,"

"And so? What do you want to see them with, your nose?"

"Shut up Minami-san! Anyway, that girl gave Natsume-sama a present…some sort of junk necklace and you know what Natsume-sama did?"

"What are we, psychics? You're the one who saw what he did. How do you expect us to know? Idiot."

"He threw it away?"

"NO! How I wish! He smiled at her!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"Highway?

"Expressway."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Uh, Riisa, what are you doing?"

"You might need these,"

"No, thank you. I told you, I saw it with my own two eyes and I'm sure I saw it right! I don't need your glasses, Riisa,"

"But that's impossible,"

"Just like your dream of marrying Natsume-sama?"

"Hey!"

"And not only that, Natsume-sama asked her to make him a bento!"

"Ungh, I hate that Yukihira girl. What's so good about her?"

"I know right? To think she and Natsume-sama acted so lovey-dovey during the interview. What did he see in her?"

"He himself said that she's an idiot!"

"_His _idiot,"

"Ungh. We're willing to be his idiots too."

"Whatever. We need to destroy that Yukihira girl to Natsume-sama."

"You're right. And I know just exactly what we should do,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Ah, it's been a while since I stayed in Japan," the youngest Hyuuga sister smiled as she gazed outside the window of her brother's study.

As usual, it's freezing outdoors and the plants are already dormant for the incoming fruitless season so that the only scenery Miyabi was lucky enough to set her sight upon are the Pine trees outside. So yeah, there's not much to see. But it's quite refreshing to see some parts of her home country. She finds it quite a regret though that she has to revisit the wonderful country during winter where nothing blooms from its soil and seeing more snow drifting here and there just reminds her of England.

The weather is always bleak there - too cold, rarely sunny. It's a monochromatic country with a very nostalgic feel to it - like living the past during the present. Well, that attributes to the fact that England is a very very old country already. But even so, Miyabi has come to love it. She just hoped that after all the years of being away from her motherland, the next time she sees it again, she'd see it in its full glory. But oh well, she really had some urgent business to do here.

"Ah," she sighed and crossed her slender arms. "But I've never thought that I'd be back during winter. I really wanted to see the flowers in bloom," she muttered bitterly then walked away from the dreary landscape and peered from her brother's back to see what he was so engrossed of.

Work.

Another sigh escaped Miyabi's lips then settled herself on the chair beside her brother's desk instead. "Onii-sama," she called and glanced at the said man. Ioran continued with his work, as if hearing nothing. "Sigh. You're always busy with work aren't you?" she said. "I never thought that my returning to Japan would be this lonely,"

Ioran still continued to work. On a given free day, he would have loved to talk to his beloved sister until sundown but the papers he was accomplishing at the said moment are very important so he couldn't afford to dally just to entertain his sister's needs - even if she is his proclaimed 'princess' when they were both younger.

"What are you working on anyway?"

Still no response whatsoever except for pen scratching on paper.

"I really want to see flowers." Miyabi sighed. "Maybe I should get a trip to Okinawa? The weather is warmer over the south right? Ah, England is such a cold country."

The Emperor continued with his work. Despite his concentration pacing normally to his papers, he also listens to Miyabi's rants although it doesn't show. So yes, all the while his youngest sister has been babbling about her want to see those collection of petals, his ears had been hers all along. That's why when the doors suddenly banged open, revealing his beloved wife, an ingenious idea occurred to him. Well, let's just say he's trying to shoot two birds with one stone, shall we?

"Ioran!" Kaoru called before even stepping into the room. "I've heard that Miyabi's back already. How come I didn't know about this? I was in Macau yesterday so I didn't - " she stopped as she saw the black-haired woman sitting on the chair, her arms crossed, looking at her with those black eyes. For a while there, Kaoru's rosy lips opened and closed like a fish then recovered. "Oh, you're here," was all Kaoru said rather coldly.

Miyabi shrugged. "Indeed," she said with sarcasm.

The Emperor finally looked up from his mass of papers to the two ladies before him. "Ka-chan, is there something you need?"

"Great. When it's his noisy wife, he looks up but then he ignores his sister he hasn't seen for fifteen years," Miyabi muttered inaudibly then shifted her black eyes to the Empress in front of her.

Kaoru hesitated for a moment. "Nothing. My question has been answered," she said in the same cold voice, her crimson orbs slowly traveling on Miyabi from head to toes. "Live," she added.

Miyabi smirked at her in an annoying manner, ticking Kaoru's patience off.

"Is that so?" Ioran smiled. "Then, while you're here, why don't you have a walk with Miyabi here to the Palace greenhouse? I - "

"What?" Both ladies exclaimed at the same time.

"Ioran, what are you - "

"Onii-sama, are you cra - "

The said man raised a finger to silence both. "Ah, ah, ah," he smiled. "I'm sure both of you would love to hang out together after all these years right? And Miyabi here expressed her strong want to see flowers. So I thought, why not? I would love to join you - "

"Then go yourself!" Kaoru broke in.

"Yeah! I'd rather have you with me," Miyabi said indignantly.

Ioran smiled - the smile that sends shivers up both ladies spines. "But I am too busy with work. Now if I may, off with both of you," he continued to smile.

Too scared, both raven-haired ladies exited the room with chills still crawling up their skin.

They hate it when he does that.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan was dead tired. And by _dead_, she means it literally.

She had to wake up really early to cook that blasted bento not to mention, have a heated debate with the chef to let her use the Palace kitchen. That place is so damn big, by the way, that Mikan thought it could cook up enough food for a whole town. She doesn't understand why it has to be so gargantuan. Okay, so maybe the whole Royal Family has so many members but it's not as if they meet in the Palace. As far as she knows, they spend their reunions someplace else. Okay, enough with her frustrations.

So yeah. She woke up early for the bento. She still doesn't understand why the darn Prince would want a bento - of all things - when they eat lavish sumptuous chef-cooked meals everyday. But then, again, Natsume has his own share of weirdness and she promised him so yeah. She was able to make that bento.'

Now, Mikan isn't exactly an expert in the kitchen. That's more of Anna's trait but she did try her best not to burn the kitchen okay? Besides, she had the Palace chef to _aid_ her. Just aid. Not cook so she was pretty sure she didn't do half-bad. Besides, the Palace isn't in the middle of an arson right now right? Hey, that has to count for something.

But the thing is, she was so tired and sleepy from all the exerted effort that as soon as she sat on her desk at school, she instantly fell asleep. Until lunch. It's a wonder that no teacher threw chalks at her to wake her up. Now she wishes someone should have because Natsume isn't on his seat already and she has to give him the stupid bento.

And it doesn't help that Hotaru and Ruka are missing in action again.

So yes, Mikan woke up, all alone in the Alice classroom with no signs of post-its whatsoever to signify their whereabouts.

The brunette cursed and rushed outside, bumping on a familiar girl.

"Ow," Mikan muttered, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sorry,"

The girl looked at her in a weird way. She has long straight black hair and Mikan can't help thinking that she has seen the girl somewhere before. She just couldn't remember where.

"Are you alright?" the brunette asked her.

The girl nodded. "Um," she said meekly. "Are you…Yukihira-sama?"

"Eh?" Mikan blushed. _Sama? Sama? Sama? _She called her _Yukihira-sama?_ Wow. That's the first time. Mikan can't help but grin inwardly. "Y-yeah?"

"Waaaah," the girl smiled shyly. "I've never seen you this close," she giggled. "You're cute,"

Mikan blushed more. These compliments are doing her no good. She began to giggle. "Why, thank you," Mikan smiled. "You're cute too,"

"E-eh," the girl fidget. "T-that's not true. Um, is that…a bento?"

Ah. Mikan looked down on the square box she had been clutching. Right. Bento. Natsume. "Ah! Yeah. Hey, have you seen Natsume?" she asked.

"Natsume-sama? Yes. He said something about meeting someone by the gym and eating home-made lunch," the girl responded quietly. "Could that be you, Yukihira-sama?"

"Ah," Mikan remarked. "Y-yeah. Maybe. Thank you - what's your name again?"

"Kurosaki Kaori," she smiled cutely.

"Well then, thank you Kuosaki-chan. Bye!" Mikan fled and waved.

Kaori waved back as she smiled. Sure that Mikan was already gone, she instantly fished out her phone and made a call.

"Hello, Minami-sempai?" she called. "Yes. That Yukihira is already on the way. Part 2 may commence," she grinned evilly.

Sweet revenge.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Ungh, the flowers wilt at the sight of you," Miyabi muttered as she cupped a rose on her palm.

Kaoru and she are currently walking through the Palace greenhouse seeing as it's the only place where flowers bloom and she wanted to see flowers so badly. Actually, Kaoru is not her ideal company for this kind of thing or for any kinds of things for that matter but because of whatever her brother pulled out, they're now both stuck with each other. To think that she and Kaoru has a reallllyy long history with each other.

"Are you sure it's not because you touched them?" Kaoru replied back, following the youngest Hyuuga sister's trail. They had been admiring the flowers for quite sometime now and it's freezing outside. "I can't believe you haven't changed a bit and it's already been fifteen years," she muttered, glaring at Miyabi.

The onyx-eyed woman put both hands on her hips, striking a pose. "Of course. It's an art staying this young and beautiful," she said with a smirk, showcasing her perfect slim body. She was wearing a black turtleneck and long pants so her figure really showed. What an eyesore.

"Idiot. I meant you're still a brat. Dream on. This," The Empress posed herself. "Is called gorgeous. 36-25-36." she bragged, smirking.

Miyabi raised an eyebrow, unaffected. "I didn't know gorgeous took on a new meaning - one that involves wrinkles the number of the Palace's wall cracks," she smiled fakely and went on with the flowers.

Kaoru was left gaping at her like a fish. Recovering, she caught up with her husband's sister. "I so do not have wrinkles! Start wearing glasses, brat," she muttered.

"And don't be so proud of your waistline, hag. Twenty five isn't as idealistic as my twenty two,"

"If it involves a nonexistent bust like yours, then no thanks," Kaoru laughed. "Flat as a board,"

Miyabi glared at her. "Oh yeah? At least mine won't sag like rotten papayas unlike yours,"

_Damn brat. She has a point there._

"But anyway," Miyabi continued, sniffing a tulip. "You've done a good job as the Empress. The perfect epitome," she smiled, admiring the flowers.

"Really."

"Yeah. Perfect epitome of old-aged."

Kaoru flushed the shade of her eyes in rage.

Miyabi laughed.

"Brat,"

"Hag,"

"Flat-chested,"

"Rotten papaya,"

"Idiot,"

"Ugly,"

"Would you please stop this nonsense? Goodness," Kaoru exclaimed out of nowhere. "I can't believe we're acting like immature children,"

Miyabi glanced at her. "Speak for yourself,"

Kaoru glared. "Another snide remark Miyabi and you're flying back to England without an aircraft whatsoever. I'll make sure of it," she spat venomously.

"Brr. I'm scared." she replied sarcastically.

Kaoru glared at her again. "Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Richard right now?"

Miyabi spared her sister-in-law a quick glance and sighed. "Yeah, I'm _supposed_ to. But Mother…she's…"

"Ah, now _that_'s an old hag,"

Miyabi glared at her. "Don't judge her. She's changed."

"Riiiiiight. Then why are you here?"

The onyx-eyed woman frowned and paused.

"To stop her.'" she replied after a while and faced Kaoru seriously. "And you have to help me,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Something is fishy.

Mikan was sure of it as she walked to to gym. Why would Natsume want to eat his bento by the gym? It's not the best place to hang out, okay? It smells weird there - sweat and stuff. So why? Isn't he supposed to eat it at the cafeteria, as usual? And if not - then rooftop is a better option. But gym? Really?

_"Natsume-sama? Yes. He said something about meeting someone by the gym and eating home-made lunch,"_

Mikan paused inwardly. Natsume _said_ something? Said? But he rarely speaks even when he's with Mikan more so outside the classroom alone. Somehow, Mikan is starting to doubt her actions because certainly, this is so unlike Natsume. He just doesn't say something about whatever he's going to do. He's like a cat - mysterious, quiet, purposeful. So why?

Then Mikan shifted her attention back to that black-haired girl, Kurosaki Kaori. She seems really familiar. Mikan swears she saw her before. But where? The only girls she's ever met in this school are all Natsume die-hard fanatics. Those three girls at the cafeteria, those two journalists and…that girl who tried to trip her. That's it! That's her. The girl who tried to trip her with the same black hair.

That's why she looked so familiar. Wait. So it means that all she said…was…a hoax?

Mikan stopped on her tracks, realizing everything too late. She's already by the gym and there, in front of her are four girls. That girl who tried to claw her in the cafeteria, Miss Magenta, that vice-president who heard her say Natsume's an idiot, Wakako Usami was it? Then those two journalists: Riisa and Sachi.

Somehow, Mikan doesn't have a really great feeling about this.

"So you've come," Miss Magenta began haughtily. "Mikan Yukihira. I didn't expect you to be much of an idiot,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"You," Hotaru muttered icily to her cousin, Natsume. "What did you do to Mikan yesterday?"

They were currently in the cafeteria, as usual, ignoring its annoying buzz. They were waiting for Mikan, actually. Ruka tried waking her up to no avail so they decided to leave her - or more like, dragged Ruka with them to the cafeteria cold-heartedly. Hotaru already has her own plate of seafoods and Ruka, his healthy vegetable meal but Natsume? He refuses to eat.

Natsume glanced at her then went back to ignoring her.

"Hyuga," Hotaru called icily. "I'm talking to you,"

"Obviously," Natsume replied, laced with sarcasm. "And I'm ignoring you,"

Hotaru glared at Ruka instead who cowered. She was talking about that moment when Tsubasa dragged Ruka out of Starbucks to leave the two alone. Turns out, Hotaru wanted _everything_ that happened yesterday and Ruka failed to give her _everything_ since he left and Hotaru's recording-earring planted on Ruka wasn't able to capture the little couple's cute moment. So of course, she was pissed.

"Y-your brother dragged me out, okay? Don't blame it on me, Imai," Ruka defended himself.

Besides, he's still not over the fact that she gave him a sudden piercing out of nowhere. And although Hotaru already retrieved that weird earring, Ruka had to put another through his earlobe just to avoid looking weird. Well, he looked extremely handsome with it anyway.

Natsume toyed with the necklace Mikan gave him. What's taking her so long? He's hungry.

"I can hear your insufferable stomach from here, Hyuuga," Hotaru said coldly, digging in on her seafood fest.

Natsume glared at her.

"If you're waiting for that idiot just to eat, then I'm going to tell you. Newsflash: she's not bringing your stomach. It won't kill you to eat, Hyuuga," Hotaru teased.

"Concerned, are we?" her raven-haired cousin smirked.

"Hunger does wonders to your brain, Hyuuga,"

"Then shut up,"

The two continued to eat while Natsume continued to stare at the pendant, playing with it.

"Hey, I wonder what they're going to do?"

"I don't really care. She's a little like an eyesore."

"Eh. But still. It's Wakako-san's group we're talking about. Besides…won't Natsume-sama be furious if he finds out?"

"Exactly. So - "

Natsume looked up at the two girls. They shut up and paled.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Spill." was all Natsume said, coldly.

"W-we saw Yukihira-san head to t-the gym. U-uh and…Wakako-san's g-group was there. It's like…t-they're bullying h-her a - "

The girl wasn't even able to finish her sentence as Natsume rushed to the gym, cursing.

~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~

"What is the meaning of this?" Mikan asked, her body in full defense form, arms out stretched, ready for fighting.

The girls just raised their eyebrows at her. "You look plenty stupid, Yukihira," Sachi said. "Too bad I don't have my camera. I could use a good headline."

"Shut up. What is it with you guys? Leave me alone," Mikan replied, still clutching the bento.

"Easier said than done," Riisa remarked.

Minami smiled. "How about this. We leave you alone _if_ you leave Natsume-sama alone."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me?" Minami gasped. "You guys, stop me. I'm going to kill her."

Mikan ignored that. "Look here okay. Let me get these things crystal clear for your fogged slow minds,"

"One more insult, Yukihira and I won't regret beating you up," Wakako said for the first time.

"Whatever," Mikan stuck her tongue out. "So as I was saying. One: Your Natsume-sama chose me okay? I didn't choose to be his wife. I got no say in this so shut up. Two: I am soooo not sticking to him. Hello? We live in the same house because of some stupid tradition and you expect me to keep my distance? Sure. Tell that to his grandmother. I'm sure she'll fry you dead in less than a second. And lastly, third: You think if I leave Natsume he'll choose you? HA. Dream on, stupid,"

The four gaped at her in disbelief. Did she just insult them?

"This bitch," Minami spat. "Damn you!" She screeched and attacked Mikan, opting for her hair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mikan screeched back, hugging the bento, thus, unable to protect her hair from excessive pulling. Darn it, her hair doesn't matter as long as she protects the stupid box of food. That's so logical but why is she doing that? For that jerk Natsume who's missing in action now that she needs him to help her.

"Get her, Minami-san!" Sachi cheered. Mikan still hugged the bento, although she really is itching to pull this bitch's hair out too.

She started kicking Minami's shin. Well, it worked. She yelped in pain for some seconds before lunging at her again. This time, Mikan tried to avoid her through sidestep - which failed.

Hugging the bento safely against her chest, both she and Minami tumbled down the sloppy ground. It didn't stop there, Minami still tried to stand up and kick Mikan. In fact, she was about to do so when Wakako stopped her.

"Minami," she hissed. "Stop it!"

"But why?" Minami smiled savagely. "It's just getting at the best part. Come on, kick with me,"

"N-no. Minami-san," Sachi quivered. "T-that's…"

"Get away from her, you bitch," a smooth baritone was heard.

Minami froze in place. She knows that voice well. Slowly, she looked at its owner, fright welling up in her. True enough, Natsume was there, his messy raven hair blocking his eyes. Minami swore.

Crap. He's angry. All four froze in place. Mikan, still unable to stand up, looked at her fiancé. "Natsume?"

"Leave," Natsume growled. He was shaking. It was obvious that he was so furious. The four were still frozen in fright.

Wakako started to speak first. "Natsume-sama…i-it's not - "

"LEAVE," Natsume shouted. The four cowered back. Even Mikan was a little scared. "LEAVE. NOW. I'm warning you. DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? LEAVE."

The four started scurrying fast away from both.

.

.

.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered.

The lad collapsed to the ground and cupped his forehead with his right hand, his bangs still blocking his eyes. Mikan can't help noticing how he seemed so…tensed. It's all over his aura.

"Natsu - "

"Idiot!" he spat.

Mikan frowned. "Hey now. I was the one bullied here okay? Don't you go rude with me Mister. If you hadn't - HEY! NATSUME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mikan screeched as Natsume swept her off the ground and carried her bridal style, away from the gym to who knows where.

"Natsume! Put. Me. Down." Mikan screeched, all red in embarrassment. People are starting to notice them. "Leave me alone!" she screamed.

Natsume just looked at her and smirked.

"Never,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"It sucks," Natsume stuck his tongue out to Mikan, finishing the bento.

Mikan just gaped at him. "It sucks and yet you finished all of it. Wow," Mikan commented, laced with sarcasm.

The brunette was still irritated at Natsume for carrying her bridal style all the way from the gym to the rooftop. Define FAR. Mikan never knew that he was that strong. Well, yeah. When he put her down, he was already out of breath but who asked him to carry her like that though? It was so embarrassing Mikan wanted to die right on spot. She was sure that they will be the headline of the school paper the next morning. Damn Natsume and his eccentricity. But still…she felt a little…giddiness?

_Argh. Shut up Mikan._

"Whatever," Natsume replied. "I was hungry,"

Mikan pouted, thinking. "But hey Natsume. You don't have any favorite food,"

The Prince glanced at her and smirked. "I do,"

"Really? What?"

"Secret,"

Mikan pouted more while Natsume tried so hard not to burst out laughing. Feeling a little drowsy, he tipped his head sideways so that his head was resting on Mikan shoulder. Obviously surprised by the sudden skinship, Mikan blushed and stuttered endlessly.

"N-Natsume, w-what t-the heck are y-you doing?"

"Shut up, Polka," he mumbled, eyes closed. "I'm sleepy. Wake me up after an hour and a half,"

"What?" Mikan screeched. "But the next period's going to start already!"

"I'm going to skip,"

"Skip! No, no, no. You may be skipping but _I_ am _walking_," Mikan huffed, looking at the head on her shoulder. "Walking back to the classroom so don't sleep! Darn it, Natsume,"

He sighed. "Ungrateful brat. Even after I saved you?"

"…"

"Fine!"

Natsume smirked victoriously.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikan looked up the sky and wondered. She sighed inwardly. It would be nice if time would just freeze.

"Natsume," she whispered sadly. "What would you do…if I leave you? What would you do…if you find out that I'm not your bride after all?"

.

.

.

To Mikan's surprise, Natsume stirred and looked at her, crimson eyes blazing with resolution.

"I'd chase after you," he replied. He was awake?

"I'd chase after you and bring you back,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 15, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ You are definitely crazy._

_ Chase after me and bring me back? Are you crazy? Ahhhh. I'm so mad at you right now. And what's with that bridal style of carrying you did today? Are you nuts? That was so embarrassing that my heart won't stop beating until now. Why are you so weird today huh? You've been spouting a lot of nonsense. First that 'Never' thingy like I meant what I said about you leaving me alone. Are you serious? Aghhhh…what's wrong with you? You make me all flustered. Are you sick? Seriously Natsume? What the heck is wrong with you? Aish. I want to smack your head so hard! Wake up!_

_ But…_

_ Thank you. :")_

_ Yes. I'm thanking you for saving me today. If you hadn't come…I don't know what would have happened to me. I might have been beaten up so bad I wouldn't be able to walk. Well, although I said that…it's not as if I can walk properly now. I sprained my ankle so that means I have to endure limping for a while. Sigh. Why didn't you arrive earlier? Haha. Just joking. But seriously, thank you. :) For always being there for me._

_ I don't know why but when you said that you'd chase after me and bring me back if I leave, I felt really…happy. Will you really do that? Because see, Natsume. I'll leave soon. Really leave you. When I leave, will I find you in front of our house, wanting me back? Will I?_

_ Because…somehow, I find myself hoping._

_ Nine more days Natsume. Nine more letters. Nine more messages for you. Nine more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Ah, another chappie done. How was this chappie guys?**

**I'm still expecting reviews! Haha. Fire away! :D**


	19. Sixth Letter

**Alright. Alright. I know. I scared you didn't I? Thought I was back on my hiatus and that I left this story again? After all, Hanako-chan doesn't take up weeks to update her stories.**

**Hahaha. I'm sorry for scaring you guys okay? Don't worry, if ever I'm going on hiatus again, I'll tell you. But right now, I don't have any plans of the sort. Mmkay? Although starting next week, I might start updating just once a week since school will be starting and I'll be in college already. Gawd.**

**OH AND THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Anyway, the only reason why it took so long for me was because I was busy and a lot of things came up like overnight in a friend's so yeah. Pardon me.**

**But see, here is the next chapter. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Sixth Letter**

Deserted.

That's what Mikan feels. She never thought there'd come a day when the school bell would just ring, leaving her all alone without any clue as to what to do or where to go in just a matter of seconds. But then, here she was, exactly in that predicament. Oh joy. Why is her life like this? Isn't she supposed to know what's going on? And yet she always finds herself disoriented with what's happening.

Activity Period, as it turns out is the culprit to her not-so-handy situation which is walking along the halls of the school, all alone, to who-knows-where and she absolutely has no idea what she was supposed to be doing right now.

Mikan sighed, still walking. It's a wonder that no one's paying attention to her. This period does wonders, she noted.

"Ora," a familiar feminine tuned voice greeted her. "What are you doing here, Mikan-chan?" It was Narumi-sensei, grinning at her with that charming smile of his.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan enthusiastically greeted. "Oh, frankly, I don't know." she slumped. "Those three just left me after the bell rang, saying it's already Activity period. Like I'm supposed to have any idea. Hello? I'm a newcomer and I didn't have any proper orientation and they expected me to know everything? Seriously," she pouted.

It was so funny that the blond male just had to laugh, earning a playful glare from the brunette. "Sorry," he stopped then smiled again. "Activity period is a two-hour period for club, Mikan-chan,"

"But I don't have a club!"

"Mmmm," Narumi thought pensively, putting both his hands on his waist. "Well, Hotaru-chan belongs to the Technical class since she loves to invent stuff. Ruka is a founder of this Animal-devoted club and…Natsume pretty much disses club periods. Ah, but Mikan-chan, I'm sure you'll find a club of your own! Why don't you tell me what you love to do most?"

The started walking. Mikan thought about it then sighed. She doesn't have anything she's good at actually, and lately, she noticed that she doesn't have a life either. Her life revolves mainly around the Palace - Princess Lessons, Natsume, the craze inside the place, etc. etc. Isn't she supposed to have time for herself? No, she doesn't. Great. Just great. That's going to earn her a proper club as well.

"What about the Cooking club?" Narumi offered after a downpour of silence.

Mikan glanced uneasily at her teacher and laughed. "Narumi-sensei, unless you want the whole school in the middle of an arson, I suggest you don't leave me in that club,"

Narumi sweat-dropped. "Art club then?"

"Cool,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a great artist - "

"Then there you have it!"

" - for a three year old,"

"Oh," Narumi wiped invisible sweat on his forehead. Somehow, he finds this more difficult than accomplishing his students' grades. Mikan is such a piece of art. How can such a person not have a club fit for her? "Then, the newspaper club?"

Mikan scowled. "Yeah sure. I'll be more like the source of news rather than the actual staff,"

She was right about that, Narumi thought. Those gossip people will devour her in a matter of minutes. Ah. "Music club? Can you sing?"

The brunette smiled. "Yeah. I sing. But I don't know if I'm good at it." she frowned.

Narumi stopped on his tracks and smiled. "Then why don't we try?"

"Right now?" Mikan's eyes couldn't get larger. "In the middle of the hallway?"

"Why, yes."

Mikan looked around her uncertainly and gulped. Heaving a big lungful of oxygen, she started singing a random song. Narumi listened until she stopped.

"Mikan-chan, you have a great voice!" he smiled. "Great. Great. Music club then?"

_Thunder._

Mikan looked up to the sky from one of the windows. "Mmm, yeah," she mumbled. "But I'm taking the sky's opinion on it. If I conjure up a massive storm every time I sing, then no thanks,"

It was the teacher's cue to slump. Seriously, why did he volunteer for this kind of torture? "What about dancing?" he asked hopefully.

"Got two left feet at that," Mikan grinned which eventually turned into a laugh. "Narumi-sensei, give it up," she said. "I really don't have a talent to begin with and entering the Palace deprived me of a life as well. You can say that it's my life now. Everything I do these days revolves around the big old place and the people,"

"You mean Natsume?"

Mikan blushed. Well, basically, yes. But she never going to admit that. Not in a million years. No. Just no. "Uh - "

"Why don't you join the Natsume-Ruka fan club then?"

"WHAT?"

Narumi doubled and laughed. "Oh sorry, sorry. It was a joke," he said between fits of laughter.

The brunette paled at the suggestion. He got her there. Join the Natsume-Ruka fan club? Jeez. What's wrong with this teacher? She'd rather put the whole school in fire, thank you very much. Besides, putting the fans aside and their urges to put her in a boiling bowl for dinner, she's absolutely not going to make Natsume catch her dead fawning over him. Goodness! What a thought. Fawning over him? Never.

"For the last time then, Mikan-chan," Narumi coughed, cutting her train of thoughts. "I'm going to give you my last bet and if it still doesn't fit then…" he shrugged. "You're on your own, okay?"

Mikan nodded. Well, the man has helped her too much, anyway.

"Why don't you try the Japanese club?"

Mikan tilted her head. "Japanese club? What do they do there?"

"Tea ceremony, ikebana (flower-arranging) those kinds of things. Well, I figured that you would need those, Mikan-chan, since being in the Royal Palace requires a lot of Japanese traditions and customs. What do you say?" He smiled.

Well, it's true that those might come in handy and she does think that the ex-Empress said something about learning how to brew tea one day. Why not try this club out?

"Alright!" she smiled. "Where is it?"

Narumi put an index finger under his chin. "Room 304, Mikan-chan,"

"Oh. Thanks a lot, Narumi-sensei!" she smiled and dashed off to the club.

The blond male meanwhile, waved after her and smiled then after a while, started walking back to the faculty room.

_Oh. But that club has only one member,_ he thought. _Nobara Ibaragi._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Natsume stared at the dark sky.

It had started grumbling just minutes after he perched on his favorite branch in the Christmas tree. As usual, he skipped the annoying two-hour-meet-annoying-people-in-an-annoying-club-time, abandoning a certain disoriented brunette at the process. Honestly, he still hasn't figured that girl yet and what she said yesterday about leaving just bothered Natsume's insides.

He knows that what she said was just hypothetical but it had been gnawing on his mind since the words left her lips. Leave? Somehow, the young prince wasn't sure at all if what she said were completely out of the blue because he had this tugging feeling that he's going to lose her soon. But that's impossible, he thought. How could she leave? She was chosen and she accepted. As far as Natsume knows, both of them are certainly going to be married after that process. One cannot escape it unless one has sufficient reasons.

Reasons. Natsume rolled the word in his mind.

What could be the brunette's reasons? The only sufficient reason the crimson-eyed lad could think of was that Mikan might be pregnant which is equally preposterous. He was absolutely sure that she's not. She said so herself didn't she? That time when she freaked out about losing her virginity during her first night in the Palace.

Natsume smirked at the memory.

So what? What could possibly let her leave the Palace?

A lover perhaps? Natsume scowled. But the brunette also said that she _had_ a boyfriend. HAD. Which meant that she's currently single. So then, the next possible reason for that is because Mikan was not fit to be the next Empress. Was she a gold-digger, a killer, a sociopath, a lunatic or what? Natsume tried not to pull his hair out in frustration. How can he not figure out a simple thing such as that idiot's reason for leaving?

How difficult can it be? There's nothing difficult for the Natsume Hyuuga. Or perhaps, the reason behind this all is because there wasn't a reason at all and that he was just reading too much into things. Maybe he is.

He sighed.

"Yo, Natsume!" someone called underneath him, kicking the trunk of the tree too, sending its insides into a fit of quake. "Come down here!"

Grunting, the raven-haired lad easily jumped off his branch and met the annoying airhead who disrupted his rest. It was Tsubasa - with Misaki, both her hands on her hips.

"Natsume, when will you stop skipping clubs huh?" she chided in a motherly way.

Natsume just rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't have graduated two years ago if you can't let go of High school," he muttered, balling his hands inside his pockets and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tsubasa asked, chasing after him.

Natsume just pointed at the gray sky which had been flashing blinding lights once in a while for the last ten minutes. "If you had any plans on soaking wet in the rain, count me out,"

On cue, the engaged couple looked up the sky.

"Cat,"

"Excuse me?" the young prince looked back. Did they just call him a cat? He frowned.

Misaki sighed. "Natsume, you're such a cat. Always afraid of rain. It's a wonder you can even bathe properly. Sometimes, I do expect you to lick your face, you know."

Natsume glared at his cousin. "Tame your girlfriend, Shadow," he muttered.

"H-hey, why are you glaring at me?"

It was the pink-haired lass turn to roll her eyes. "Quit being a drama queen, Natsume. Say," she looked around. "Where's Mikan-chan?"

Natsume kept on walking.

"Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

He looked back. "For god's sake. That idiot is not my tail. Stop looking for her from me."

"Finally admitting that you're a cat, eh?" Misaki grinned mischievously while Tsubasa looked uneasily from his fiancée to his cousin.

Natsume's face darkened considerably. "What do you need?"

Misaki looked at him blankly.

"Jesus." he muttered. "You're not going to annoy the hell out of me for nothing. What do you need?"

The strawberry-eyed girl brightened and smiled. "Why, yes." she smiled wickedly.

"Come with us to visit some clubs and look for Mikan-chan,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Hello?" Mikan called as the door to room 304 creaked open.

Gingerly, the hazel-eyed girl entered the room and looked around. There was a wonderful arrangement of flowers in a vase resting atop a Japanese drawer just underneath the mirror. The space stretched for about a meter and a half until a traditional japanese sliding doors.

"Hello? Anyone here?" she called aloud once more, carefully removing her shoes in front of the Japanese doors.

She was about to slide them sidewards when the doors opened, revealing a familiar girl in an ocean blue kimono. She was beautiful - so beautiful, in fact that Mikan froze for seconds, staring at her. She had curly brown tresses and dark gentle eyes. She smiled at her.

"Good afternoon," she greeted in a soft voice, just enough to snap Mikan back to reality. "What may I do for you?"

Mikan blinked. "O-oh," she found herself strangely speechless. "U-um, I was wondering if I can join this club,"

The girl just stared at her.

. . .

Then she blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat that?"

Mikan twitched a little. She was certain that she said the words quite clear and that the girl heard her perfectly well. "I said, I was wondering if I can join this club."

The girl blinked again. "Sorry?"

This time, Mikan literally frowned. What's wrong with this girl? Is she deaf or something? "I said, may I join this club? Japanese club right? May I join?"

Another blink. Oh god, now she has problem with her eyes too. "Pardon?"

The brunette let out a screech of frustration and pulled out her hair. "Look. If you don't want me in your club, I understand. Just please. Don't annoy me to death and make me repeat what I said countless times."

"Four times," the girl said.

"What?"

"You just repeated your request four times."

Mikan rolled her orbs. "Great. So you're not deaf, just rude. Gee, thanks. I'm going now, if you'll excuse me - "

"No! Wait!" The girl grabbed her hand to stop her. "That's not what I meant. I mean - just please. Come in," she said.

Mikan sighed. What had she gotten herself into again?

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Loud. Natsume hates loud places, things, people - basically, just everything loud. He hates it.

And the bursting gym right now was not an exception. They - he, Tsubasa and Misaki - were literally wrapped around a hyperactive, stinky crowd and Natsume is trying so damn hard not to throw up. In fact, if he has to bet what color he is right now, he was pretty sure it was close to the color of Mother Nature. What he doesn't understand was how stinky these people could get and how shameless they approached them without any hints of self-consciousness. You'd think that people would have a bit of that since they'd be approaching royalties but noooo.

Natsume wonders what they see them as. Probably as garbage who wouldn't mind another lungful of rotten odor around it. But then again, who goes gaga over garbage?

"Kyaaa! Natsume-sama!" the cheerleaders squealed from their pyramid which toppled easily when that girl on the base fangirled uncontrollably.

Nasty sight. Natsume scowled.

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" he muttered through gritted teeth as he glared at Tsubasa.

The latter just grinned sheepishly at his cousin. "Well, we thought Mikan-chan seemed like the sporty type so we had to check out the gym. But I don't see her anywhere. Do you?"

Natsume shook his head and walked away. He had enough of this. Just when he was about to leave the damn place, a group of guys in jerseys blocked his path.

"Leaving so soon, _Your Highness_?" One asked, grinning in a friendly but cocky manner.

Natsume decided to proceed. But another - taller - blocked his path again. "We were hoping you'd grace us with your presence,"

The crimson-eyed lad just avoided him and tried to walk - again.

"Don't be like that, Prince," one said as he blocked him again, dribbling a ball effortlessly. His patience by now was thread-like. "Why don't you join us for a friendly game? What do you say?"

Natsume glared at them hungrily and easily snatched the ball even before the guy can register what happened so that when he did notice that he was dribbling nothing but air, the prince was already passing the ball back and forth from his palm to the solid floor. Cockily, Natsume spun the ball on his index finger and smirked with equal cockiness at the guys.

"You better not regret this,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Wow," Mikan implored, her hazel orbs traveling all over the place. "This place is hu-u-ge," she exclaimed.

Before her was a spacious Japanese room - tatami floors, calligraphy banners on the wall, japanese fans, a set for tea ceremony and countless flowers together with a vase and sponge - you name it. This really _is_ a Japanese club. Well, yes. Except they were completely alone. Aren't clubs supposed to have, like, many people around?

"Please, take a seat," the girl offered as she brewed tea on the cup and offered it to Mikan with both hands.

Awkwardly, the brunette spun the cup three times clockwise and took a sip. It was delicious! "Thank you," she said.

The girl just looked at her. Looked at her long enough for Mikan to remember the word self-conscious again and wonder whether she has something on her face.

"Excuse me?" Mikan asked. "Is something the matter?"

The girl flushed cutely and shook her head. "Oh no. I'm alright, thank you for asking. It's just that," she looked at Mikan again. "Were you serious about joining?"

Mikan laughed out loud at the idea. It was so absurd. Serious in joining? Well of course! But the girl didn't even crack a smile but instead, flushed a darker shade of red and looked a little hurt. Mikan stopped abruptly.

"I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just thought that. I … " she started stammering, even the cup she was holding started to tremble.

"Well of course I was serious about joining!" Mikan said, startling the girl.

"You were?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Mikan smiled. "I was 100% serious."

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. The girl lunged at Mikan and clasped her hands tightly in hers, all the while trying so hard not to cry. "T-thank you,"

"Eh?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Three on one, couz," Tsubasa whistled as they exited the gym, heading for the school garden where the greenhouse is. The Garden club works there during winter and Misaki has to visit their Biology teacher with the same name. "And you beat them, point-blank. I thought you would have had enough mercy to let them score a point. I thought the whole gym would explode because of all those fangirl squeals," he muttered as he fixed something in his ears.

Natsume rolled his crimson orbs. His cousin is flattering him way too much albeit what he said was true. Misaki on the other hand scowled at her fiancé.

"God," she muttered. "You're welcome to join Natsume's fan club, Tsubasa," she said and stalked off.

Tsubasa looked around him in confusion. Shaking his head at his hopeless cousin, Natsume followed after the lass.

"Hey!" Tsubasa shouted after them. "What did I do?"

And in response, Misaki answered before entering the Greenhouse.

"Be gay somewhere else, idiot!"

.

.

.

If there's one thing better than a no-class day for the students of the Royal Sakura Academy, it would be Tsubasa and Misaki's break up. A lot of students were pining on either of them and were pretty much crestfallen upon the news that the two were going-out. That news had come out when they were still in first year. People waited for their grand break-up for four years, hoping that they'd have a chance to woo either one to a date but the couple just stuck with each other and even announced their engagement during their last year.

So now, hearing Misaki yelling at Tsubasa to 'Be gay somewhere else' certainly sparked up the students' interest inside the Greenhouse. In fact, it had caused a massive tidal wave of greetings and flintiness around the two with Tsubasa trying so hard to court Misaki back and the latter cruelly ignoring the former. Natsume? Well, let's just say he found another thing to do.

"Misaki-sama! Is it true that you and Andou-sama just broke up?" a guy said, grinning like a cheshire cat. Tsubasa, who was occupied with his own set of fans wanted so hard to smack him but Misaki glared at him to behavior.

The strawberry-haired lass just crossed her arms indignantly and refused to acknowledge Tsubasa's presence. "Ask him," she muttered.

Naturally, the guys swished their heads to Tsubasa, foolish enough to hope to see a smiling face. He was not smiling of course. In fact, he pretty much looked like an oni, ready to feast on their faces, making the guys look back to a prettier picture - a fuming Misaki.

"Misaki, come on!" Tsubasa wailed. "Don't be like that!" he cursed. "And we didn't break up okay? We won't!" he shouted.

Misaki turned on him, glaring. "Really," she said, dripping with sarcasm. "Weren't you just so interested in dating your cousin a minute ago?"

Gasps echoed inside the glass covered house, flabbergasted faces turning from the Tsubasa whose mouth was hanging open to Natsume who was caught in the middle of picking out ripe strawberries.

Oh no. Not this again, Natsume thought. Didn't he just come off clean from that ridiculous accusations about being in the tertiary gender? And now he's being link to his cousin. Being gay is bad for a prince okay? But mixed with incest? Dear god. He'll be kicked out of the Palace before he can even set foot inside.

Tsubasa gaped at Misaki. "W-wha - "

"Speechless now, are we?" Misaki huffed. "What now?"

THe onyx-eyed lad twitched a little, fighting off a frustrated laugh. "Misaki," he said lowly. "Do you, by chance…have?"

…

"What?"

"Do you have?" he repeated.

Misaki continued to scowl. "What have? If you're talking about absolute irritation towards you, then I absolutely _have_!"

Tsubasa just shook his head. The people continued to watch with unfading interest. Natsume? Well, he continued to pick strawberries. "Not that! I mean, visitor? Dot? Red tide?"

"What? Visitor? You mean Aunt Miyabi? Dot… seriously, what are you talking about? And red tide?" Misaki frowned in confusion.

Her fiancé tried so hard not to pull out his hair. "Argh! Woman, why don't you get it?"

"Well, try wiping your fuddled brain clean to make things clearer, would you? I don't get it when you just say it like that! What the hell does 'Do you have?' supposed to mean? I can have many things, Tsubasa! What do I have?"

Tsubasa let out a frustrated grunt and screamed. "I meant, for god's sake DO YOU HAVE YOUR MENSTRUAL PERIOD RIGHT NOW?" he screamed rather too loudly.

_Silence._

Misaki blushed.

Natsume whistled.

The people continued to stare.

"JESUS TSUBASA, HOW RUDE! LEARN TO SHUT UP WOULD YOU?"

_What did I do?_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"So," Mikan started as she took another sip of the tea. Somehow, she managed to calm the girl down. "You're saying that you're the only member of this club?" she said fighting her face's urge to twitch. "At least, before I volunteered to accompany you?"

The girl nodded weakly, staring at the ground. Mikan sighed.

"Lovely," she muttered.

"Well then," she said after a while and stood up.

The girl reached out to her abruptly, panic in her eyes. "Please don't lea - "

Mikan bowed, shutting the girl up. "I'm Mikan Yukihira, please take care of me," she said and smiled.

For a moment, the girl only stared at her in shock, a stupid but beautiful smile on her face. Then, snapping out of it quickly, she decided to return the favor by standing up and bowing herself.

"Ah, I'm Nobara Ibaragi. Please look after me as well," she said and stood up straight, only to see Mikan's shocked face.

"Y-you're Nobara Ibaragi-san?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Tsubasa rubbed his battered head.

After he had his stupid outburst at the greenhouse, Misaki instantly punched his head followed by another by Natsume so he wouldn't wonder if by tomorrow, he'd have two big bruises on his head. Anyway, the three are on their way to the faculty room to ask Mikan's whereabouts with Tsubasa carrying Natsume's basket of strawberries when they heard snippets of gossips.

"Hey, did you hear?" a guy met with two others who were on their way to their respective clubs.

The other boy fist-punched the former as he approached. "Yo,"

"What's up?" the other asked.

Somehow, the trio paused to watch them, as if some force froze them on their places.

"Heard that the Ice Queen found a servant over the Japanese club," he grinned.

The other guy raised his eyebrows. "You don't mean that loner in that loser club, do you?"

"Yeah. Nobara Ibaragi. That's her,"

Natsume tensed a little.

"I heard a girl asking to join the club." the guy continued. "And it sounded like that Cinderella Princess,"

Now, Tsubasa was sure Natsume turned completely ice cold. Even Misaki had her eyebrows scrunched.

"We should check them out!" one of them suggested with a stupid grin on his face.

"Now that you mention it, that Yukihira girl pretty looks hot doesn't she?"

"Totally,"

"But that Ibaragi…she's a little scary,"

"Nah. I saw her face the other day. She's gorgeous, man!"

"Cool!"

They were about to stalk off when one of them froze solid, his eyes trained on the trio. Glancing to their companion and to where he was looking at, the two instantly joined their mate, their knees turning jelly at the sight of Natsume glaring at them. For a moment, Tsubasa thought that Natsume would lunge at them but instead, he turned and rushed inside the building.

And for the third time that week, Natsume found himself rushing to where Mikan was.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Nobara paled. "T-that's…" she muttered nervously.

Mikan continued to watch her.

"That's absurd. Natsume's just a childhood friend," she finally said, a worried look on her face.

The moment she said that, a heavy weight seemed to have been removed from the brunette's ribcage, willing her to take in relax breaths. Had she been that tensed a while ago? Was she so eager to hear that Nobara and Natsume had nothing romantic going on between them? That's ridiculous! As far as Mikan was concerned, she doesn't care whether Natsume has anyone special.

She has no right to be jealous because what's going on between them is completely out of the bounds of emotional bonds. It's more of in a conventional aspect. So she has absolutely no right to be jealous. She should stop feeling that way.

"I- I see," Mikan said shakily and smiled reassuringly at Nobara. Finding herself relaxed once more, she gallantly took a sip of the cooling tea.

Nobara smiled fondly at her. "Yukihira-san, you like Natsume, don't you?"

That shocked Mikan, who was in the middle of swallowing the tea but instead of going through her esophagus, it seemed that the liquid found another path to flow in, causing her to choke, followed by a series of disturbing coughs.

"A-ah," Nobara panicked and dashed off to fetch some water for the brunette, all the while with Mikan racking herself with coughs. In fact, her eyes were already drowning in tears when Nobara gave her a glassful of water which she downed in seconds. "I'm sorry," Nobara apologized. "I shouldn't have said that,"

Mikan breathed in, glad to welcome oxygen in her body once more. "Like Natsume! Ridiculous," she muttered. "What made you think that?" she asked, blushing.

Nobara smiled at her again. "It's obvious," she said.

Mikan just gaped at her. "Obvious?" she screeched. "Obvious in what way? What, is there something written on my forehead like, 'Natsume's Property' or something? Goodness!"

The other brunette just tilted her head, seriously considering the idea of telling Mikan that that's how people see her. Natsume's Property: Don't touch lest you die in Natsume's hands. Yep. Pretty much. But she was sure that the young princess would freak out if she tells her that - so she opted for a safer way of explaining.

"Then, Yukihira-san - "

"Please call me Mikan,"

" - Mikan-chan, why did you join this club?"

The brunette blinked. Isn't it because she had to advance on lessons necessary to do well with her Princess Lessons? For what? Well…so that she'll…become a good Empress for the Emperor-to-be. And who's the Emperor to be? Natsume. Wait. Nobara couldn't possibly be suggesting that she joined the club for the sake of appearing well for Natsume right? Right? RIGHT?

"W-well, that's because…"

Nobara smiled at her knowingly. Mikan flushed red.

"Y-you're wrong! I mean, that's not…it's…" she stammered continuously. "That's not…"

Nobara started laughing. "You're cute, Mikan-chan," she said and if possible, Mikan turned a darker shade of red.

"T-that's…thanks," she mumbled. "Anyway, it's not true okay? I don't - "

But Mikan never got to say what she doesn't as the Japanese sliding doors slid open rather violently, revealing a wild-looking Natsume who dashed straight to Mikan and picked her up, bridal style. Nobara's mouth morphed into a small 'o', quite amused with what she's seeing. Naturally, Mikan put up a fight with what Natsume was doing.

"Put me down, Natsume!" she screeched, thrashing around in his arms. "Goodness! What do you think you're doing? I'm not a baby. I can walk perfectly fine so now put me down!" she screamed.

Natsume glared at her. "Right. If you call dragging your left foot after the rest of you walking perfectly fine then I guess you call what the rest of us doing, limping?" he said then turned to Nobara who looked at him warily.

For some seconds, Natsume and Nobara locked eyes, a sealed conversation going on while Mikan continued to repel her fiancé's actions when Natsume tore it off and walked away.

"Mikan-chan," Nobara called after her. Mikan's head popped out cutely from Natsume's back so that her arms were loped around his neck and she was kind of hugging him. Natsume noticed and went stiff a little but Mikan seemed to be oblivious of her actions.

"Yes?" Mikan asked, still in that position.

"Think about what I said," she smiled, successfully making the brunette blush for the last time that day.

.

.

.

Natsume walked out of Room 304 without much of a thrashing brunette. For some reason, after Nobara said that to her, she went completely slack, as if on a daze and when she actually realize what position they were in, she freaked out. But Natsume stopped for a while and set her in place, still in the same position with Mikan's slender arms around his neck, hugging him as he carried her.

"N-Natsume," she whispered. "I'm letting go,"

"No," was his swift answer.

Mikan tried to look at him but Natsume's hand pushed her back to her position. "What are you doing? Pervert!"

"Could we please," the raven-haired lad whispered seriously. "Stay like this for a while? At least until I put you down,"

Mikan blushed, still hugging Natsume. "W-w…Fine," she sputtered, blushing, thanking heavens Natsume can't see her face. "But just so you know, I'm not light," she said.

Natsume walked again and smirked.

"I know,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 16, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ I swear you are acting weirder and weirder each day. What's with that sudden request a while ago? Oh dear. Did you acquire some sort of Pervert Flu, making your pervertedness worse? I swear I thought my heart would implode - it was beating so hard and so fast, it was like it was banging against my ribcage already. And what's worse is that since my chest was glued to yours at that time, you probably felt it. Sheesh! I hate you, Natsume. And what's with those strawberries? A basketful, even. In winter! How did you know that that was my favorite fruit?_

_ You actions today made me feel as if I was in a different month. It's like you made February arrive sooner. Much sooner. Natsume, just so you know…it's not yet Valentine's day. No need to be all sugary, 'kay? Try checking the calendar again. Oh what am I saying? It's not as if you're going to do anything special for me for Valentine's. We're not in that kind of relationship. I must be getting delusional._

_ Anyway, at least I know that I'm not all alone in that case. Nobara-chan, it seems is also like me. You know what she said? She said that I like you. I mean, don't get me wrong okay? I do like you, just not in that way she was implying. Wait. What was she implying in the first place anyway? But…I don't just _like_ you okay? Not romantically. No. No. No. Remember what Hotaru said? I'm planning on sticking to that. No falling - got it. Because everything that falls…breaks._

_ But…I kind of thought of it today. It certainly seems like you became my world now. Everything I do revolves around being a good Empress-to-be which finds its roots for your sake. So basically, everything I do is because of you, Natsume. In a scarier sense of the concept, you can say that it's like you're my world now. Which just makes things much more frightening for me. Right now, you are my sun but what about me when I leave the Palace? What will I live for then? What will be left of me? Setting you up as the basis for all my actions…the day when I leave everything behind looms as a very frightening day when I'll lose my way._

_ Somehow, without realizing it, you became my reason for living._

_ Eight more days Natsume. Eight more letters. Eight more messages for you. Eight more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

_P.S. I was kind of happy today - despite that crazy streak of yours. :")_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Yeah? How was it? Hahaha.**

**For those who thought that Nobara was some sort of third party, she's not! Breathe now. XD I'm not that cruel. Besides, Nobara isn't that much of a third party material. The girl's too good for that okay?**

**Hihi. So Liked it? Not so much? Hated it? ****REVIEW!**


	20. Seventh Letter

**Hey guys. I'm back!**

**It took a while too, I guess, but I'm back! Haha. Thanks for the reviews by the way. And oh…two reviews caught my attention. Those are ****Paradise Lost****'s ****and ****Paradise Wins****'****. You're anons though so I can't reply.**

**I appreciate the reviews guys. So I'm dedicating this chapter to both of you. :) As requested, the words and names you didn't want in my story aren't here. So I hope you review again and like this! ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Seventh Letter**

"Very well then," the ex-Empress remarked, signifying the end of today's lesson. "You did impressively well. Your research has gone very remarkable." Mikan almost smiled at the compliment. Now, it's not everyday that you hear the old hag generously showering you with compliments, yes? Maybe she's finally getting softer or something. "However," Or not. "I suggest you dig deeper into the bloodline of the Royal Family - learn more of the history if you must." she said. "The library is a great source of information,"

The brunette nodded obediently. "Yes, Your Majesty," she replied and started fixing the scattered papers all over the mahogany table.

It was a fine Saturday morning, a week after the old woman arrived in the Palace. Mikan couldn't believe how the days went by so fast - leaving her an ill feeling. Just another week before she disappears from this place. Just another week and yet the ex-Empress is still peppering her with this Princess crap. You know, it would have been logical if she would actually ascend the throne - but noooo. She won't. So why does she have to go through these loads of bullcrap?

Can't they just go, "Oh, I'm sorry. Your replacement will be coming in a week. You don't need to undergo these brain-tortures. Ta-ta!" but instead, they said, "Ungh, you are so not fit to be the next-Empress. Come, let's shape you up before the real one comes. You know, for torture."

Mikan sighed and slumped on her chair which must have been a pretty wrong move as she felt the sharp glare of the old queen creeping on her back and soon enough, her whip followed, inflicting a stinging sensation on the brunette's backside. The hazel-eyed lass alertly straightened up, her face stoic - as if the pain surging inside her doesn't matter.

"No slumping like a ragged doll," the ex-Empress muttered sternly, brandishing her black whip, her onyx eyes glinting. "It is unfitting of a Princess. Have you not learned anything, Yukihira-kun?"

Mikan's gaze darkened.

Normally, she would have apologized and bowed, trying to force her mind to digest the ex-Empress' way of thinking, putting in mind that she has her own circumstances. Believe it or not, the brunette wanted to understand the old woman, to try to sympathize with whatever problems she has to deal with. Because seriously, no one can be this malevolent for no apparent reason. That's just plain psychotic for them to do so. But hey, even that simple wish takes the form of a very arduous task when that woman you're trying to help lashes at you mercilessly with her whip as if it's a legal hobby okay?

So maybe it's the one-week deadline egging her on, or her string of patience that was already tattered and near its end or maybe because of Mikan's utter stubbornness but the brunette felt the strangest urge to snap back at the old woman, to burst at her, question her and make her understand her side. She wanted to shake her so badly that her weak old state doesn't matter. And who was she not to abide by what her mind strongly wanted right? After all, she has behaved long enough and that wasn't a very famous trademark of Mikan Yukihira.

Mikan Yukihira simply does not behave.

The hazel-eyed lass stuck her chin up in defiance. "In fact, I have, Your Majesty. But I can't take any more of this. I do not see the point of your actions. Why are you doing this?" she asked, eyes trained loyally to the older figure who feigned ignorance.

"You are dismissed. Leave," she said coldly, scowling at the brunette as if she doesn't understand why she was still under her presence.

Like a fire washed over by gas, Mikan's temper flared even more, powering her to smack the poor table so hard the ex-Empress almost jumped had she not contained herself from the shock. "Why won't you answer m - "

"Manners!" the ex-Empress burst alongside, striking her whip against the table. "Where have they gone off to? How dare you raise your voice at me, you impudent, insolent - "

"That's right!" Mikan huffed, finding it hard to breathe after such an outburst. She can feel all sorts of emotions welling up in her chest that it contracted painfully. "Call me everything you want to call me! After all," she hesitated. "After all, I'm just nothing here. I'll be disappearing in a week. I am not worthy at all of all these crap. So, what were you going to call me? Impudent? Insolent? _Trash_? So unworthy to receive the throne? Unworthy of your grandson?" Mikan stopped then laughed bitterly, without humor. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have a grandson. Let me rephrase that, the _Crown Prince_, I meant."

"So that's what it's all about isn't it?" the older woman said, unfazed.

Mikan looked conflicted.

"Yukihira-kun," she said. "Are you finally falling for the Crown Prince?" her eyes narrowed like a predator's before a prey.

The brunette quivered and looked away, her hands clenched, shaking. In fact, her whole body is shaking - from fear? From anger? From nervousness? She doesn't know. It's a flurry inside her, like the biggest hurricane known to man. "T-that's n-not…"

"An Empress doesn't stutter!"

This time, Mikan felt like she was hit with lightning, her body recharged with renewed negative energy so powerful it left her ears buzzing wildly. "CUT THOSE STUPID BULL!" she cried. "I'm not an Empress!" she shouted hysterically. "So you need to cut this bullcrap and start kicking me out of here! Why are you even doing this? Was it fun toying with my feelings? Lighting that stupid hope I dare kindle inside me? Was it fun relighting my spirit with all these Princess Lessons as if I really need them? Newsflash: I'm not going to be the next Empress so you can stop feeding me all these special treatment!"

The ex-Empress just stared at her with her black eyes, two pits of darkness, and flapped her fan. "Are you done?"

Mikan just glared.

The old woman sighed and shook her head. "What an improper behavior for such a person. You disappoint me,"

"Garbage, no matter how much you polish it and clean it up, won't turn to gold, Your Majesty - that is, unless you're an alchemist," Mikan muttered rather calmly.

The ex-Empress' gaze lingered at the young brunette. "Likewise, gold, no matter how much you tarnish and taint, will still be gold after all the damages it underwent. You cannot change that - even if you're an alchemist," she said, a glint of amusement in her expression.

Mikan looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

But the ex-Empress was already on her way out. "Do your assignment and you'll unravel the answer to your questions." she said. "And as for your feelings for my _grandson_, all you need is a mirror and a bit of honesty."

And with those words of wisdom, the old woman disappeared, leaving an ever confused brunette behind.

With a jolt, Mikan realized that it was the first time she heard the ex-Empress call Natsume _her_ grandson.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Misaki looked over her book to where Natsume lay, fiddling with the strange pendant with the garnet gem in the middle, as usual. Lately, he's been like that - spaced out, toying with the poor pendant Mikan gave him for his birthday.

Natsume is missing? Easy. Just look up the biggest tree around and you'll find him twining the poor necklace around his fingers like a cat with a yarn. Natsume is missing? Check the rooftop and you'll see him gazing to who-knows-where, most probably to where Mikan is. Natsume is missing? Bet on him to have ran off to where Mikan is, probably thinking that she needs his mighty knight-in-armor-ishness.

And well, right now, the strawberry-haired girl isn't too surprised to see him in his current state either. Lately, he's been like that - always around Mikan, worrying about her, thinking about her -

Misaki grinned at the idea that popped in her head but maybe that has to wait until later. She needs other people for this kind of thing.

Right now, they were all inside the parlor, doing their own businesses. Initially, she was reading a book for her term paper, something about frogs and their usefulness. Frankly, she finds it horrifying to encounter this kind of book - only Jinno-sensei would find it very interesting as he always has that frog on his shoulder, croaking at his every sentence like a live punctuation mark. But she has to get through with it if she wants to pass this semester anyway. Ah, the things she does to graduate.

Tsubasa, meanwhile was comfortably snoring his head away as he welcomed his head on Misaki's lap. Currently, the left side of his head was leaning against her flat stomach, feeling all homey which the lass finds rather troublesome. But it's rare that she lets him do this and relenting sometimes doesn't seem to be so unhealthy anyway. So why not?

Looking at the farthest corner of the room, perched the ever so stoic Hotaru, busily doing all her inventions in a flurry of noises which doesn't seem to bother anyone at all. Well, maybe except for Ruka's pet, Usagi, who ran around the room with the poor lad at its tail. Aoi and Youichi however, weren't present as they had an extra-activity for school merits.

Sighing, Misaki put down her boring book and stretched, finding her attention back to the raven-haired prince. Glancing briefly to Hotaru who paused with her works to look over to the lad as well, Misaki decided that it's about time to clear something up.

"You've been acting weird lately," Misaki casually said out loud that for a moment, Natsume seemed not to hear her. Seconds after, however, his crimson eyes began to move towards her direction and look at her stoically as if she said, 'The sky is blue.' After a while of awkward gazing, he went back to fiddling with the little trinket.

Misaki found herself annoyingly stumped.

"Ignoring me, are you, little runt?" she twitched and lunged for the sprawled figure on the couch.

One tip: If you're attacking _the_ Natsume Hyuga, aim for his ears. I know, they're really difficult to aim at but hey, they're worth a try. One thing his fangirls don't know? Natsume's ticklish around his ears. Blow at them, hold them, or just breathe near them, he starts panicking. Now, you wouldn't expect that from the mighty little runt, would you? Guess not. But being the daughter of the Royal doctor has its perks. Somehow, this little trick reminds Misaki a lot of a cat. You know, cats and their ears. Scratch them, they purr. Natsume? Slightly alike.

Oh right, a lot of hissing, scratching and growling from the victim might occur. Oh, and maybe a lot of wounds too for the suspect - but that's where the 'My dad is a doctor' factor comes around, 'kay?

So yeah, Misaki did lunge at him, dropping Tsubasa in the process which ended up as a nasty Tsubasa 'flat-on-the-floor' pancake and a cat fight by the sofa. Natsume's being attacked by a rabid Misaki who's being tickled mercilessly by him as well. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want the details as they just mainly tried to tickle each other to their deaths. After a while though, they both stopped and glared at each other, huffing.

"Just what is your problem, woman?" Natsume demanded, clutching his little trinket, his ears as red as Rudolph's nose. Misaki supposes, she can write a song entitled Natsume the Red-Eared Cat now. Wouldn't that be lovely?

Tsubasa, who just got up from the floor scratched his bumped head and turned to his fiancée. "What he said. That hurt! Hey, learn to respect sleeping people, would you?"

Misaki glared at both of them but settled on Tsubasa instead who already got up and was stretching. "Well, who asked you to treat me as your pillow anyway?"

"Mmm," Tsubasa mumbled drowsily but brightened up after a few seconds. "Oh, I got a good one!"

"A good pillow? Yeah. I'm sure you got one - plump, with pink casing." Natsume smirked, looking purposefully at Misaki who was still beside him. She glared at him.

"No," the older lad replied. "No, this one's different. Hey, Misaki, did you know that whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm in heaven?"

Misaki twitched. Ruka finally caught Usagi as Hotaru's noises subsided. Surprisingly, the Ice Queen was intent on listening to her stupid brother's antic. "I swear Andou, throw another of your stupid corny pick-up lines and I'm going to - "

"Goodness. Just ask why," Tsubasa muttered under his breath.

Misaki sniffed. "Fine. Why?"

Tsubasa grinned stupidly - not a good sign at all. "Because your thighs are fluffier than the clouds above."

"Pft."

Misaki looked miffed. "Did you just call me fat?"

"No, I kinda called you chubby."

"Same thing!" and she smacked him.

"Hey. I called you fluffy - not fat! Stop smacking me - ow!"

Natsume sighed at the chaos around him. "Look, if you're gonna have another of your petty arguments then _please_ do it on _your_ couch - not mine,"

Both stopped.

"So what?" Misaki answered. "Right, so you can go back to one of your cat moments huh?"

Natsume twitched. "Cat moments?"

"You know," Tsubasa explained, quite understanding where Misaki was coming from. "Cats love to sulk about not getting something they want - like a saucer of milk or a big ball of yarn or," he looked at him maliciously. "Even a _playmate. _But considering the fact that you have access to all the cartons of milk in the Palace and you have that little trinket for a yarn, doesn't that settle us to the last reason?"

The crimson-eyed lad glared at both of them. "And what are you implying?"

"Do you really want us answering that?" By this point in time, Hotaru had already set-up her camera, filming the whole thing.

Natsume glowered at the couple. "Did you know that fried lovebirds taste a lot like chicken?"

"I wouldn't know because we haven't - oh…" Misaki looked at her and Tsubasa. Right. Lovebirds. Fried. Not a good analogy. "But you'd really male a nice cat, Nat,"

"Or a ladybug,"

Misaki cracked a smile.

"Ah, but thinking of it, cats _do_ love to hunt cockroaches don't they?" Tsubasa thought after a while and continue to prattle on about the pros and cons of both sides.

By this time, Natsume _so_ wanted to grill him to death but Ruka seemed to be more inclined to do it. He had been looking at the three in a very annoyed manner.

"Tsubasa," Ruka warned sternly. Natsume can see signs of his other self already taking over.

And when Tsubasa finally noticed, he just had to say the wrong words to save himself. That's just so like him. "Whoa. Ruka, hold your horses," he stopped as realization slapped him hard on the face - oh crap," he cursed and took cover.

The blond lad was about to go on with his strangling frenzy had Hotaru not stabbed him with a syringe. Somehow, the three others were wondering whether they should call 911 for help seeing as they have a potential murderer - wait, no - two potential murderers in the house, one of them taking syringes as the new knife and a horde of psycho-lunatics. But they decided against it. If that were so, they should have called 911 the moment they were born.

Hotaru sighed.

The two cowered behind the sofa - Tsubasa who was already twitching all over and Misaki who was laughing shakily. Ruka, meanwhile, slumped on the floor, completely slack. Natsume? He didn't even move.

Sighing, Hotaru faced the other two. "Idiots." she muttered and hid the syringe. "I didn't kill him. Just tranquilized the idiot. But if you want me using this on you as well, I would gladly oblige - with a fee of $200 of course."

She walked over to her desk and glanced at her cousin, Natsume.

"But if you ask me, the one over there is the most stupid of all. Running around the place, chasing after that another idiot, thinking that she needs him to protect her and when she goes back to normal, he avoids her but then sulks on top of some tree, waiting to freeze to death while toying with that trinket he holds on like it holds his life or something. But then, like I said, he was an idiot so he doesn't know why he was acting so stupidly. Although if you ask me, I'd say it's inborn. He was born stupid. But of course, his stupidness added when that another stupid came to his life. And now he's expressing his utter stupidity by being all cheesy and corny, saying some things like, 'Could we please stay like this for a while,' or 'I'd chase after you and bring you back,' What rubbish things to say when he can't even admit to himself that he's tripped and fallen for that other idiot but thought of it as a sickness. This is by far the stupidest thing I have ever encountered. I never knew such level of stupidity exists. But then again, maybe it's because both of them infected each other with each other's stupidity that the most baffling denseness has invaded their minds. Isn't that right, Hyuga?"

Everyone was frozen on their seats. That was - by far - the longest thing Hotaru has ever said in her whole life. But most importantly, Natsume was stuck on the sofa, looking at his cousin with those cat eyes of his (like those in the manga), completely dumbfounded. Damn Imai for that. Bullseye! Err, don't let Ruka know that I said that.

"How did you…?" Natsume muttered slowly after a while.

"Am I not right, Hyuga?" Hotaru asked icily again.

The young prince flinched. "You're…right." he breathed.

Hotaru looked satisfied. "Of course." she muttered proudly and went back to work.

Those disturbing noises returned. Ruka woke up. Usagi ran around in panic and he chased after it as if nothing happened. Natsume also reverted back to his cat moment and tinkered his pendant more happily.

Misaki and Tsubasa blinked, looking at Hotaru to Natsume, both thinking of the same exact sentence.

_What happened?_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Meanwhile, as all of those frenzy commenced, in another room is another innuendo - a silent one in comparison anyway and rather more civilized which doesn't include the random spouting of animal analogies.

"How was this days' lessons, Mother?" Miyabi greeted the old woman as she entered the room. She had been waiting for her along with the usual tea and biscuits. Currently, she was fancying a nice cup and a long sip.

Her mother settled herself on the seat against her. Normally, a mother and daughter shouldn't be this formal - but hey. They hardly live along the lines of normal, now do they? Nothing about their family is normal - if you call being the Royal Family normal, that is.

"Rather interesting," the older woman replied, taking a cup of her own. "That girl has guts."

For a millisecond, Miyabi seemed a little surprised. Now, when you grow up with a mother who rarely showers anyone with good words or speak at all, you'll find this very baffling. One of those rare moments, yes. But more than that, it was given to the least expected person.

"I take that as a compliment, yes?" Miyabi inquired hopefully. She thought she saw her mother's eyebrows move in response.

The ex-Empress set the cup soundlessly on the table and fanned herself. "A rare girl, yes - one who catches attention. A unique one," she mumbled pensively. "A very nice catch," she said again.

Miyabi frowned inside. Her mother always say that - that Mikan's a nice catch. But it doesn't make sense at all. Even before her mother left England, she had been interested with the Crown Prince's betrothed, especially when she heard her name. Miyabi knows why but the question is: What is her mother plotting?

"Mother," she called again, looking at her intensely. "Is there really no way to bring you back with me?"

"Stop being so stubborn, Miyabi. You know the answer to that foolish question," she answered monotonously.

Miyabi frowned. "Then, if you don't mind, just please tell me your plans." she said.

She knows she was being too hopeful. There's no way that her mother would just as easily reveal her plans - plans that have most probably been planned since a long time ago. But it wasn't bad to hope. Along with time, changes come. And change is not one even her equally stubborn mother can win against. Besides, she does seem a bit mellow compared to her youthful days or even compared to herself weeks ago.

"Another foolish attempt," Youko answered, sipping her tea. "I may be old Miyabi, but I am also wise," she smiled coldly.

Miyabi grasped her skirt. "Then, why do you keep on leading Mikan-chan to a path she won't be taking? Why keep on training her if she won't take over the throne counter to her husband's? Mother, even for you, this is too heartless."

Her mother had been a lot of cruel things - but a thing like this, she wouldn't commit. Sure, she was stern and strict but it had always been because of a just cause. But this? Where had her actions come from?

The ex-Empress raised her eyebrows delicately. "Strange." she muttered in amusement. "That girl said the same things. Perhaps you are more alike than what I had expected," she said.

"Then?" Miyabi continued, urging her mother on.

The old lady waved her hand delicately. "That girl has a different path to take, Miyabi. I have things under control,"

The black-haired Hyuga's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean…" she mumbled. "Is this because of her bloodline?"

Youko sipped the last of her tea and looked at it in a hungry manner. Setting it down, she stood up and made way to the door after mumbling a small thanks for the tea.

"Mother!" Miyabi called, turning to stand up and run after her.

The elder looked back and replied. "The time awaits." And off she went, leaving another confused person behind.

For some reasons no one can understand, she seemed to love speaking in riddles, wrapped in enigma. And perhaps, just perhaps, it comes with being old.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Do your assignment and you'll unravel the answer to your questions._

Mikan was guessing that she would make an awesome miner someday. Why, she almost dug up the most ancient books in the Imperial Library and she still hadn't found what she needed. In fact, looking for a single book out of these thousands seems as good as saying that she's looking for a needle in a haystack. And being brought the news that the Library catalogue isn't working properly wasn't really the perfect energy booster around. All in all, the brunette was severely covered in must, dust and the smell of books.

Still, she looked around. She had to find a single book to answer her question. Frankly, she had a lot of questions jogging in her mind - a lot of angry questions. Why does she have to leave, for an instance. Why did Natsume even choose his bride-to-be if there was a girl for him after all? Why does the Empress continue to train her when she won't assume the title of the Empress anyway? Why? Why does she even praise her? Shouldn't she be discouraging her on doing well? It's just so illogical.

And how will learning more about the bloodline of Natsume's ancestors answer these questions?

_Likewise, gold, no matter how much you tarnish and taint, will still be gold after all the damages it underwent. You cannot change that - even if you're an alchemist._

And what had the ex-Empress meant by that? When Mikan said garbage, she meant herself because no matter how much the old woman trains her, she won't become a gold - the real princess. But that...what had _she_ meant by that? Was she talking about Luna?

Somehow, all those just conjured a massive headache for the brunette. She hadn't had breakfast and it's nearly lunch. But she plans on skipping that meal as well just to find a stupid book that could possibly talk to her and tell her the answers to her question. Looking at the size of the gargantuan library though, Mikan was pretty sure her stomach won't be digesting a sumptuous dinner as well. But no matter.

Bloodline…bloodline…._bloodline_…

_Before his father, I think another Royal Family ruled Japan but they were over throned by Grandpa's family. I think we're still related though. They were cousins or something. Although I don't remember the surname of that Family. You can try researching in the Library, Mikan-chan. I'm sure it's there._

Mikan stood up in alert. Another Royal Family? Was that what the ex-Empress wanted her to find out about? But how are those connected?

She frowned, her eyesight doubling. Feeling dizzy, Mikan grabbed at the nearest thing she can steady herself upon which - surprise! - turned out to be a bookshelf. But instead of her hand landing on the ledge, it actually came in contact with a book, which fell out of her grasp. But instead of the shelf's flat back greeting her, there, hidden, was a book bound by crimson metal, jades and gems adorning it.

Gingerly, Mikan took it and opened it.

_The Royal Family Bloodline_, it says.

Mikan's vision cleared up in an instant with a sudden jolt. This was the book she needed. Swiftly, with her trembling fingers, Mikan flipped through the book. It contains details about the first ever Emperor of Japan who claims to have been descended from the sun goddess, Amaterasu herself, Emperor Jimmu, down to the present one, Emperor Ioran Hyuuga. Someone must have updated the book through the time. All in all, the book holds details about the Royal Family of the 125 plus Emperors.

Serving as the book's last page is a large folded paper. Carefully, Mikan unfolded it and was surprised to see the intricate Family Tree of the most recent Emperors. Even Natsume and the others' names were listed in it. Mikan was so awestruck that for a moment, her attention lingered on the lowest branches. But then, remembering her purpose, she slowly travelled up the tree.

There, resting before the name of Emperor Ren is the surname of the former Royal Family.

But Mikan can't believe her eyes. For a moment, she thought maybe she was still dizzy. Or that maybe she read wrong. There's just no way that that is the surname of the former Royal Family.

Because there, lying just on top of Natsume's Family Tree was…

…_her_ own Family Tree.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 17, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ I can't write properly. I'm still on shock over what I have discovered. I can't believe it. It's not possible. It's just not. Maybe there was a mistake. Maybe…this is all a hoax - a trick from the ex-Empress. Maybe it's the first of April today. Maybe…I don't know. But…how? Something tells me it's true despite how hard I try to convince myself that I am hallucinating._

_ Because see, Natsume? I can't be a part of the former Royal Family._

_ But I saw it. My name - in that list, just under Dad's who was under Grandpa who was under some Emperor Shin. It's just…impossible. Maybe that's why I am not meant for you - because they discovered that I am a descendant of the former Family who ruled Japan. Maybe there was some sort of feud between our family. I mean, with your family overthrowing mine, it doesn't seem to far-fetched right? Is that why the ex-Empress is so opposed to the idea of me being the next Empress? Because she doesn't want our family rising to power again?_

_ Because see…me marrying you gives our family the same amount of power. A Royal blood wed with another Royal blood - that would be terrific. But with how your grandmother prattles about protecting the throne and keeping it to your Family, my idea seems legit right? She said…she said I'd find the answer to my questions once I accomplish this assignment. I have and some of my questions were answered. Which leaves me to just one - Why does she still train me after all this?_

_ Honestly, I don't know. Because…what? Why? I must ask her. Things have come to the light. I see it now. It's not Luna she was talking about when she meant gold - it was me. And she doesn't like that gold, no matter how much she changes me, I just can't. It's written in my blood, Natsume. We're not meant for each other. Our bloodlines say it all._

_ Natsume, you're not my Prince Charming. I'm not your Cinderella either. We're neither of the characters._

_ Because all along, we have been Romeo and Juliet - our families in a feud, minus the love part. Somehow, their situation is a reverse of ours - somewhat. But one thing's for sure…_

_ If I fight and push my luck …we'll just be like them._

_ We won't have a happy ending._

_ Seven more days Natsume. Seven more letters. Seven more messages for you. Seven more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Did we just take a turn of events? I guess we did. Hahaha.**

**Take a guess on my plot guys. Is it really it? Hmmm? Or is there something more? Much, much more?**

**Anyway, the Emperor parts were real. Emperor Jimmu really existed and he did believe that he was descended from the Sun goddess, Amaterasu which is funny since Natsume's family is descended (kinda) from him which links to his Fire Alice. Although Alices don't exist here. Haha. Just thought I'd point that out. :)**

**Anyway, liked it? hated it? REVIEW! I appreciate them. REALLY. :)**


	21. Eighth Letter Part 1

**Hey hey hey! Haha. I'm currently in my boarding house. And I am completely HOMESICK. :(**

**But I feel a little better right now so I finished this chapter and decided to upload it. It's light, compared to the previous one. Haha. Thanks for your reviews btw. Really helped! I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!**

**And, please forgive my errors here. Unstable mind typing. :) And, I didn't proofread this chapter. ^^'' Maybe sometime later.**

**Enjoy!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Eighth Letter (Part I)**

Mikan knocked earnestly on the Master's bedroom's door.

It was half past six in the morning and she was sure that the couple were still deep in slumber - or at least, the Empress was - and she was also quite certain that the lady wouldn't be in the best of moods because of the brunette's rude behavior. But when you discover that you were actually a part of the former Royal Family, then Mikan supposes you'd be doing the same thing she was in right now - which was waking the Empress from her sleep to get off early to meet her parents who can explain what the hell these things mean.

Besides, it's even a wonder that she was asking for their permission before she dashes right off to her parents like what she did exactly a week ago. She did consider the thought last night but thought better of it. She was sure that these lot would instantly call 911 if that were the case and bathe her with the whole nation's attention. They'll also probably tattle about her being kidnapped and so on. So, she tried the next best option - she called her parents. But they didn't answer or were too busy or were asleep. Either way, she didn't get the information she wanted.

Mikan knocked again. "Mom!" she called, as she was instructed by the Empress the first time they met. "Mom! Please wake up! This is important!" she called.

Goodness, she feels strangely stupid talking to a door. But she continued to knock.

"Mikan-chan-sama," an old voice caught her attention - Sebastian. "I am afraid that Her Highness is still asleep. I suggest you wait until she wakes up." he told her.

Knocking, she answered. "Yeah, I know that Sebastian, but this is really important…" Mikan trailed off as her eyes enlarged into two big disks of surprise.

Did she just see Tsubasa and the lot being carried off by the Palace guards - gagged and roped? And yes, she was certain Natsume was one of them, still sleeping but was thrashing. Misaki was also there, trying to kick her carrier but to no avail. Hotaru, meanwhile, was being shipped with the lot, her head covered with a weird egg-shaped helmet and the rest of her inside a weird…cocoon? Is that a cocoon? Yes. Poor Youichi and Aoi were panicked, also gagged and roped, probably thinking that they were being kidnapped by their own men. And lastly, Tsubasa who's in the same predicament. He was also fighting like Misaki but spotted Mikan and gave her a meaningful look - something like a warning.

Mikan turned to the ever so complacent Sebastian by her side, giving him a questioning look. "Sebastian, what is ha - "

The brunette's knocking hand thudded on something soft. Turning, she found herself face to face with a grinning Empress.

"Oh my," she sing-songed cheerfully, quite far from the expected reaction Mikan was thinking of. "What an early bird you are, Mikan-chan. Now, off you go too!" she smiled.

Mikan was about to ask what was up but before she can even utter a single syllable, she blacked out.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Being gagged and tied was one thing. Waking up in an airplane beside your fiancé without any idea what was happening was another.

"What…the…" Mikan muttered as she looked around. She was in a - yes, you guessed it right - private plane, probably owned by the Royal Family and beside her, looking grumpy and murderous is Natsume. "Hey, what's happening?" she asked him.

He just glared at her and looked at the other direction. Great. Just great.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, you're awake!" the Empress said enthusiastically. She was standing in the middle of everyone, looking all joyous as if Christmas arrived seven days early. "Too bad you missed half the fun but that's okay!" she smiled.

The brunette just looked at her quizzically as if she spouted a high-level math problem. The Empress has this amazing capability of speaking riddles as well, like the ex-Empress. What, is this a requirement for the title or something? Mikan's head swirled. Disoriented, she looked around her and found everyone in an amazing state of the sorts.

The seats in the plane were designed so that they were like beds and were deposited on both sides of the plane so that you can see everyone aboard. Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Ruka, Aoi, Youichi, Aunt Miyabi, and even the Emperor himself was present! But the most surprising of all, was the occupant of the last bed. There, crumpled on her seat is the ex-Empress, passed out, with an anxious expression on her face. Mikan was guessing that the Empress gagged and roped her as well like the rest of them.

From where she acquired the courage to do that, she doesn't know but she was pretty sure the Empress would get a lot of scolding from the old lady. Which is, by far, just alright with Mikan.

This is completely out of her schedule! She was supposed to meet her parents today, not fly off a plane to who-knows-where. And yet, here she was, in another unexpected turn of her life. Typical.

"What happened?" Mikan croaked. Finding a glass of water beside her, she grabbed it and took a sip.

Miyabi sniffed across her. "Kidnapped us and dug her own grave is what this idiot did, Mikan-chan," she answered, looking smugly at the Empress.

For a moment, the brunette was taken aback by what the female Hyuuga said. She didn't expect her to act cold towards the Empress nor was she expected to call her an idiot. Do they not get along or something? Somehow, Mikan didn't think they had this kind of relationship. She was thinking that they were more of the sister-bonding type.

The Empress dismissed her idea with a wave of hand. "Oh psh," she muttered. "Nonsense. What's happening is that we're going on a vacation!"

Natsume snorted mockingly beside Mikan.

"I heard that!"

"Whatever,"

"Vacation?" Mikan frowned. As much as she loved to have one, knowing her real identity is more important. "Where?" she asked. Besides, it's in the middle of winter - she'd love to make snow angels and have snowball fights while making snowmen by the Palace gardens. She hasn't even shopped for Christmas yet!

At this, the crimson-eyed woman beamed as if Mikan hit jackpot in asking that question. "Why, in Okinawa, of course!"

Miyabi smirked at this. "Digging deeper, are we?"

Kaoru glared at her. "Oh shut up," she grumbled.

Mikan looked around her in confusion. What the heck are they talking about?

Tsubasa blinked. "Wait, Aunt…" he said. "Isn't that where…"

"Grandma's mansion?" Aoi supplied for her cousin.

Mikan frowned and pointed at the lying ex-Empress. "Grandma?" she asked.

Ruka shook his head. "Mikan-chan, Aoi-chan meant the Empress' mother."

The brunette blinked. The Empress' mother? Oh, right. Ruka told her about her. Hime…miya, was it? And she has a bad relationship with the ex-Empress so…why?

"At this rate, Aunt is about to launch an atomic bomb stronger than the ones dropped in Nagasaki and Hiroshima," Hotaru muttered, still wearing the eggshell helmet.

"E-eh?" Mikan squeaked. Well, she's right about that. What was the Empress thinking? She saw the rest nodding in agreement and the Empress pouting.

She crossed her slender arms. "Oh please. You'll be thanking me later, you kiddos. Especially you, Ruka, Hota-chan and Tsubasa. Your parents are included in this trip, you know. Subaru-chan and a friend, too." she said.

At this, the three stopped. Oh right, Ruka's parents are in France and Hotaru and Tsubasa's mom was somewhere else. This must be a pretty good news huh?

Or not.

"Aunt, you must be crazy." Tsubasa said. "Are you serious?"

The Empress scowled. "No, I'm joking. You may laugh now. Of course I'm serious!"

Miyabi smirked. "Ahh, such an idiot. And you expect me to look after Mother? She'll be hysterical!"

Great. What's happening now?

"Well, that's your job!" the Empress huffed.

Ruka looked worried. Tsubasa groaned.

"Aunt, doesn't the ex-Empress dislike Aunt Lisette and Aunt Hiyori? Not to mention Subaru-nii's there…and Himemiya-san." Misaki said.

Hotaru looked at her Aunt sharply. "Forget about the atomic bomb. She's launching a nuclear bomb that can destroy the whole world. The world will be ending after all,"

"Hey!"

"Hnnn…"

All of them looked at the stirring ex-Empress, panic written on their faces. Crap.

"Aunt, you're on your own," Youichi said.

And as if planned, everyone else except the Empress lay still and pretended to sleep as the old woman woke up, disoriented and not in the best moods.

Through the darkness, they all heard the old lady mutter venomously.

"What is the meaning of this?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Okinawa was…sunny.

It's a little difficult believing that Okinawa and Tokyo are from the same country. It's almost always cold in Tokyo and is even covered in freezing snow right now and yet, here in the southern part of Japan, the heat of the sun rules over the land. Just…wow. It's a first time for Mikan to spend Christmas not bundled in warm cozy sweaters. In fact, it doesn't even feel like December at all - more like in the midst of July or so.

And there, built in its all supposed marvel and glory is the Igarashi Mansion, looking over the vast blue expansion of the ocean. It was designed in a western way so that it looks so much like a marvelous Palace fitted for the family of the Empress. In fact, Mikan was so awed by its beauty that the thoughts of running away and catching the next flight to go to her parents instantly vanished. Besides, there was no way she'd get out of trouble with that kind of idea.

Meanwhile, everyone who had been cross minutes ago about this haphazard vacation brightened up at the sight of the grand Mansion and the sole soul who doesn't seem to like the idea very much and looked as though she'd really want to be in any place at all rather than where she stood now was the ex-Empress. In fact, she had been rambling since she woke up and wanted to decapitate the Empress on the spot had the Emperor not calmed her down. It seems that the calmest she can get is being a fussy sour old woman that she is.

Mikan didn't mind that though - not that she still has grudges for the Empress or what. But she does think that the ex-Empress needs this vacation from all those stressful plans that she is trying to commence albeit they may hurt her. She needs more time to enjoy her life more, if she even enjoyed it once. Besides, her wick is slowly burning away what's with her age and her unknown illness, there's no guarantee it'll be burning for long.

"Ahhh," the Empress' mother hugged her tightly, Mikan thought Kaoru would come off flat. "It's been so long, Benihime. I missed you very very much!" she cried.

Himemiya has a really long hair extending until her ankles with the same color as her daughter's as well as the same crimson eyes Natsume and Kaoru has. Mikan also guessed that wearing long formal and hot kimonos were a knack in this family since Himemiya was also in one with that fan and weird hair ornament on top of her head making her look like an Empress herself. But there's one thing that bugs Mikan the most and it's the fact that the Empress' mother looks as Immaculate as ever as though she doesn't age. And what's with that weird name she called her daughter?

Benihime?

Mikan looked at Misaki for answers.

"Aunt's mom is fond of nicknaming girls from flowers," she whispered. "And somehow, she hates guys." Then she looked all around them, punctuating on Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa and the Emperor (and the rest of the bodyguards) worriedly. And as if on cue, Himemiya stared at the guys with disgust.

Covering her lips with her fan, she said. "And the man who stole my daughter away, I see you're well. Too bad." she muttered the last part silently although everyone heard it quite clearly. Yup. He hates guys alright. "And…my grandson - and his cousins. Very well, come inside."

She was about to walk in through the grand doors of the Mansion and Mikan was too happy to oblige since it was boiling outside but a cough was heard. Turning back, Himemiya's eyes widened at the sight of the old ex-Empress, being assisted by her servants. Great. Mikan yelped inwardly. She has a feeling that World War III is going to be launched any second soon and it will be starting in Japan again.

Both the elders eyed each other warily, Mikan thought it got hotter around the place - then finally, Himemiya turned to her daughter and narrowed her eyes, her face still covered by her fan. "I see you brought another unexpected guest." she said coldly. "I think I will have a word with you, Behihime. All the same, what can I do? Very well, come in."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Natsume's family is…huge.

Like seriously, Mikan can't imagine herself meeting the _whole_ clan of Hyuugas. The people she's meeting now? They the main family - distant cousins not included. Just the current Emperor's branch of the family. They're not even into that part where she'll be meeting the Emperor's cousins and their offsprings who are in line for the throne in who knows which number. Fortieth? Sixty-first? Mikan doesn't _really_ want to know.

Right now, they were in the big living room and she was getting introduced to everyone. Well, she said introduced but it's more like they're hogging her or something. She strangely feels like a children's favorite teddy bear.

"Hi," a woman with short black hair greeted her. Mikan was guessing that she was Hotaru's and Tsubasa's mom, Hiyori. She seems regal, but kind. "Hota-chan, is this that dear friend you're talking about?"

Hotaru looked pointedly at Mikan. "If she's acting like an idiot, then no, I don't know her. Gladly throw her out."

Hiyori chuckled. "Don't be shy, Hota-chan. Hello dear. I'm Hiyori, Hota-chan's mom. This is your first time meeting me, right?"

Mikan nodded mutely. Guess what? She suddenly felt shy in front of the woman. She looks so kind but keeping into mind the things she went through when she was younger, somehow Mikan feels like she invaded her privacy or something - like she's not supposed to know her deepest secrets.

"How cute!" she laughed. "Oh, and Misaki-chan," she cried as Tsubasa and Misaki neared them, both strangely in peace with the other. Now that was a rare case. They're supposed to be bickering right now like what they always do.

Mikan watched as Misaki smiled brightly at Hiyori, hugging her as if she was really her daughter. "It's been so long, Aunt," she greeted.

Hiyori just smiled. "Yes, well, I liked it in Venice very much. But I'm glad to be in Japan again. I hope my little runt isn't giving you any troubles?" she looked at her son teasingly.

Tsubasa pouted like a kid which Mikan found very cute of him. "Mom!" he protested. "We talked about this."

The older woman just knitted her perfect eyebrows. "Yeah, but I never agreed on you proposing to Misaki-chan during your last year in high school!" Then she turned to Misaki all sweetly. "Not that I don't like you for this little runt, dear." then back to Tsubasa who was now wincing playfully. "But I think it was too soon for you to be proposing to this sweet girl! What do you even plan on feeding Misaki-chan? Huh?" then she elbowed her son.

"Mom," Tsubasa whined again which is by now, turning into a really good comedy show. Now, where was the popcorn? "We also talked about this!"

Then Hotaru butted in. "Nii-san thinks there's nothing wrong with it since Natsume's marrying at 17 anyway."

"Yeah, but you're not a Crown Prince, you - " Hiyori was saying but Tsubasa already lunged at the cool Hotaru who was too occupied of her work to notice. So yes, he tackled her in a big brother hug.

"You called me 'Nii-san', like before!"

Misaki and Hiyori looked at him hopelessly. "Dork." they both muttered.

"Anyway," Hiyori looked back at Mikan, making her gulp but before she could even say a word, Mikan was knocked out and was attacked by a large french hug. (**A/N:** However that is. I invented it. Haha.)

"Lisette!" Hiyori pouted, her hands on her waist. Lisette?

Mikan looked up and saw a fountain of yellow strands over her face. What?

"Mikan-chan, _enchanté!_" someone said behind Mikan.

The brunette twirled to bow but before she can even do so, she thought she left her eyes somewhere. The woman standing before her now was so pretty that for a moment, Mikan thought the place suddenly became brighter than before. She was tall and lithe, exactly like those supermodels before their anorexic episodes, with perfect curly blonde hair like Ruka's and startling pools of blue for eyes. She was mesmerizing. Ruka, meanwhile, was hiding awkwardly behind her, suddenly ashamed of this wonderful person.

"I finally met you!" she said with a thick french accent as she hugged her again. "Ah, you're as pretty as Ruka told me." she smiled.

Mikan thought she saw Ruka blush behind his mom and Hotaru smirk beside her. Weird.

"Um, thanks." the brunette mumbled shyly. So Ruka had been talking about her huh? That's…nice.

"O-nee-chan!" Miyabi called behind her and hugged her half-sister, with Hiyori joining in. Somehow, Mikan felt touched by the scene. "Ohhh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, my baby girls!" Hiyori said. "I'm sorry I wasn't around much!"

Miyabi crossed her hands. "Oh, yeah. You left me with Mother, thanks. Thanks a lot."

Lisette laughed and raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry, not my mom, not my problem."

The youngest sister turned to Hiyori to glare. She shrugged in response. "Bad memories. Can't help you. Sorry. Besides, Mother fancies you!"

Miyabi just frowned. "Right, because I married Richard and now has vouch for England's throne - whatever yadda."

The three laughed. It was nice watching them. Mikan guessed that this reunion is pretty rare seeing as how they all just froze in the room and observed the sisters as they have that conversation. Maybe it's good that the Empress was whisked away by the ex-Empress so the trio would have a good and open back together moment. And maybe, just maybe, that was the plan of the Empress.

"Io-chan!" Lisette and Hiyori both called to the Emperor as he emerged from the other room without his wife and mother. Seeing his sisters though, he opened his arms wide and welcomed them into an embrace. "We missed you!" they said.

"And I missed you too," he laughed merrily. "It's been so long,"

The blond woman crossed her arms and huffed. "Yeah, but Miyabi here beat us to the reunion. She went home days early! Cheater!"

"Well, I'm brilliant that way," the said woman joked.

"Are you still being bitchy around Kaoru? Poor girl," Hiyori said as she laughed.

Mikan thought she saw Miyabi pout cutely but she couldn't listen to their conversation any longer as people started to flood in - again.

Newcomers. And she didn't expect one of them.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Shuu-chan!" Mikan cried as a familiar blond entered the premises of the Mansion with three other people - two guys and a girl, all with black hair so he really stood out.

Shuu-chan was short for Shuuichi Sakurano, her cousin who was studying abroad. He has blond hair like Mikan's dad which isn't really something strange since he's a cousin from the dad side anyway. He was always looking out for Mikan when they were younger and when he was still staying in Japan with his other cousin, Rui Amane. But since he moved to abroad for college, Mikan never really came in contact with him and seeing him here now, of all places, came as a big shock.

Anyway, the brunette ran to him and hugged him. She really really misses him and perhaps, just perhaps, he knows something about their family's secret.

"Mikan chan - whoa!" he said as he half-carried, half-hugged the brunette, earning a glare from Natsume and wary looks from the rest of the guys. Whoa, indeed. What had he gotten into?

Even when Shuuichi released his cousin, she still clung to him like a monkey. "I missed you so so so much!" she said, hugging tightly.

He smiled fondly at her, ignoring the rest of the hostile reactions. "Yeah, I missed you too. Anyway, come on, Mikan-chan. Release me now. You need to meet the rest of my friends," he chuckled.

Mikan un-clung as suggested and blinked - because there, in front of her is Hotaru in a stare off with a guy who resembles her - only with glasses and who comes off as a guy. But yeah, the same purple eyes, the same black hair and yes, the same aura. But the guy broke it off and smiled at Mikan kindly.

"Hi. I'm Subaru Imai, Hotaru's brother. Nice to meet you, Yukihira-san." he said. "I understand that you are a friend of my sister, yes?"

Mikan looked at Hotaru who acted cool as always and an idea crept into her mind. She smirked. "If she acts like an idiot, then no, I don't know her."

For a moment, Subaru looked utterly confused - until he cracked a smile. "A very nice line from the cold-hearted sister of mine, yes. Very well played."

Mikan beamed at the comment and turned to the next person - the woman who has straight jet-black hair until her back cut in Cleopatra style. "I am Shizune Yamanouchi, Subaru's girlfriend and Kaoru-sama's niece," she said coldly but not unfriendly. The brunette thought she saw sparks lighting up between her and Hotaru. Her best friend, it seems, approves of her brother's choice of girls.

The hazel-eyed lass smiled anyway and bowed a little. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Mikan Yukihira."

And lastly, she faced the odd guy with the long black hair like a girl's. He was extremely good-looking (like the rest of the people here) and had a weird grin spread on his face. Oddly, he opened his arms and said, "Hi Mikan-chan. I'm Akira Tonouchi and I like you. Hug?"

"E-eh?"

_Smack!_

That was from Shuuichi while it rained glares from the rest of the guys.

"Pervert as always, Tono," Tsubasa muttered. "You're hopeless,"

Tono smiled at Tsubasa patiently. "Yeah, I missed you too, kiddo."

But while all of those fuss were happening, Mikan had already turned to her cousin and whispered, "Shuu-chan, I know about our family's secret. We have to talk."

For a moment, Shuuichi seemed completely shocked but recovered quickly after. "Maybe sometime later, Mikan-chan. For now, you need to go to your room. And rest." he said.

"But - "

But she was already being whisked away by Natsume who followed the maids guiding them.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan frowned at the raven-haired lad. "Hey! What's your problem?" she asked, irritated for being dragged away from her cousin. It was that chance! And Shuuichi seems to know the secret seeing as how he reacted. He _must_ know something.

Natsume just sat on the couch of the room and glared at her. "What's _your_ problem?" he countered. Why are they even in the same room?

"Don't you throw back my questions at me, mister!" Mikan huffed, occupying the only bed in the room.

The raven-haired lad scoffed. "Well, I wasn't the one doing all the hugging-spree in front of her own fiancé."

Mikan felt furious. Great. So now she can't hug her own cousin as well? Is there anything she needs to know more about this stupid title she has? Which is…what? Princess? Empress-to-be? Stupid. That's all going to be taken away, like her identity. But something whispered in her ears, making her grin stupidly.

"Wait," she said. Natsume looked at her. "Are you jealous?"

His crimson eyes enlarged and Mikan thought she saw him blush. "You clearly need glasses."

"And you clearly need me!" Mikan laughed. Natsume so wanted to attack her. She was in a pretty convenient place, you know. But no.

He smirked. "Well, in fact, yes," Natsume said, standing up.

Mikan blinked. Okay. She didn't expect that. "You do?"

Natsume shrugged. "Yeah, sure." he made his way to the bed and flopped down next to her - _really_ close.

Casually, he supported himself with one hand which was behind Mikan's back and neared his face to hers also _really _close - close enough for his breath to tickle her. See? Convenient place.

"N-natsume, w-what do you think y-you're doing?" Mikan stammered, clearly blushing. She can feel the heat coming from his body.

She also felt him smirking. "Oh, I don't know," he whispered in her ear sexily. "Collecting some debt from the damsel-in-distress? I do need _payment_ for that, you know."

Mikan blushed more as she gulped. Nearer, nearer, Natsume leaned in to her, his eyes closed. He was clearly going to kiss her and crap. She can't move! Mikan shut her eyes close, her heart breaking out of her ribcage. She can see it coming. His lips on her like that time during the stupid interview.

Then he laughed.

Mikan blinked, completely flustered. How many times had this happened to them?

"You should have seen your face, Polka," he smirked.

Mikan threw a pillow at him. "Pervert! What do you need?"

Natsume grew serious as the question left Mikan. Another bad omen.

"Be my girlfriend - for at least this day,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Awoo! Hahaha. More NatsuMikan moment? What's with Natsume suddenly? haha. Anyway, I wrote this chapter like this to show the relationships of the other characters with each other - like who likes who and who hates who. Haha. Besides, you guys have to meet these interesting people.**

**Anyway…LIKED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW! I'll be waiting. ;D**


	22. Eighth Letter Part 2

**Hi guys.**

**It's been almost two months since my last update and I am so sorry for taking too long. I've been so busy with school that I didn't have time to update at all and left everyone hanging.**

**I received a lot of reviews and am completely happy for your support! Also thanks for the message you sent asking me to update. :) So here it is!**

**This is more like a fluff and the serious parts will come later but still, I hope you enjoy and like this chapter! :D**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Eighth Letter (Part II)**

"Be my girlfriend - for at least this day,"

Mikan caught her breath. She stared at him for a couple of seconds which seemed to stretch to eternity - at least, maybe for her. They just stayed like that, her hazel eyes connected to his crimson ones, full of sincerity. He was serious. RIght now, she expects him to burst out laughing anytime and make fun of her, say that it's all a joke and she's too stupid believing in it. She hopes he'd do that - really. But instead, he just…stared at her. With those eyes.

She was speechless. But she had to say something - anything.

She laughed. "What are you talking about?" she said nervously but her voice was even. Thank goodness. "In as much as I was so unfortunate to receive such title, Natsume…you're already my fiancé. We skipped the whole girlfriend-boyfriend thing remember? Or do you want to go back and do things normally? Not that I am willing."

Natsume just paused there, still looking at her which is making Mikan feel antsier per second.

"I know that." he breathed, as if struggling inside. The brunette didn't notice though. She was too preoccupied with her own predicament. "But either way, you still have repay me," he hiked his eyebrow up smugly.

The brunette frowned. Darn. "I still don't understand. Why this?"

"Because," he paused. "You don't have any choice. Either this, or you," he smirked. "_kiss _me."

Mikan rolled her eyes in mockery, tapping her foot impatiently on the perfectly polished marble floor. "Seriously, Natsume," she muttered. "If your lips itch that much for you to crave a kiss from me, I'd gladly buy you a cow and let you kiss it all day okay? Do you have a fever or something? You're not in the brink of death to be hallucinating are you?" she frowned worriedly as she stepped towards the teenage boy and planted her warm hand gently on his forehead.

Natsume looked at her helplessly, and in an instant, pulled the hand away from his forehead so that they were consumed in an intimate kind of hug - or more like, Natsume's arms were draped gallantly around Mikan's whole frame, capturing her which obviously restarted the wild pumping of the mass of cardiac muscles in her ribcage. The prince hugged her so tight she thought that there was something incredibly wrong with him and indeed there must be.

Because with just one word escaping from his luscious mouth, everything in Mikan's world turned upside-down, shaking all her insides into submission. With a shaky breath and a voice clearly on the brink of cracking, that word sent shivers up the brunette's spine, rendering her rational part into sheer dumbness. Simply because, with all that he has, one of her most treasured ones said that one word that he would rarely say:

"Please,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Mikan-chan?" a familiar voice sprung out from the silence as the brunette swiveled her head to the source of the voice. "What are you doing there? Aren't you supposed to be with Natsume-kun?"

The brunette flinched at the sound of his name and looked away. Then, deciding after two seconds, mentally smacked herself. She was such an idiot, as always.

Okay, so what do you do when a guy who sends your heart beating so fast like a mouse chased by a cat proposes you guys become lovers? Especially if that guy is _the_ Natsume Hyuuga, any girl would say 'yes!', yes? Okay, then descending down to the not so Natsume fangirls out there, it would probably be a blunt 'no'. But clearly, as Mikan realizes now, she's just too special for those kinds of stereotypic circumstances. I mean, hello? She's that one heap of a lucky girl who gets to _marry_ him - or at least, close to that.

So as expected, she did something as different and as unexpected and of course Mikan-ly stupid for her response.

She ran away.

And now her good old cousin who sent her away with her stupid fiancé in the first place pops out of nowhere huh? Mikan sighed. Her luck is as golden as ever.

Shuu sat down beside her. They are currently by the poolside with Mikan's feet dangling over the edge so that her legs were dipped in the chlorine-filled water.

"Hmmm," Shuu muttered quietly, gazing at the blue sky. "I never thought I'd see my little Mikan-chan look so troubled over her love life."

Mikan choked as Shuu chuckled. "W-what made you think that?"

The blond male simply glanced at his cousin and smiled. "So I'm right," he said coolly. "Based on your reaction. Ahh, Mikan-chan, you're too readable."

The brunette crossed her arms in reply and pouted, sulking. "Well, I'm sorry for being an open book, Shuu-chan. You've always been a bookworm anyway." she harrumphed.

"And?"

Brown eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean and?"

Shuiichi shrugged. "Other than the fact that just awhile ago, you were like a baby monkey clinging to me and now you act as if I was with you the whole time and you don't miss me, my dear little cousin, you mentioned something about a family's secret remember? So, what about it?"

Mikan looked at him hopefully and waddled her feet, a clear sign that she is nervous. As to what, she doesn't know. Perhaps it's because she's come so close to the truth? She breathed in deeply.

"What do you know about our family, Shuu-chan?" she asked, staring at the water.

"What do _you_ know about our family, Mikan-chan?" he threw back, smiling calmly which made Mikan frown. She hates it when he does this Socratic way of talking. Asking questions until you yourself find the answers to your question and realize that you've been such an idiot for not noticing earlier.

"We," she started, her voice quivering. "We were the reigning monarch before Natsume's family."

The moment the words escaped her lips, a heavy load was released from Mikan's frame. In fact, she felt too light all of a sudden that it took her faster to fully digest the idea that she really _is_, not by marriage, but by blood a Royal. It felt weird thinking that blue blood is running through her veins and that she's not just any Cinderella picked out from the rags out there and polished to fit in with the posh people; that in a parallel universe, had their bloodline not been dethroned, she would have been a real princess and one of her male cousins, possibly Shuu is the Crown Prince.

But where would Natsume be in that parallel universe?

Mikan felt a dull ache course through her body.

Her cousin cocked his head sidewards, considering the situation. "You would have known this sooner or later - I guessed that right and you were, of course, correct. We were the reigning Royal Family years ago. As to how we were dethroned, why and because of who and as to how much our connection is to the current Royal Family, I do not have the right to tell." he said.

"But - " Mikan started to protest.

"But it's about time you start paying more attention to your fiancé, am I correct? After all, he might get snatched by other kittens." Shuuichi smiled mysteriously and stood up, leaving Mikan by herself again. But he knows quite certainly, just like how he knows a lot of things, that after a few minutes, she'd be doing as he suggested and come running to Natsume's side. Such love - so innocent and oblivious, he smiled.

Subaru stepped out of the darkness and looked at his best friend, joining him in his walk.

"So you've told her," he said.

"No, I didn't," the blond denied. "I simply confirmed. She knew beforehand,"

Imai sighed. "You know how Yuka-san would react when she knows of this,"

"And you both should know how to keep secrets more discreetly," a voice echoed, catching both in surprise.

"Hotaru,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Natsume was having a bad day.

First of all, he was kidnapped by his own men. Secondly, his mother is trying to launch the third world war. Thirdly, his fiancée is surrounded by stupid hormone-driven males related to him and fourthly, he just indirectly confessed to her and was right out declined. He cursed.

Well, she ran out of the place all to quickly. Isn't that what you call being disapproved of? She could have just said no. Does she dislike him that much? For her to run out of the room going perhaps to the restroom to vomit? Natsume just wanted to punch someone hard on the face. Well, he does have a lot of choices around him.

They were currently in the beach his grandmother owns exclusively for high-class people, which means that they, the Royal Family, aren't the only ones enjoying the service. Some other prominent people are around so yeah, Tsubasa's having a really good time ogling some while Misaki wasn't around. Youichi meanwhile, was busy with his PSP while Ruka for once was reading a book. Tonoiuchi on the other hand was with some girls, flirting. And of course, as usual, a flock of girls were surrounding him, trying to flirt as he pretended to sleep.

_Noisy_.

He stood up, glared at the girls and walked away. They followed closely. Damn it. Where was Mikan?

He stopped and kick some sand then walked again. This is all too stupid. How can most of the girls around usually fall so hopelessly for him except the girl he _likes_? Okay. So yes, he admits that he likes her. He _loves_ her actually. He blinked. Wow, that sounded so good. He loves her. He loves her. He loves her. How did he realize this? It just felt so…right. He…loves….her. He, Natsume, is in love with Mikan Yukihira, the densest woman on the planet. He wanted to laugh out loud.

Natsume stopped on his tracks to concentrate, forgetting the stupid girls approaching him. He's in love with his fiancée. What could go wrong?

_Everything._

"Hi," one of the girls greeted, batting her fake eyelashes. Natsume didn't even look at her. "You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Natsume smirked. _No shit, Sherlock._ He's just been on TV a few weeks ago. Of course, she'd see him somewhere. He's also on the cover of magazines. People should start using their heads. Thinking is the new sexy. Of course, that doesn't apply on Mikan, he amended. She's…different.

"Yeah, you look familiar," her friend supported. "Perhaps we've met somewhere?" This amused Natsume more. What idiotic girls. Met somewhere? Hah. Maybe she's one of those trespassers in the Palace.

Nevertheless, he decided to play along. What's the harm in doing so right?

"Oh, perhaps," he replied. "I have."

"Really?" they perked up. This is going too nicely.

He shrugged cockily. "Sure," he smirked. "Weren't you two of the cheap girls in the cabaret last night?"

"W-what - "

"Don't be absurd!" the other girl remarked, obviously offended but isn't willing to back off. "We haven't even entered a nightclub in our lives!"

"Interesting," Natsume said. "And yet supposedly high-class ladies like you know what cabaret means."

"W-well," the first girl struggled. "Why do you, Your Highness, know such things? Have you been in one?"

Natsume smirked more. "Have I now," he muttered. "So you do know who I am in the first place. Perhaps you should stop yourself from slipping next time you try and fail to flirt with me," Natsume turned to walk away.

"But, Your Highness - "

"So, there you are Natsume. I've been looking all over the place for you," Mikan emerged in Natsume view, almost making his eyes jump out of their sockets and his mouth to hang open. Thankfully, they didn't. She was showing a damn good lot of skin today, wearing a good two-piece suit with a translucent dress over it and as much as he likes to look at her, is much too selfish to share her with other men. A sense of overprotectiveness overwhelmed him as he walked over to her and pulled her to him, his left hand on her waist.

The girls were clearly melting with jealousy and he was enjoying it.

"And here you go flirting with other girls," Mikan pouted cutely. Natsume wanted to kiss her so hard. Damn.

He pulled her closer. "Of course not. They were only asking directions, am I right?" the raven-haired lad glanced at the girls.

"Y-You're Mikan Yukihira, the one arranged for him to marry," one of them said.

Mikan smiled sweetly. "That's one way of putting it," she replied. "But for today, I'm his girlfriend so you can't play with him, right sweetie?" she looked at him.

"Mmm," he dipped his head lower to her neck and smelled in her tangy fragrance before planting a smooth kiss on her neck.

"That's right,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan cupped her neck and shrieked.

"Damn it you pervert! Why did you have to kiss me on the neck?" she screeched as she and Natsume made their way to the Beach bar.

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so it would have been okay if I kissed you not on the neck?"

"What? No!" she screeched again, going all tomato red with Natsume acting so cool. "You can't kiss me, darn!"

"But I thought you were my girlfriend for today?" he asked innocently.

"That was acting sheesh!" Mikan muttered. "Have some gratitude, I saved your neck from the girls earlier."

"No, you didn't."

"Did so,"

"So I can kiss you now?"

"What the…where did that come from?" Mikan cried in frustration. What has gotten into Natsume and his excessive bullying today?

"Not my girlfriend for today means you'll be kissing me, remember?" he smirked, putting his hands in his shorts' pockets.

The brunette cursed again. "Fine, fine. I'll be your girlfriend today, freak-o. Sheesh, you're so weird,"

"So I can kiss you whenever I like," he smirked more.

Mikan wanted to smack him. "No! We made a deal!"

"Yeah," he replied. "But girlfriends and boyfriends kiss every time,"

"Then I refuse to be your girlfriend,"

"So you should kiss me now,"

"…"

_Smirk._

"Argh! Fine, girlfriend!"

"Still a kiss,"

"I hate you! Pervert!"

"No you don't."

"You're right."

"Of course,"

"Conceited jerk,"

"Yeah, but you love me,"

"Uh, no I don't?"

"Is that a question?"

"Yes, I mean, no. It was a fact."

"Uh-huh,"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great."

"Yes."

"So…you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, really, really certain - "

"Yes."

"-that you love me?"

"…"

"Great." Natsume smirked. "I love you too,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**So, hey guys! How was it? :) Didya guys like it? hehe. Too much fluff I guess but meh.**

**This is just the second part and the next chapter will be the last so it will be including the eighth letter so please watch out for it. I'll try to update when I can but it might or might not take long. Still, I hope you guys wait for it. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chap! :D REVIEW!**


	23. Eighth Letter Part 3

**Hey guys! I'm back, after a shorter while relative to my first absence. Hahaha. Anyway, I was busy with my acads that's why I wasn't able to update sooner.**

**Just had time to type this little chapter because of the one-week calamity-caused long vacation here in the Philippines. :( I am saddened by this unnamed strong series of rainstorms that has been pestering us. Floods everywhere. I hope we stay safe.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I got lots! And thanks to those who waited patiently for this. I made it extra long for you guys so I hope you enjoy it!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Eighth Letter (Part III)**

_Shit. Did I just tell her I love her? What? Fuck no. I slipped. Damn it._

Wait, did Natsume just tell me he loves me? I mean, whaaaa-?

_Holy crap Natsume. What did you just do?! Ungh, this isn't supposed to happen. Now what do _you_ do?_

Okay, calm down Mikan. Come on. Breathe. Breathe. Keep on walking with him. Come on. See? He's acting as if nothing happened.

_The hell. I'm not even talking to her now. I'm such a jerk. Great, she's probably all set to punch me now. Stupid bloody tongue._

He's still acting like nothing's wrong. Am I supposed to go with it? Ajdhfalkdjfs. Stupid Natsume.

_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna friggin' do?_

Oh.

_Oh._

This is all part of that girlfriend-boyfriend thing! It's all an act! Brilliant. Alright. Got worked up on nothing. Stupid Mikan.

_She's not yet reacting violently. Does that mean…?_

"-And Bingo was his name-o! BINGO!" Tsubasa licked the colorful frozen goodness on the stick. "Mi-kan, Nat-tie, sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-ng. Am I seeing what I'm not supposed to be seeing right now?" he nudged Natsume against his ribs teasingly, all the while flailing the poor ice drop captured in his right hand.

Natsume rolled his eyes. It's one of those days again isn't it? That so-called Tsubasa's day for his crazy streak. Oh, wait. That happens everyday. Right. He forgot. "Spare us, Shadow and back off,"

"Ohhh, scary," the other raven-haired lad mocked, raising both his hands in mock surrender which, of course, ticked the prince even more.

Now what does this freak want? He was having a perfect - okay, maybe not - but close to perfect day here. He realized that he was in love with Mikan which feels just so damn right that elation seeps through his soul and of course, it's even luckier for him since she's already his fiancée. Then, she agreed to be his girlfriend for the day which is also heavenly seeing as he can validly keep her all to himself especially now that she can replace the sun with her hotness. And yeah, even though it wasn't a part of the plan, he is certainly in euphoria albeit a little nervous about his haphazard confession. In his defense anyway, she didn't retort to his claim so as far as he can see, everything is going smoothly.

Until, at least, now.

"What do you want?" the crimson-eyed lad asked venomously. He clearly wants his dense cousin to leave them alone. Oh come on.

Tsubasa looked at the both of them peculiarly, a grin spreading mischievously on his handsome face. "Oh nothing. I just thought that it was rather hot and sugary today." he muttered, licking his popsicle innocently.

"Sugary?" Mikan remarked. "That must be your sweet treat talking over there," she said, jutting her chin out towards the ice cream.

He shrugged. "Must be. Anyway, come on. We're going to play something over there. Wanna join?"

"N-" Natsume began to say.

"I'm sorry, your opinion is not wanted, Your Highness. At least, not on this one. Yes, mademoiselle, you were saying?" Tsubasa turned to Mikan after clearly shutting his cousin up which is, if he might say, feels so damn good. You gotta do that once in a while, especially if your cousin is Natsume who just practically says punch me whenever he talks. And yeah, okay, maybe also says kiss me once in a while which isn't just exclusive for females okay? Tsubasa saw much more disturbing things - like guys going along the hyperbola regarding their gender for Natsume.

He was thankful he wasn't one of them.

Anyway, at the instant the word 'game' was mentioned, sparkles glittered inside the princess' hazel orbs, clearly indicating her eager want for some entertainment. Which also means that this is going to be a piece of a cake for Tsubasa.

"Sure!"

"Great," Tsubasa muttered and started walking towards the mansion, humming an undecipherable tune. Mikan happily followed while her fiancé grunted irritably beside her. "Oh and by the way, if you guys didn't get me earlier…

…I was talking about the fact that you two were holding hands and were attracting far too much attention. It's not me who's sugary after all, eh?"

_Sht._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Ora," Himemiya muttered through her fan as she peered outside the balcony overlooking the entrance to her mansion. "The Prince and Mikan-chan appear to be getting along well don't they?" She remarked with amusement, fluttering her fan in the process.

The ex-Empress meanwhile, who was miraculously inside the same room narrowed her eyes in response. "Do they now?" she muttered silently.

Kaoru's mother perked up on that tone and sat on the couch opposite the Royal. Delicately crossing her legs and observing the old woman critically, she finally vocalized her deduction - an observation that she doesn't approve of one bit. "You still are that scheming kind of woman, aren't you, Youko?"

Youko glared at her. "Don't you dare call me by that name." she hissed, scandalized. Never once in many decades has she heard anyone call her by her first name without any honorific. She feels strongly violated by this bold and imprudent action of this woman. She is still a Royal who must be respected and be called properly although he has already abdicated her throne to this woman's daughter. And now she dares call her as if they are merely equal? Her pride cannot forgive her.

"Didn't I just?" Himemiya replied smoothly, smirking.

Youko grimaced in response. "Despicable,"

"Ah," Kaoru's mother replied. "Such a perfect word to describe yourself. I do commend you for that," she chuckled darkly.

The ex-Empress cannot do anything but to glare at her nemesis. She was stumped. Harrumphing, she replied, "Do not interfere with my business, Himemiya. You should know your place,"

"As well as you should,"

Another sharp glance was thrown across the table. "Pardon?"

"It's about time you rest, Youko. Really. You must take your hands off of the events around the Palace,"

The ex-Empress breathed in deeply and straightened her back. "As to what I am doing, I believe it is none of your concern. This is a matter that must be handled by the _main_ Royal Family and not…" she looked dirtily at the other woman. "by outsiders." _like you._

"_Au contraire,_ it is a matter concerning the kids, not you. Let them find their own way and not warp the laid path before them into your own liking. Once is enough." Himemiya replied, training her crimson eyes steadily on Youko, feeling pity for the woman.

She scoffed. "Very well then. Once is enough. Feeling victory once is enough isn't it? So just this once, it will be enough,"

"Whatever you're planning concerning my grandson's life, I will not let you succeed on it. I'll stop you, remember that." Himemiya uttered seriously, narrowing her beautiful crimson eyes.

Youko meanwhile, only smiled, stood up and said. "I'd like to see you try," _And I wish you would._ Her smile faded as she turned her back on the Empress' mother.

_I wish you could._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"So?" Hotaru tapped her foot impatiently, her purple orbs trained sternly on her brother and his friend, Shuuichiro Sakurano. "Are you going to tell me or what?"

Subaru breathed in deeply and sighed, opting to pass through his inquisitive sibling without giving out any information. This is not a business in which anyone can just jut their nose into - not even his sister who is especially keen on these matters. "Step aside, Hotaru,"

"No." she answered with an extra tinge of finality.

Whatever it was about Mikan and their family's secret, she believes that she has the right to know. Mikan is her best friend and whatever predicament she finds herself caged in, she believes that she has the responsibility to help her escape it. She just has to know what is it she's suffering from. And now, her good ol' brother does but he's unwilling to hand her over the bacon? Damn it. She _will_ have it. Whatever the cost.

Sakurano chuckled. "Come on now, Hota-chan. We really can't tell you what's up. It's top secret. So be a good girl and give it up okay?" he said kindly.

Hotaru smirked in amusement. "Unfortunately, I'm not a good girl. So spill,"

"Or else?" Subaru urged on.

His sister simply looked at him in a hard manner.

It was the older Imai's turn to smirk. "Now there's no 'or else' tail, is there?" he tutted amusedly. "I expected more from you, little sister. And here I thought you were becoming extremely good. Guess not. Unless you have that 'or else' tail of yours, Hotaru, you better keep your nose off this business." he said and stormed past her with Sakurano smiling that stupid grin on his face.

"You know Mikan's mother," Hotaru blurted out.

She turned around, now facing the older guys who also turned around upon hearing her statement. "You know Yuka-san. How did that happen?"

"I have no obligation to tell you. Now I suggest you go back to your friends. I have a feeling that they are looking for you," the older Imai replied, turning his back to his sister and walking away.

And somehow, Hotaru knew - she just knew - that the conversation was over and that there was no point in prying over the matter.

Somehow, she just had to know all on her own.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Youichi Hijiri trained his silver orbs from Natsume to Mikan, both having just arrive with Tsubasa from the outdoors.

Natsume looked completely cool like absolutely nothing happened. Well, at least that's what Youichi saw the moment he entered the room. But, looking at his older cousin more carefully, it can be remarked that he looks extremely happy. But of course, who could tell with Natsume's usual stoic facade right? After all, he's not one who bounces all over the room expressing his utter elation. Somehow, Youichi just knew. He doesn't want to phrase it in the way that it would come out all so cheesy that it would make just anyone gag like how his crimson orbs shone unusually brighter this afternoon. He can just tell.

_Natsume is happy._

Mikan looks like she just got out of the oven. She was red. Like, chili pepper red. Something must have had happened. Youichi knows that it was hot outside. But hello? Even when the sun shines eternally here in this specific region of the country, it is still undeniable that the season is winter and going with the logical flow of things, it is obviously colder in the current season compared to the rest of the year. So yes, something must have happened between the two. Something…embarrassing. Or so. Maybe for Mikan. Or something that would turn her in her current color.

_Mikan is embarrassed._

"What happened to you two?" Youichi finally asked the same time both flopped down the same couch while Tsubasa walked over to where Misaki was and deposited himself on the floor. Watching both sit next to each other was another thing that baffled the young lad. It's just so…unusual. Yes, they are engaged and yes, they are bound to marry each other but those two have the thickest heads around and they just won't starting patching their relationship for weeks now. And then…suddenly, this? Wow.

The silver-haired lad waited expectantly, all the while throwing incredulous looks at both.

Mikan coughed then squeaked, "Nothing,"

"You're red." Youichi further teased, guessing that it would unnerve the brunette. Now that would be a show worth watching.

The said brunette meanwhile looked like she swallowed a frog. "I'm sorry?" she squeaked again. What is she being so nervous about? What have they done anyway?

"I said you're red. You know, beet red? Are you okay?"

This time, Aoi interrupted. "I don't really get why you're asking all of these, You-chan. It's hot outside."

Youichi rolled his eyes then inclined his head towards Tsubasa's direction. "Well, was it?"

"Very much," he grinned, meaning another thing altogether. "So…"

"So…"

Everyone stared at everyone awkwardly and the circular arrangement of things didn't make things any easier for any of them. The clock continued to tick and everyone continued to wait. As for what, they do not know but one thing is for sure. Natsume's patience was wearing thin.

"So," he started. "Why don't you explain to me what sort of useless crap you set me up, interrupting the important moment I was in beforehand?"

_Tick._

"Oh come on," Tsubasa replied, trying not to laugh. The prince wanted to strangle him on spot. "Important. Right. You two were walking while - ow!" a pebble hit him squared on the forehead. "What was that for?!" Tsubasa asked the culprit who turned out to be - surprise! surprise! - Natsume.

"You said there was a game - a stupid game. And where is it now?" he tapped his foot impatiently, crossing his slender arms in the process.

"Boiling head, as always, Hyuga. Your temper had always been like your eyes." The sliding door behind him slid open, revealing a very pissed Hotaru. "Red."

Sitting down on the sofa no one was occupying, she announced in a way that only she can do.

"The game is here."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"'The game is here.'" Youichi repeated. "She's saying it like she herself is the game." He muttered as he absent-mindedly brushed dust off his sleeves.

Crossing her legs nonchalantly, Hotaru said in a matter-of-factly tone, "So what if I am?"

"Brilliant," Natsume interjected. "How do we play _you_?"

Mikan whacked her fiance/boyfriend. "That sounded so wrong."

"On so many levels," Misaki agreed.

"Whatever."

"Where have you been?" Ruka asked worriedly, for once without his rabbit. He was wearing a sky blue polo, opened until the first two buttons which showed ample amount of cream-colored skin. He looked exceptionally hot today. Mikan just had to keep her eyes off him and back to Natsume. She's supposed to be playing his girlfriend right? Well, he didn't say that she's supposed to be a loyal one but might as well play the part.

Hotaru meanwhile, had her eyes straying nonstop to Mikan, that mystery she wasn't able to trespass still continuously playing in her head. What is her best friend keeping away from her? "Somewhere," she stated distractedly.

Ruka just kept on looking at her in a worried manner. She continued to look at Mikan.

Tsubasa coughed. "So, what is the game, sis?"

"Seven minutes in heaven,"

"No." Everyone chorused in utmost conviction.

Hotaru's eyebrows perked up. "And why ever not?"

It was Misaki's turn to cough. She was slightly blushing. "Well, if you haven't noticed, we've been into much kissing lately. In fact, the last time we played any sort of game at all, it even involved kissing." she defended, referring the the twisted Trip to Jerusalem facilitated by the Empress.

The raven-haired lass just looked at each one of them. "I don't really see what's wrong with it. In fact, am I not putting myself into greater disadvantage with this game?" She said, referring to her lack of love interest in the room. Mikan could go smooching Natsume anytime and it would be considered legal. So can her brother with Misaki. Aoi and Youichi could just go time everything. Meanwhile, she can't just go on kissing Ruka whenever she pleases.

There was a moment of silence. She had a point there.

"Still no." Ruka answered after a while. Well, he can't always be the victim. He has to defend himself somehow because if this game really pursues, he was sure that he would be Imai's kissing post soon. And he doesn't want that.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Touchy. Touchy. Fine. Let's play kings." she proposed again.

This time, there seems to be no protest from anyone so she quickly produced the sticks to provide each's role in the game. Simple. Everyone is assigned a number except for one who would be the King. And of course, the king has the power to command a pair of numbers to do something, anything he pleases. So without anyone knowing, she actually had more of the winning end of the bargain. Kings is basically a mixture of Seven Minutes in Heaven and Truth or Dare. You can do anything with the players here. This is a tyrannical game.

Everyone drew their sticks.

And only one would emerge the winner.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Tsubasa gazed at his stick in nervousness, his face slowly breaking into a big grin.

_He won._

"Well this is rather interesting," he said, flipping his stick whose other end was colored red. "I'm the king."

Everyone else groaned. This meant serious trouble. Tsubasa can think of the wildest things to bark around. Okay, maybe it's not half as much scary with Hotaru ruling the lot…but still.

The older raven-haired lad rubbed his hands evilly, a wicked smile on his face. "Shall we get started?"

And everyone just had to sigh.

"Mmmm," he thought aloud. "I can think of a gazillion of things to boss around but I guess we should start the game mildly. Why don't we start with a touchy-feely concept hmm?" he asked.

"Just get this over with Tsubasa," Misaki muttered.

"Fine," he replied. "Number one and number seven,"

Hotaru twitched. Ruka fidgeted. "Choose your next words carefully, idiot onii-chan,"

Tsubasa's grin grew even wider. "Tell each other the biggest lie you've committed that you deeply regretted."

Hotaru cursed. Ruka sat frozen. Everyone else watched as they made progress.

Finally, the poor blond lad sighed, seeing as how he has to go first since his beloved dear cousin won't even start talking. The biggest lie he made to her? Lie…lie…lie. Well, he rarely lies. This is a very difficult situation. He can't think of anything. What has he lied about to her? And more so, the biggest one? Okay. That's it. He hasn't told her a lie yet. Nothing that major anyway. He doesn't have anything to tell her.

"Any moment now, guys," Misaki urged on.

Hotaru sighed. "Unfortunately, this guy never lied to me so I guess I should be the only one talking here," she muttered.

Natsume scoffed. "All relationships are one-way when it comes to you, Imai,"

She chose to ignore this and started with her confession. "When we first met and you clung to me like a loser, I didn't really hate it." she said dryly.

"And?"

"That's it."

Natsume continued. "And apparently, all stories end shortly when it comes to you. Dryly."

"Whatever. I'm through." Hotaru brushed off and went back to being a mere speculator.

Ruka, meanwhile, was stuck frozen on his seat. True. Hotaru said it so dryly that it seems nothing. But they both know that wasn't the case. Her confession meant a lot to him. It changed everything in their relationship - whatever their relationship is. He was happy.

Tsubasa rubbed his cheek. "Well," he mumbled. "That was quick. I was expecting a little more…fluff - oomph!"

"There. Fluff." His sister replied after she threw a plush cushion straight on her brother's face, shutting him up for good. Fluff. She was Hotaru Imai and she simply does not do fluff.

Her brother sighed. "Let's get moving on. Next, I want number two and number three,"

Aoi gulped. Youichi glared at his older cousin.

"You better fix your life, Tsubasa-nii," You-chan threatened him while Aoi just looked at him fearfully. Poor lamb. Aren't both of them just cute?

Tsubasa's been shipping them secretly. Aoi just fancies the boy too much. As to what she sees in him, he doesn't know. Maybe You-chan does have his own charms but they don't seem all that visible to Tsubasa. Maybe they can only be seen by girls? Meh, whatever. Shipping them practically equates to incest in the outside world as they are first-cousins but in the Royal Family, it once was legal to marry your cousin to preserve the bloodline. Still is today anyway, but less evident. So yeah, he can say that Aoi and Youichi _can_ in fact, end up with each other. Let's just hope the baby won't turn out with some genetic mutations.

"This is an interesting pick." Tsubasa commented. "Something tells me that both of you would look really nice hugging each other."

"E-eh?!" Aoi squeaked.

Youichi looked like he wanted to punch his older cousin. "HEY!"

"So I, as the King, am ordering both of you to embrace each other until this game ends. And that is absolute." he smiled.

"I swear I am going to kill you later, Andou." Youichi growled.

Misaki tutted. "Less complaining, more action."

Hotaru fished out her camera. "Let's get this show going on."

"B-but…onii-chan," Aoi turned to her brother, looking at him pleadingly. An older brother must be protective of his younger sister right?

Natsume sighed. "It won't get you pregnant, Aoi. It's just hugging. Just scream when that rascal's touching anywhere weird. I'll fry him." he replied.

"There you go kiddo. Got your guardian's permission." Tsubasa whistled.

Aoi pouted sulkily and muttered. "Pervert Tsubasa-nii,"

"Hai, hai," he replied. "Come on you two. Gonna do it or what? If you don't do your task, you'll have to do the one I'll be giving to the next pair and I assure you that it will be a lot worse."

Now also pouting, Youichi grabbed Aoi by the neck and hugged her. Not just hug. But hug tightly - like he'll never let go of her. Very very lowly, he whispered to her. "Stay put Aoi, this will be all over soon. Don't worry." and facing back Tsubasa, he said, "Happy?"

And somehow, that made all things better for the little Hyuga princess as she hugged him back as if it was nothing.

Looking at his little cupid work, Tsubasa smiled back to himself. It was certainly going on nicely. Now, how do we fix the rest? He hopes that he'd go as lucky as he had been and pick Natsume and Mikan's number. He was certain that he'd receive an ample amount of beating after the game and after he was stripped off his mighty power so he might as well abuse it now while it lasts. And as for his last draw, he chose.

"I'm getting a little bored. Why don't we spice things up, huh?" he smiled innocently, receiving a piercing glare from Natsume who knew roughly what he was planning. "So, number six and number four,"

Natsume cursed. Misaki looked around her while Mikan stayed dazed, staring out of space.

"Wait, who's number four?" Tsubasa asked, looking at the three.

The crimson-eyed lad crossed his arms and looked away indignantly. "Me,"

The onyx-eyed lad scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Then who's number six?" He looked expectantly at Misaki, for a moment drowning in panic as he had not thought of a possible command had the combo been the both of them.

Misaki shook her head. "Not me. I'm number five."

They all looked at Mikan who just snapped out of her reverie when Natsume lightly touched her hand. "W-what? O-oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm number six." she mumbled silently.

Tsubasa knew there was something wrong with her. She was awfully quiet the whole time they got here and it was so unlike Mikan. Did it bother her that much that he had caught both of them holding hands. Oh come on. He was sure it was no big deal. But maybe he could fix this up. Maybe.

"Perfect." Tsubasa smiled. "Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

Natsume's discs enlarged into saucers for a second. Mikan turned beet red. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven." Tsubasa repeated, seeing her sister smiling evilly in his peripheral vision. "You know. We'd lock both of you in that room," he motioned to the mini-joint room of the parlor. "For seven minutes and within that period of time, you can do anything you want. No pressure but usually, when people go out of that dark damp space, they're fully of hickeys." Mikan turned redder as he snickered. "So, are you guys going to do it or what?"

"What happens if I refuse?" Mikan ventured.

"Well," Tsubasa replied. "You kiss Natsume. For seven minutes."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_"Imai," Natsume growled. "You didn't install any bugs inside did you?"_

_He watched as she rolled her purpled orbs. "No, Hyuga. I'd rather do that during your…" she faltered. "Nevermind," she amended and continued. "I didn't put anything inside. Rest assured, you have your privacy. Just this once."_

_Crimson orbs still lingered on her figure warily as his slender arms stopped the rest of him from being shoved into the dark room containing Mikan. "You…" he began._

_That was when she kicked him in. "I," she said. "just sent you off. Enjoy your seven minutes in heaven, Hyuga."_

Natsume grunted. Then after a while, sighed. He is now currently seated beside a mute brunette inside a stupidly dark room in the middle of a hot afternoon. Unfortunately, it seems that the AC doesn't reach this part of the Mansion which means that it was boiling hot inside and somehow, with Mikan not being her usual babbling self, the surroundings felt even warmer. He popped the first three buttons of his shirt open.

And finally, received a reaction from the brunette.

She gasped. "Natsume! You pervert!" she accused. "It hasn't even been a full minute and you are unbuttoning your shirt? I never would have thought that you would be pressured by Tsubasa's words. How gullible are you?" she said incoherently in her panic.

Natsume resisted the urge to laugh. "Idiot." he said. "It was hot. What were you thinking, pervert." he threw back.

Within the darkness, he knew that his fiancee turned red for the nth time today. She grew quiet again. What was haunting her? Was it because of the trick he played on her to be her one-day girlfriend? Is that it? Was she upset over the fact that Tsubasa had caught them holding hands? It was so frustrating not knowing what was wrong with her.

"What are you thinking?" Natsume asked her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nothing," she whispered.

He closed his eyes so that he could only hear her voice and feel her emotions, see her thoughts. "You are exceptionally quiet this afternoon."

Beyond his closed eyelids, he felt her smile. "You don't expect me to always be happy, Natsume."

"So you're sad." he stated.

She hesitated. "No."

"But you're not happy either."

"No."

"What do you feel?" he asked. She was quiet for a minute, probably weighing her own feelings. He can sense that she was unsure of herself as well just as how unsure he was of her.

He waited.

"Natsume," she mumbled slowly. "What if,"

"Mmm,"

"What if I'm not the girl you know?" she asked, her voice tinged with melancholy.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I'm not me? What if there is a part of my identity that you don't know that changes the whole me? What will you do?" she asked, a strange quiver on her voice. It was close to breaking.

"Nothing." he simply replied. "You're you, _Mikan_. Nothing can change that. Not even your past - especially not your past. It's just what defines you but the real you…" he trailed off. "…is right here. Beside me."

"Then…" she leaned her head on his. "…what will you do if I'm not really your bride? What if on the day of the wedding, you find out that I have been replaced?"

Natsume laughed softly. "You ask the silliest questions, you know that?"

"Just answer."

"I'd run away."

"Why?"

"Becase I'll find you."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one I want to marry."

Mikan wished she hadn't asked the last why. She was in jumbles right now, not knowing whether what he told her is still a part of the girlfriend charade or not. She wanted it to be so true but at the same time didn't. Because she wasn't, at all costs, allowed to fall in love with her fiancé. _But what if she already has?_

She straightened up, causing her to face Natsume eye-to-eye. She looked at him sadly, not knowing whether the lack of light allows Natsume to see so. "Is this a part of the act too?" she asked weakly.

For a moment, Natsume looked at her in confusion and then, with bitterness and hurt, replied.

"Nothing ever was."

And then light shattered through the room. It was over.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 18, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ I don't know where to start. This day ended so far from where it has started. I didn't know it would end up like this._

_ I thought today would be poured to recovering my lost identity but it seems that fate has a different schedule prepared for me. Today, I became your girlfriend. I wanted to laugh. It all seems to backwards you know? This story of ours. Sometimes, I even get the feeling that we should have started out as a married couple. We did anyway. Close to that. Don't you find it ironic how we started this thing off engaged? And how we treated that bond as something caging both of us, forcing us together when we didn't even want to._

_ But then we started warming up to each other and finding our way. That was when everything went berserk. All hurdles were set up to stop us from meeting each other half-way. I'm always so close and yet far from you. Today, I asked you what you'd do if you found out that I wasn't your bride. You said that you'd run away because you'll find me because it's me you want to marry. I thought it was all a part of the act. I hoped it was. Because I can't fall in love with you Natsume. I am not allowed to. But then, there you were, telling me that 'Nothing ever was'._

_ Nothing ever was an act. Was it true? When you told me that you love me, did you mean it? Because I was afraid that you did. And that I did mean it too. This is all too funny._

_ It started out with an engagement none of us wanted. It crawled out to a messed up arrangement with third parties trying to break it off just when we were both warming up to each other. Now, devolved to a mere girlfriend-boyfriend thing where both of us wished we were still free to love each other - where everything wasn't an act. Why do I have the feeling that this rhapsody that we have will soon end up with both of us being mere strangers who lost our chances to become more?_

_ It breaks my heart. Had we started the other way, Natsume. Had I just met you naturally in a cafe, would our story be still bound to be as tragic as this? If it were so, I wish that it hadn't started out this way instead._

_ Still, I am hoping._

_ Six more days Natsume. Six more letters. Six more messages for you. Six more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Finally over. How was it guys? I love long reviews so give me lots okay? I want to hear you guys rant about this chapter! :)**

**Liked it? Hated it? RANT ABOUT IT!**

**PS: I was wondering if you'd rather have an OMAKE for the next chappie because I was sorta planning on inserting one. :) Just tell me okay?**


	24. Omake: First Impressions

**Hi guys. I'm back. :) And here's an omake for you.**

**This is connected to the dare Tsubasa gave Hotaru and Ruka during the previous chapter. I'm sure very few of you got it so here's an in-depth story about their relationship and first meeting!**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**First Impressions**

**TEN YEARS AGO, Summer**

"Mmm," a thirteen year-old blond lad remarked as he peeped over the windowsill of the classroom, overlooking the entrance to the Academy. "Your guards are rather early today, Subaru." He said with a hint of curiosity and amusement.

Students were starting to pile in front of the sleek black BMWs that bear the crest of the Imperial Family parked outside the main doors of the campus. It has always been like this since Subaru transferred into the Academy. Every afternoon, as the classes finish, everyone would rush towards the black cars awaiting Subaru's appearance as if he was some sort of an idol. Well, he supposes that his best friend is, considering the fact that he is a member of the Royal Family but sometimes Shuiichiro just wishes that Subaru was born normal.

He finds the high-pitched noise the mob was emitting unbearable for one. Second, he cannot bear to see these supposedly elite people making a huge fool of themselves for a dorky nerd like Subaru. And no, he isn't jealous. He just can't stand something so illogical as this. And yet, as irritating as he finds this curious phenomenon, he also finds it amusing. Ah, what a twisted personality he has.

Turning his back to the windowsill so that he was leaning on it, he looked at the black-haired boy with the eyeglasses who was busy assembling his things to order. "Is there an event in the Palace today?"

Subaru looked up. "Not that I know of." he hastily replied, resuming his work. Once done, slung his bag over his back and turned to go.

"Your actions say otherwise though," Shuiichiro smiled, catching up to his friend. "Or are you eager to be feasted upon downstairs by your fangirls?" he teased. Well, it was true. About half of the female population in the Academy has their eyes on him. He doesn't deny that Subaru has looks not to mention brains and of course, his social status also added to the status quo.

Subaru simply thew him half a glare. He was distracted. "Speak for yourself, Shu." he muttered, then smirked. "We both know half of them are yours."

"True, true," the other nonchalantly said with an air of pride. "All thanks to my awesomeness."

"Or your uncle," Subaru coughed.

Shuiichiro feigned offense. "You did not just say that!" he crossed his arms sulkily as his friend smiled at his act. "Uncle has nothing to do with this, Subaru. You and I both know that Uncle has no jurisdiction over the middle school part of the Academy. He's the high school principal, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," the Royal replied. "And we also both know that your family owns the Academy."

"Whatever," Shu replied, dropping the subject. Well, it was true. Their family owns the Royal Academy aka Alice Academy but it doesn't mean that it was due to this that he was elected as the Student Council's president. Besides, Subaru was elected as the vice-president so he really has no idea why he was yakking in the first place.

By now, they were already in front of the main doors and people were starting to notice that they were there. Even before the mob could wrap their selves around them, Subaru's bodyguards quickly positioned themselves around the boy, protecting him from rabid fangirls while he, Shu, has to defend himself through charisma and a charming smile.

"See you tomorrow, Subaru. Are you sure there's nothing going around in the Palace today?" he asked, putting both his hands inside his pockets.

The purple-eyed lad pondered for a while. "Right. A new critter's arriving today from France."

That made Shu chuckle. "Don't you have a lot of critters to take care of in the Palace already? If I hadn't known better I would say that you're more of a Palace babysitter than a prince."

Subaru inclined his head sideways to think, then smiled. "I would think so, too. But you're not one to talk. You yourself has a critter to babysit."

"Ah, but mine goes in the name of Mikan and she's just one cute kit!" Shu exclaimed, waving his friend goodbye who has begun to walk away.

Subaru would really make a good father.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Tsubasa!" Subaru heard his mother, Hiyori, scream after a nine year-old mischievous boy who was running around the Palace parlor, chasing his little sister, Hotaru, who was, as what Subaru presumes, running away from a big brotherly hug. "Stop running after your sister this instant!"

"But mom!" Subaru heard his half-brother whine in protest.

He really fancies the little girl. It's been two years since they moved in the Palace, being illegitimate children of the current king's sister. Starting off, it hadn't been that easy for both of them since their grandmother, who is the secret power behind the Palace isn't exactly fond of them. But they managed, nevertheless. Aside from the old witch, everyone seems to fancy them anyway.

"I'm home!" Subaru shouted above the racket his little family is making, informing them that he was, well, home.

"Onii-chan!" Tsubasa cried as he ran to his brother who welcomed him with a pat on his head. "Welcome home!" the little boy grinned. "You know what, Hotaru's been avoiding my hug today too," he pouted as he crossed his little arms, looking pointedly at the little girl who was hiding behind their mother's skirts.

Hiyori laughed. "Well, you should stop scaring your little sister with your big hug, Tsubasa," she scolded, patting Hotaru's head. The kid is as stoic as ever.

Subaru squatted and opened his arms for his little sister. "Come here, Hotaru," he called. The little girl hesitated for a while, looking back and forth from the curious Tsubasa behind Subaru to her oldest brother. Subaru looked up to Tsubasa then back to Hotaru and smiled. "Come on, Hotaru. Tsubasa-nii won't bite. Don't worry," he smiled assuringly.

Carefully, the little girl walked over to her oldest brother's opened arms and was carried to the nearby couch so that as her brother sat, she settled herself on his lap. She looked at him stubbornly. She knows very well what he'll tell her.

"Are you afraid of Tsubasanii, Hotaru?" Subaru asked her who was looking at him with her big purple eyes.

She nodded.

"Why?"

For a moment, Hotaru looked confused. She frowned as she looked at Tsubasa for a few seconds. Turning back to her oldest brother, she said, "He's scary."

"Eh?" Subaru asked, trying his best not to laugh. He looked at the poor Tsubasa who now resembles a crestfallen pup. "Are you sure? Look at Tsubasanii now, Hotaru. Doesn't he look harmless?"

Hotaru swished her head to look at him and Tsubasa put on his biggest puppy-eyes. She frowned even more. "He looks like a pervert."

This time, Subaru broke into a laugh. "A pervert!" he chuckled. "What a wide vocabulary you have." he commented as he stood up and stopped, facing Tsubasa. "Ah, but Subarunii's tired now, Hotaru so I think I'll be giving you to Tsubasanii. Don't thrash okay? He's no pervert, you'll see." Subaru reassured as he settled the six-year-old Hotaru in Tsubasa's arms.

The boy looked overjoyed. Looking up to her older brother, Hotaru said, "Don't harass me."

Hiyori and Subaru choked back their laughs as a blushing Tsubasa replied.

"I-I won't."

Suddenly, a knock resonated in the room as a maidservant entered and informed them,

"Your Royal Highnesses, the Emperor wishes to see you in the Palace Gardens. The Princess and her son have arrived."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today has been an exhausting day. While it is true that everyday in the Palace has been so far, exhausting, today was exceptionally so. Shu has no idea how much I have to endure living inside this big Palace and how much I have to suffer watching over six little critters. Sometimes, I really do think that he was right when he said that I was more of a Palace babysitter than a prince._

_ Another critter has arrived today from France. It seems that he is the only son of that illegitimate daughter of the former King. Whatever. In my opinion, the Royal Family is teeming with illegitimacy. I and Hotaru for one are evidence of this claim. Anyway, he was the same age as that brat Natsume. It seems that his father was an aristocrat from the Nogi family and that they have been living in Paris until now. But for some reason, the boy asked his mother, Aunt Camille, as Okaa-sama wants us to call her, to let him stay here in Japan._

_ The boy has blond hair and blue eyes although he is only one-fourth French. He speaks good Japanese though. I find it funny how he seems to fancy Hotaru. My sister meanwhile, being the cold little person that she is, is slowly breaking the boy's heart. After arriving at the Palace Gardens a while ago and paying our respects to the elders present, Okaa-sama and Uncle sent us inside the parlor. When I say 'us', I meant me and the six other little critters. This quickly translates from 'Subaru, look after your siblings and cousins while we go have our elderly talk.' to 'Subaru, babysit your siblings and cousins, please.'_

_ Of course, I cannot do anything but to obey and sigh, having to deal with the little demons again. So, being the good kid that I am, I led the little army to the Parlor and tried to keep them out of trouble. By the way, Tsubasa was still holding Hotaru at this point, having her sit on his shoulders and ride him like some sort of vehicle. That kid is smitten by the little kit._

_ "Alright," I told them, having closed the doors and secured them inside. "Don't do anything troublesome, okay?"_

_ I know that it was of no use to tell them since my younger half-brother would still find ways to make some commotion but I still told them anyway. Mainly because I was hoping for some sort of miracle, like Tsubasa acting mature for once as Hotaru's still perched atop him and two because perhaps having a new critter to take care of would make a heck lot of difference. It didn't. Not that much anyway._

_ As soon as we were settled, that brat Natsume stalked off to his corner with his little sister, Aoi and that kid Youichi tagging after him. He seems like a mother cat to me with two kittens. I let them be. They don't cause that much problem although I must confess that that brat's cockiness does piss me off sometimes. Ah, but he is the crown prince so I suppose it comes with the 'Almighty Package'. Whatever. That new kid, (Now that I think about it, he is our first-cousin) stayed by the entrance, looking a little lost._

_ I was about to approach him when he walked near Tsubasa and Hotaru who were already starting to bicker. My guess was that Hotaru already wanted to come down but Tsubasa won't just relent to it. Nevertheless, I decided to observe what would happen instead of interfering._

_ "Bonjour," the kid, Ruka, greeted in perfect French. The two stopped bickering and looked at him curiously as if seeing an alien. I wanted to laugh. First time someone shut both of them. "Je suis Luca Nogi. Enchanté." he continued with his heavy French accent. He was friendly enough but the thing is, he stumped both of them. One because both my little siblings have no idea what he just said. Two because Hotaru's not just the friendliest kid in the neighborhood and Tsubasa's one big overprotective bear._

_ So yes, they ignored the poor boy._

_ "Onii-chan," Hotaru whined in her own way. Believe me, you will never hear desperation in this kid's voice even when she's exasperated. "Put me down now."_

_ "But," Tsubasa began to protest, looking up to Hotaru who was already clutching a handful of his raven hair._

_ "Now," my little sister urged on. _

_ I guess Tsubasa didn't want to push it since he was afraid that Hotaru would never go near to him again if he becomes possessive so he knelt down like a good knight and let the six-year-old kit on her feet. By now, I must say that the French boy was looking really upset for being ignored. He must have poured all the courage he has to make the first move to introduce himself just to be crushed by my heartless siblings of a monster. I could have interfered then and told him that both the little monsters don't understand French but something stopped me. I guess there was that gut feeling that it's better to let the little guys be just to learn on their own._

_ Hotaru looked at him weirdly and I thought I saw a spark of admiration in my little sister's eyes. Perhaps she was awed by Ruka's splendid appearance. After all, it was not everyday that Hotaru sees a fine golden-haired boy with startling aqua pools of eyes. But then, she turned around and crossed her short tiny arms and said,_

_ "I don't understand what you said earlier. This is Japan, not France. Not everyone here would learn French just to make friends with you."_

_ I choked back a laugh. Sometimes it really amazes me how mature Hotaru is. She doesn't speak like a normal six-year-old at all. But then again, no one said she was normal anyway. Besides, I should think that I am not the best judge as to how normal six year-old kids should talk seeing as we don't have any in the house. Natsume doesn't speak normally either, being some sort of genius. Anyway, by the time my little sister said those mighty words of her, Ruka looked more upset. I was fairly sure that he would cry except that he didn't._

_ "Ru-chan knows how to speak in Japanese, you know." Aoi said from the corner as she cuddled her big teddy bear._

_ Hotaru looked at her then back to the blond kid. "Oh yeah? I'd like to hear that."_

_ Ruka brightened up at the sound of that and looked much better compared to his self seconds ago. It seems that he really fancies my little sister which I find weird. I mean, Hotaru is really a bright child and a beautiful one but I've always thought that if ever there would be guys who'd be interested in her, they'd be discouraged the moment she talks to them. Tsubasa seems to sense Ruka's affection for our little princess. He was about to drag her off when I caught his arm and stopped him. It's about time a guy gets near to Hotaru without being scared off by this big bully._

_ "Onii-chan," he said. "What are you doing?"_

_ I smiled at him. Fakely. "Let Hotaru be, Tsubasa. You should stop scaring Hotaru's friends off otherwise you'd never see her getting married."_

_ The little punk pouted. "But I don't want Hotaru to marry anyone! Besides, he can't marry Ruka. We're like cousins you know. That's forbidden."_

_ Now I cannot explain to him that incest is considered legal inside the Royal Family so I opted for the other part of his argument. "That's very selfish of you Tsubasa. Someday, a man will come and she'll snatch Hotaru away from us. Besides, don't you think Hotaru will fall in love someday? She'll leave you for that man." I know that I was being sappy at this point but I just have to enlighten my half-brother a little. Besides, I would hate to see my little sister aging all alone with nine cats in a lonely mansion._

_ Tsubasa crossed his arms. "No she won't. Fine. Hotaru will have to marry me."_

_ I sweat-dropped. Now this is what I call sister-complex. He has a severe kind of it. "Then what about Misaki-chan?"_

_ The little kid paused. Seems like I caught him there. "What about Misaki?" he asked, his eyes large with surprise and innocence._

_ "Don't you like Misaki-chan?" I asked him._

_ He blushed. "Yeah. I like Misaki, so?"_

_ "Won't you want to marry her instead of Hotaru?"_

_ He was speechless for some moments, looking so torn that I wanted to laugh. "No." he mumbled._

_ "Really?" I asked him. "Then you won't mind if I marry Misaki-chan?"_

_ Tsubasa's eyes enlarged more at the sound of this. Then he started hitting me. "No, you can't marry Misaki! Onii-chan, you can't! Misaki's mine only! Mine, mine mine!" he said._

_ I laughed and caught his arms. "Okay then. So let Hotaru make friends with Ruka, okay?"_

_ He nodded. Although now that I think about it, he probably thinks that I have a crush on his childhood friend. He never stopped bugging me about it even before we go to bed. What a troublesome brat._

_ Anyway, as all those were happening, Ruka re-introduced himself to Hotaru in Japanese. "Hi. I'm Ruka Nogi. It's nice to meet you," he said to her bashfully._

_ "Okay." Hotaru replied, turning away and started looking for both me and Tsubasa. Ah, what a cold-hearted sister._

_ Ruka looked lost again. But I guess he found the wick of his courage once more and lightened it as he asked her another question. "What's your name?"_

_ "Hotaru Imai," she said distractedly._

_ He smiled at her response. "Hotaru? That's a nice name."_

_ By this time, I can't tell if my little sister was frowning or trying so hard not to smile. Sometimes, I really can't tell the difference. But with the next words she uttered, I would guess that she was frowning. "Yeah, unlike yours."_

_ Ruka frowned. "That's a mean thing to say, Hotaru-chan."_

_ "Don't call me by my first name, Nogi." she answered coldly as her eyes found us. _

_ Poor boy looked devastated. By this time, Natsume already stood up and went over to both his cousins with his two tails still after him. I know that Natsume and Ruka are close friends as Natsume would often spend his Summer in France. That was a consolation on my part though as I can't imagine myself consoling a crying six-year-old Ruka and telling our mother and aunt that my little sister made him cry._

_ "Let her be, Ruka," Natsume said. "Imai's always grumpy."_

_ Ruka nodded. "Yeah. Too bad, she would look prettier smiling."_

_ I thought I saw Natsume twitch. "You did not just say that."_

_ Of course, my little sister just had to reiterate. "Speak for yourself, Hyuga." Then she turned to Ruka and turned a little bit red. For a moment I was baffled. Was she blushing? "I hate you." she spat and went over to Tsubasa who pat her head softly. I sighed. I have monsters for siblings, alright. Poor Ruka looked so sad so dragged both monsters and asked little sister to say sorry. Of course she wouldn't since this kid has an ego twice her size and a pride twice that._

_ "Hotaru," I urged on. She just crossed her arms and looked away with that punk Tsubasa backing her up. Finding no other way to ease the situation, I had to say sorry behalf of the little kit._

_ "Don't mind Hotaru, Ruka. She's really a difficult kid. I'm sure she'll come around soon." I told him. "For the meantime, why don't you spend time with Natsume?"_

_ Ruka nodded though I can say that what my little monster sister said still weighed on his mind. For the rest of the afternoon, Ruka hung out with Natsume, Aoi and Youichi while Tsubasa and I kept Hotaru company. By the end of it, I already felt so tired that I thanked heavens that it was Friday today and I do not have to finish my assignments promptly._

_ I just hope that my sister won't grow up to become so cold and start making her own friends. That would be really nice._

_**Subaru Imai**_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Subaru yawned as he stretched after accomplishing his diary. It was already 10:43 PM and he wanted to hit the sack so badly. In fact, he was just about to dive into the bed which contains a snoring Tsubasa who insisted that he wanted to sleep together when a loud series of knocks was heard.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Subaru wondered to himself, trying his best not to fall asleep standing. He opened the door only to reveal a Hotaru in pajamas.

Subaru let him in. "Hotaru?" he asked.

"Onii-chan," she said. "Can we sleep together?"

Finding no other reason to decline, Subaru lifted Hotaru into his arms and made way for the bed. "You don't mind sleeping with Tsubasanii, do you?"

She shook her head. So, Subaru tucked her beside the sprawled Tsubasa and laid down himself. He was about to drift to dreamland when he heard Hotaru's voice again.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"Just close your eyes Hotaru," he replied. He was really sleepy and he hopes that Hotaru would let him.

"It doesn't work," she said.

Sighing, Subaru turned to her and stroked her head. "Hotaru, what you said to Ruka a while ago wasn't really nice."

She was silent.

"Do you really hate him?"

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Taking this as his cue to rest, Subaru closed his eyes as well. For the second time that night, he thought he was free to sleep when Hotaru's voice snapped him back to reality.

"I didn't mean it." she said softly.

"Then why did you say it?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she replied. Subaru can sense that she was keeping something away from him but it's taking her a lot of courage and possibly, pride, to admit it. "I was shy."

This woke Subaru up. "Shy?"

Hotaru nodded shyly. "He said I was pretty,"

Subaru chuckled at this. "Hotaru _is_ pretty. You should have said thank you, Hotaru. Say thank you and apologize to Ruka tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded again. "Goodnight, onii-chan,"

"Goodnight,"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Good morning, Subaru," Shu greeted Monday morning. "How do you find your new little critter last Friday?" he asked cheerfully.

Subaru sighed and settled his forehead in his right hand. "Fine," he muttered.

"Hmmm," Shu said as he sat beside him. "But there's a but. What's the catch?"

"My sister likes him,"

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Yeah, but she kissed him,"

Shu whistled. "Well, that's cute."

"No. She kissed him - on the lips."

_And I'm starting to think it's becoming her hobby._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Hmm, I think I'm running out of wisecracks. I should think of more funny lines, don't you think? Haha.**

**Anyway, Omake over and I hope you liked it. It's a breather for the intense chapter last time. I don't think the next one would be as depressing. I'll try not to make it so, okay? I just dunno when I could update so I hope you guys watch out for it and still review!**

**By the way guys, I appreciate it if you review this chapter! Btw, I'll start replying to interesting reviews now! :) To show that I really appreciate your support and effort. So REVIEW! :)**


	25. Ninth Letter

**Alright. Hi guys! Finally, I was able to post this. I know I said that I would be posting during the weekends but I posted today, Monday. Blame the lack of internet last night and my roomie who wanted to go someplace else.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. And thanks for those who reviewed and those who followed me on tumblr!**

**(krystalshine . tumblr . com)**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Ninth Letter**

Mikan didn't get much sleep and her eyes are paying for it dearly. When she faced herself in the mirror this morning, she was surprised to see a panda bear staring back at her. She would've squealed cute had she not noticed that it was not furry, not fat and certainly not an animal. It was her.

Mikan sighed.

It's all so stupid, she thought. She couldn't sleep because she can't stop thinking about yesterday and about what Natsume told her. She can't believe that she's looking so wasted just because a guy likes her but she can't like him back because...of many other reasons which are equally stupid. And it doesn't help that the said person was just breathing silently next to her that night.

Okay. Maybe she termed her dilemma a bit too simple – but same point! Right?

She wanted to laugh. This was not the Mikan she knew three weeks ago. She certainly didn't see it coming that she would be so depressed just because of a stupid love life, which, by the way, she didn't even want to have. But then, here it was! In front of her, served in a silver platter.

Know what's funny? Just when she was about to dine on it, this sour-looking old woman comes and retrieves it, saying 'Sorry, miss. Wrong order. It's not for you.' It's like being pranked on. Oh how she wishes everything were merely a gag.

Nevertheless, she decided that she'd no longer dwell on the issue. She'll be happy. She won't care anymore. After all, with her days left, it's better to remember herself having the time of her life than to slump somewhere else like an emo. From now on, her motto will be _Carpe Diem_. _Sieze the day!_

While she still can.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"You-" Natsume started but caught himself. Closing the door, he greeted silently, "Good Morning,"

Mikan stared at him. It looks like he had just finished jogging. She doesn't know since she was sleeping and when she woke up, he was no longer beside her. But Natsume saying 'good morning'? Wow. That's new. "Did you just catch a bug?"

He stared at her weirdly as he got himself a towel and dried his sweat-soaked scalp. "Did you?"

She rolled her eyes. "No,"

Mikan fiddled with her hair. Natsume continued to dry himself.

"Well this is awkward," the brunette muttered finally, a semi-pout on her face.

Here she was with her new resolution and everything just turns awkward. Well, what was she expecting anyway? Natsume must probably also feel a little off because of what happened yesterday.

"Oh yeah?" her fiancé replied as he caught the hem of his shirt. "You pointing out that it's awkward makes it more so, you know." He said as he continued to tug his shirt off his body.

Mikan began to panic. "W-what are you doing, you pervert! You undressing yourself in front of _me_ makes it awkward!"

"Oh?" he asked sexily, now with a hint of amusement, only his left crimson eye peeking from the fabric. "So you feel antsy looking at me like this?"

"Shut up!" Mikan screeched, covering her face. "Goodness! We have a bathroom, Natsume, in case you didn't notice! You're free to use it!"

He smirked. "Make me,"

Releasing another screech, Mikan stood up from the bed, stomped to her fiancé and without looking at him in the eye, she turned him towards the bathroom and pushed him, her slender hands laid perfectly on his toned back. She can feel his muscles underneath her palm and she was resisting the urge to travel her hands through the rest of his back and hug him.

"You're hopeless," she muttered, her eyes trained on the floor as she continued to push.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"And no more corny punch lines from you, mister." She equipped. Finally depositing him in the bathroom, Mikan released and glared at him only to see the lad smirking at her.

"Any last words?" he asked.

Mikan snorted. "What, before you die?"

"Sadly, no. Before I take a bath and before the time you'll be missing the splendid sight of me,"

She scoffed. "I do,"

"Let's hear them." He replied.

"Have you been working out?"

Then the door slammed right before her eyes and just before she stalked off for the bed, Mikan thought she heard Natsume mutter.

"Pervert,"

She smiled.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The Mansion's Dining Hall resonated awkwardly in silence, everyone bating his or her breaths, not daring to make any noise. There, after all, seated on both ends of the long grand table are two of the scariest women in Japan and both seemed ready to launch the third World war.

No breakfast was being served as the maidservants waited respectfully for a signal to start their jobs. This was far from commencing however, as the lot was still missing two other people who were still yet to come.

The ex-Empress muttered disapprovingly from the right end of the table. "I would think that the Crown Prince and the Crown Princess knew how to be punctual. What have you been teaching them?" Then, with a dramatic harrumph, she continued. "Manners!"

The Empress' mother, meanwhile, who surprisingly didn't seize the chance to tick the older lady off faced Kaoru and asked her. "Have you any idea what those two are doing?"

The Empress choked. Everyone around the table knew very well that she was running perverted thoughts inside her head as she stifled a giggle. "Oh Mother," she said airily. "I'm sure they're alright. And I will be, after nine months."

"You and your ideas, Kaoru."

The Empress looked hurt. "But they're plausible!" she insisted.

Himemiya smacked her daughter with her fan, looking at her incredulously. "Goodness, Kaoru! I can only imagine the suffering these kids have to go through under your guidance. You still haven't changed."

A nervous laughter reverberated throughout the room but was soon silenced as Kaoru shot the kids with a withering look.

Pouting, she retorted. "_Please_." She said. "They're not suffering. In fact, I'm a very helpful Guardian. I even help them with their diets, don't I now?" she smiled at Youichi.

Youichi scratched his head. "Sure Aunt. If you call starving us helping." He grinned as his said Aunt glared at him.

Miyabi on the other hand looked baffled at this spilled news. "You starve my kid?" she asked Kaoru scandalously.

Kaoru simply rolled her crimson orbs. "I don't starve _your_ kid. I told you, I'm helping them with their diets. With the fatty foods you're feeding You-chan over there in England, it's no wonder his flabs wiggle whenever he walks."

"Hey! I don't have flabs!" Youichi protested as Aoi looked at his torso curiously. "And they don't wiggle!"

"Brother," Miyabi turned to Ioran, an exasperated look on her face. The latter simply smiled at her. "Do something about your wife, would you? I didn't raise You-chan to starve. There's a reason we're called the Royal Family and not the Royal Beggars okay?"

"No, actually, _we_ are the Royal Family. You're a Royal beggar. Remember that one time you begged me for – " another smack landed on Kaoru even before she finished her sentence.

Himemiya looked at her granddaughter. "Aoi-chan, could you please call your brother? It's about time he and Mikan no Kimi shows up."

Tsubasa grinned on his place. "Yeah. But keep yourself from screaming, okay? Because last time you checked on Nattie, you woke the whole Palace up."

The raven-haired girl turned the brightest shade of red. "I-I'm…"

"Goodness. Don't tell me they already-"

A cough was heard through the table and as everyone perked up to see who it was, the ex-Empress gaze lingered sharply on each of them.

"I have an announcement to make," she said. "And it's too bad we can't wait for Yukihira-dono to hear it."

_After all, she is the one most involved in this._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Okay Natsume," Mikan breathed as both of them exited their room, both aware that they were awfully late for breakfast. "We are _so _not doing it."

The lad simply looked at him difficulty but Mikan knew that he wasn't backing his argument down. He's so stubborn that it frustrates her so much.

Knowing that the look he threw at her didn't mean so much as of relenting, she was compelled to strengthen her argument and make him relent to her protest. She sighed.

"Lookie here, mister," she started, wiggling her index finger motherly. "Yesterday, we agreed that the charade would only last for a day. Abide by your words, o Prince of Japan," she huffed.

This only made Natsume look at her more skeptically. "Oh yeah?" he challenged.

"Yeah!"

He smirked and somehow Mikan knew that he was hatching some sort of evil plan to lure her into his trap again. Maybe Natsume wasn't a ladybug or a cat after all. Maybe he's some evil rooster and she's some poor worm wriggling her escape from him only to be pecked from the ground.

"Alright then," he said cockily as they walked. "So I did say we'd enact the deal for one day only yesterday huh?"

Mikan failed resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Your Royal amnesiac," she muttered.

Natsume chose to ignore this. "Really,"

"Really," the brunette sputtered impatiently. "Could you please get to the point already?" she said as she turned to him, only to see him grinning amusedly at her. She wanted to punch his royal face.

"Correct me if I am wrong but," he said pretentiously in his cocky manner. "One day equates to twenty four whole hours, am I wrong?"

Mikan sighed. "Duh, Natsume. Duh,"

"Well, duh back to you, Polka," he said triumphantly.

"What?"

"The deal's not over yet." He smirked wickedly as he walked ahead of her with his victory. "At least, until this afternoon." She heard him say.

And Mikan had to curse.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Everyone stared at the new emerging person from the drapery of the Dining Hall, unsure of how to react.

There, in front of them, just beside the ex-Empress is a lithe young girl about the age of seventeen with strawberry blonde hair and a distinct beauty mark on her delicate face. Her eyes were pink like Misaki's but lighter and somehow wore a pallor of innocence. Although if one studies more carefully, it can be observed that she was feigning it and that her genuine-appearing smile isn't as it appears to be.

The ex-Empress was about to introduce her when the grand doors burst open, revealing a huffing Mikan after a nonchalant Natsume. Both stopped on their tracks at the sight of the girl. Natsume simply looked at her carefully, not an ounce of fondness evident on his face while the brunette paled considerably, a churning feeling bubbling inside her.

She just knew that it was _her. _But why is she here?! This is too soon. Why?

A cough radiated once again. "Very well," the Youko muttered sternly but spared the couple from her chastising. "This is Koizumi Luna – "

_DEVILSPAWN. DEVILSPAWN! KILL IT. KILL THE DEVILSPAWN!_

For a moment, the scene looked almost comical, the hilarious outburst bursting at the right moment as the ex-Empress introduced the newbie. Tsubasa would have laughed had his grandmother not travelled everyone with sharp glares. The electronic voice continued to reverberate. Mikan felt her lips curve upward ever so slightly. Even Natsume seemed amused.

_KILL IT. KILL IT WITH FIRE! DEVILSPAWN. DEVILSPAWN! _It wailed again. _KILL THE DEVILSPAWN WITH FIRE!_

"Whose is it?" The ex-Empress demanded furiously. "Ma – "

Hotaru fumbled in her pocket. "It's mine," she muttered stoically. She knew she would be scolded for sure but she risked it anyway. "A ringtone of my phone. I found it pretty interesting. Although I might say, I didn't think its receptors would work."

"I think it's broken," Luna offered measuredly from her spot.

Hotaru simply flicked a glance at her then back to the screen of her phone. "Oh no. It's working perfectly fine. Really did sense something _evil_ around," she said, narrowing her eyes. " The brunette wanted to hug her best friend.

By now, the ex-Empress' lips were paper-thin and it was all she can do from exploding with madness. "This was the second time that you have disrupted me. Have you not learned anything?" she gritted her teeth. "Have you no shame? The rules in this house are mine and you are obliged to follow every. single. one. of. them!"

Himemiya's perfect black eyebrows shot up. "Not in this house," she said. The ex-Empress looked at her. "My house. _My _rules. I would just like to remind you that you are _my_ visitor and that I was kind enough to even offer the least bit of my hospitality."

"How dare – "

"Mother," Ioran butted in calmly. "Please learn your place. Mother-in-law is right. You are no longer in the Palace and even then, I was simply too lenient on your actions. Do not disgrace the name of the Royal Family anymore. _Please_. It was enough that you brought in a visitor unwantedly." He said as he travelled his gaze to the petite Luna.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Youko breathed in deeply. "Very well," she said relatively calm. "Let me just continue on with what I was saying."

With eyes of a lioness, Himemiya nodded.

"This is Koizumi Luna, a daughter of a very good friend of mine who asked me to look after her for awhile. I expect you to treat her very well." She said. "As for where she is to stay, I suggest that Yukihira-dono,"

Mikan flinched at this but held a steady gaze at the ex-Empress. "Would have to move in with," she swallowed with difficulty. "Imai-dono and Luna here would share a room with the Cr – "

"That's crazy!" Tsubasa burst out.

The ex-Empress pursed her lips. "I'm sorry?"

"Depositing Koizumi-san with Natsume," Tsubasa repeated. "That's crazy!"

"And what do you suggest?" Youko challenged her grandson, her black eyes narrowing.

"She could stay with me," he said, receiving a whack from his fiancée, Misaki.

The ex-Empress shook her head. "Cheating in front of your betrothed. Disgraceful. I decline. She is to stay with – "

"She can have my room," Natsume said for the first time. Luna seemed to lighten up on this. "I'll move in with Ruka. Mikan could go with Imai over there." He nodded towards his cousin who was looking at him icily.

This time, Youko seemed to frown. She cann't conjure up a more reasonable alternative than the one suggested. Mikan, on the other hand, seemed to like the idea very much. Truthfully, she despised the idea of leaving Natsume with a treacherous snake like Luna so she was really grateful for Natsume's reasonable suggestion.

That is, until Hotaru spoke that had sent Mikan's nerves a tremendous chill. "I refuse,"

Mikan probably looked like she swallowed a rock. She didn't know which one really put her on edge. Whether it was Hotaru's sudden coldness of Luna's triumphant smirk.

"I'd rather share my room with that strawberry," Hotaru said with finality. "I don't want a wailing pig as a roommate after all," she said.

The brunette felt her heart stop and her mouth hang open as if awaiting the beating cardiac mass to travel its way out of her system so she wouldn't feel so much pain.

"Good enough," Youko remarked. "I also expect you to make Luna feel comfortable,"

"That isn't really a problem," Tono said reassuringly, looking at the others around her except Mikan and Natsume, summoning a more uneasy feeling inside the brunette. She felt like throwing up.

And although she felt the vile travelling its way up her throat she never thought she was capable of retching just because of some words she heard so she clamped her hands on her mouth as she dealt with her pain silently.

All around her, she saw her friends nod in agreement over the comfort of Luna and she felt betrayed. But most of all, she lost her appetite.

Then she ran for the bathroom.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The breakfast had ended when Mikan finally had the guts to come back inside. It was not that she was trying to steal the spotlight, as she really _did_ feel plenty awful. She just couldn't believe that Hotaru said that or that everyone seemed so enthusiastic about the idea of Luna inside the house.

Well, she supposes that she can't blame them, as they have no idea that she would be the one replacing the young brunette's place. But she really couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that is seeping through her veins. She hates it. But what she hates more is the feeling of disappointment that's poisoning her system.

Not one of them ran after her to the bathroom. Not a single one. Not Hotaru, not Misaki, not even Tsubasa or Shu. It was just Natsume. Natsume who looked pretty much stupid talking to a closed door trying to gauze Mikan out of the bathroom. She smiled. Maybe it was enough to somewhat partially fill the void inside her.

When the brunette had finally reentered the Dining Hall, it was only the Empress who asked her how she felt together with the older Hyuga women. However, they had already finished with the meal and Mikan had no appetite left anyway so she simply went on with everyone with their plan to sail the ocean with their private yacht.

Which is where Mikan has found herself right now, quietly gazing out at the vast expanse of blue water. She sighed as she stole a side-long glance at the bunch behind her. They were all beside Luna, pampering her as she giggled and looked at Mikan superiorly. Only Natsume dozed off beside the brunette, a manga covering his face.

The strawberry-haired girl stood up and made her way to Mikan. She sat beside her, a challenging smile spread across her face. "Are you alright?"

The brunette nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak. Mikan felt Natsume stir under his manga. He was awake.

"I didn't quite catch your name but I was presuming that you're Yukihira Mikan-chan, yes?" she asked.

Again, Mikan nodded mutely.

"Mmmm," Luna thought spitefully, an evil grin replacing her angelic smile now that everyone was too preoccupied with their break from babysitting her to notice. "So you do know then?" she asked mysteriously.

The brunette just shot her a confused look.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't play dumb with me." Luna said venomously, a hint of triumph on her face as she crept her gaze on Natsume's lying figure. "You and I both know that you're a _fake_."

This time, Mikan glared at her and wished that it would pierce her annoying face. It didn't.

"And do you know what the rich people like the Royal Family do with fakes?" she taunted, smirking. Then, nearing her face to the brunette's ear, she whispered. "They throw them out."

Mikan stiffened at this and Natsume must've felt it as one of his crimson eyes peeked invisibly beyond his manga. Retreating from her whispering position so that Mikan could see the full view of the smug expression on Luna's face, the brunette decided to reply.

"Funny, what you said there," she said neutrally, earning two shot up eyebrows from the other girl.

Luna crossed her arms. "Really," she replied. "I thought you were mute. Would have been more logical as to why the Royal Family would definitely dispose you like garbage."

Mikan brushed this off and said, "Well at least _I_'m biodegradable unlike your face made of plastic and silicon. Oh, did you know that it takes billions of years to decompose plastics like your face? It must be complementing that saying about how bad grasses die last in this world. You, my dear, are the perfect example," Mikan smirked at the flabbergasted and literally _dumb_founded expression on Luna's face.

"That still doesn't change the fact that you're a garbage!" Luna screeched after the brunette as she stood up and balanced herself on the yacht's railing.

Sticking out her tongue on the newcomer, Mikan replied. "Oh yeah? By the way, the lipstick you're wearing _so_ doesn't match you. You look like a club bouncer punched you on the lips for trespassing. Underage huh?" she teased.

Letting out a frustrated screech, Luna quickly got on her feet and balanced like Mikan on the railing to catch her, or at least, one of her low pigtails and shove her to the sea. That would be wonderful.

She did. But as she caught one of her tendrils, she found the both of them oddly out of balanced and dashing for the vast ocean. They would have plunged into the water had Natsume not leapt on his feet and dashed after them. Triumphantly, Luna let go of Mikan's hair so that if Natsume does save her, he wouldn't salvage the brunette as well.

Only, he didn't.

Passing through Luna, he headed for the brunette and grabbed her arm, securing her in his embrace as both of them toppled to the deck safely.

Then, wild splash was heard.

Followed by a loud yelling for help.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Hotaru looked over to the sprawled blonde on her bed and frowned. The girl giggled. Grabbing her Baka Bazooka, the raven-haired girl fired at the defenseless girl, hitting her squarely on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed, clutching her face.

Setting her invention aside, Hotaru sat queen-like on the couch and scrutinized the newcomer strictly. "Stop laughing like a lunatic. You're starting to sound like the witch that you are."

"Is this how you treat a visitor?" Luna asked, sitting properly. "God, you Royal people suck at hospitality. What happened to your cordial welcome a while ago?"

The raven-haired girl scoffed. "Dumb," she muttered. "Anyone would notice that it was a charade."

Luna's eyebrows shut up as she grinned in amusement. "Anyone clearly does not include your best friend, yes? Because clearly, that bitch can't even decipher two from two."

Hotaru twitched as she stopped herself from firing another cannon on Luna. "She isn't supposed to."

"Oh," the strawberry-haired girl replied, a nerve hitting her. "Right. Right. Were you trying to distract me from Natsume?"

Hotaru didn't reply, just glared at her.

The annoying grin on her face widened. "I knew that. Sorry to tell you but," she paused dramatically. "It won't work. That's not what I'm after right now," she smiled, showing off her incisors that she looked almost like a vampire.

And with a flick of Luna's wrist, Hotaru though that she saw a vial of clear liquid concealed under the girl's sleeve.

Luna grinned.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"This is stupid," Mikan mumbled through the pillow, muffling her sentence.

"What is stupid?" Natsume asked, making Mikan jump on the bed.

Clutching her chest, the brunette faced Natsume and frowned. "You scared me,"

"Wow," the Prince replied sarcastically. "Now I look like a ghost. I must've scraped myself clear the in the bath to look transparent to you."

The brunette rolled her hazel orbs. "You suck at joking Natsume. Please spare me."

He simply carried on with drying his hair with the towel as he sat on their sofa. "What is it?" he asked after a while.

"What was what?" the brunette asked skeptically.

Natsume looked at her. "What's with you and _that_ girl?"

Mikan smiled at the way he called her, sending her waves of relief. "Well," she started. "_That_ girl is a witch."

"A bitch,"

"I'm sorry, what?" Mikan said, a half-grin on her face.

"Say it," Natsume said through his towel. "You think she's a bitch. Your face says it all."

The brunette laughed. "Okay. _That_ girl is a _bitch_ and I hate her."

"She's my childhood friend."

Mikan stopped. "Oh," she muttered then after a while, "Sorry."

It was Natsume's turn to laugh. Mikan threw a pillow at him that he caught.

"Stop messing up with me, Natsume!" she pouted then laughed. "Goodness, that was awkward." She breathed. "Were you serious?" she asked.

He nodded.

She gasped. "Okay, I'm really sorry."

"But you still hate her." He said, throwing the towel away and joining Mikan on their bed.

Mikan set up the long pillow between them. She bit her lip. "Yeah,"

He ruffled her hair. "That's okay."

"Really?" she asked, her big brown eyes fill of hope.

He nodded. "Yeah,"

_I hate her too._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 19, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ Today was supposed to be a good day. I was so bent up on making everything good for the remaining days. But then, turns out, I don't have them anymore. Luna's here. She's the one I was talking to you about._

_ Your real bride._

_ I don't like her. Maybe it was because I knew that she'd take my place and I was jealous. I don't know. I just hate her. Everyone else likes her though. It hurts. Hotaru especially, likes her better than me. It's painful thinking that after I go, I know that you guys would move on just as fast as how you guys accepted her._

_ I can't blame you though. You don't know that she'll be kicking me out of the house. And even if you did, I don't even know if you'll be affected. After all, what am I to you?_

_ But I was grateful to you because you stood by my side the whole time and never left me. You're a good friend Natsume. A really, really good friend. I just hope it would still stay like this even when I go. And I hope you guys would be happy with Luna._

_ I don't know how many more days I can stay with you. Maybe I'll be kicked out as soon as we come back to the Palace. Until then, I'll try to act normal so you wouldn't know. So that I can leave quietly and secretly just like how I entered your lives._

_ I'm not sure but hopefully there will still be…_

_Five more days Natsume. Five more letters. Five more messages for you. Five more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Everyone, say hi to Luna! Hahahaha. Who liked her? ;D**

**Anyway, tell me how you reacted about this chapter through REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! And I'll tell you what I thought of your reaction so REVIEW!**

**Oh, and don't forget to follow this fanfiction's blog on tumblr.**

**(krystalshine . tumblr . com)**

**I'll be waiting for you~ ;D REVIEW! FOLLOW!**


	26. Forgiveness and Amnesia

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed and asked for the next chapter! Hahaha. I'm really glad you did send me feedbacks regarding the last chapter. And I also give you my sorry for not updating earlier. Blame school.**

**Anyway, Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! ^^ I don't promise a light one though.**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Forgiveness and Amnesia**

_The early bird catches the worm_, the ex-Empress always used to say, reminding everyone of the bothersome rule she implemented years ago. Wake up before the sun shines etcetera etcetera. Whatever.

Hotaru never listened to that. Why should she? She asked. She's not a bird for one nor is she fond of worms. Waking up early to get a bunch of gross wriggling spaghetti? No thanks. She's more interested in crabs.

So it is absolutely rare for the young Royal to be seen up and around before nine during non-class days and definitely rarer to catch her awake at four in the morning. While it is true that Hotaru is in no way suffering from a strange worm-eating fetish, she does admit that she is rather addicted to crabs.

And this morning, she woke up to catch a _crab._ A _social climber_. **(***read author's note if you don't get it**)

The Ice Princess watched silently, still sprawled on the bed feigning unconsciousness as Luna soundlessly and carefully got off her bed and got her phone out. Slowly, Hotaru's purple orbs travelled from the corner of the room to another where she planted several chips for eavesdropping and observing.

She also planted some outside the corridors assuming that the witch is smart enough to figure how dangerous it is to reveal a part of her incognito. She isn't. She stayed in the room as she quietly dialed a certain phone number and calmly waited for the other end to answer.

Hotaru, smirking, made sure to activate her contraptions for effective recording. Luna sat.

"Hello?" she answered cheerfully, filled with silent joy. Hotaru positioned herself so that she was slightly nearer to Luna whose back is on her. Who could she be talking to so that she'd sound this blissful?

"Yes, Kuonji-sama," she answered. _Kuonji_? "I am slowly working on in our plan. Yes," she continued as the raven-haired princess' eyes narrowed in bits. _Plan?_ So there is a plan after all. And is the ex-Empress in on this?

Luna giggled. "Of course, they don't know a single thing. Not even _her_. What a fool," Her? Who's her? Mikan? Hotaru? Who is the witch talking about? Hotaru's mind travelled back to the strange vial Luna showed her the night before.

Is she going to poison someone?

"Yes, Kuonji-sama. Soon, the _throne _will be ours," she smiled then hung the phone up, stretching.

_Natsume._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"The dog died last night, did it die?" Tonoiuchi loudly announced over the room. Everyone piled in front of him with difficult faces, even Youichi while Natsume couldn't care less.

It's raining hard outside, which just sucks as the lot initially planned on Jet Ski racing but found their selves stuck inside the Mansion with an equally suck-ish game launched by long-haired oldie over there.

"No!" Ruka answered. "Of course it didn't die. I checked all our hounds just this morning and none of them were dead, okay." He huffed worriedly.

Tono swept the hair off his face and sighed. "Ruka, you're out of the game."

The blond lad frowned. "And why is that?"

"For the last time, bunny-boy," Tono told him. "This statement isn't real. It's a game."

Ruka sighed and joined Natsume after muttering a small 'Fine'.

"Alright. Listen everyone. The dog died last night, did it die?" Tono repeated.

"This is ridiculous." Natsume muttered under his breath and slept. He was grateful that that witch Luna isn't around since she clings so much to him whenever they meet.

"Yes!" the lot answered.

"Oh psh," Tono answered. "It didn't."

"What?" Tsubasa protested. "But you said the whole thing exactly the same as before. Are you screwing with us?"

The older guy chuckled. "No. Just listen okay?" then he repeated the statement.

"Alright," Misaki announced. "That's a no. I'm positive."

Tono's eyebrows shot up. "How did you know?"

The strawberry haired girl smiled in triumph. "Because the answer before was no and we answered yes so this time we should be answering no, yes?"

"No."

A loud groan was heard.

Then Tono repeated it again.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright. It's a yes." He announced.

Mikan squealed in delight. "Ha! I got that one right."

"No way," You-chan replied. "I am _so_ not dumber than you."

"Hey!"

"Alright, alright," Tono called out for attention. "Let's listen now kids. I see some of you are getting the hang of it now. The dog died last night. Did it die?" he grinned.

"Yes!" Mikan answered with much gusto and a big grin on her face.

Tono shook his head, his long ebony hair swishing in the process. "Aw, sorry Mikan-chan. It's a nope, nope and nope."

"But whyyyy?"

Tono chuckled. "Why indeed?" he teased everyone in front of him. "Why. Shall we see?" Then he repeated it again.

Mikan pouted. "If Hotaru were here, she'd figure it ou – "

The door swished open, revealing a haggard-looking Hotaru. There were evident black rings under her purple orbs and she was paler than usual, prompting Tsubasa to go straight to her and ask her what was wrong.

She just set his arm aside and brushed him off, not unkindly. "I'm alright." She muttered silently, massaging her temples as she sat beside Ruka who also looked concerned.

"Oh, I know." Tono smiled. "Why won't Subaru's younger sister play this game with us to ease your stress?" he offered.

The purple-eyed lass looked at him sharply. "Who said I was stressed?"

Tono shrugged. "I just know. You up for it?" he grinned.

"What is it?" Hotaru asked absently.

"Nothing that difficult. Subaru solved this in two tries." He replied as everyone else watched aside from Natsume who was already asleep.

The raven-haired lass narrowed her eyes competitively. "Let's hear it."

"The dog died last night, did it die?" Tono asked.

"Yes."

Tono whistled. "Alright. Listen, listen. The dog died last night, did it die?"

"No."

He laughed. "This kid knows how to listen. Again. The dog died last night, did it die?"

"No."

He repeated it. "The dog died last night, did it die?"

"Yes."

Everyone clapped in amazement. "Hotaru-nee, how did you do that?" Aoi asked in wonder, so like Mikan.

Hotaru looked at the lot quizzically. "Do what?"

"Solve that thing. We've been on it for an hour and have no idea how it works." Youichi replied.

The Ice Princess shook her head. "_Listen_."

"We've been listening, alright!"

"No," Hotaru replied. "You haven't. Been _listen_ing, that is."

"…"

"…"

"No way," Mikan said. "No way."

"Yes way." Tono grinned mischievously. "Well, I told you guys to _listen._"

"Darn!"

He begun laughing then choked as a throw pillow hit him on the face.

"Get that, Tono," Tsubasa cheered, clutching another pillow. "Psych!" he laughed as a wild pillow fight emerged in the room.

Then a lightning struck and everyone fell silent as the door to the room opened loudly, a pillow heading towards it, ready to hit the person behind.

It was Luna. A pissed off Luna, to be exact.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed.

"May I talk to Mikan, _please._"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan doesn't know why she agreed. She confidently exited the room with Luna while stealing glances at Hotaru who looked especially worried and Natsume who was disappointingly sleeping.

Without uttering a single word, Luna led Mikan to wherever she plans on having the talk. It was a long walk and it was clear that the witch doesn't plan on having the conversation in the house seeing as they are now by the beach, still walking.

"Where are you planning on taking us?" the brunette asked as she trudged after the strawberry-blonde girl. It was raining and both of them are unsheltered from the rain. "Look, if you're planning on catching a flu out here, I'm not so I'm going back." Mikan announced.

Luna turned around sharply. "No, you're not." She said as she caught the brunette's arm.

"Let go of me, Luna," Mikan hissed, soaked to the bones.

"Keep walking," Luna muttered as she dragged the brunette by the arm.

Mikan struggled, feeling frightened by this time. What if she murders her without anyone knowing? After all, no one said that she would be disposed peacefully. No one said that when Luna arrives, they'd just be quietly sending her home.

Well of course it would be easier saying that the supposedly Crown Princess met an accident during the vacation.

Of course.

_Of course._

"Would you please!" Luna screamed through the rain as they went uphill. Where were they?

"What the hell are you going to do to me?!" Mikan screamed back to her as they arrived. She can now see that it was a cliff and that the ground was awfully slippery. One false move and she can go hurtle to her death.

She gulped.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked as she embraced herself, the warm Okinawa rain seeping through her body, freezing her. "And please, don't say something mainstream like you want me dead. That would ruin your lovely moment."

Luna rolled her eyes. "You are your suckish humor. I told you, I'm here to talk."

Mikan looked around her. "Funny how you're saying that and yet I am the one at the edge of the cliff, yes?"

The other girl laughed. "Why, of course. I'm here to talk _and_ send you to your accident."

The brunette felt her blood freeze. Great. She's going to die. She's gonna freaking die without anyone knowing that she was murdered. All people would think is that she was some sort of bonkers and decided to go cliff-diving then die in the middle of a rainy weather in Okinawa.

Brilliant.

"You're kidding." Mikan said, quivering.

Luna laughed. "Of course I am. I'm not killing you, all right. Scaring, perhaps, is a better word." She said as she neared Mikan.

The brunette stepped back. "What do you want, Luna."

"Oh, nothing much. Just your time," she replied sneakily. "Just enough time for you to be missing inside the Mansion."

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

Another step. "I mean, there's something going on in that place where it's important that you are not seen right now."

"Just what the hell are you planning, Luna?" Mikan screamed as she stepped back. Just one more step and she would be falling off.

"You'll see later. When we get back." She smiled. "Or _I_ get back."

"You know, if this is about me leaving then you don't have to do this anymore because whether I like it or not, you guys will still kick me out to make space for you, okay?"

"That's not how I see it." Luna replied. "Besides, it doesn't matter. That old dog is about to die anyway, and I doubt you'll care. After all, you didn't like it much either." She said as she checked her time.

"What are you – KYAAAAA! "

Then she fell.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Let me through," Luna ordered as the ladies-in-waiting blocked the door to the ex-Empress' room.

They bowed. "We're sorry, Koizumi no kimi, but Her Majesty isn't feeling well and asks not to receive any visitors for today.

Luna's eyebrows hiked up as a smirk spread through her face. "Oh?" _Of course she does_, she thought. "Still, let me through."

"We cannot,"

This time, the strawberry-blonde girl snorted and busted through the ladies-in-waiting and barged in the room, meeting a frail old woman on her bed, looking as if Death has just paid her a visit. She smirked inwardly.

"Your Majesty," one of the ladies bowed. "We're very sorry. We told her that you are not to be disturbed but – "

A cough was heard. "Let it be. Stay outside until I ask for you."

"So," Luna started as the lady left the room and she was left with the frail ex-Empress, looking as if she was on the brink of death. "You don't look so well."

Youko glared at her. "And I presume you are the culprit to this illness?" she said surprisingly calm with a cracking voice.

Luna accommodated herself on the couch without being invited, ignoring the protesting glare from the old woman. "So you do know."

"Of course I do." The old woman chuckled.

"But you seem rather calm about your impending death. Why is that?" Luna asked, agitation starting to crawl on her skin.

"I was prepared for this." She answered.

Luna clapped. "Ha. You were prepared to die?" she asked mockingly. "You are not as cunning as my master thought you would be. Well, I supposed you weren't from that day you agreed to be an accomplice of our plan. I thought you'd know better that Kuonji-sama never planned on associating with you genuinely in the first place."

The ex-Empress remained silent.

"Let me guess. You thought that you should keep me close to watch our plans, didn't you?" she asked, a tinge of insanity in her voice. She laughed loudly as the old woman simply watched her. "Well you thought wrong! Now the throne would at last be on Kuonji-sama's hands and you won't be able to do anything about it."

She paused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. Now you won't be able to undo what you did." She said as she flashed the contract signed by the ex-Empress declaring that Luna would be Natsume's wife once the current Crown Princess was found to be unfit.

The ex-Empress coughed wildly as she stared at Luna difficultly, tears streaming down her face.

Luna stood up and brushed the invisible dirt off her blouse, flashing the old woman with a last smile and a mocking thank you. Laughing, and before she left Youko, she delivered what she presumed would be her last words to her.

"The dog died last night. Did it die?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Shit. Shit. SHIT._

Mikan opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the brightness of the room. What happened?

"Shi – "

"Natsume?" she croaked as she tried to get up, flinching at the pain that her body received at the process. "What – "

"Are you an idiot?" he asked angrily as he hugged her. Mikan felt him tremble in the embrace.

"What?" she answered as Natsume embraced her still, unwilling to let her go. What the hell's going on? "What's going on?"

Her fiancé let go of her, a sense of longing instantly invading her senses. She ignored it. Natsume looked at her hardly, his black eyebrows knitted together and his crimson orbs filled with worry.

"What were you thinking?!" he asked loudly.

Mikan didn't say anything. How can she? She was scared of Natsume for the first time. Like, really scared. She never saw him this mad. "I don't understand." She whispered weakly.

The raven-haired lad stared at her then talked. "I saw you go out with that bitch and I followed you. You went to that cliff and almost fell. You hear me? You. Almost. Fucking. Fell. Do you know how worried I was?" he scoffed. "Well of course you don't."

"I…fell?"

Natsume glared at her. "You did and I don't know what goodness invaded that bitch but she saved you. She saved you then woke up to reality and left you lying there on those rocks, dead cold. How stupid can you be?!"

Now it's really rare to see Natsume blowing off like this but it's starting to get on Mikan's nerves. Her head hurts like hell and nothing makes sense anymore. She doesn't remember what happened. But if it's true that Luna saved her then…

No. There must be something that she's not remembering. Luna can't be _that_ kind. But what?

"I'm sorry." She said, dazed. "I'm sorry," she repeated again.

Why does she feel so scared? Why does she feel so alone? Why is there an unexplainable pain in her chest that is so heavy? Why is there a lump in her throat? Mikan reached up to her cheeks and felt her tears soak her fingers.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again as she hugged Natsume. "I'm sorry." She said as she cried.

"I'm sorry," she said again as he held her and she cried and again as he laid her on the bed and she cried.

And again before he kissed her and she fell asleep.

_I love you, Mikan._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Mother," Ioran stroked the ex-Empress face quietly as he looked at her still body, barely breathing. "It's time. I will be doing as you wish."

Youko smiled weakly in response. "Thank you, child." She replied. "I'll be entrusting...the correction…of my…. Mistakes to…you. I'm sorry." She wheezed. "I'm sorry…take care…Do not…fail. Do…not…fail…me. You hear me…Ioran?"

The Emperor nodded, tears escaping his eyes.

And for the first time in many years, he found a smile written on his mother's serene face. A smile directed towards him, pure and genuine. "Do not cry…child. Shhh," she said as she weakly raised her arm and wiped the tears on his face. "We will meet again.

Until we meet again." She whispered as she closed her eyes and laid still.

Tears fell more as the Emperor stood and looked at the sprawled figure of his mother, lying still on her bed, looking so pale yet beautiful. He tried to remember all the sufferings that has befallen him because of her but found nothing – remembers nothing – but the scanty moments of love she has shown him.

And quietly, as he looked at her, he whispered.

"Until we meet again, Mother."

_Soon._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_That rainy night where events started to unfold, there was no letter._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

***** here in the Philippines, crabs are associated to people who try to drag people down with them. So I associated it with social climbers since those kinds of people drag people down to attain a higher position for themselves.**

**(For those who didn't get the game earlier, PM me or ask through Reviews!)**

**And it's over! How did you find this chapter? Heavy, wasn't it? That's because we're now at the climax of the story which means that…it's also about to end! Perhaps ten more chapters or so. I'm not sure but we'll see!**

**I hope you keep on supporting me! Oh, and REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! You can also give things a shot and try to figure out what would happen next! ^^**

**Btw, you guys. Follow me on Tumblr! **

**REVIEW!**


	27. Unwanted Surprises and Death

**Hey guys. Been so long since I updated. XD Blame it all on my busy schedule~ Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed! I received lots and I was truly overjoyed. **** Thank you!**

**For those who wanted to know but were anons so I wasn't able to reply, the answer to the riddle is always 'no' whenever Tono says the word Listen.**

**Anyway, I am warning you. The chapter ahead is really heavy and lacks humor so please put up with it. It might go on for the next two to three chapters but I hope you still stick with me. **

**I still recommend you follow my blog (krystalshine . tumblr . com) for updates and whatnot! ;)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Unwanted Surprises and Death**

Mikan didn't know what happened but the last thing she remembers was the feint touch of Natsume's lips on her forehead, which was like a spell, ushering her to a dreamless sleep. She was thankful that she didn't thrash through the night since she still feels undeniably anxious.

After all, she still couldn't remember the whole story of what happened to her the day before.

But the moment she woke up, she was conscious of the strands of raven hair on her cheek and a warm arm draped protectively over her tummy. Right. She was sharing a bed with Natsume. How can she forget?

Okay. That was a stupid question. The more appropriate question for her should be, 'How can she remember?'

Either way, she propped herself up as carefully as she can to avoid waking her fiancé up. She had the most peculiar urge going on inside her right now. She doesn't know why and it was the most illogical crave ongoing but she wishes to see the ex-Empress.

So, silently, she padded to the restroom for a quick shower and put on some comfortable clothes. Well, her little secret activity would have went on smoothly had she not spotted the clothes she was wearing last afternoon hanging neatly by the corner. Her eyes instantly travelled down to her body.

Overlarge shirt and striped boxers. This was sooooo not what she was wearing the day before.

"Natsume, you pervert!" she screeched and stomped off inside the tiled room without much of a glance to the stirring raven-haired boy.

With a string of curses going on inside her brain, Mikan quickly dolled herself up and emerged from the bath feeling definitely better than herself minutes ago. Dismayed seeing that the perverted cat isn't up despite her outburst a while ago, the brunette continued to pad out of their room to the ex-Empress' makeshift chamber.

The Mansion was eerily quiet and no one was seen up and about except for a couple of maids diligently tending on their tasks, which the brunette found queer. It was not awfully early for a futile expectation of at least one person awake. Something feels definitely off.

The gut sensation bubbling up from the brunette's pit quickly bloated into a heavier mass with every step. Did she miss something? Should she have woken Natsume up and asked him to help her go to the old lady's place? Of course not. He would have found it weird.

Of course he would. Even _she_ finds it weird. Why is she even heading there in the first place? Because she simply feels like it? Well then what if she feels like stabbing herself with a knife? Does that mean she'll stupidly comply?

Mikan shook her head in panic, the sound of her heartbeat echoing inside her system louder by the second, sending panic waves. She quickened her pace so that she was already brisk-walking. She feels strangely parched. Her throat comes off with a sandpapery texture.

What had Luna told her the day before? The brunette squinted hard, as if trying to clear her vision of what was in front. Nothing. She can't remember. She fell. Then? Why did she fall? Was it because Luna pushed her? If she pushed her then why did she save her? And accident? Then why were they together in the first place? What did she want?

_The dog died last night. Did the dog die?_

The brunette stopped dead on her track, her pupils constricting wildly, her breathing ragged and heavy. And in front of her was Luna.

Smiling.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The strawberry-blonde girl peeled herself from the wall and stood parallel to Mikan, her left hand stuck on her hip. An annoying grin was plastered on her face, emitting unbearable amounts of disdain. Mikan watched as she composed herself.

"So," she started haughtily, travelling her gaze from Mikan's head to toe. "I see you're up and about. I suppose you feel better?"

The brunette didn't reply. She simply pursed her lips and rechecked her vocal chords. None.

Luna tapped her index finger impatiently. "Or perhaps you were rendered temporarily speechless?" she said sarcastically. "Pity. To think I was waiting to hear your utmost gratitude for my act of kindness."

Mikan couldn't help but roll her eyes. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Frustrated, she stomped her feet and proceeded to walk past the snotty little bitch. Luna blocked her.

"How rude!" she remarked, offended. "We are not yet through. Learn your manners."

Mikan can't help but glare at her and slap her hand away. "Let me go," she whispered fiercely, hating the fact that her voice is chickening out. This feels really stupid.

Luna's eyebrows hiked up dramatically. "So you _can_ talk."

She didn't reply. She tapped her foot impatiently on the polished marble grounds.

"Well, I suppose you're not the least bit curious as to what happened yesterday?" Luna smiled challengingly, crossing her lithe arms over her plump chest. She tilted her head. "Then you _do_ remember everything that happened?"

The brunette's jaws clenched tightly. "I don't care." She lied.

The truth was, she _cares_. She wanted to know what happened. She hates that Natsume believes that there's something good in Luna. She hates the feeling of emptiness whenever she tries to reach out to her memory of yesterday – hates the feeling of incompleteness. She doesn't feel like _Mikan._

And she hates it.

Luna shrugged gallantly. "You're not a very good liar," she grinned good-naturedly.

Mikan frowned. "I'm not lying."

Luna chuckled. "Tough, are we?"

"Persistent, are we?"

The strawberry-haired girl simply smiled. "Alright, alright." She said as she started to pack herself. "Your loss, not mine, Mikan Yukihira. See you later." She said as she opened the door to her room which was the nearest to the ex-Empress' but before she closed the door shut, Mikan though she heard her say _that_ line again in her amused tone.

A tone all-knowing and sly.

"_The dog died last night. Did the dog die?"_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The door creaked spookily like it never did before as Mikan pushed it open, her head first, peeking to see what's inside. It was a normal room – with a king-sized bed, some couches, coffee tables and lampshades.

She has been outside the ex-Empress' room for at least ten minutes and had been knocking nonstop. An uneasy feeling had permanently settled itself in her stomach, which increased as she heard what Luna said. Somehow, the absence of the ever-present ladies-in-waiting amplified her tension.

Mikan let herself in carefully, whispering as she took one step at a time. "Your Majesty?" she said, her voice echoing in the chamber. The brunette swished her head for any sign of movement.

The room was quiet and strangely suggests the feeling of desertion. A huge lump was obviously sticking out from the canopy of the bed topped with the ashen but peaceful face of the old woman.

Mikan swallowed, consoling herself that she was simply asleep. She can even imagine her Majesty scolding her for rudely trespassing her room and for barging in without permission. Strangely, she doesn't feel the least bit of resentment towards the old lady.

In fact, she would feel really really really relieved if she jumps out of the bed and strangles her.

But she doesn't. She just laid there, limply on the bed, her hands artfully clasped on top of each other right above her tummy. She doesn't look as stern as she normally does. Mikan couldn't see the resemblance of the loathsome elder and this serene one.

Quietly, Mikan kneeled by her side and stroke her cheek. She has no idea why she did. She just felt like doing so – and she did, only for her touch to feel the startling coldness of the ex-Empress' body.

Mikan quickly jerked her hand away in panic, her breathing returning back to its ragged pace. Scrambling out of the room, feeling like she was being choked, she surprisingly found herself sobbing, on her way to their room where she racked herself with loud sobs, waking Natsume up.

"Mikan," he called as he carried her to the bed and tucked her tight. "Shh," he whispered, too gentle for his usual attitude that Mikan flinched. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes a melting pot of concern.

The brunette continued to cry. "I didn't do anything…" she whispered back.

"Shh," Natsume replied again, this time stroking her curls out of her face. "Tell me what's wrong,"

A series of hiccups followed after that as well as a couple of rolling teardrops. Mikan covered her face as she cried, wanting to hide herself from Natsume. "I'm sorry. I didn't do anything…"

The raven-haired boy pried the thin wrists away from the brunette's face and wiped her tears with his thumb, his own heart breaking. He hates feeling so helpless. He pursed his lips. "Tell me what's bothering you, Mikan." He almost sounded pleading.

"I – I saw her…" she whispered between sobs, her eyes shut tight as if remembering the moment. "I saw the ex-Empress, lying on her bed. Natsume," she said frantically, clutching his arms tightly. "I didn't do anything. I swear – I - I…I just wanted to see her. I had the weirdest feeling of wanting to see her so – so I hurried to her room and everyone wasn't around but…Luna, yes," she whispered so fast, Natsume could tell that she was palpitating.

"Calm down," he whispered soothingly as his hand went back to stroking her hair. "What did you see?"

Mikan let out a soft whimper like a hurt dog.

"I found the ex-Empress, lying dead."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Shu paced anxiously around the Royal Couple's room, glancing every now and then at Mikan's peaceful figure, passed out on the bed. Once in a while as well, a sob will be heard from Aoi from the corner, being consoled by Natsume and Youichi.

Everyone poses tensed as they awaited the news – some clarification that would sort things out. Perhaps they were waiting for Mikan to wake up or the Emperor to show up and clear the mist of misunderstanding. All they know is that they were all woken up by an emergency and were quickly led to Natsume and Mikan's room where they found the brunette looking pale and passed out.

Hotaru quickly sat beside her best friend and a look of pain instantly showed and vanished from her pallid face. She and her brother secretly passed discrete looks as if arguing on something. No one noticed.

Misaki bit her lip. "Do you think…?" she said silently. Tsubasa spared her a panicked looked.

He shook his head. "Don't."

And silence fell once again, only Mikan's breathing dispersing in the room.

Shuichi faced Natsume who was looking not so good, himself. "What happened?" he asked seriously.

The raven-haired prince took a sidelong glance at Mikan sleeping figure and answered. "She woke me up with her loud, hysterical sobbing. I couldn't talk to her at first but eventually she gave in. She said she saw grand –" he caught himself. "The old lady dead on her bed."

A sob escaped from his sister's lips, only to be hugged by Misaki.

"That's impossible." Tsubasa muttered, shaking his head again, for once the jolly look on his face absent.

Tono sighed. "No one said the old lady's immortal, Tsubasa. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"So, you're saying that she died naturally? Of age?" Ruka asked for the first time, a worried and unsure expression on his face.

Tono looked at Ruka suspiciously. "Are you suggesting otherwise?"

Ruka simply shut his mouth and shook his head defiantly. "I was not suggesting anything."

"Grandma could have died because of her illness, you know." Youichi replied as he patted Aoi's head. "She could have had a heart attack late at night and no one noticed."

"Or suicide," Subaru suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"She's not the kind of woman to do that," Misaki said.

Subaru looked skeptical. "But it is still possible. We need more data to confirm but sadly, we are not allowed to see for ourselves."

"Mikan did." Hotaru said.

Natsume glared at her. "You're not dragging her more into this."

"She's already into this, Hyuga."

"She's emotionally unstable."

That made Hotaru's eyebrows hike up. "Is there anything more you wish to share with us, Hyuga?"

Natsume sneered. He was hoping to keep what happened the day before secret from others before he figures out himself what had happened. There was no way that the bitch Luna would help Mikan. He just knows it. So why? And now he was forced to spill everything.

"Tell us, Natsume," Ruka added.

He sighed then went on with the tale. When he had finished, no visible change in everyone's expression was evident. They all looked as blank as they had minutes before. He knows that no one could give him the answers he needed either.

"So you're saying that Mikan had an amnesia," Misaki said. "You should have told us, I could have called Father and ask him what could have been done," she said not accusingly, just full of bitterness.

"I thought you would know," Natsume told Hotaru pointedly.

The latter twitched. "Do not overestimate me, Hyuga. There are things I cannot do."

He sneered. "Big surprise,"

"Stop it." Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. There, up and looking pale was Mikan. "Stop fighting." Shuichiro quickly went to her aid and whispered assurances. Mikan just nodded.

"We're not fighting," Natsume said as he looked away.

Subaru looked interested. "Mikan-chan," he called as the brunette perked up to shift her attention to him. "If it's not too much to ask,"

"Imai," Natsume growled. Mikan gave him a silencing look – a weak but a silencing one.

"Can you tell us how the old lady looked like when you saw her?" the older Imai continued.

The brunette looked paler but it was obvious that she was determined to answer. "She looked like she was sleeping," she whispered. "It didn't even look as if she was caught off-guard. She looked perfectly peaceful."

"So she died in her sleep?" Youichi asked.

"Or suicide," Subaru equipped.

"I told you, that's not – "

"Silence!"

"Your Majesty,"

The Emperor looked grave as he entered the door but no traces of true grief was plastered on his face. He waited as everyone calmed down before he made any announcements.

"Due to the unforeseen events that happened today, we will be returning to the Palace immediately." He said loud and firm.

Mikan swallowed. "The ex-Empress...is she – "

The Emperor looked at her with sympathy. "The ex-Empress, sadly, was found dead in her room a while ago as reports indicated."

Collective gasps were heard all-throughout.

"The cause of death?" Subaru asked, unshaken.

"She was poisoned."

Another shock.

"And we have confirmed the suspect."

_The dog died last night. Did the dog die?_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**And it's done! Sorry for having it so heavy. ;D Oh right, guess the relevance of the riddle to the ex-Empress' death. **** By the way, for those who will review, I might put up **_**photo**_** replies on tumblr. ;) So watch out for them.**

**AND REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT **_**YOU**_** THINK! I'd really appreciate it and I'll definitely reply! (unless you're an anon. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Of Farewells and Trust

**Hep hep hep. Saaaaaave it.**

**I know, I know. It's almost been a month since my update and I promised at most two weeks but…sue me. Hehe. I had a lot going on. Well, during the last week, I guess I just got too carried away with my break. But here I am! With a new chapter. Hehe.**

**A warning though. This is definitely **_**not**_** a funny chapter. **** Sorry. Please bear with my serious chapters for a while. It's a must. D:**

**Anyway, I still do hope you enjoy it. **

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Of Farewells and Trust**

"_And we have confirmed the suspect."_

_A pin-drop. Bated breaths. Tension. Silence._

_Everyone's eyes were glued strongly to the Emperor, waiting for him to utter the criminal's name. But he stood there rigidly, his eyes boring deeply into Mikan's. She clutched the sheets tightly; she thought they would tear. An uneasy feeling settled in her gut, growing each second. Everyone knew the name that would escape the Emperor's mouth._

_But for some reason, fear crept under Mikan's skin. She knows there would be a surprise. She can feel it. The way the Emperor is looking at her, it's almost as if…_

_He shook his head and sat down on the nearest empty couch, his forehead nestled in his hands. He sighed loudly and looked around him. Can he betray all of these hopeful faces? He frowned. The answer was simple. He can't._

_But he has to. For the promise he kept with his mother and for the love of all that's good. Everything will be all right soon, he promised himself. Everything is just a part of the bigger picture. Before a rainbow appears, there shall always be rain._

_He swallowed. "This will be shocking and I will be expecting a lot of violent reactions. But before I reveal the suspect, you must promise me that you will hear the evidences until the end and honor them. There is no mistake made. We have thoroughly observed and analyzed everything. After this little meeting, everyone is to pack his or her belongings and prepare to leave for the Palace where everything will be settled. Understand?"_

_All heads started to nod slowly._

"_The suspect," Ruka said hastily, fiddling with his fingers. "Is the suspect inside the room?" he asked._

_Everyone was obviously thinking of the same thing as they all looked at the elder expectantly. Truthfully, they were expecting the Emperor to shake his head and say that he or she had already been captured and taken into custody. It would be the most logical assumption wouldn't it?_

_After all, why would they let a murderer roam around freely, mingling with the other Royals when he or she can kill them easily? That would be insane._

_But the Emperor nodded as chatters erupted all over the room. It's impossible. Everyone craned their necks to see if Luna had sneaked in the room somehow but found nothing. She wasn't there._

_They shot each other panicked looks. It was unbelievable that somebody they knew almost all their lives would be capable of such heinous crime. There must be something wrong._

"_Silence!" The Emperor called for the second time that day. His face was awfully grim. "The ex-Empress was poisoned, as I have told you. There must have been some conspiracy between the ladies-in-waiting and the culprit for the poison to pass through the alarms. It was presumed that it was mixed with her food during lunch, which led Mother to stay-in the whole afternoon and miss dinner. Thus, we have limited the possible suspects to those who went missing within the time period of eleven o'clock to two o'clock. And I know that all of you have ideas regarding this matter." He said as his eyes travelled consciously to Mikan who looked extremely shaken and pale._

"_Father!" Natsume shouted. "You can't be suggesting that Mikan did it. Are you out of your stupid mind?"_

_For a moment, everyone thought that the Emperor would chide his son for his impertinent behavior, having set his mouth in a tight line, but he relaxed. He breathed. "Truthfully, there are three possible suspects: you, Mikan-chan and Koizumi-san." He finished, his eyes trained on his son who turned to rock, still glaring at his father._

"_You're crazy." Natsume spat._

"_But the culprit was determined through this," a clear vial inside a zip-lock bag was shown. "Of course, before pouring the poison into the ex-Empress' food, it has to be contained somewhere and the culprit cannot dispose of it that easily. It is even a wonder that she held onto it even after using its contents. We found this in her clothing."_

She_ not he, Mikan thought in panic. He's talking about her. Her mind started to spin but she held on, clutching the blanket tighter that her knuckles turned white._

"_We have also found the lady-in-waiting who has conspired with the culprit and out of fear told us her name." Mikan found herself looking at the Emperor who was looking at her with a pained expression. _

"_It was you, Mikan-chan."_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"It's gonna be alright,"

Mikan looked up to see a pair of crimson orbs flaming with determination and then settled her sight to her hands in Natsume's. His kindness pains her.

She smiled.

"How can you say that? Or touch me?" the brunette said as she pulled her hands away from her fiancé's. "I'm a murderer." She whispered. "I murdered your grandmother."

Natsume cursed. "You know that's not true!"

Mikan flinched as she looked away. She didn't complain – not a single protest – when she heard her name. She just sat there, on the bed, frozen. She knows that she wasn't the murderer. She can never do anything as cruel as that but she can't deny it.

She doesn't know anything.

She's missing some of her memories. What if that missing part of her life is when she committed that crime? And the reason why she wanted to see the ex-Empress so early in the morning is to ensure that she really killed her? What if…?

She started to tremble. That's when firm hands held her shoulders and spun her around to face him. The brunette stared down.

"Look at me," she heard Natsume say. She didn't comply – or rather, she can't. She afraid of what she would see. Anger? Disgust? Contempt? She can't bear seeing the people she cares for look at her like that. "I said look at me, Mikan."

Carefully, she raised her face to look at him, her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, idiot." He demanded, still holding her. Mikan just shut them tighter. "Open your eyes or I'll kiss you, damn it."

That did the trick. Mikan looked at him, her eyebrows tightly knitted together, a frown on her face. She looks gaunt which pains Natsume. Rashly, he picked up a piece of the French toast and shoved it in her mouth, shutting her complaints.

"Eat." He ordered. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

She complied silently. They're currently in a specialized airplane due to the circumstances. Actually, Mikan was supposed to travel alone together with the Palace knights but Natsume insisted on going with her despite the strong denial of the Emperor. Eventually, he gave in, with the condition that more guards will be issued.

Natsume didn't care. He just wanted to be with Mikan. Just a little more time.

"Why are you here?" Mikan whispered quietly as she stared at the last bit of her toast.

Natsume crossed his arms and looked away. "Why shouldn't I be? I'm your fiancé."

The brunette laughed. "I'm a murderer, Natsume. I can kill you right now."

The guards stirred. The raven-haired prince waved them away. He gritted his teeth in frustration. "You can't even kill a fly, idiot. Who are you kidding?"

Mikan continued to smile. "I'll be gone long, Natsume."

"No, you won't." his voice cracked.

The brunette breathed in deeply. "I'm going to jail – "

"Mikan," he pleaded.

"-possibly for ten years or more. You'll marry someone else, have lots of Royal babies – "

"Mikan, please,"

" – live happily, rule Japan." She looked at him. He looked like he was about to cry. She held his hands in hers. "Then you'll forget all about me."

He pulled away only to capture her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed her cheeks softly as she shut her eyes and savored the sensation. He neared his face to hers, their foreheads kissing.

"I'm going to save you. You're gonna go out of jail. I promise, Mikan." He whispered as tears rolled down the brunette's cheeks, wetting his thumbs. "I promise."

"Don't." Mikan breathed. "Don't give me false hope." She smiled. "I'll be okay. I'll be fine. _You_'ll be fine, Natsume. You can't help me. I don't remember anything."

"I'll make you remember. You _can't _leave me, Mikan. I told you didn't I? 'I'd chase after you and bring you back.'"

Mikan laughed softly. "What would you do to chase me?" she asked. "Kill your dog? Go to the jail with me? Natsume, let's face it. You _can't_."

Natsume frowned in agitation. "Why are you giving up so easily?! This isn't like you at all! I'll fight for both of us if it's what it take to bring you back! I know that you didn't kill Grandma, okay? I believe in you. _We_ all believe in you. It's about time you do, too." He breathed.

Mikan didn't say anything. She can't. She simply cried and hugged Natsume – hugged him tightly, afraid that he'd disappear. She wanted to believe that it would be alright. That it's all a nightmare and she'd wake up soon. She wanted to believe that she was in a fairytale and that she'll have her happy ending soon.

But Mikan knows that believing doesn't always work the same way…

…because sometimes, believing also means fooling yourself and falling a bit higher from your foolish expectations and ending up hurt.

More hurt than when you didn't blindly believe.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Hotaru was furious.

The moment the car arrived in the Royal Palace, she rushed to the Emperor's room with the speed of lightning, entering with a big bang – literally, as she opened the grand doors loudly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she growled as she slammed her hands on the Emperor's desk.

"Hotaru-chan…" the Empress tried to console the pruple-eyed lass as she touched her shoulder. "Calm down and sit," she said.

Hotaru looked around and saw a couple more faces in the room – none of them surprised her. Her mother was there, so was her Aunt Miyabi and Aunt Lisette, her brother and his friends, Sakurano and Tonoiuchi.

"Uncle! You're not serious." She seethed. "You _know_ Mikan's not the murderer!"

The Emperor still sat on his chair whose back faces the people in the room. Hotaru felt her brother hold her shoulders and lead her to the nearby chair. She knows that he won't be in her side of the argument.

"Calm down, Hotaru. This isn't like you at all." He said coolly.

That just made the Ice princess boil more. She whipped her head towards her brother's direction. "Your best friend was just accused as a murderer and is now probably going to be taken to the jail, be hated by the whole nation – and you still wonder why I don't act like me at all?! Stop being such an idiot, Nii-sama."

Subaru simply sighed and looked at the Emperor. "Uncle, don't you think it's about time you clear things up to my sister?"

"I told you what I heard and saw. You know that Luna's behind Grandma's incident. I did what you told me and agreed to cooperate with your plan. Don't you think it's about time you let me out of the dark?" Hotaru spat angrily.

"Hotaru," she heard her mom say. She ignored her.

"You can't make Mikan take all the blame!"

Finally, the chair spun, revealing the Emperor who looked as though he aged a decade. His eye bags grew deeper and more pronounced, gray strands littered across his scalp and a few wrinkles started to show all over his handsome face.

"I know what I'm doing, Hotaru. Trust me on this. This is for the better."

Hotaru scoffed. "For the better of _what_? Clearly, not of Mikan's."

She watched as the Emperor flashed a look of pain. She knew she struck a nerve. "Success takes a lot of sacrifices. It was a hard decision to make, Hotaru. You should understand."

She glared at him. "Mikan doesn't deserve this – nor does your son."

"No one deserves this," the Emperor agreed, looking grave. "But for the sake of the future generations and of the whole country, Hotaru, we need to make drastic decisions. Please try to understand."

Hotaru set a hard stare on the old man. "But Mikan…" she trailed off.

She was pretty sure that her uncle already understood what she wanted to convey and that she would simply be wasting her saliva trying to explain her point.

"Dear," the youngest Imai looked over to her Aunt Kaoru as she spoke, a worried expression sketched on her lovely face. "I do think that fate has been too cruel on Mikan-chan. She did absolutely nothing to deserve this. Couldn't you at least…make this easier for her?" she asked kindly.

This time, it was Hotaru's Aunt Camille who moved. "I agree, Io-chan." She said in her heavily accented Japanese. "Your and Mother's plan might be good but I don't think Mikan-chan should be too entangled with it. She's a good kid. Besides, Natchan…"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Sorry," Sakurano excused himself as he exited the room to answer his call.

Everyone fell silent during his absence. Hotaru simply accommodated herself and looked at the Emperor darkly. He positioned himself so that his nested fingers are supporting his chin. Hotaru can tell that he was thinking about the issue seriously, weighing both sides.

Finally, Sakurano reentered the room and feigned a cough to capture everyone's attention. "Tennou-sama," he called the Emperor with reverence. "Uncle just called me and asked that Mikan-chan be spared from the media. Of course, we understand that this incident must be broadcasted and it will be inevitable that the mass will ask of the murderer's identity – "

"I agree," Miyabi replied. "Mikan-chan might undergo trauma and receive so much hate. She will be hated by her own people. Io-chan, you must do something about this. You cannot subject Mikan-chan to such suffering."

Hotaru heard her uncle breathe in deeply. "But it will be too suspicious to simply let her go. And as you said, the mass will be asking of the culprit's identity. What do we tell them, then?"

"That, Tennou-sama," Sakurano answered again. "Uncle has a proposition. "

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Natsume!" Mikan gasped. She sat up and looked around her. She was in her room.

Slowly, she dangled her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. She was still wearing the clothes she wore on their flight back to the Palace. But how did she get inside? The last thing she remembers was crying in Natsume's arms in the jet plane.

He must have carried her. The brunette released a shaky breath.

Slowly, she walked to her door and pulled – _tried_ to pull. It won't budge. She was locked inside. Was she on room arrest? She laughed silently.

Now what was she going to do? She scanned her surroundings as small doses of loneliness invaded her system. She can't help but feel so desolate. She didn't even get to speak to the others. What do they think of her now?

Well, at least Natsume still cares for her. Mikan walked back to her bed and sat. That's when she noticed the piles of different colored papers on her nightstand. Gingerly, she picked them up and spread them on her bed.

They were envelopes. No, letters.

With a fluttering heart like a humming bird, she picked the silver one and looked at the details.

_From: Youichi Hijiri_

_To: Ugly Mikan_

The brunette smiled at the name. With her shaky fingers, she opened the envelope carefully and read his letter.

_Hey, ugly idiot. I bet you're sulking somewhere in your room now. Based on how stupid you are, you also probably think that we hate you. IDIOT! You should believe in us more. We know that you're not Grandma's murderer. M-O-R-O-N. Don't worry._

_Ore-sama will get you out of there._

This time, Mikan really did laugh. That letter was so like Youichi.

_Self-centered brat,_ she chuckled. Using ore-sama, huh?

She picked the midnight blue next.

_From: Tsubasa Andou_

_To: Mikan-chan [insert heart here]_

_Mikan-channnn! Hi. Hehe. I'm not really good with these things. Ummm…ah! That's it. Don't be afraid, Mikan-chan! We're always here for you – no. Even if the others might leave you, _I_ will be here for you. I won't leave you. So…you should cheer up soon okay?_

_PS: I already miss you. Everything will be fine!_

Mikan beamed at the letter. It feels as though one by one, the thorns that have impaled themselves in her throat are starting to disappear. She picked the red one next.

_From: Hyuga Aoi_

_To: Mikan-nee_

_A-ano…Mikan-nee. It's Aoi. I – ah…want to tell you that I believe in you. You wouldn't do that to Grandma, right? Mikan-nee is a really kind and gentle person. So…please don't cry. Aoi will really be sad if you cry. I love your smile. Please smile, Mikan-nee._

_Everything will be alright._

Mikan smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She can't bear so much love. She didn't deserve this. And yet, she picked another one – a light blue one.

_From: Ruka Nogi_

_To: Yukihira-san_

_Yukihira, don't cry. Natsume will always be there for you. We all will be. We don't care what others say about you because you're Mikan-chan. We know you better than them and we won't let them destroy our image of you. Always remember that._

_And…I don't really know if everything will be okay but. Just trust us._

Then she picked the pink one.

_From: Misaki Harada_

_To: Mikan-chan_

_Mikan-chan. Stay strong! This is just another problem. Don't let it crush you. Everything will pass. This too, shall pass so don't fret. Just smile okay? And don't blame yourself, Mikan-chan. We know you didn't do it. You can never do something like that. Just as we believe in you, also believe in us._

_Fight on, Mikan-chan!_

And lastly, the purple one. She knows it must be from Hotaru. It must be.

_From: Hotaru Imai_

_To: BAKA_

_Baka._

_Hang in there._

Mikan flipped the card over and over, inspecting every corner and space of it. Nothing. It just contained those four words. 'Baka. Hang in there.' But that was the best message she received.

Hotaru didn't tell her that everything will be alright or offered any concrete hope. She just knew that she'd be there for her. Hang in there, she said. And Baka probably tells her that she shouldn't be such an idiot during times like this.

Mikan smiled.

And now, it's her turn to write a letter. Not to everyone, of course, since they probably won't allow it. Instead, she's ready to write her final letter.

To Natsume.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_December 22, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_ A lot has already happened since my last letter. I can't believe that it went by too fast. Too quick. I didn't expect any of these. I thought we would have five more days together but they were cut too short to two._

_ The quiet desertion that I was planning also backfired. Look at me now, being called a murderer. This was far from what I wanted. But I can't do anything now. This is my fate, Natsume. It's true. I know that I didn't kill your grandmother but something tells me that this must happen._

_ It's unfair. But it's just._

_ I want you to know that as I write this, I am smiling. What happened to us was like a dream. I knew that it would disappear as easily as it had come. Meeting you just appeared out of the blue and I understand that our farewells must come just so. It's the most wonderful month of my life._

_ I never regretted anything. I am glad that I met you and I am glad that I became a part of your life. Perhaps, just like I told you, you'll be marrying someone else. No, not Luna. I won't let that happen. But you'll marry. You'll have a wonderful bride – have babies, rule Japan. I'd be proud to see you on the throne, knowing that the man ruling my country is a noble one._

_ After some years, you really might forget me. And I have a feeling that I will be going somewhere far. And I won't be coming back. But I want you to remember that wherever I am, I will never, ever, forget you._

_ Never._

_ Natsume, thank you for everything – for always staying by my side and believing in me and for letting me feel all the love that I don't think I'll ever deserve. I'll definitely miss you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Aww. So. Uh. How was it? D: How did you find this chapter?**

**Btw, **_**Tennou-sama **_**means Emperor in Japanese, for those wondering. And, I didn't include Luna in this chapter because…uh…I don't think she's that necessary. Haha. So, what do you think about the Emperor and the ex-Empress' plans? Any wild guesses? :D**

**I do hope I surprise and pique you interests. Haha. Please wait for the next chapter! I'll clear everything out then – maybe. ;D**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Collide

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long before I updated. I had to reread the whole story so that I won't miss anything! Haha. This chapter is too serious…but it's where you'll be able to read everything that has been going on.**

**In a way, this is where everything will be cleared up. Hehe. So for those who have been puzzled, here're the answers to your questions!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Collide**

"_Your plan failed, Ioran." He remembered his mother's mellow voice tell him._

_They were still in Himemiya's place then. And he was staring out towards the ocean with the old woman when she told him that out of nowhere. He remembered facing her, only to see sad glints in her eyes as she, also, looked out._

"_It was you, wasn't it?" he heard her say. "It was you who delayed Luna's arrival. You were planning on delaying her for two weeks and arrange the marriage ten days early so that when she arrives, it would have been too late."_

_The Emperor stayed silent as he gazed out to the sea again. What his mother said was true but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He knows that he failed – Luna's here._

"_I'm not giving up, Mother." He told her quietly._

_She must have smiled then,_ the Emperor thought now as he peered out of the window, reminiscing that day.

"_No." she replied. "You mustn't."_

_Ioran felt his eyes enlarge for a second before he faced the old woman again. "What do you mean?" he asked her._

_He watched as her chest heaved up as she sighed. "What I did to you and Kaoru is enough." She told him seriously, refusing to meet his gaze. "I never meant to do the same thing to Natsume and the young lady. I am simply trying to correct my – no, our ancestor's – mistakes."_

_The Emperor frowned at this. He doesn't understand. "What do you mean? Weren't you the one who invited Luna and wrote that contract?"_

_She nodded solemnly. His son narrowed his eyes, uncomprehending. "Mother, is there something you need to tell me?" he asked even though he already knows the answer._

_There was a long pause before she answered._

"_I am simply trying to correct our mistakes, Ioran. Upon learning that Natsume was already engaged, I arranged it so that I can come back as soon as possible. Trouble is brewing and you had no idea. I thought it was up to me to act upon it before it's too late." She replied as a matter-of-fact._

_A frown started to form on the man's face. "Mother, what are you talking about?"_

_The ex-Empress sighed before answering. "Kuonji's plans were revealed to me, Ioran. He was planning on announcing our family's crime during Natsume's wedding. I cannot simply sit and watch as he does that. I knew that I must do something."_

"_Our family's crime…?" Ioran repeated, dumbfounded. "You don't mean?"_

_Youko nodded. "The descent of the Yukihiras from the throne." She said. "If that was to be revealed to the public, monarchy in Japan will fail completely and the government might have to change to democracy. It will leave the highest position open for Kuonji to claim."_

_The Emperor shook his head in disbelief. It was all he can do._

"_Unfortunately," the ex-Empress continued. "Kuonji knew that I was aware of his plans and struck a bargain. I had to agree or else, he would reveal what he knew much earlier. I had to let Luna replace Mikan – that was his condition. Although I knew that all of you would be strongly against it, I figured that it must be done. After all, it is also convenient to keep one of your enemies close. I thought that if I watch over Luna, I would find a way to prevent their plans."_

"_And? Have you found anything yet?" Ioran asked seriously._

_Sadly, she shook her head. "I am lacking time, son." She said which made the Emperor flinch. She rarely calls her 'son'. And her calling him that right now oddly doesn't give him any pleasure. "I can feel my plans backfiring. I am guessing that Kuonji is aware of my plans and that they are working on something to stop me."_

"_What do you want me to do, Mother?" he asked generously._

_This time, her gaze met his and held it for a few seconds. Then, she resumed looking at the ocean. "They will try to kill me, Ioran. The moment that happens, Mikan will be replaced and Natsume will have to marry Luna. It is a part of the contract they forced me to make. When that happens, Kuonji will find ways to rise to power."_

_She breathed for a moment then continued._

"_The only way you can terminate Kuonji is to expose his plans to the public. That way, he would have no chances of returning to position. But for that to happen, we need a lot of sacrifices." She muttered sadly then looked at her son. "You must let Mikan go."_

A loud knock was heard as the Emperor composed himself. He couldn't believe that it had just been three days since that encounter and look how much things had changed.

"Enter." He said.

Moments later, he found himself face to face with the Palace butler, Sebastian. The old man bowed. "Your Highness," he greeted. "You called for me?"

The man simply nodded. "Please bring Mikan here."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

The brunette leaned against the headboard as she stared at nothingness. She had been secluded inside her room for more than 18 hours now without anything to do. She feels extremely bored. Had it not been for her iPod, which had been on constant playlist since morning, she doubts that she will still be in her right mind.

One of Taylor Swift's songs is now playing but she can barely hear the lyrics. She let her mind wander. She must have been spacing out for some minutes when she heard someone pelting her floor-to-ceiling window.

Slowly, she got off the bed and walked over to it, pushing the curtains to the side. Crimson eyes met her hazel ones. She was about to ask what he was doing here and if it was okay for him to show up but no voice was coming out of her lips.

Natsume sat down on the ground. Then after a while, she did so too. They just stared at each other.

_Open the winow,_ Natsume mouthed.

Mikan shook her head. The raven-haired lad tapped the small square portion of the window.

_Open it,_ he said.

The brunette simply looked at him quizzically but tried to open the tiny square glass anyway. It didn't budge the first try but after a while, swung open. It was as if something fluttered alive inside Mikan.

Both of them just stared at each other. It was awkward. But they were both glad.

"Hey," Natsume smiled as he set his back against the window. Mikan did so, too.

"Hey," she replied.

_Silence._

"What are you listening to?" she heard him ask, still his back facing her.

She didn't tell him. "Here," she told him instead, as she offered him the other part of the earphones through the small opening.

Gingerly, Natsume plugged the earphone in his left ear while Mikan has the other one in hers. She closed her eyes and listened as the music started to play. She recognized it immediately.

**Collide by Howie Day**

_The dawn is breaking__  
__A light shining through__  
__You're barely waking__  
__And I'm tangled up in you__  
__Yeah___

_I'm open, you're closed__  
__Where I follow, you'll go__  
__I worry I won't see your face__  
__Light up again_

Natsume smiled as he listened. He smiled at how the song seemed to perfectly describe what he wanted to tell the brunette – how he wanted to tell her that he's so caught up with her that it's crazy. He wanted to tell her that wherever she goes, he'd follow even though most of the times, they wouldn't even see eye to eye. But most of all, he wanted to tell her that he's so afraid…

…because he might not smile again after she's gone.

___Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills my mind__  
__I somehow find__  
__You and I collide___

_I'm quiet you know__  
__You make a first impression__  
__I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Collide – Mikan smiled. Their worlds collided. That's where it all started. She remembered how she met Natsume and how she was gradually attracted to him until he was the only thing in her mind…even when she finds herself falling down.__

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the stars refuse to shine__  
__Out of the back you fall in time__  
__I somehow find__  
__You and I collide___

_Don't stop here__  
__I've lost my place__  
__I'm close behind__  
_

Mikan listened sadly. This is where it stops. She's fallen down. She lost it. And she's fallen behind. It's time to stop. Once is enough.

___Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills your mind__  
__You finally find__  
__You and I collide___

_You finally find__  
__You and I collide__  
__You finally find__  
__You and I collide_

It's enough that they collided.

"Mikan-chan-sama?" Mikan sat up in a jolt, disconnecting the earphones from both of them.

"Natsume!" she called in panic. He has to go. They can't catch them both together! She reached out against the glass and met his hand reaching out for her. Then, she pulled away and closed the curtains just on time.

Sebastian looked at Mikan skeptically. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"Mikan-chan-sama?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Mikan wiped her tears away hastily as she looked down. "Y-yeah. I…-um, got some dust in…so…yeah." She looked up when she was sure that her tears were gone. "Uh…did you need something?"

Sebastian took some moments before he answered. He nodded. "The Emperor wishes to speak with you, Mikan-chan-sama." He told her. "Come,"

Sebastian was already outside when the brunette started to move. But before she left her room, she pulled the curtains aside again.

But Natsume was gone.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Mikan-chan…" the Emperor greeted as the brunette entered the room. She was looking at the ground and wouldn't meet anyone's gaze.

She wasn't ashamed. After all, she didn't do anything wrong. It's just that…

It's just that…

She wasn't a saint. And she hates herself for feeling that way. She hates herself for feeling angry – angry with the people around her. She didn't want to feel that way but she does.

So she doesn't look at them. She averted her gaze from everyone because once she looks at them in the eyes, she's afraid of what her eyes might tell them.

"Mikan-chan," the Emperor breathed. "I – " he hesitated. It's such a rare occasion that one can catch the Emperor stuttering. "I'm…" he sighed, unable to convey what he really wanted to tell the brunette. "Let me explain." He finally said. "Come."

Mikan followed wordlessly.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

They walked through a secret passageway and through a flight of stairs. It lasted for about half an hour that Mikan began to grow tired and have wild ideas inside her head like being assassinated or murdered secretly before they reached the place.

It was a small room – smaller than the ones in the Palace anyway – but arranged in an elegant manner. It was painted bleach while and decorated with a gold motif. There were a couple of couches and a coffee table with a flower vase on top. A painting of a lake with a cottage adorned the room while a big window illuminated the small space. There, on the center, meanwhile, was a queen-sized bed.

What baffled Mikan, however, was nothing of the above. It was the occupant of the bed. Somehow, she can't believe her eyes.

_The dog died last night. Did the dog die?_

The brunette froze on her place as the riddle repeated itself in her mind once more. It had been giving her the creeps since Luna kept on chanting it before her but it was just on that moment that she realized the answer.

It was…

No.

"Mikan-chan…" someone called her. It was just on that instant that she travelled her gaze to the people inside the room aside from the Emperor and Sebastian.

There, by the window, was her cousin – Shuuichiro – smiling at her quietly. Beside him was her father who, for once, wasn't wearing his easy-going smile and next to him was her mother who looked dead serious.

"Mama…" she whispered. "Papa...Shuu-chan…why are you all here?" she asked stupidly. Then, she moved her gaze to the figure lying still on the bed. Carefully, she took small steps towards the bed and knelt. She wanted to touch her hand and see if her hands were still as cold as the last time she held them.

But she was afraid.

So, instead, she looked up and for the first time, met the Emperor's eyes. "Is she alive?" she asked.

He nodded.

The brunette returned her gaze to the old woman's figure. Slowly, she extended her hand to hers and held it. It felt warm. She smiled. It lasted for a minute until questions started to flood her mind.

She stood up and faced the Emperor. "How did this happen?" she asked. "I saw her dead. Isn't that why you…" Mikan looked away. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Besides that, she couldn't imply that she was accused of something she didn't do.

The Emperor simply nodded. "I'm sorry but…can you please let me explain this over tea?"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan couldn't believe what was happening. But then again, she faces the same predicament everyday since she started living in the Palace. So what's new, right?

It's just that she can't believe that she was having this kind of serious conversation over tea as if it was the most casual thing around. In fact, since the Emperor started prattling on all the stuff regarding the hocus-pocus in her life, she hasn't moved even an inch. Her tea had been cooling and untouched since half an hour ago just like how the ex-Empress hasn't moved even an inch.

She was listening. It's just that…she can't believe any of it.

"Angel," she heard her father call her. She can sense worry all over his tone. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid thing to ask but Mikan was aware that it was all he could ask her right now.

She didn't budge.

"Just…" she said. She can feel all eyes on her. "Let me get this straight. The Empress isn't really dead – just in comatose. This is because before Luna can even poison her with that thing in the vial, Hotaru was able to make an exact replica, which only induced a death-like trance on the ex-Empress? And she replaced that with Luna's real vial?"

The Emperor nodded.

The brunette shook her head in confusion. "But I don't understand. If you knew that Luna was going to poison the ex-Empress, then why didn't you just catch her? Why did you let everything lead on to…_this_?" she asked.

She watched as the old man sighed deeply, as if wanting to breathe out all the stress he's been carrying. "Mother insisted." He told her. "She told me that for our plan to succeed, we would need sacrifices. She was willing to sacrifice herself. Besides, they still have their edge on us because of their knowledge of what happened generations ago. Even though we are completely selfish about this…it's just that…"

The brunette looked at the man seriously. "Is this about reinstating _our_ family to the throne?"

Everyone was obviously taken aback by what the brunette said. While it is true that the Emperor disclosed their plans about reinstating the former Royal Family to the throne, he said nothing of their identity.

"Mikan-chan…you…" she heard her father say.

She nodded. "I read it about a week ago in the library. The ex-Empress assigned it as homework for my Princess Lessons. Now I know why." She muttered.

"Mother must have been preparing you." Ioran told her sadly. "For the complete safety of the throne, we must install both bloodlines in it and reunite them. It was a coincidence that Natsume picked you, Mikan-chan but we are lucky. It's about time we made peace with both families."

Mikan just shook her head. "But you're sending me away. You branded me as a murderer!" she said rather too passionately. She can feel most of her sentiments forming into words. "Natsume can't marry me."

"No…" the Emperor agreed. "Not anymore."

It was Yuka's turn to speak. "So, what are you planning now, Ioran? You can't let my daughter go through all the shame of owning a crime she didn't do. More so, when the media hears about this…"

The Emperor nodded again. "I know that we must let mother stay dead in the eyes of Luna and Kuonji for the plan to work. Knowing that she's dead, it means that they will start exposing their plans and it will be easier to catch them and collect evidences. With this, we must inform the mass."

"But the problem is how to inform them without blaming Mikan." Izumi said.

Ioran shook his head hopelessly. "Sadly…we can't do that. They have to know."

The brunette stayed silent.

"Ioran!" Yuka protested.

The man raised both his hands to silence the couple. "I know, I know. It's preposterous but it is the only way. However, your brother, Izumi, has already proposed an idea to make things easier."

"Eh?" Mikan's father replied disbelievingly. "Aniki did?"

"Yes, I did."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Kazumi-san…" the Emperor said as the said man entered the room.

He looked like Mikan's father – only more handsome and respectable, unlike her father who's easy-going and jolly. For some reason, his name tickled Mikan's mind. Then it hit her!

"Uncle," she said. "You're Alice Academy's principal."

The said man smiled as he nodded.

'_The school was once owned by Mrs. Alice, she was your fiancé's ancestor, I think. Actually, the founder of the Academy was the wife of the Emperor years ago but now it's owned by Kazumi-sama.'_

"You…you own the Academy."

Her uncle nodded again as he sat beside her.

"Mikan-chan," her father called now. "Have you ever wondered why Papa and the rest of our side have blond hair?" he asked. Now that he mentioned it…it's true. Mikan peered over to her father, uncle and to Shu. They all have blond hair.

He smiled at her. "It's because your great-great-grandfather married a foreigner – a beautiful lady with a blonde hair. Her name was Alice. This was also the reason why our family was dethroned. It is forbidden for the Emperor to marry a non-Japanese wife since it is sacrilege to our traditions but it happened. And Emperor Ren made sure of that by pulling some strings. That was Natsume's family's crime."

Mikan stayed silent. "So that's why Uncle owns the Academy? Because it was founded by my great-great-grandmother?"

Her parents nodded.

"Anyway, your proposition, Kazumi-san?" the Emperor reminded.

Mikan watched as her uncle look at everyone around seriously. "Izumi, let me finish before you spout your daddy issues around, got it?" he told his younger brother sternly. The latter nodded. "The best way for Mikan-chan to avoid the hate she will receive from the public while they're oblivious of the real circumstance is to…

…send Mikan-chan into exile as a punishment."

The words haven't sunk in to the brunette's consciousness yet when she found herself face to face with the man. And seriously, he told her…

"You will have to leave Japan, Mikan-chan."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Soooo…how did you find that information overload? XD Was it too much? If there's anything bothering you, don't be shy to say so through REVIEWS! Or PM me. **** I'll gladly clear anything up…except of course if it'll spoil the surprise hehe!**

**SO…REVIEW! :D**


	30. When All is Left are Words

**I'm sorry I took too long to update. Blame acads. Vacation's over. Anyway, this chapter is very long so I hope I make it up to you. Still gloomy though. **

**Still, I hope you enjoy!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**When All is Left are Words**

_Natsume has locked himself up in his room after he visited Mikan, a growing pain in his chest expanding as he took each step away from her. Something was telling him that he wouldn't see her anymore after that – that she will be gone in his life like she never existed at all._

_That fueled his feet to run back to her window and assure himself. He was panting when he got there. He can barely breathe and it feels as though his chest would explode at any minute. He was so scared. It was the first time he felt that terrified. His insides felt like they were in the wrong places and his blood felt so cold, he wasn't even sure if it was still circulating._

_The curtains were open._

_But the room was empty._

_She was gone._

_For an instant, Natsume underwent a period of denial. Maybe he didn't look hard enough. Maybe she was simply lying on the bed, covered with blanket and obscured by pillows. Maybe she was in a corner, out of his sight. Maybe he went to the bathroom. She can't just simply vanish. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe. They were all maybes._

_But for some reason he just knew. He just knew that she's gone - for good._

_She's never coming back._

_His knees buckled as he clutched his head, nausea travelling up his throat. He wanted to puke and he felt incredibly sick. Heavy pants escaped his lips as he sat there, his chest contracting and expanding painfully._

_He must've sat there hopelessly for an hour when he heard footsteps coming his way. He didn't bother to look up. He didn't want to. Whoever he is, he thought, he should just go fuck off and get a life._

_But the footsteps grew louder and it became clearer that he or she was heading for him. When Natsume finally raised his head, cold purple eyes welcomed him. They weren't the warmest color he wanted to see right now so he sulked back to his trance._

_The raven-haired lad was going to let it go easily. He wouldn't mind her sticking around as long as she shuts up. The last thing he needed was something or someone noisy to fuddle his thinking. He just wanted as much peace as he could get. And knowing his cousin, she wasn't likely to babble about unlike her brother. Hopefully._

_He was wrong._

"_Oy," she rudely said, still looking down at him from where she stood. She was as stoic as ever. Natsume commented sarcastically in his mind. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"_

_The raven-haired lad simply looked away. He __**doesn't**__ really want to talk to anyone right now. He heard her sigh, then was followed by shuffling of papers. Papers? He doesn't know what she was up to. He doesn't care. But he swears that if those happened to be papers for officially disengaging Mikan, he would rip them off to tiny pieces._

"_It's pointless talking to you right now, I see," Natsume heard his cousin say neutrally. He still looked away from her. "She's gone now."_

_The prince clenched his jaws tightly and the raven-haired lass noticed this. She shook her head, even though knowing that her cousin couldn't see._

"_I mean it, Hyuga." She said. "She's not coming back. She…" she faltered. That made Natsume glance at his cousin. She rarely stutters. "They're kicking her out." She whispered._

_! Natsume stood up reflexively. He didn't know what to do. He just wanted to run. In fact, he was about to but Hotaru's tight grip stopped him. He glared at her knowing that she wasn't affected._

"_Listen to me, Hyuga." She said. "Let her go. She doesn't need any of these crap."_

"_Let me go." Natsume threatened._

"_Don't make her suffer any longer."_

_By now, Natsume was already trembling. "Let. Me. Go."_

"_Let her live another life. This was a mistak – "_

"_LET ME GO! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T FUC –"_

"_STOP BEING SELFISH JUST THIS ONCE AND SET HER FREE!"_

_Natsume shut up. Hotaru stared at him intensely then pushed the wad of papers against his chest. She looked away._

"_What are – " Natsume was about to ask when the Ice princess interrupted him again._

"_That idiot's probably not here anymore by now." She said quietly. _

_Natsume pursed his lips. "Tell me what you know, Imai. You know something."_

"_She's going to be exiled." She whispered, tightening her grip more because she knows that Natsume would act impulsively once he knows. He jerked away a little but the purple-eyed girl's clutch was strong. "This is the kindest verdict she can get to avoid all the hate, Natsume. Let her go."_

"_She didn't do anything!" For some reason, after Natsume said that, he found himself panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon. Had he held his breath all this time?_

_Sadness crept in Hotaru's eyes. "I know."_

_Natsume's lips thinned more in agitation as he finally jerked his arm from his cousin's grip. He didn't run away though. He just…stood there, pain painted all over his being._

"_This is a load of fucking bullshit."_

_Hotaru sighed, the wad of papers still pressed against her cousin's chest. "Take them." She said quietly. "They're letters - for you. Read each one of them. After that," she told him seriously, eye to eye. "Tell me your decision."_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

'Tell me your decision.' She said. Natsume kept replaying what the cold-blooded princess told him. What decision?

He stared at the letters splayed out in front of him. He frowned at them. He has no idea who they're from and quite honestly, he isn't in the mood to read letters. Nevertheless, he gingerly picked the first one.

Natsume's eyes enlarged the moment they landed on the letter's handwriting. They were from _her_.

'_December 11, 20XX _

_Dear Natsume,_

_Hey. Do you know why I'm writing this? It's because...I'm about to leave in two weeks. I know. I'm supposed to marry you right? But...well...I guess that's not going to happen anymore. Your grandma has some other plans for us. When I leave, you'll finally meet your bride. Your _real _bride. It's not me. Bet you're happy. Haha.'_

Natsume clutched the paper almost as if was going to tear. He couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't know. He didn't know _anything. _He **wasn't** happy. Not like this. Not without her. He wishes that she knew.

'_Did you know why I was late today? Why I went home? It's not because I miss my parents. It's because...I wanted to run away. I heard last night. After two weeks, I'll have to leave. Like I said, your real bride will have arrived by then. I don't even love you. Don't be assuming, jerk. I don't. But then, why did I feel really sad knowing that I'll be leaving? Leaving you? Leaving everything? That_ _I'm not meant for this? That I'm not your bride? So I wanted to escape. I did. But Hotaru called me back._

_I didn't want to return either. I thought, 'What's the point? I'm not the one supposed to be by his side.' Mom tried to drag me back. It's not because of Mom or Hotaru that's why I came back. It's because of you. You're a jerk. You're an idiot. You're annoying. But like I said earlier, you're imperfect. I'm not blinded by your glamour, you idiot. You're still human. I wanted to tell the world that. I wanted to shout...NATSUME HYUGA'S HUMAN YOU STUPID PEOPLE. Haha. Stupid. I know. What's the point in telling them that?_

_I dunno. :P_

_I just wanted to tell them that you're you. You're not who they think you are. You are not some perfect handsome guy. You're more than that._

_I saw you._

_You're human._

_I like you for who you are.'_

He smiled painfully as he read this part, his heart swelling up a hundred times its size. He doesn't deserve any of these – not her care, not her concern. But he was glad that she likes him. He read that line over and over until he's sick of it. Then proceeded…

'_Not romantically, of course. But I like you.'_

Somehow, he felt a dull pain as he read the first two words – disappointment? Natsume laughed weakly, a twisted amusement shuddering inside him.

'_Thirteen more days Natsume. Thirteen more letters. Thirteen more messages for you. Thirteen more days with you._

_Love, Mikan'_

He stared at the remaining letters in front of him. There weren't thirteen. She hadn't had time to write thirteen letters, he realized. It's because something came up suddenly.

He opened the next letter as emotions swirled inside him. He doesn't know what to feel. He was in jumbles. He was guilty for dragging her into this life. He was mad at life for being so unfair. He was happy for these letters. He was sad because she's leaving. He was disappointed for her not feeling the same way about him. He was…a lot of things.

But none of them could reach her.

'_December 12, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_As promised, I'm writing another letter tonight. This day was so tiring. Haaa…I'm tired. This day started out like many of the not-so-normal-but-considered-normal-once-you-enter -the-palace days I had. You know…I forgot that it's Monday and that I will be facing a multitude fangirls ready to burn me to ashes because of that stupid kiss you planted on my lips last Friday. Ungh, seriously, you're such a pain in the ass. But you're quiet today which is a relief. Is something bugging you? You've been avoiding me today too. Weird Natsume is weird.'_

Natsume found himself smiling at the memory of the sweet kiss he stole from her. He had no idea that it was her first – and yet, he didn't regret stealing it.

'_Anyway, yes. I'm back to my cheerful self because I wouldn't want to sulk until my last day in this crazy Palace. I want to keep good memories that I can remember when I'm no longer around, okay? So I'm not going to be sad. I'll smile so that no one would worry about me either. Maybe if I smile…no one would be suspicious - then leaving wouldn't be as painful. Sigh, even though I say that…Hotaru knows. I didn't tell her though. It's because of that blasted chip. And you know what she said?_

_She said. "If this is really where it's going to go…Mikan, __**don't**__ fall in love with Hyuuga,"'_

Coldness crept in Natsume's gut and he felt as though someone punched him hard in his stomach. Irrational anger towards his cousin started to manifest as he read the last line over and over. He couldn't accept that the brunette won't let herself fall in love with him because of his cousin. He just couldn't.

Because honestly? He has fallen in love with her. But the next statement crushed his heart ruthlessly.

'_So…I'm not going to fall in love with you Natsume. I don't want my leaving to be painful for both of us okay? So you shouldn't fall in love with me either. Ha. Who am I kidding? Natsume? You? The devil prince fall in love with me, Mikan, an ordinary girl? I know. I must be dreaming. So yeah. I promise. I won't fall in love with you Natsume. But I'm willing to be your friend. So from now on, I'll be acting like there's no problem. Okay? You guys shouldn't know anything about my secret until I'm gone.'_

_But I have fallen in love with you, Mikan, _Natsume thought.

'_Oh right. I also told the ex-Empress that I know her little scheme. Don't worry. She didn't do anything to me…although I still received five whips for my stupid mistakes during the lessons. But…I told her that she's not going to make me leave easily. I don't know why I told her that either. It's not like I'm going to put up a fight. What do I have against her? Hmmm, I'm hopeless. A while ago, I told myself that I'd stay if you love me and I love you back. (Ah, what am I saying?) But Hotaru told me not to fall in love with you so that's void? But I told your grandmother that I'm not leaving easily?_

_I know. I'm also confused. I guess I'll just sort things out soon. But don't worry. I told you, I'm not giving up yet. Just that if I really really really have to go…for all your sakes, I'd go._

_Twelve more days Natsume. Twelve more letters. Twelve more messages for you. Twelve more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan'_

_I'm confused too, Mikan. I am, _the raven-haired prince was left with a faster tornado of emotions after the second letter. Somehow, he wasn't sure if he wanted to read the rest at all, especially if they were only going to cause him sharper shades of pain than the previous ones.

But he continued.

'_December 13, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_Jerk.'_

The crimson-eyed lad found himself laughing at her first word. What did he do wrong now?

'_Sigh. I don't know why but you continued to ignore me today. Hotaru and Ruka left me during lunch and with you running off to who knows where (I guess I know where though) I was left with only myself to eat a very lonely meal. JERK! Hmmph! You and your stupid PMS. Why are you ignoring me though? Is it because I fooled you? You thought I was dumb didn't you? Argh, but seriously, it wasn't my fault. Who told you to think of me as an idiot? Sheesh. Stupid jerk.'_

This time, Natsume let himself release audible chuckles. Well, she _did_ fool him there and he did think that she wasn't as smart as she is. But of course, that was not why he avoided her. It was because he found himself falling for her then…and he didn't quite like it.

'_Anyway, Anna and Nonoko found me stalk - wait no - researching about you. YES. I was researching about you okay?'_

Natsume smirked at her sentence. She was obviously stalking him. That idea gave him surprising pleasure that warmed his insides a little bit.

'_Because I don't know who you are! I mean, okay, I know you're Natsume but you know…the basic stuff about you? I don't know any of them - even your birthday. If only I was one of your fangirls, I probably would have known these things by heart as if they were my own bible but no. I'm not. Thank goodness. Anyway, the twins said that I should buy you a belated birthday gift. I agreed. But now, I'm not so sure. I mean, with you ignoring me like that? Tsss. You don't deserve it!_

_But I'd buy it anyway. Tomorrow…with Ruka-pyon! That's why I asked him to go out on a friendly date with me. Haha. Because I figured that he'd know what you like…although I was hoping Hotaru would come. Oh, and I'd ask him to tell me about the Royal Family too. I thought you could tutor me but with you on your PMSing…Ruka-pyon would do. At least he's not a jerk like you! :P'_

He smiled ruefully. He was a jerk, wasn't he? Would things be different if he wasn't? Would she suffer less?

'_But seriously, Natsume…why are you avoiding me? Did I do something bad to you? Are you mad at me? Since you ignored me, I've felt something heavy inside me. I feel so lonely. If I did anything wrong, tell me okay? Just don't ignore me. I'd say sorry. Don't just pretend as if I'm not there and avoid me when I come near because it kind of hurts. I thought we were friends? You shouldn't just leave me alone. I feel so sad. My time is running out and I don't want to spend my remaining days with you as if we don't know each other. Okay?'_

Yes. The answer is yes. Yes, she would suffer less.

'_Sigh. It's only been a day but I kind of miss you. You're a stupid friend, you know that?'_

_Can we be more than friends?_ He asked.

'_Wait, do you even acknowledge that we're friends?_

_You should. Anyway, I miss you. JERK._

_Eleven more days Natsume. Eleven more letters. Eleven more messages for you. Eleven more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

_PS: Who's__**Nobara Ibaragi**_? Is she your girlfriend?

PPS: I'm not jealous!'

This time, a low string of chuckles escaped his lips. Nobara was just an acquaintance. Furthermore, it was obvious that Mikan _was_ jealous. Does that mean that she likes him in that way? Even just for a tiny bit? A spark of hope glinted inside but he quickly extinguished it. He doesn't want to hope and be hurt in the end.

He picked the next letter.

'_December 14, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_I had a good time with Ruka today. He taught me a lot about the Royal Family. Somehow, I feel closer to you although it's probably pointless feeling this way since I'll be going away anyway. But, it was fun knowing more about you guys. Although I feel happy to have understood more about your Family, I also can't help but feel a little sad. It just made me realize how far and ethereal you guys are. We live in completely different worlds._

_Did you know that everyday, when I wake up, I'd pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming? To make sure that here I, Mikan Yukihira, the ordinary girl, am still impossibly living in your world. Because everyday, I'd thought that I was dreaming. That one day, I'll just wake up and realize that everything that happened with us was all but a dream. Because everyday with you seemed so impossible. How could I breathe the same air as you guys? How can you call my name as if I belong? How can you guys make me feel like a family?'_

_Because you are, _Natsume thought sadly. Although now, perhaps, he thinks more of her 'dream' as a nightmare. How can she look up to them like that? They don't deserve that – not any of that. They brought her pain. She shouldn't. She shouldn't just.

'_Anyway, I'm glad you liked my gift. When I saw it, I instantly thought of you and your eyes. Natsume, I probably never told you this but I like your eyes very much. They're so fierce and yet gentle. Being held in your gaze feels strangely like being protected. Whenever I see your eyes, I feel safe just like how I felt when you rescued me from your fangirls. Don't you think it's weird? How my name, Mikan, which means Orange has the same color as your birthstone? And how your name, Natsume, which means Jujube has the same color as my birthstone? Just like how you protected me, I hope that my present will also protect you._

_Don't ever lose it!'_

Natsume reached consciously at the chain hanging by his neck. It felt warm. But it just reminds him of how he misses her really, really, bad.

'_Today, your Aunt Miyabi arrived. She seems like a nice person. I hope I get to really meet her. I want to spend my last days doing worthwhile things._

_Oh, and I'll still make you your bento. Honestly, why that? You're so weird Natsume. But I'll make it for you!_

_Ten more days Natsume. Ten more letters. Ten more messages for you. Ten more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan'_

The bentou she made was truthfully delicious. He couldn't just make himself say it. But it was the most heavenly food anyone has ever made for him. Actually, it was the only food he ate that anyone has ever made for him. That was why he wanted her to make him a bentou. He wanted to taste the food made especially for him, not some chef-cooked meal.

He sighed as he picked another letter.

'_December 15, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_You are definitely crazy._

_Chase after me and bring me back? Are you crazy? Ahhhh. I'm so mad at you right now. And what's with that bridal style of carrying you did today? Are you nuts? That was so embarrassing that my heart won't stop beating until now. Why are you so weird today huh? You've been spouting a lot of nonsense. First that 'Never' thingy like I meant what I said about you leaving me alone. Are you serious? Aghhhh…what's wrong with you? You make me all flustered. Are you sick? Seriously Natsume? What the heck is wrong with you? Aish. I want to smack your head so hard! Wake up!'_

Natsume laughed as he read the letter. He still remembers that day when he carried her. She was so light; he actually worried if she still eats. But he meant every word he told her that day.

'_But…_

_Thank you. :")_

_Yes. I'm thanking you for saving me today. If you hadn't come…I don't know what would have happened to me. I might have been beaten up so bad I wouldn't be able to walk. Well, although I said that…it's not as if I can walk properly now. I sprained my ankle so that means I have to endure limping for a while. Sigh. Why didn't you arrive earlier? Haha. Just joking. But seriously, thank you. :) For always being there for me._

_I don't know why but when you said that you'd chase after me and bring me back if I leave, I felt really…happy. Will you really do that? Because see, Natsume. I'll leave soon. Really leave you. When I leave, will I find you in front of our house, wanting me back? Will I?_

_Because…somehow, I find myself hoping._

_Nine more days Natsume. Nine more letters. Nine more messages for you. Nine more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan.'_

Natsume wanted to cry. Now that day has arrived and Mikan was no longer inside the Palace. He remembers telling her his promise and how he was sure to keep it but he didn't know that she was actually going away and that he really has to chase after her.

But to bring her back? Inside the Palace? Somehow, Natsume isn't sure anymore if he still wanted to do that – not if it would just cause her a lot of pain.

'_December 16, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_I swear you are acting weirder and weirder each day. What's with that sudden request a while ago? Oh dear. Did you acquire some sort of Pervert Flu, making your pervertedness worse? I swear I thought my heart would implode - it was beating so hard and so fast, it was like it was banging against my ribcage already. And what's worse is that since my chest was glued to yours at that time, you probably felt it. Sheesh! I hate you, Natsume. And what's with those strawberries? A basketful, even. In winter! How did you know that that was my favorite fruit?_

_You actions today made me feel as if I was in a different month. It's like you made February arrive sooner. Much sooner. Natsume, just so you know…it's not yet Valentine's day. No need to be all sugary, 'kay? Try checking the calendar again. Oh what am I saying? It's not as if you're going to do anything special for me for Valentine's. We're not in that kind of relationship. I must be getting delusional.'_

_I would, Mikan…but will you still be here then?_ Natsume asked to no one.

'_Anyway, at least I know that I'm not all alone in that case. Nobara-chan, it seems is also like me. You know what she said? She said that I like you. I mean, don't get me wrong okay? I do like you, just not in that way she was implying. Wait. What was she implying in the first place anyway? But…I don't just _like_ you okay? Not romantically. No. No. No. Remember what Hotaru said? I'm planning on sticking to that. No falling - got it. Because everything that falls…breaks.'_

The pain that has subsided returned again and just like what Mikan wrote, Natsume can feel his heart breaking into pieces. It was as if she held his heart made of crystal and accidentally dropped it, shattering as it hit the floor.

'_But…I kind of thought of it today. It certainly seems like you became my world now. Everything I do revolves around being a good Empress-to-be which finds its roots for your sake. So basically, everything I do is because of you, Natsume. In a scarier sense of the concept, you can say that it's like you're my world now. Which just makes things much more frightening for me. Right now, you are my sun but what about me when I leave the Palace? What will I live for then? What will be left of me? Setting you up as the basis for all my actions…the day when I leave everything behind looms as a very frightening day when I'll lose my way._

_Somehow, without realizing it, you became my reason for living.'_

_Don't say that, Mikan,_ Natsume whispered silently because he knows that she got it the other way around. _She_ became his world.

'_Eight more days Natsume. Eight more letters. Eight more messages for you. Eight more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan_

_P.S. I was kind of happy today - despite that crazy streak of yours. :")'_

Natsume stared at the rest of the letters in front of him. There were still a couple – a couple more letters that will bring him another swirl of emotions.

He picked the next one.

'_December 17, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_I can't write properly. I'm still on shock over what I have discovered. I can't believe it. It's not possible. It's just not. Maybe there was a mistake. Maybe…this is all a hoax - a trick from the ex-Empress. Maybe it's the first of__April today. Maybe…I don't know. But…how? Something tells me it's true despite how hard I try to convince myself that I am hallucinating._

_Because see, Natsume? I can't be a part of the former Royal Family.'_

Natsume stared in shock as he reread the last sentence. A what? Mikan was a part of the what? He knew that there was a previous line of the Royal Family but he never was aware of their identity…and now Mikan was telling him that she was a part of the Royal Family? Doesn't that make her a princess?

Is this what it's all about? She can't be his Empress because his grandmother still treats the former Royal Family with animosity?

'_But I saw it. My name - in that list, just under Dad's who was under Grandpa who was under some Emperor Shin. It's just…impossible. Maybe that's why I am not meant for you - because they discovered that I am a descendant of the former Family who ruled Japan. Maybe there was some sort of feud between our family. I mean, with your family overthrowing mine, it doesn't seem to far-fetched right? Is that why the ex-Empress is so opposed to the idea of me being the next Empress? Because she doesn't want our family rising to power again?_

_Because see…me marrying you gives our family the same amount of power. A Royal blood wed with another Royal blood - that would be terrific. But with how your grandmother prattles about protecting the throne and keeping it to your Family, my idea seems legit right? She said…she said I'd find the answer to my questions once I accomplish this assignment. I have and some of my questions were answered. Which leaves me to just one - Why does she still train me after all this?_

_Honestly, I don't know. Because…what? Why? I must ask her. Things have come to the light. I see it now. It's not Luna she was talking about when she meant gold - it was me. And she doesn't like that gold, no matter how much she changes me, I just can't. It's written in my blood, Natsume. We're not meant for each other. Our bloodlines say it all._

_Natsume, you're not my Prince Charming. I'm not your Cinderella either. We're neither of the characters.'_

And somehow, Natsume heard that glass-breaking noise inside him again, as if Mikan stomped on the pieces of glasses that used to be his heart. She was breaking his heart again. He wanted to cry in pain.

'_Because all along, we have been Romeo and Juliet - our families in a feud, minus the love part. Somehow, their situation is a reverse of ours - somewhat. But one thing's for sure…_

_If I fight and push my luck …we'll just be like them._

_We won't have a happy ending._

_Seven more days Natsume. Seven more letters. Seven more messages for you. Seven more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan'_

Natsume leaned hard against the wall as Mikan's words resounded in his ears. The spark that flew a while ago was nowhere to be seen and he felt incredibly hollow. Numbly, he picked the next one, no longer caring what it would cause him.

'_December 18, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_I don't know where to start. This day ended so far from where it has started. I didn't know it would end up like this._

_I thought today would be poured to recovering my lost identity but it seems that fate has a different schedule prepared for me. Today, I became your girlfriend. I wanted to laugh. It all seems to backwards you know? This story of ours. Sometimes, I even get the feeling that we should have started out as a married couple. We did anyway. Close to that. Don't you find it ironic how we started this thing off engaged? And how we treated that bond as something caging both of us, forcing us together when we didn't even want to._

_But then we started warming up to each other and finding our way. That was when everything went berserk. All hurdles were set up to stop us from meeting each other half-way. I'm always so close and yet far from you. Today, I asked you what you'd do if you found out that I wasn't your bride. You said that you'd run away because you'll find me because it's me you want to marry. I thought it was all a part of the act. I hoped it was. Because I can't fall in love with you Natsume. I am not allowed to. But then, there you were, telling me that 'Nothing ever was'._

_Nothing ever was an act. Was it true? When you told me that you love me, did you mean it? Because I was afraid that you did. And that I did mean it too. This is all too funny.'_

_Mikan, stop, _Natsume pleaded in his mind as he numbly read the letter, dull emptiness echoing inside him. _Don't make me suffer anymore. Don't tell me you love me if you really don't._

'_It started out with an engagement none of us wanted. It crawled out to a messed up arrangement with third parties trying to break it off just when we were both warming up to each other. Now, devolved to a mere girlfriend-boyfriend thing where both of us wished we were still free to love each other - where everything wasn't an act. Why do I have the feeling that this rhapsody that we have will soon end up with both of us being mere strangers who lost our chances to become more?'_

_Is that it, Mikan? Are we there now? Have I lost my chance with you?_

'_It breaks my heart. Had we started the other way, Natsume. Had I just met you naturally in a cafe, would our story be still bound to be as tragic as this? If it were so, I wish that it hadn't started out this way instead._

_Still, I am hoping._

_Six more days Natsume. Six more letters. Six more messages for you. Six more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan'_

Tears were now flowing freely on Natsume's cheeks. How long has it been since he let his emotions seep out of his being? How long has it been since he felt this kind of pain? This is too painful. Yet, he knows that he deserves this. And to punish himself more, he opened the next letter.

'_December 19, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_Today was supposed to be a good day. I was so bent up on making everything good for the remaining days. But then, turns out, I don't have them anymore. Luna's here. She's the one I was talking to you about._

_Your real bride.'_

Natsume can't feel anything anymore. Luna? His real bride? That's bullshit. But nothing comes up to mind as he continued to read.

'_I don't like her. Maybe it was because I knew that she'd take my place and I was jealous. I don't know. I just hate her. Everyone else likes her though. It hurts. Hotaru especially, likes her better than me. It's painful thinking that after I go, I know that you guys would move on just as fast as how you guys accepted her._

_I can't blame you though. You don't know that she'll be kicking me out of the house. And even if you did, I don't even know if you'll be affected. After all, what am I to you?'_

_You're my everything, Mikan._

'_But I was grateful to you because you stood by my side the whole time and never left me. You're a good friend Natsume. A really, really good friend. I just hope it would still stay like this even when I go. And I hope you guys would be happy with Luna.'_

_Friends…friends…_Natsume repeated the word again and again, asking God why they couldn't have been more. He will never be happy with Luna. Why can't she see that?

'_I don't know how many more days I can stay with you. Maybe I'll be kicked out as soon as we come back to the Palace. Until then, I'll try to act normal so you wouldn't know. So that I can leave quietly and secretly just like how I entered your lives._

_I'm not sure but hopefully there will still be…_

_Five more days Natsume. Five more letters. Five more messages for you. Five more days with you._

_Love,_

_Mikan'_

No, she didn't leave quietly as she had planned. But she was like the sands in his palms that would just slip away silently as you watch them flow, unable to do anything. There weren't five letters either. There is just…one.

And it would decide what Natsume would do.

'_December 22, 20XX_

_Dear Natsume,_

_A lot has already happened since my last letter. I can't believe that it went by too fast. Too quick. I didn't expect any of these. I thought we would have five more days together but they were cut too short to two._

_The quiet desertion that I was planning also backfired. Look at me now, being called a murderer. This was far from what I wanted. But I can't do anything now. This is my fate, Natsume. It's true. I know that I didn't kill your grandmother but something tells me that this must happen._

_It's unfair. But it's just._

_I want you to know that as I write this, I am smiling. What happened to us was like a dream. I knew that it would disappear as easily as it had come. Meeting you just appeared out of the blue and I understand that our farewells must come just so. It's the most wonderful month of my life._

_I never regretted anything. I am glad that I met you and I am glad that I became a part of your life. Perhaps, just like I told you, you'll be marrying someone else. No, not Luna. I won't let that happen. But you'll marry. You'll have a wonderful bride – have babies, rule Japan. I'd be proud to see you on the throne, knowing that the man ruling my country is a noble one.'_

_Mikan, why can't it be you?_

'_After some years, you really might forget me. And I have a feeling that I will be going somewhere far. And I won't be coming back. But I want you to remember that wherever I am, I will never, ever, forget you.'_

Natsume shook his head. Forget her? How can he? Is she crazy?

'_Never._

_Natsume, thank you for everything – for always staying by my side and believing in me and for letting me feel all the love that I don't think I'll ever deserve. I'll definitely miss you._

_Love,_

_Mikan'_

As the letter fluttered to the floor, fast steps resonated in the hall as Natsume rushed to where Hotaru was, ready to give his verdict.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Luna was waiting for Natsume by the corridors when he rushed past her, as if she was merely some Palace decoration that was not worth noting for. She had been standing idly on her place, eagerly waiting to deliver the fresh news that had reached her through an official letter.

This, of course, involves Natsume.

"Hey!" she called as she caught the Prince's arm, knowing that he wouldn't stop with only her screaming. "Wait,"

"What?" he asked irritably, obviously in anger, his eyes hidden beneath his bangs. Luna paid no attention to this. She was too wrapped up with her newly found information.

She waved the piece of paper in front of the raven-haired lad. "Guess what this is," she smirked triumphantly.

Natsume didn't budge.

"Very well," Luna sighed after some seconds as she shoved the letter into Natsume's hands. "Read for yourself."

The Prince impatiently snatched the piece of paper from the lass as he started to sweep his sight word after word. It only took him some seconds after he received it for him to let it flutter to the ground as he rush to where his cousin was. This time, faster.

Luna, on the other hand, simply watched as he went, a smirk plastered on her face. What was written on the paper?

_Office of the Emperor, Tokyo Imperial Palace_

_Chiyoda, Tokyo_

_December 24, 20 XX_

_Announcement:_

_Greetings!_

_This letter was dispersed to inform the following parties, Prince Natsume Igarashi-Hyuga and Lady Luna Koizumi, that changes regarding His Royal Highness, Prince Natsume's wedding. The changes are as follows:_

_Due to Her late Majesty's will, Empress Youko Hijiri-Hyuga, Prince Natsume is now to be wed to Lady Luna Koizumi as Lady Mikan Sakura-Yukihira is now found to be ineligible for the position, having been charged with the grave crime of murder._

_Instead of the initial date of wedding on January 1, 20XX, the matrimony shall be moved five days earlier, December 27 of the current year as requested by authority and with the approval of the Prime Minister, Kuonji, and the Emperor, His Royal Highness Ioran Hyuga._

_The given statements are deemed irrevocable and irreversible lest vetoed by the majority of the country's population._

_Signed,_

_Prime Minister_

_Kuonji_

_Emperor_

_Ioran Hyuga_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Ever. Hahaha. Ohhhh, yeah. I bet this chapter is stressful. But I still do hope that you liked it. Did you? XD**

**But good news! This (hopefully) will be the last gloomy chapter so expect the comeback of wisecracks on the next chapters. Btw, we only have six remaining. Awww.**

**We're nearing the end. But it's never too late for you to REVIEW and tell me what you think! REVIEWWWW!**


	31. Out For A Coffee

**I'm backkkk! I'm sorry for taking too long to update! I was too busy with school to write but here I am again! And as promised, this isn't a heavy chapter. :D It's long so I hope you enjoy reading! I won't keep you any longer, so **_**dozo!**_

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Out For A Coffee**

You don't know what you had before you lost them.

Mikan supposes that that statement was true. She inhaled the rich scent of coffee floating around her and smiled. It's been a while since she went out for coffee, alone – like a normal person.

But it's just now that she has appreciated how much better it is not to be guarded by ten men wherever you go. She felt…free.

"May I take your order, Miss?" the guy at the counter grinned at her playfully. He was good-looking, average height, has messy brown hair and an appealing smile.

Mikan smiled at him casually. "I'd like one double chocolate-chip Frappuccino, tall and a chocolate waffle, please." She replied as she stared at the menu then found the guy still smiling at her after she lifted her head up.

He continued to stare shamelessly. "You look familiar,"

The brunette's smile froze a little. Well, she was dumb enough not to disguise herself so she was just in her jeans and sweater right now, her hair done in a messy bun. People hadn't been paying much attention to her so she thought that it wasn't a problem.

"R-right," she laughed. "Well, I used to come here a lot." She smiled tightly, hoping that the guy would just buy it.

He shrugged as he grinned at her. "Well, I'd be sure to remember someone as pretty as you." He casually said, making the brunette blush uncomfortably.

Were all boys this nice? She wasn't sure. Does that mean that Natsume wasn't a boy? Well, she did think that he was gay. Mikan giggled at the memory.

The guy was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you." She sheepishly said.

The guy over the counter simply laughed. "That would be 480 yen, Miss…?"

"M-" but Mikan caught herself. "Amanatsu."

The guy's eyebrows shot up for a bit then he eventually shrugged. "Alright then, Amanatsu-chan, please wait at the counter and present this receipt." He told her, the charming grin still on his face as he held out the piece of paper. "Or, of course," he continued just as when Mikan was about to proceed to the counter. "You can just spare me some of your precious time." He winked. "What do you think?"

The brunette found herself smiling tightly. Was she being hit on? She found the idea funny. First because, weeks ago, she wouldn't have found this possible thanks to the fact that she was about to get married which literally translates to: 'Hands off. Already committed.' And second because simply knowing that her _man _(Mikan gagged inwardly as she thought of this) is the Prince of the State. Who wouldn't be scared? She thought dryly. She found most men running away because of the fact.

But _this _– being hit on by a guy, (is this considered flirting?) just feels so wrong. She strangely feels like a fresh widow who opened herself for courting a day after her husband was buried.

"Uh, well…" she laughed nervously. She wasn't wired for this. Well, mainly because her and Natsume's relationship was more of the sour tape type, you know? Not…toblerone or some sweet candies out there. That would simply make her gag. "I'm not sure." She replied hastily, not forgetting to smile.

The guy shrugged. The brunette looked around her, hoping that an angry queue of customers would snatch the guy's attention but instead, she found a spacious view of the counter. She silently cried in mortification.

"So…" he drawled casually. "You _used _to come here. Did something happen?" he asked. "You know, to make you stop coming." He added.

This time, the brunette's smile widened. If only she could tell him. If only. "I was a little bit…occupied." She answered shortly.

She watched as the guy weighed her answer, possibly trying to decipher the hidden message beneath it. It would certainly make her elated if he'd guess right. But that's a little improbable.

"Hopefully not with a guy." He grinned playfully. "I would hate that."

The brunette laughed good-naturedly. "Oh, you wouldn't possibly care."

His eyebrows shot up challengingly. "Well, what if I do?"

Mikan found herself looking at the guy intensely, a small smile still placed on her face. "What's that supposed to mean?" she breathed, now seriously hoping that her order would be ready in an instant and steal her from the guy.

This time, the guy smiled cutely, making his eyes twinkle in an adorable manner. "My shift's gonna end in a few. I was wondering if you'd mind me asking you out somewhere?"

The brunette didn't answer right away. She was just _so_ not ready for this. She's a widow, remember? Oh, wait Mikan. Were you even married? Oh whatever. But the point is that, it just doesn't feel right. But then, why can't she answer? She'd just have to say 'I'm sorry, I can't' or whip up a credible lie, yes?

Then why couldn't she do just that?

"Come on, it'll be fun. I pro - " The guy was now saying, his arm extending, about to touch Mikan lightly on the shoulder when someone slapped it off just at the same moment Mikan felt an arm rest over her shoulders protectively.

The brunette was too shocked to react. Who's this?

"She's already off-limits. Hands off," a sharp smooth male voice replied just as when Mikan was called for her order. "Is that your order, _hon_?" the voice asked her. It was familiar…but it couldn't be. Right?

The brunette quickly pushed the arm away and faced the mysterious guy who unnecessarily _saved _her. A quick gasp escaped her lips.

"Natsume?!" she cried as she travelled her gaze from head to toe. Raven hair topped with a winter cap, smooth skin (yes, she checked. Don't ask.), perfect body-build dressed impeccably in a simple but designer coat over a sweater and wool pants, and of course, that annoying smirk on his face. For one, he was wearing a pair of glasses for his perfectly fine crimson eyes. But how is this possible?!

The guy over the counter looked at both of them quizzically. "Natsume? Like the Prince?"

Mikan watched as _Natsume_'s eyebrows hiked up haughtily, her heart beating frantically. They can't discover them here! That'll be chaotic. "Is there a problem with me and my girlfriend pretending to be the Royal couple?" _Natsume_ smoothly replied.

_Oooh…_Mikan cooed to herself. _Smooth move._

The guy shifted his attention back to Mikan as he wore a disbelieving expression. "Is this really your boyfriend?" he muttered, running his eyes at _Natsume_ up and down.

Mikan was about to retort a big NO but she found herself being stirred away from the counter by her waist by (tada!) _Natsume_ who was also carrying her tray. Willfully, he maneuvered her to the farthest corner of the café.

Just as _Natsume_ set the tray down did Mikan start to blow her top.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Natsume?!" she hissed, trying her best not to attract too much attention.

The raven-haired lad looked at her stoically as his eyebrows hiked up. "Not even a thank you, huh? Nice going, little girl."

"And why did you help me?!" Mikan sputtered.

Still with the incredulous expression, he answered. "I thought you needed it."

The brunette found herself scoffing. Look, she was glad that Natsume's here and all but she knows that none of these is healthy for both of them okay? Although she is really tempted to sing praises to the all the deities right now. "I _so_ don't need it. And are you trying to blow your cover, Natsume? Are you out of your mind?"

For some seconds, the lad simply stared at Mikan as if she were a nutcase in which she probably is but knowing Natsume, isn't he supposed to retort or something? Come on, that guy speaks fluent Royal Sarcasm. (You know, all formal and stiff but sarcastic?)

The lad looked around him, probably checking if someone was behind. "You seemed to be so caught up in the acting, _hon._" He countered innocently. "I was simply helping you out. I'm not Natsume."

"Oh haha." The brunette responded with equal sarcasm and jumped as she clapped. "There, a standing ovation for your marvelous skill in acting. Happy now?"

"That was…a jumping ovation." _Natsume _replied stupidly.

Mikan gave him a dead expression for five flat seconds then sat down on the nearest chair. Promptly after two seconds, she stood up and started to clap like a nutcase, her expression suddenly changed into an ecstatic one. Finishing her job, she said, "There. A standing ovation. Care to quit it now?"

She watched as the guy shake his head in disbelief – as from her stupidity or the absurdity of it all, she doesn't know. "I'm not joking. I'm not Natsume."

The brunette glared at the raven-haired prince. "It's not even funny anymore."

"Well that's because it's not supposed to be. I'm not kidding."

"I said quit i – " Mikan stopped as soon as she saw the look on the guy's face.

For some moments, Mikan and _Natsume _only stared at each other, waiting for the other one to crack up and confess that it was all a charade. Nothing happened. It was _Natsume_ who broke the stare-off.

He sighed as he sat and arranged his food – black coffee and a muffin. Elegantly, he crossed his slim but long legs, legs not unlike the Prince's. He was about to bite a piece off of his muffin when his eyes strayed to the brunette who adopted the form of a stone. She was still staring at him hard.

This prompted him to put the muffin back and look at her. He sighed. "Look, I'm not this Natsume you think I am – whoever he is."

She pursed her lips. "You look so much like him." She whispered, not intending her tone to be sad but nevertheless, her words still carried the same tone.

The guy's eyebrows hiked up. "You mean the Prince? Yeah, I get that a lot." He smirked.

Mikan stayed silent. She looked away. This is too much for her.

"You keep on saying Natsume _this, _Natsume _that._ You that guy's concubine or something?"

Mikan almost choked. Concubine! Goodness no! She _was _**supposed to be** his Empress…now turned to his nothing. The brunette rolled her eyes at her own made-up drama. Here she goes again.

"I'm one of his fangirls." She grinned as she motioned if it was alright to share the table. Oh dear, she never thought that she'd willingly assume the annoying role. The guy shrugged in approval. He seems to love shrugging a lot.

As the guy took his mug and sipped his coffee, Mikan watched through her lashes as she also busied herself with her food, trying so hard not for her stalking to be noticed. She watched closely as the guy picked his muffin up and took a small bite to the point where she counts how many chews it would take for him to swallow the piece. Yes, she was that obsessed.

"Look," the guy began, making Mikan jump mildly. She hopes that he didn't notice. "If you want to stare at me, do it openly." He frowned. "I can practically feel your eyes on my skin."

Mikan scoffed. "One, that's gross and two, even this part of you is _so _like him."

"_Natsume?_"

"Uh-huh. My fiancé."

He scowled. "Natsume was your fiancé?"

Mikan choked on her waffle. Did she just slip? Goodness! "No. M-my dog. I have a dog named Natsume w-who likes Beyonce."

"You have a dog named after your idol?"

Mikan breathed. "Don't ask."

"I don't even want to know. Am I dealing with a psycho here?"

"Psycho's name is M – Amanatsu."

"Weird name."

The brunette scoffed. "Oh yeah? I'd like to hear yours."

He smirked. "Sadly, liking something doesn't mean that you'll immediately get it."

Mikan threw her hands up in exasperation.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"So," Mikan found herself asking the Natsume doppelganger. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you hitting on me?" he replied, amused.

"Ha! You wish."

The brunette has no idea where her question came from but considering the fact that both of them have been hanging out in the café for three straight hours now with each other's company surely justifies a lot. Hey. You can't blame them right? They were now in their fifth round of coffee. They have to be considered drunk by now – somewhat.

"I had one." the guy replied out of the blue after some awkward silence. "A girlfriend, I mean."

"Big surprise," Mikan replied, smirking. "She must've been blind, huh?"

That actually made the guy chuckle. "Actually, she looks a lot like you."

_Glare._

"No, seriously." He laughed. It was these moments that remind Mikan that this guy was not _her _Natsume. Natsume wouldn't openly laugh like this, not here. The brunette watched as he smiled crookedly. "Maybe that's why I 'saved' you in the first place." He said as he made air quotation marks.

"Because I look a lot like her."

"Uh-huh."

"Well," Mikan said, sipping her coffee. "That is definitely strange. You look like my ex."

"You said I look like your Natsume-sama."

Mikan rolled her hazel orbs then smirked. "Yeah. _And_ my ex."

"Are you sure he wasn't just your imagination?" the guy laughed openly.

"How rude!" she laughed along with him. "He is real, okay?"

He shrugged as he also took a sip of his black coffee.

"So?" The brunette prompted him to speak. "What happened to you and your ex?"

The guy smiled at her mysteriously, and then looked out the window as if he was trying to glance back to what actually happened. For a moment, Mikan thought that he'd cry. That is until his lips crooked up in a hopeful smile.

"Some family issues." He said shortly.

"Wow." Mikan can't help but remark sarcastically. "This is getting weirder and weirder. I and my ex had the same problem – his family not accepting me and all."

The guy stifled a laugh. "I can't see why not."

"Hey!" Mikan protested as both of them found themselves laughing. "Well then you shouldn't wonder why your parents had a problem with your girlfriend if I so much as look like her for you to 'save' me!"

The guy pretended to look offended. He took another sip. "Oh please. I just need to change these glasses is all. " he smirked. "Haruka's a hundred times better than you."

"Oh yeah?" Mikan countered, slightly taking offense at what he said. "Well then Ryuu's so much better than you too!" she replied, sticking her tongue out like a kid.

He smirked at Mikan knowingly as he began to prattle about his girlfriend. "Haruka's one of the most beautiful girls I know. This may sound terribly cheesy but her existence feels so much like the sun to me."

"Well then, that's where Ryuu differs, I guess." The brunette replied, remembering Natsume. "He's gorgeous, alright – like a model that I always feel inferior whenever there are other girls around. Although, even though he's so good-looking, he has some problems with his attitude." She laughed as she remembers. "But deep down, inside, where no one can easily see, Ryuu is really gentle."

The guy snorted. "If your Ryuu is all that great, he should have fought for you."

Mikan glared at the guy. "Well then if Haruka's all so beautiful as well, your parents shouldn't have had problems with her!"

"They didn't." the guy answered. "It was another member of the family. Rest assured, Haruka was better off this way. She's much too dazzling to be captured and imprisoned in my family." He said bitterly which has curiously set Mikan in irritation.

"If it were Ryuu," she said. "He'd surely fight for her! How do you even know that she wants it to be that way? Ryuu would've asked her and by all means, even if she no longer wants to, asked her to stay. He wouldn't bitterly sulk in some café, talking to a stranger and telling her about his ex and all the things he could've and should've done for her." Mikan panted. "But that's Ryuu. I don't know about you, Mr. Stranger."

The guy smiled at Mikan. "The name's Hinata. Then, what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"Why did you just leave Ryuu?" he asked her, still smiling. "If it were Haruka, she wouldn't just leave Ryuu, even when his family is against them. She would've also fight for him and stay, as long as it makes Ryuu happy. If all goes well, she would be marrying Ryuu, wouldn't she? Not her family. So it shouldn't matter. If it were Haruka, she would have stayed with Ryuu."

Both of them fell silent afterwards. Mikan was too caught up in her thoughts to construct a reply. Why? Why didn't she stay with Natsume? Well, she was put in _prison_ and was branded a murderer. But still. Natsume believed in her, didn't he? She could have stayed. She could have told him everything from the start. The outcome would have been different. But she didn't.

And it's all too late.

She heard a sigh. "Too bad that Haruka and Ryuu were stuck with us, Amanatsu-san." He smiled. "If they had met each other and fallen in love with each other instead, and if what we stand for about them is true, they would be living a happy ever after right now."

Mikan can't help but smile. "But it's us they met, and there's no helping it."

Hinata looked at the brunette mysteriously, his crimson orbs glinting with the faintest light. "Isn't there?"

The brunette's grin widened as she stuck her hand out to Hinata. "It was nice meeting you, Hinata-san." She said as she stood up with him, their hands linked into a handshake.

"Likewise, Amanatsu-san." He said as he motioned for her to go first. Approaching the door, he held it out for Mikan like a true gentleman as he called her name. "Amanatsu-san,"

Mikan looked back at him.

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

She smiled. "I could say the same thing for you."

Both of them stared up the sky as tiny snowflakes started to fall. The brunette looked at him once more, before she finally goes home. And as his eyes meet hers for the last time, she told him,

"Maybe it isn't too late, _Hinata._"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Mikan couldn't believe that she forgot that it was Christmas today. Well, she supposes that with all the problems in her life lately, it wouldn't be that difficult to forget one holiday. Besides, it's not as if Japan celebrates it because of the birth of Christ or something. It's more of like a couple event in the country. And her being single should excuse her from the holiday, right?

She shook her head as she tried to sleep. The day had been so bizarre. She had to pinch herself as she went home to assure herself that she was really awake and that she had just poured out her love life to some Natsume-look-alike.

She must be crazy.

The brunette was about to drift off to sleep when she heard the pelting of pebbles against her window. Is there a blizzard?

Quietly, Mikan sat up and grabbed her robe to wrap herself up against the cold. Reluctantly, she opened the door to her balcony and stepped out to the cold winter air.

"Mikan!" she heard someone whisper her name. By this time, the brunette was already too scared to even check who it was. She's a scaredy cat okay? And this late at night whispering isn't helping. But something tells her that it's no ghost.

She peered down the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Wait, is that even you?"

Natsume rolled his crimson eyes at her. "Um, no." he said sarcastically. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just a hologram or something? Duh, it's me, idiot." He said.

Mikan can't help but laugh with joy.

"Do you think you can save that laughing for later?" she heard him say in his deadpan voice. It really is her Natsume – her grumpy little Natsume. "I'm freezing here."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Pour you boiling water to unfreeze you?"

"Oh ha-ha. What about letting down your hair?"

Mikan glared at him. "Look, the balcony's perfect. The family feud's there too – with the whole your family hates me, my family used to rule before you and yada yada yada. Do you think you could land on the right fairy tale for once? This isn't Rapunzel, okay? And my hair won't hold someone as heavy as you."

Natsume chuckled as Mikan told him that. "Since when did Romeo and Juliet become a fairytale?"

"Since I said so. You know what? Just get up here."

The prince raised his eyebrows at her. "Or you could just go down here."

Mikan smiled evilly. "Catch me at three?"

"What?!"

"One."

"Hey, Mikan are you – "

"Two."

" – sure this is a good – "

"Three!"

" – idea – oomph!"

Mikan grinned up at Natsume as he held her, both of them lying on the snow now. "No, but I was sure you'd catch me."

Natsume nestled his head with both his hands, resisting the urge to strangle the girl beside him. His heart wouldn't stop beating. He wasn't sure if he would catch her. He lied on the snow and breathed out a puff of relief.

"You're gonna be the end of me, woman." He said as he smiled at her. She was close to tears as she flopped down beside him, both of them staring at the starry sky.

"How was your day?" she asked him as she wagged her arms and legs, creating a snow angel.

Natsume lay still. "It sucks."

"Mmm..?"

He let out another puff. "It sucked without you."

Mikan laughed out loud, her face red. "That must be the cheesiest thing I've heard the whole day!" she laughed again.

Natsume smiled a little. "What about you?"

She stole a glance at him before speaking. "I met a nice man."

"Oh yeah?"

"His name's Hinata and he's quite the hottie." She said.

Natsume didn't reply.

"I think I like him." She said quietly, waiting for Natsume' violent retorts. There wasn't any.

Instead, he stood up, scooped Mikan up from the snow and carried her princess-style.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" the brunette protested, tangling her arms around Natsume's neck to keep herself from falling. "Put me down!"

"No, you don't."

"What?"

"No, you don't like him." Natsume said as he looked at Mikan intensely, their faces only inches apart.

"How do you know?"

The Prince smirked at her knowingly right before he dipped his face to hers, kissing her.

It was the only kiss they shared after the one he stole from her when she accused him of being gay. And compared to that, both of them could say that this is infinitely sweeter, warmer, longer and most of all, it felt right.

Natsume grinned at her as they stopped kissing. "See?"

Mikan looked away in embarrassment. "Jerk."

"Mmmm," the raven-haired lad replied, still smiling smugly. "Then, Amanatsu-chan, what do you say if _Ryuu_ decides to take _Haruka_ out to a date tomorrow?"

The brunette looked up to her ex-fiance and smiled.

"I think she'll like it."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Ahihi. *u* How was it? How did you find this chapter?**

**Was it confusing? Haha. Just for clarification, Natsume **_**was**_** Hinata. Both of them just pretended, first for the heck of it, and second to avoid attracting attention. Just so happened that the people around them are to busy to notice them! Hahaha.**

**Anyway, review! :D REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'LL REPLY THIS TIME! :D**


	32. On Top of the World

**I'm going to keep this brief and short because I know you're aching to read this chapter. Yes! I've resurrected from the dead and I'm back with a long fluffy chappie! Not gonna hold you back longer, please read!**

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**On Top of the World**

"He is such a cheese ball." Tsubasa gagged as he rolled his eyes. "Ungh." He shuddered as he watched his cousin walk away through a pair of binoculars.

Misaki smirked. "Get over it, _Mercutio_. Let _Romeo _be. For once, I hope that story lands a happy ending."

"Whatever. I still think he could've cut back with the cheese. We're bound to have a rat attack here." He laughed. "It's even a miracle we could pull off this whole plan without being busted by the Palace."

"Thank your sister for that. Sometimes, I hope that she left some brains for you."

"Hey!"

The couple laughed as they watched Natsume walk away from them. Truthfully, Tsubasa pities the guy. He's been through an awful lot and he very well knows that Natsume doesn't deserve any of the shit – nor does Mikan, for that matter.

So when his sister called for him and started prattling about this crazy plan about Mikan and Natsume going on a date together, he instantly called in. Heck, he'd do anything for those two. He couldn't imagine he and Misaki under the same predicament. He wouldn't know what to do.

"Misaki," he called wistfully, still watching his cousin.

"Hmmm?"

"We're damn lucky."

"We definitely are." She replied sadly.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

Natsume doesn't usually ask for favors.

That's because Natsume doesn't usually encounter any problems that he can't solve. Come on. He was born a genius. There's no meaning behind the word if he can't solve everything. He's supposed to be _that_ good.

But when he finally does have to call for help, he has to swallow his pride really hard. Like hard. Because Hotaru Imai simply doesn't make people forget that they owe her. Ever. She'd be sure to rub that in hard until you cough up anything that could make up for her help.

Well, she does have special considerations for relatives. Whatever she says you owe her? Double that. And then, if your name is specifically Natsume Hyuuga, you should triple that.

So you can just imagine the shizz Natsume has to go through to plan this date for Mikan. He practically sold his soul to the devil. That's how much he loves her. And that's how much he's willing to give just to be with her for another day.

He just hopes she knows that.

And that it would make all the difference in the world.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

He was already looking at her even before she saw him. She was standing there in the freezing cold, glancing at her watch from time to time.

"What an idiot," he muttered to himself as he watched her.

She was beautiful. Her long curly hair was loose freely on her back topped with a winter bonnet. She was wearing a simple dress over thick black leggings underneath that cute red jacket. And he loved the way she always wanted to be a little taller, which is why she'd always wear heels.

Her pink nose bobbed here and there as he watched her look around for any signs of him. Fluffy puffs kept on escaping her lips as she stayed under the frosty winter.

And with a final shake of his head, Natsume walked over to the brunette, gently tapping her shoulder as he reached her. She twirled in surprise, her hazel eyes widening a little as she saw him.

He breathed. She's even more beautiful up close. "Are you…" he started to say.

She looked up at him expectantly, her small lips curving up a smile.

"Are you Haruka?"

He watched her smile falter a bit only to come back, wider with her eyes crinkling cutely. "Yes, I am. Ryuu?" she acknowledged as she stuck her hand out for a polite handshake. Natsume can't help but roll his eyes mentally. Isn't there a better way to greet people? Like kissing her on the cheek? "Nice to meet you."

With a small shrug, he held out his hand and shook hers, resisting the urge to grab it and never let it go. "You do look a bit like Amanatsu."

Her eyebrows hiked up. "A bit? That is the understatement of the year." She smirked.

Natsume snorted naughtily. "Don't get ahead of yourself, please."

She gave a playful gasp. "Am I supposed to be offended?"

He smirked. "If you're sensitive." Mikan was about to retort that she was not but even before she could say another word, Natsume has already jerked his chin a little to the front to which the brunette focused on: The Amusement Park. "Is that where we're going?"

"Um, no." he smirked inwardly. Here comes the tongue-biting comment. "We're actually heading for the zoo. You know, which is about an hour away from here?"

"I see you speak fluent sarcasm."

"Ha!" Mikan smirked. "You don't see, mister. You hear."

Natsume shrugged gallantly. He likes his woman ferocious and witty. "We're not going in there." He said.

"What?"

He grabbed her freezing hand and pulled her close to him. "We're going Ice Skating." He smirked evilly.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Favorite number?" Natsume asked as he glided away from Mikan who was barely holding up her dignity by clinging to the post. "Come on, Haruka." He laughed.

"I hate you!"

"Wow," Natsume shouted back. People are now actually stealing glances at them. He doesn't care. Why should you when you're with the prettiest girl in the world? "Those are not the kinds of words you say to a person you just met. I am offended, Haruka-san."

"Whatever! Would you please just help me get off this blasted hell rink?" she yelled frantically, making him laugh more.

"Ice Skating Rink: the best place in the world! I told you. One answer, one glide over to you then this would all be over."

"Fine! Um, nine!"

"Ha. I don't believe you."

"Oh come on!" she sputtered. "Don't be such a drag! Come over here!"

Natsume laughed at her. How can she be so beautiful while she's all over the place. "Next question, please."

She paused, catching up her breath. "If you can do one more thing with Amanatsu, what would it be?"

Natsume gave a little chuckle at the question. "Are you sure you should be asking that? I can leave you here as easy as one, two, three."

"You're not a very good sport then, as easy as four, five, six!"

The lad wrinkled his nose. "Hinata didn't say his girlfriend's corny."

"So, what's your answer?"

Natsume smiled smugly at the brunette as he skated nearer to her. "I'd take her here."

"You'd take her skating? Wow, you're boring." She said as he skated nearer her still so that he could easily reach her.

"And what's your idea of a perfect date with Hinata?" Natsume asked, staring at Mikan intently as if he wanted to devour her.

She must've felt the intensity of his gaze so that her breath hitched a little.

"Over there?" he pointed to the Amusement Park which has now opened.

The brunette smiled knowingly at him. "Yeah. Up in the Ferris Wheel – where everything stops and nothing matters because it's just him and me on top of the world." She breathed, as if she wanted to be there right now.

He skated next to her. "What about you?" she asked him, as she looked up straight to his red orbs. "Why here?"

Natsume smiled warmly at her. "So that I can watch her fall all day…"

"Wow, you're a sadist." Mikan said airily just in time for the lad to continue what he was saying.

"…and I'd be sure to catch her when she does. Every time."

That caught her off guard, surprising her. For some reason, she found herself untangling her body from the post that has been supporting her. She wanted to pat that guy full of raw emotion in front of her.

Only, her body remembered that it doesn't function well on ice and so next thing she knows, she was already kissing the ice next to the raven-haired lad.

They both laughed.

"How was that for falling?" she asked him jokingly.

He inhaled a lungful of air and then answered. "Terrible." He whispered, laughing. Then he looked at her. "But at least I know I'm not falling alone."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"'What's your favorite number?'" Mikan laughed as she walked with a sopping wet Natsume out of the Raging River. "'143' and then whoosh! You swallowed dirty water." She laughed again. "Oh you're like a cat."

"And you," Natsume grimaced unhappily at his wet clothes. "Look like a wet chick."

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him and then shuddered.

"We need to change clothes."

"Oh, here!" Mikan pointed to a bazaar of clothes in the middle of the park. "Are they giving these away? A-aaaachoo!"

"Whatever. Just change into one of these." Natsume muttered as he shoved more clothes into her thin arms. "Go!"

"…"

"What?"

"There's no way I'm changing in front of you." She deadpanned. "OH MY GOD. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Did he just remove his shirt in front of her and _Oooh-lala_, are those abs? Shut up, Mikan! She mentally slapped herself. "Pervert!"

She felt him smirk beside her. "Like what you saw?"

"Shut up! I'm calling 911."

"Because I'm too hot for you?" he laughed.

"No. Because there's a pervert on the loose."

Natsume faked a gasp and shoved Mikan inside the fitting room. "Quick! Hide!"

"Heyy!" he heard her scream inside as he let a low series of chuckles. "I meant you!"

"Hi sir!" a girl suddenly appeared beside Natsume. Crap. Have they been busted? She tiptoed, as if she was looking for someone. "Where is your partner?"

And as if on cue, Mikan emerged from the fitting room with her stunning choice of clothes. "Yes?" she asked. Natsume smirked. So they're partners now, aren't they?

"Oh," Mikan let a small gasp. "Are these not for sale? We could pay for them, don't – "

The lady laughed at them. "You're such a cute couple." She said. "You're up next."

"What?"

She blinked at both of them. "This is the couple competition. You're couple number nine, aren't you?" she pointed at the badges stapled on their clothes.

Mikan looked at Natsume in alarm.

"Oh no," the brunette muttered as she tried to convince the lady otherwise. She, however, obviously wasn't listening as she started to shove both of them on the stage. "You're mistaken!"

"Good luck!"

"W-wait!" Mikan cried, as she pounded on the closed door. "Natsume!" she hissed, tugging at his shirt. "Do something!"

"I can't." she heard him mumble.

"What? Why?"

And that's when she heard it – loud cheering. Crap. They were already in front of the crowd.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Welcome, welcome!" An annoying booming voice greeted the two as they reluctantly walked over the center of the stage. "Pair number nine!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically. This is definitely bad. At this rate, people are bound to discover who they are. The only things separating them from their instant fame are Natsume's thick glasses and Mikan's bonnet.

Take those away and the crowd will be eating them alive.

"Oooh, we've got quite the good-looking couple here." The emcee giggled. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" she said.

The brunette gingerly walked over the mic, as she dragged the silent Natsume with her. About a hundred pair of eyes were trained on them and she can tell that most of the girls are checking Natsume out. She suddenly had the urge to claw their eyes out.

Curious.

"Hi." She introduced glumly. "I'm Haruka and this is Ryuu. We're not really a couple."

Murmurs riffled through the crowd at what she said.

"Uh, miss?" the emcee cut in, laughing fakery. She pointed at the large backdrop, announcing the title of the competition. It says, The Best Couple Competition. Whatever. "This competition…"

"Yeah, which is why, I'm telling you there has been a mistake." Mikan said hurriedly. Darn Natsume for not even batting an eyelash when they're clearly in a pinch. "You see, he's not my boyfriend. He's actually my ex's friend's ex. Ungh, what am I saying?"

Blank stares kept on pouring from the crowd. Some of them already started booing and it wasn't helping the brunette's nerves. She just wants to get out of here fast.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience – Hey!" Mikan called as Natsume walked away from her, down the stage. The booing came louder. "Ryuu, where are you going?"

"Aww, too bad. He was so hot." Mikan heard one of the girls say. She quickly threw her a glare that luckily shut her up.

"Ryuu!" the brunette called again through the mic. The crowd was already in chaos! "Ryuu, holy! What do you think you're doing?"

Natsume smirked at her as he emerged from the backstage, carrying a black guitar. "I can always sing for you, can't I?" Cue loud squeals from his instant fan girls.

Mikan was dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say. Oh wait, she knows what she wants to say. She wants to scream at him and shake him to consciousness. Hello? What is he doing?! He's not supposed to serenade her! He's supposed to devise a plan on how to escape this unwanted attention!

But instead, here he is, being a perfect hottie as he strums that guitar. Heck, she didn't even know that he could play a guitar. But what he did next almost melted her.

He smiled at her and it was the first time she ever saw him look at her like that. She felt so warm in the middle of winter. He even has the perfect voice.

"_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it"_ He winked at her as he sang, a smile playing on his sexy lips.

"_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back._

_Before the cold done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate, no more, no more_

_This cannot wait__**, I'm yours**__"_

Squeals emerged from the crowd as girls went crazy watching Natsume sing. Mikan, on the other hand, stood there on her spot, frozen. She's been listening to Natsume sing along with her beating heart, which feels as if it wants to run around the place. She's just so happy right now!

Then suddenly, someone handed her a microphone and next thing she knows, she was already singing the second verse of the song and Natsume was grinning at her.

"_Well open up your mind and see like me._

_Open up your plans, and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love love, love"_

She poked him playfully on the ribs as he gave her a playful glare. The crowd went crazier!

"_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our god-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved"_

And then, together they sang the chorus of the song. She never knew that their voice could blend in so perfectly together! Had she known that both she and Natsume can sing, she would've spent some of their time less bickering and more into singing. Ha! As if she can ask Natsume to repeat this performance.

"_So, I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, _**I'm Yours**_"_

By the time they finished singing the song, the crowd was already uncontrollable and Mikan found herself catching her breath as if she ran a marathon. Natsume on the other hand seems like he still has things up his sleeves because suddenly, guitar strums were heard once again.

The brunette almost melted when she recognized the song. "Oh no," she whispered as she glared at the lad on the guitar. He, meanwhile, simply chuckled and then started to sing.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way."_

Here it goes, Mikan told herself.

"_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm."_

Natsume lifted his beautiful crimson eyes to look expectantly at Mikan. He just poured his whole heart out in front of a big crazy crowd and it would definitely kill him if she says no.

"So, what do you say?"

The crowd cheered while the emcee's trying not to kill her self from giddiness and jealousy.

Mikan smiled shyly at Natsume as she laughed. "You already said 'Hello' to me in the café." She told him.

"Yeah," he said. "That's why I'm asking you to marry me now. Or do you need another song for that?"

The brunette laughed at him. "I – "

"There they are!" a couple shouted all of a sudden. "They stole our clothes! Thieves!"

"Crap! Time to run! Come on!" Natsume swore as he put down the guitar and lunged for Mikan's hand. The crowd started to boo at the couple as they parted to make way for the running Royal couple, all the while telling them 'good luck'

"Natsume, wait!" Mikan gasped as both of them freely raced away from the event, not knowing where to go. The sun was already setting down on the far horizon and it's starting to get colder. "Hey!"

He looked back at her with a goofy smile on his face as he laughed, still running.

"Why are you laughing?"

Natsume grinned impishly at the brunette. "Sorry. I guess you just have to be a runaway bride for today." He said as they continued to run.

"Meh," she laughed. "At least the bride's running away with the groom." She winked.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

"Get in," Natsume ushered to the brunette as they finally stopped running. Without any complaints, Mikan rode whatever it is that he led her to and sat down gratefully. Today was clearly not the best day to wear her high-heeled boots.

It was just when the attendant closed the door to the 'car' did she realize what it was that they were riding. And by that time, Natsume was already sitting across her with a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"So," he smirked at her. "We're inside your ideal place. Welcome to the Ferris Wheel."

She smiled at him.

"Don't be shy. You can thank me now." He told her.

She rolled her orbs at him and looked out the glass window. Mikan pouted cutely. "This day sucks. And you're a terrible date." She told Natsume. "I see why Amanatsu left you." She joked as she stole a glance at the lad to see if that pissed him off.

Instead, she found him grinning at her as if he was offered a challenge. "Oh yeah? And what could've your perfect Hinata done?"

"Well, for starters," Mikan chirped happily. "We shouldn't have gone Ice Skating. I'm getting sore all over!" she complained as Natsume started to laugh at her.

"Continue," he told her when she threw him a dirty look.

"You should've taken me to the carousel first."

"Pfft." He muttered. "Seriously? How old are you?"

"Oh, whatever." She laughed. "And then…"

"And then," Natsume continued for her. "We should've gone to the Haunted House." He grinned wickedly.

"But I can't stand those! Why would we go there?"

"Because then you'd cling to my arms." He chuckled.

"Pervert!" Mikan cried as she turned red. "Anyway, then," she continued dreamily. "We should've played lots of games at the booth! And we'd win a lot of toys. One of those will be a very big black cat and I'll name him Mochi."

"Mochi."

"Yeah," Mikan chirped. "Like your cheeks. They're kind of fluffy – like mochi." She laughed as Natsume consciously felt his cheeks up.

He chuckled. "You got me there. And then?"

"And then, I'll give one of those toys to you! Mr. Bear! So you get to hug him every night when you're cold," she teased. "Or lonely."

"And why would I get lonely?"

The brunette's smile faltered a little as she averted her gaze back outside the cable car. She doesn't want to answer that. This is the Ferris Wheel, she reminded herself, where everything stops and nothing matters because she's on top of the world with Natsume.

Nothing should matter – even the fact that she's flying away tomorrow morning and the fact that Natsume will be marrying someone else tomorrow. Why should that matter when they have each other right now?

Mikan unconsciously crumpled the wrappers inside her coat. Frustrated, she threw the small ball at Natsume who jumped a little in surprise. Darn. She didn't hit him.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

She smiled at him sadly. "Darn." She cursed. "I_ missed_ you."

"W-" and then he understood. And he laughed and it was so nice to hear because she knew that he still understands her the way he only can. She watched him as he picked the wrapper up and throw it at her.

This time, it hit her squarely on the forehead. "What was that for?" it was her turn to ask.

He smiled at her. "I was hoping I'd hit you the same way you hit me." He told her. "Hard. And then you changed my world. Look outside, _Mikan_." He told her, just as the lights started to glow one by one as the sun finally bid its goodbye for the day.

It was breath taking, like watching something come to life. Every corner of the park was filled with yellow glow and on the dark night, something suddenly exploded, making Mikan blink.

When she finally opened her eyes, fireworks have already spelled out her name. And more are being launched to the sky with amazing colors, each one relaying a single message.

"_Mikan,_

_I love you._

_ -N"_

_Just because they were in the Ferris Wheel where everything stops and nothing matters because it's just her and him, on top of the world._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**How was it? We're really nearing its end! Can you feel it?**

**HAHA. I've put all my cheesy bits in this one so I hope you really like it! I know I haven't updated in a really loooooong time but here you go! Things have just been hectic and I got a major writer's block so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU!**

**AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO KEPT ON SUPPORTING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	33. The Final Bow

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**The Final Bow**

**Ten…**

"Honestly?" Yuka hollered as she stuffed Mikan's things one by one into her luggage. "I don't know what to do with you, young lady! Everyday, everyday!" she shouted as Mikan silently looked outside her window. Violent droplets of ice showered noisily against the pavement.

"Everyday, I'd find your bedroom empty, wondering where you are!" she heard her mother say angrily but none of her words actually registered in her busy mind. Today was the day. She might as well be dead. "You might have been assassinated! Do you realize?"

Mikan mumbled a small 'I'm sorry' that she really didn't mean.

No, she wasn't sorry. She was far from sorry for running away everyday. **T**hose two days were the happiest she ever felt. Everyday, after she sneaks out of her house arrest, she could almost feel her freedom in her hands. It feels as if she could be anyone, do anything and be everywhere.

Too bad that today's the end of it.

"Well, at least today's the end of it!" she heard her mother say as she heaved a big sigh. Melancholic silence prevailed within the room, only the pitter-pats of snowfall reaching their ears. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Mikan." She heard her mother's voice crack.

She knew that she was trying her best to stop the tears from falling and that her screaming was just a mask to hide her real sadness. The brunette was sad too, in so many levels that she could hardly speak.

It feels as if her heart is being ripped to shreds and she can't do anything about it. Should she claw it out? Stab it with a knife? Should she jump off a building just to drown out that pain?

But instead, all she ever did was let it out, sincerely.

"I'll miss you too, Mom." She whispered, afraid that she might cry too. "Very much."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Nine…**

He was still in his bed, feigning sleep. In fact, he was thinking of a hundred of ways to get out of this stupid situation. Can **h**e pretend that he was sick?

He certainly can. He definitely feels sick – sick to the heart and sick to the stomach. Why wouldn't you when the one you love is set to fly in a plane far away from you and you are arranged to be married to a girl you despise at the same day? Oh, did he mention that it was also at the same time?

He wouldn't even be able to see her go.

As he says his vow, it kills him to know that a few miles away from him, she's going to be gone forever.

"What are you still doing in your bed, _sweetheart_?" a disgusting voice asked Natsume. Why didn't he hear her come in?

The prince grunted as he turned his back on her, burying his head deep within the pillows, hoping to block her existence completely. Apparently, pillows don't work well against her. Figures.

"Shut up." He muttered, absolutely irritated. Her voice was the last thing she wanted to hear, especially in an early morning like this. "And get lost."

He heard her feign a hurt gasp as he can well imagine that she must have her hand on her chest for special acting. "Is that what you should be saying to your bride?"

Natsume rolled his eyes as he clenched his teeth in a desperate attempt to stop himself from punching her on the face. He's not gay, after all. And this bitch's a girl so _calm down, Natsume._

He glared at her through his sheets, and then smirked just for the heck of unnerving the strawberry blonde girl. "Is this what you really should be doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled for a moment.

"It's unlucky to see the groom before the wedding." He said in mockery. "I guess that's just one more engagement that won't be working well with me." He snorted as he turned his back on her once more before he heard her stomp angrily out his room.

"I hat**e** you, Natsume!"

He snorted. "Then don't marry me." He whispered.

At least he can count on the snow to fall heavier.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Eight...**

"Mikaaaaan," Nonoko and Anna wailed as they cling to their friend. "Don't goooo. Please?" they begged her as Izumi lugged Mikan's bags inside the car. The man had been quiet for three days now, most probably sick to the heart.

The brunette smiled at the twins as she breathed a lungful of air. This is obviously hard on her. It's not as if she really wanted to go. It was never her choice, anyway. The country practically wants her out.

"You know I can't." she smiled sadly. "But I'll definitely miss you." She hugged both of them tightly. If she can, she'd never let them go. She just **r**eally feels so alone right now and it's never gonna be near enough to make her feel otherwise.

She stands there and coldness envelops her like a mean little cocoon. She shudders just being outside, or anywhere at all, in fact. Her insides are freezing and there is this unsettling panic inside her, like a loud silent noise.

"Of course we'll miss you too." Anna said, teary eyed, the sides of her lips unvoluntarily tilting downwards. "Always take care, Mikan. Don't forget to eat properly, okay?"

"And call us if you're lonely." Nonoko continued. "We'll always want to talk to you. Tell us lots and meet new friends. Don't be sad."

The brunette laughed as she nodded, her vision already blurring from the tears that have escaped her eyes. She sniffed loudly as the three of them smiled at each other like idiots, with water pouring down their eyes.

Finally, Izumi wrapped one of his daddy arms around his daughter and smiled at the twins. "Well," he said quietly. "I suppose it's time to go now. Have you said your goodbyes?"

The three nodded as the twins handed their farewell present to Mikan. "We're pretty sure you'd need it someday." They said as Mikan nodded and went to ride their car.

"Are you ready, Angel?" Izumi asked his daughter grimly.

The brun**e**tte simply nodded but before she went inside the car with her Mom, she couldn't help but to look around, hoping to see a raven-haired girl looking at her stoically, probably with cold words that can only come out of her mouth.

But nothing.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Seven…**

"Hotaru," Tsubasa said as the six of them sat inside the parlor in their traditional clothing. Each one of them looked so exceptional and beautiful in everyone's dresses. If only their emotions can match the merriment of the event. "You can go if you want to. Hell, I know you want to."

The lass simply looked at her brother nonchalantly and sighed as she shook her head. "Just shut up."

Tsubasa shook his head as he shrugged hopelessly, slumping in the couch near Ruka who had been silently patting his bunny. Today was a very difficult day for them. It wasn't just Natsume and Mikan who were suffering from everything.

Even them who can see everything from the sidelines but do nothing feel just as frustrated and anguished as the two – if not more. Each time, they would ask themselves what they could have done and what stopped them from doing so. And each time, they would feel miserable.

"Can't we really sneak out?" Aoi asked innocently. "Just for a little bit?"

Misaki smiled at the little girl. "I know you want to see Mikan, Aoi. But we really can't. There are guards surrounding the whole Palace."

"Actually," Youichi butted in. "There are more since they realized that Onii-can's been sneaking out for two days now. The security's tighter."

"It's basically impossible to sneak out." Ruka mumbled as he looked outside. "Even the hounds surrounding the perimeter were replaced. I can't tame them."

They all sighed.

"Well," Tsubasa said as he closed his eyes. "I guess there's also _that_." He grinned.

Misaki sighed. "Yeah. That's our only hope. We could count on that."

"But that's…"

"…the only way." Hotaru finished quietly. But everyone can hear the determination in her voice.

And that's enough to assure them.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Six…**

"Today's finally the day." Kaoru said solemnly as she and her husband peered down at the unmoving body of the ex-Empress.

Ioran nodded as he looked at his mother. Seeing her like this – l**i**feless - scares him every time. She hadn't been the warmest mother to them but it's still something seeing your life bringer in her deathbed.

"It's finally time to wake her up, Onii-sama." Miyabi mumbled as she wrapped her arm around her brother, also looking at Youko.

The Emperor nodded as he extended his arm for the syringe which contains the antidote to the medicine that has put Her Majesty in this artificial comatose. Hiyori, who was beside Dr. Harada, promptly handed it to her younger brother.

"Where's Lisette-nee?" Ioran asked as he received the drug.

Hiyori simply smiled at her brother sympathetically. "'Not her mother, not her problem.'" She quoted sadly.

Ioran sighed. "I guess she's still carrying those scars from before."

"Just let her be," Kaoru consoled her husband. "I'm sure she'll come around. Besides," she continued. "Someone has to take care of the children while we are gone."

Miyabi snorted. "Yeah," she muttered. "You wouldn't expect Sebastian to oversee the make-up session, would you?"

And somehow, that put small smiles on everyone's faces albeit the situation. It's at times like these, when the rain pours so heavily in their lives that they seriously need even the tiniest ray of sunshine.

Too bad they're sending the sun away to America.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Five…**

People gathered around the venue watchfully, despite the unfortunate weather as each hoped to see a glimpse of the Prince and his bride. This is supposed to be a merry day for Japan. After all, weddings like this only happen once in a few decades.

Classes were even cancelled and today was considered a holiday because of the big event. If people weren't out in the streets for the Royal Parade, then you can bet that they were watching the festivity inside their homes on flat-screen TVs.

Truthfully, two days ago, the nation didn't know what to do with the sudden news that the ex-Empress was dead and that the murderer was Mikan. They loved the girl – everyone adored her and her only haters were the girls who wanted Natsume for them selves. But even so, deep inside, they didn't expect the brunette to be capable of killing anyone.

Besides, there wasn't even a Royal Funeral for the body. What did they do to it? Incinerate and then spread to the sea on their way home from Okinawa? There weren't even reports or interviews about the matter. News just kept on flooding the public without any evidence.

They said that the brunette was put on house arrest and will be exiled. Even the punishment was questionable but no one dared to point it out due to the fact that no one can really believe that everything is true.

And then suddenly, it was announced that the wedding was advanced five days early, thus today, December 27, to this person named Koizumi Luna. Japan clearly is in shambles and they have no idea what is happening.

They just hope that everything will be cleared today.

"Do you, Lady Luna Koizumi, take Crown Prince Natsume Igarashi – Hyuuga, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part?" the prie**s**t asked Luna.

She smiled brightly at him. This is finally the day – the day she acquires everything she ever dreamed of. "I do." She replied.

Natsume clenched his hands tightly as the priest asked him the same question. What would he possibly say? Does he take this bitch to be his lawfully wedded wife? Hell no. In sickness and in health? He'd rather she falls sick right away. For richer and for poorer? Oh please. He bets she simply cut off the text in her head to richer.

"Do you, Crown Prince Natsume Igarashi – Hyuuga, take Lady Luna Koizumi to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do you part?"

Natsume looked at the priest as he looked at him expectantly. The answer to everything he asked him was 'no'. He never imagined his wedding to be this difficult. He knows that he has to say 'I do', for the sake of the whole country but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Luna jabbed him with her elbow as she threw him a meaningful look.

"I…"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Four…**

"_The couple are now answering their vows to each other here in…"_

The Yukihiras are currently inside the airport, waiting for Mikan's departure. Everyone is silent as news of Natsume's wedding blared from all directions. It was awkward for the family, not knowing what to do when they know that Mikan's being hurt in ways more than one.

She was silent, simply sitting there, staring as the airplanes arrive and depart one by one. The brunette hasn't uttered a single word since she rode the car. When asked if she needed anything, she'd quickly shake her head and go back to her trance.

Honestly, the couple doesn't know if their daughter's going to be all right. All along, they believed that this was what is best for her. But now, they weren't so sure anymore.

"Mikan," Yuka approached her daughter. "Do you want these?" she asked as she held her palm to the brunette, showing her pair of earphones.

The brunette smiled at her mom and shook her head. The older brunette, on the other hand, simply sighed and looked worriedly at her husband. He, too, was looking at his little angel sadly.

"Alright, alright!" Izumi cried loudly, startling the two brunettes. "No time to have such a long face!" he pinched his daughter's cheeks as she winced. "Or else I'm going to call you horse-face! Do you w**a**nt that?"

"P-Papa!" Mikan struggled. "S-stop."

The blond man laughed. "Alright. Oh, wait a minute." He muttered as he faced the other direction. "WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE NEWS! WE ARE TRYING TO SAY GOODBYE TO OUR DAUGHTER HERE!"

"PAPA!" Mikan screeched in horror, redness quickly taking over her face. Goodness! What do you do when your father screams so loud in a public place? Everyone's already looking at them!

Can't the brunette just spend one of her moments in private, without anyone's attention on her?

"There!" Izumi said proudly, a big goofy grin painted on his father face.

Yuka thwacked her husband. "What did you just do?"

The man raised his eyebrows at his wife. "I'm trying to cheer our daughter here."

"I think that was a bit overboard, Uncle." Shu chuckled a little bit as he looked at his cousin. "I think you should cheer up a little too, Mikan. Even if it's very difficult right now." He smiled.

The brunette simply smiled at her cousin and sighed. How is that even possible?

"Alright," Izumi started loudly again. "Listen to me, Mikan." He called, capturing not only his daughter's attention but his whole family as well. "Are you ready to go to America?"

Mikan smiled awkwardly at her Dad. "Oh Papa, I don't think – "

"Okay!" he cut off. "That's a good answer. You're ready. Mikan, you're going to go to America. You're going to study well there, okay? You're going to live there with Shu. You're going to make a lot of friends and A**n**na and Nonoko will surely visit you."

"Papa – "

"You're going to be happy!" Izumi continued certainly. "You're going to graduate! Have a good work! You'll meet a very handsome American guy and he will be kind to you and he will never ever leave you alone!"

"Papa!"

"His family is gonna love you! Because you're very beautiful, Mikan. And you're kind and you're all they are going to ever wish for in a daughter-in-law. You're going to be happy, Mikan. Do you hear me?" he breathed heavily. "You're going to be happy." He repeated as he hugged her daughter tightly. "So please be happy, Angel." He whispered.

Mikan hugged her father back as she smiled at her mother and cousin.

She's going to be happy, even if she's far from being that right now, someday, for sure. She will be.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Three…**

"I…"

"I object!" a voice boomed loudly through the ceremony. Natsume looked abruptly at the source of it and tried his best to stop his jaw from dropping down the ground.

"I object." She repeated in cool determination.

The priest looked at her in confusion as if she spouted words in a different language. Actually, almost everyone in the place obviously has no idea what's going on.

One by one, Natsume watched his cousins and sister stand up beside Hotaru, the same expression written on their faces as they expressed the same sentiments. The raven-haired prince can hear the gradual murmurs and confusion of the crowd.

"What do you mean, Your Majesties?" the priest asked.

Hotaru replied coolly. "You didn't ask beforehand if there was anyone who objects to this wedding. So I'm saying it now. I object."

The priest's eyebrows knitted together as he looked around for any signs as to what he must do next. This was clearly not a part of the script. Even Luna was starting to stir beside the prince.

"You know," Tsubasa clarified with his carefree smile. "The part where you say, 'Anyone who objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.' Yeah. You didn't say that."

"W-well," the priest started. "That's because - "

"What do you think you're doing?" Luna muttered, containing her obvious anger. "Have you forgotten why I'm here?"

Misaki placed her hand on her hips. "To steal Natsume away from Mikan? Yes, we pretty much covered that."

"Bitch." She spat.

"Back to you!" Misaki winked.

"Ha…hahaha," Luna laugh**e**d hysterically. "You're crazy. You're all crazy! Do you realize what you're doing? You're breaking the contract. That means – "

"Your Ladyship…"

"Shut up!" Luna burst.

Youichi smirked in amusement – a smirk that Natsume would've been proud of had he not been disoriented at the moment. "You do realize that he's on your side, right? He's trying to wed you, you know."

"Whatever." The strawberry blonde girl hissed venomously. "That's not the point! The point here is you're breaching the contract that was done. With this, Kuonji-sama can – "

"Can do nothing."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Two…**

"You – " Luna choked as gasps resonated in the place.

The ex-Empress grinned manically at the lass. "Are alive." She said. "I've been finishing your sentences, lately, Luna. I hope that doesn't mean we've become the best of friends." She grimaced.

Tsubasa laughed. "Wow. Since when has grandma gained some sense of humor? Is that a side-effect of the drug?" he joked.

"Drug?" Luna echoed. "You cannot do this, old woman! The contract!"

"Is no longer in effect." The ex-Empress answered. "Another sentence I have finished." She mused as she faced the **p**riest. "I object to this wedding as well. This is unlawful. I cannot take a murderer as a granddaughter-in-law."

Luna scoffed. "Mikan is the murderer! Kuonji-sama – "

" – is on his way to the jail."

"Another point for Grandma." Youichi side-commented. "Whew."

Natsume watched his grandmother head for the podium, agape. What the hell is happening? But she's supposed to be dead! And why isn't anyone else surprised about this? Has there been something going on behind his back?

"Before I explain anything else," she said, the microphone carrying her voice across the nation, as she looked at Natsume straight in the eyes. "Go."

But the Prince simply stood there, staring at his grandmother, not a single word registering in his consciousness. Go? Where?

Suddenly, he felt a jab against his rib.

"What are you waiting for, id**i**ot?" Hotaru asked him impatiently. "Come on!"

"Where?"

Aoi pulled his sleeves. "Onii-chan," she muttered, still pulling him. "Stop being so stupid for a minute!" she huffed. "There's no time!"

"What?"

"Oh darn it, Natsume." Ruka muttered as he pushed his cousin, dragging him as they began to run. "Mikan's leaving in 30 minutes and we're a mile away from her! Move your ass, dummy!"

And as if being splashed with cold water, everything clicked together in the raven-haired lad's head at the sound of Mikan's name.

Before they know it, they were already racing down the Shrine to the nearest van – car napping or no car napping.

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**One…**

"OH MY GOD TSUBASA!" Misaki screeched as she tried to stick to her seat. "DRIVE CAREFULLY! WE'RE DRIVING TO SEE MIKAN, NOT HEAVEN! GOD!" she screamed as her fiancé weaved through the thick traffic, honks of angry drivers in the background.

"I'm trying!" Tsubasa replied. "But it's the best I can do to get to the airport on time without flying!"

"I think I'm about to throw up." Youichi muttered sickly as he clutched to his seatbelt. Even Aoi was already paling and was turning green.

"What are you wearing?" Misaki asked Hotaru despite the racket they were in.

The lass's face was covered with an egg-shaped helmet with holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. "It's shock-proof." She replied. "Egg helmet for only 4000 yen."

"I don't think this is a good time for your sales right now, Hotaru." Misaki replied as she clutched to the handle inside the van, praying for her life.

"Watch out!" Natsume screamed as they a**l**most hit a bicycle. Did his life just flash before his eyes?

"Tell me why we didn't just take the private jet!" Ruka screamed as he hugged his Usagi-chan who is already petrified.

"…"

"Drat."

"Damn it, Tsubasa this is your fault!" Misaki screamed again as they avoided a car in an intersection. "Oh god. I think I lost my heart somewhere."

"Don't worry babe, it's still with me."

Misaki blushed as she smacked her fiancé in embarrassment. "Keep driving – whoa!"

"Okay. Hold on!" Tsubasa exhaled, relaxing. "We're here."

"Thank God I'm alive."

"RUN!"

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Play.**

"Mikan, honey," Yuka told her daughter as she was just about to board the private plane. They were already ascending the stairs to the plane when the young brunette took a final look around just to check if anyone else is coming. The place was empty. "Come on, they might n**o**t come." She continued. "There's this w – "

"I know." Mikan smiled then set her sights on the inside of the plane. "It's okay."

"Okay then, let's go." Yuka said as they continued to climb the stairs.

Coldness crept inside the pit of the brunette's stomach as she settled herself in her seat beside the window. She had hoped for them to come even during the last minute. And she was totally disappointed not seeing anyone in a hurry to see her off right now.

She never even said goodbye to the lot – Tsubasa, Misaki, Aoi, Youichi, Ruka and even Hotaru. She never saw them again after she left the Palace.

No, she's not mad at them for not trying to see her. Mikan didn't expect anything from them. After all, they might not even know what happened to her. But those letters. What did those mean? Were they just empty words sent to her to ease her worries?

She really wanted to see Hotaru. She's her best friend. She knew the plan. She could have snuck out to check if the brunette was doing okay. But she didn't. Mikan knows that she was the one behind Natsume's successful sneak out but didn't she think that Mikan also wanted to see her?

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take off."

Mikan sighed loudly as she looked out the window. That'll be the last glimpse she'd be taking of her motherland. Ri**g**ht now, she has no idea how much she'll be missing it in the next few years.

"MIKAN!" she heard someone cry. And for a moment she couldn't believe what she just heard. Actually, she couldn't see where that came from but she knows that voice. She would know that voice anywhere she goes. "MIKAN!" It came again.

And this time, she saw her like she's never seen her before. It was Hotaru, running towards the plane screaming her name! Mikan couldn't believe it! Never in her life had she seen her best friend in such a manner.

The brunette abruptly stood up, a wild joyous smile on her face.

"S-stop!" she cried.

"Mikan," Shu called. "What's the matter?" he asked in confusion.

"STOP!" Mikan repeated again, this time heading straight for the pilot's room in a panic frenzy. "PLEASE. STOP!" she said as she opened the door, startling the pilots.

"But we are just about to take off, Miss." They explained.

"No!" the brunette said, out of breath from excitement as if her heart is about to explode. "No, please. Just for…just for ten minutes. I promise this will be quick. Just please." She explained as Shu arrived behind her.

"Mikan." He called calmly. "What's going on?"

The brunette quickly faced her cousin and pleaded. "Please Onii-chan. Hotaru's here. She called my name. I have to see her. _Please._"

Shu sighed and nodded as he looked at the pilots. "Please delay our flight just a little bit. This is important."

"But sir."

"Please."

And the engines stopped. That was her cue to run.

"HOTARU!" Mikan cried as she almost slid down the plane's stairs to meet her best friend, hugging her as they collided. Tears were already flowing on her cheeks and she doesn't care. It just feels good to have her best friend with her right now. "I thought you'd never come, d**u**mmy!"

Hotaru said nothing and simply hugged the brunette tightly, her fast beating heartbeat the only response that she could give. She feels as though she ran a marathon just to say goodbye.

Finally, the brunette broke out of the hug. "Say something!"

The raven-haired girl simply smiled at her best friend and patted her head gently. "You already know what I want to say." She said. "But there's someone here who wanted to see you." She pointed to the five others who tagged along.

Mikan's heart must have swelled five times larger at the sight of the five people she thought she'd never see. One by one, they hugged her and said their final goodbyes.

Youichi came first with a scowl. "Old hag." He started which made Mikan laugh. "Always lock your door there in America." He said. "Or I might creep on you again." He grinned, making Mikan laugh more as she cried. "Do you even know how to speak in English?" he asked her.

The brunette slapped the boy's arm. "_Of course I do_!" she replied in fluent English, surprising the fourteen-year-old boy.

He grinned at her. "Then I'm sure you'll be okay. Take care, old hag." He hugged her.

Next came Aoi who was already overflowing in tears. Laughing, Mikan wiped the dampness on the Princess' cheeks and consoled her.

"B-but I don't understand why you still have to go!" she cried. "I mean," she sniffed. "Can't you s-stay? With us?" she cried.

Mikan simply smiled at the little girl and looked her in the eye. It was painful for her, seeing those crimson eyes. Sh**e** reminds her so much of her brother. "I'm sorry Aoi-chan." She said seriously. "But I really have to go. There's something that I really must do in America. Besides, I can't stay with you anymore. I can't enter the Palace."

"Yes, you can!" she cried stubbornly. "You're supposed to be a Princess! We all know about it!"

Mikan just smiled and hugged the girl. "Don't worry. I'll miss you very much."

"There, there. Come here, Aoi." Misaki patted Aoi's back, hugging the girl as she cried. The strawberry blonde girl smiled at Mikan. "You're really gonna go?" she asked.

The brunette just nodded, still smiling. "Can't help it."

"I'm not going to stop you." She said. "Because we all have difficult choices that we have to make and I know this one is yours. I just hope that you'll be happy wherever you go and that even though it's very painful," she continued. "Please don't forget about us."

"Never." Mikan replied. "I never will."

Misaki smiled at Mikan. "Stay strong, Mikan-chan. You know you can always call me, right? I give mean advice." She laughed as she gave one last hug.

"Ruka-pyon!" the brunette greeted as she timid French boy approached her.

He smiled at her as he held his rabbit, Usagi-chan in his arms. "Mikan-chan." He breathed. "I don't have much to say. Just that, I was really glad that you came to the Palace. I hope you don't regret coming, either. I know it gave you a lot of unpleasant memories but I want you to know." He said. "Before you came, I thought everything was so dark inside – like it's a prison. But everything changed when you started to live inside." He explained. "It changed for the better, because of you. Thank you."

Mikan didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She didn't think that she made a lot of impact in their lives at all for coming to the Palace. Did she really do a lot of change?

"Here." Ruka put Usagi-chan in Mikan's arms.

"W-what are you doing, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked in surprise. Is he giving her Usagi-chan?

"You should have him." Ruka said. "He likes you a lot. And for you to remember us wherever you go."

"But – "

"Take it." He said as he shrugged. "I know he'll be in good hands."

Mikan sniffed, hugging Ruka. "Thanks, I'll take care of him! Definitely."

"Ora, ora!" Tsubasa broke in as he sighed playfully. Mikan grinned at the sight of him. He's as lively as ever. "Well," he shrugged. "That was all very touching. Unfortunately, Mikan-chan, I don't have any animal to give you as a parting gift." He laughed.

The brunette crinkled her nose in an attempt to hide her laughter. "Don't worry. Usa-chan is enough." She laughed. "But thanks for the thought, Tsubasa-nii." She grinned at him.

He approached her and ruffled her hair, as always. "Alright! That's the spirit, Mikan-chan!" But as Tsubasa put his arm around Mikan and pointed somewhere, a familiar figure emerged out of the shadows, almost knocking Mikan off her feet. "But you know, I do have a surprise for you. I hope you like it."

"What are you doing here?" she asked him incredulously.

He simply raised his perfect eyebrows at her. "Sending you off, duh." He replied sarcastically.

"What about the wedding?" she asked him dumbly.

He rolled his eyes. "I ran off – runaway groom." He joked.

"Natsume!"

"It doesn't matter, idiot!" he screamed in desperation. "Why can't you just be thankful that I'm here?"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Mikan shouted back, startling the poor bunny, which escaped from her arms. The brunette quickly chased after it only to find that it has led her to Natsume.

When she finally picked him up and stood up, she was already in front of the prince, making her melt.

"Fine," he whispered because there was already no point in shouting. "Can I just call you mine?"

She breathed. And she stared at him. And she smiled.

This is definitely her Natsume.

"What?" he asked her.

"You know that's not going to make me stay."

"No," he answered. "But this might."

He whispered as he kissed her, melting all her insides and turning her knees to jelly. He kissed her like she's the sweetest thing on the world and he kissed her as if she never wanted to let her go.

All of those, in just one kiss.

"Well?" he asked as their foreheads kissed. "What's your answer?"

She cried. "I'll miss you very much, Natsume."

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_Sad stories are often the best ones. Because happy ones don't always come true._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

_End._

**~(*o*)~(*o*)~(*o*)~**

**Thank you for all those who have supported I am Yours since the very beginning! I'm happy to have finally reached its ending – after almost four years!**

**Thank you, thank you!**

**And for the last time, please review! But before you do, I want you to accept my last gift.**

**Please collect all the scattered bold letters inside this chapter and be guided accordingly.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
